Lionheart
by TheKiro
Summary: There was something about this simplicity. The taste of warmth and silence. And home. Things he hadn't known before. And he came to know a single thing throughout the seasons which changed their colors in time. If he was a king. Then she was a lionheart. [Akashi/OC] - [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Here it is.

First off, I want to thank you all for the **amazing** feedback. I was surprised how many of you voted and the PMs I received with great ideas and just wonderful messages which made my day. Not to forget the fanart. You guys are all _amazing_ and _sweet_ and _talented_!

I'm _awestruck_.

And at the same time, I want to warn you! You know me and my style now thanks to 'Egoistical'! I'm _terribly_ slow, the pace _isn't_ fast, I'm a sucker for drawn out moments and interactions, fluff and the lack of drama. I hope I won't disappoint anyone. If I ever dare to write a moment where a canon character gets OOC tell me **immediately**! Every new character is new territory for me and I want to get them right no matter what, too.

Grammar, spelling stuff? _Point it out_! English isn't my native language and I want to improve, German grammar rules do differ quite a bit here and there, so I tend to mix it up. My bad.

My KnB stories are supposed to have the perfect partner for the chosen character. I've taken everything into account you readers have mentioned in your reviews and have talked a lot with Osthrite (a wonderful human being I'm being married to in rainbow cookie land.) who has shared her headcanons and perfect mind with me because I'm not confident in creating OCs on my own. A _lot_ of credit goes to her. And you readers. **Heck**, everyone can pat themselves on their shoulder here.

Thank you for reading all of my rant, and for encouraging me to write more for KnB and for being such lovely and sweet readers! I hope you'll enjoy _'Lionheart'_ for the winner of the poll, Akashi Seijūrō. (that guy is so popular, like, seriously, what has he done, hahaha.)

* * *

_**One**_

"_Ōte."_

His voice was firm. A quiet and soft hum in the calm room which was filled with the sound of little wooden pieces clicking against boards, it was creating a rhythm. Loud and still breathless because none of the men spoke too much in between their moves - well, maybe. There was an exception in form of an elderly man who now blinked at the little battlefield in front of him.

A pair of eyes, the colors burning in the afternoon light, watched him. The way the man in front of him brushed his short grey beard, the way his warm eyes crinkled as he smiled. Somehow amused even though he was losing once more, like the many times before this match - but he was still smiling nonetheless...

The teenager felt his muscles relax as his opponent started to laugh quietly.

"That was indeed clever of you, Seijūrō-kun."

The old man leaned forward, reaching for a little piece to determine his next move. Akashi's gaze immediately fell to the board in front of them, his mind already calculating which possible moves were left now. How he'd react to every single one of them, naturally. It was nearly a shame that this match would be over soon. It had lasted quite some time, unlike the other ones he had played that day.

But before the knight landed on the wooden surface, his opponent came to a halt, the shōgi piece was hovering above its destination. And with a calm movement, the teenager looked up to see what had interrupted the flow of their match.

"Oh my, is it already this late?" The old man mumbled to himself as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm afraid I have to leave."

Akashi didn't even bat an eyelash. It was something to be expected, on every single day the elderly man left around this time. Every time pointing out how his granddaughter awaited him, his little girl which always cooked their dinner when he returned from the shōgi club. An activity which the red haired teen attended more or less because of his father's wishes, there were some important men who came here to play - it never hurt to get in touch with them through such activities early.

But this man in front of him was different.

He brushed with his thumb over the wooden piece in his hand, obviously regretting to break their match just like that. However, with another smile he looked up at the young teenager.

"Do you like curry, Seijūrō-kun?"

"Excuse me?"

"My granddaughter is cooking curry today, I'd promised to buy the meat on my way home. If you wouldn't mind - we could continue our match at my place over a cup of tea and curry."

That was new.

Even though Akashi had already often played with this man - Iijima Hotaka - his opponent had never once offered something like that before. It was a strange invitation to receive. But at the same time flattering, he thought, as he actually considered to not return home just yet. The teenager rarely stayed at the traditional club any longer after Hotaka left, the black expensive car rolling soon after towards the entrance of the building.

Although maybe not today.

"We should."

Hotaka glanced at him in delight, the warm air he gave off only spreading further and further until he leaned forward. Marking off where their pawns and knights and other figures were lying, a polite gesture any player would do if it was decided to postpone the match. Akashi found himself pulling out his mobile phone, texting his driver to not come and pick him up because he decided to change his plans.

He'd always prefer such company over the personnel at his father's residence in Kyoto.

Akashi had never lost once, ever. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a match nevertheless. Something which reminded him of his old days in his middle school, the countless times he had played against Shintarō. That guy had never once considered giving up either, just like Hotaka who only saw the good in his losses. Strange, not comprehensible for him, but Akashi couldn't deny the calm evenings he was able to spent here. Away from his school and home.

Hotaka led him out eventually. The elderly man was setting a slow pace with his weak legs, taking them down the road and away from the old fashioned building. They could have maybe driven; Akashi could have easily demanded his driver to take them to Hotaka's home. But the old man made it quickly clear that he enjoyed the walk, his hands folded behind his back as he mused over the warm spring they had.

"It is rather nice to enjoy the weather like this. It's not too warm yet." The grey haired man murmured with his deep voice. "Youngsters rarely have time to just go out and enjoy such things, right?"

"Maybe."

Hotaka laughed quietly at the teenager's curt reply.

"You're probably busy with school; you must be in the same grade as my granddaughter. You're around the same age."

That was something the elder often mentioned. His home and granddaughter. The weather and change of seasons. It were various things, often travelling from one topic to another flawlessly because he was able to connect all of them through a red string. But Akashi never minded that, it was a change of pace from what he was used to from school. His classmates didn't really offer entertainment on that level.

"The second year started not long ago." The redhead stated. "Many say it is the most long lasting one."

Hotaka merely smiled, musing over his own younger years where he had attended a high school not far from here. Kyoto was a calm piece of Japan. Time was slipping through their hands a lot slower, the air just a bit lighter than it was in Tokyo.

The red haired teen rarely bothered to walk around like this. Obediently stopping by a supermarket on their way where the old man bought a few ingredients for the so called curry. But it was kind of nice to not need the dark car, too expensive to be called normal, driving him around. It always caught attention. Heads would turn and gazes would follow him.

However, no one bothered to look now as he walked down the street with the elderly man beside him. With the trees of the alley reaching above their heads, offering enough shade to not feel annoyed by the sun's gleaming rays. And the air was filled with scents of spores and flowers and spring. If anything, Kyoto was always filled with a certain smell which changed from season to season.

"Ah. Just a second, Seijūrō-kun." Hotaka suddenly said, his slightly taller form leaving the side of the teenager as he approached a small open shop at the side of the street.

Akashi came to a halt, watching the grey haired man look at all the different kinds of flowers the store sold. The colors full of bloom. The petals differed from kind to kind. Each was unique and after only a few moments, Hotaka returned with a few cradled in his arms.

"I always bring my granddaughter a little present." He explained, even though he didn't have to.

For the teenager it was yet another detail he didn't really care about. But if it meant that the elderly man kept this relaxed expression on his face, it didn't hurt to just nod and continue following his lead down the alley and street until they reached the corner of the neighborhood where a few family houses stood. Every single one of them was already old - the structure something which fit in every picture book of Kyoto it seemed. It was no surprise that Hotaka lived in one of those as well, Akashi noted.

The older man easily stepped towards the entrance of his home, lifting his hand to open the door which had been apparently not locked before. He slid it to the side, offering a sight to a spacey entry area. Dark parquet spreading across the floor, a few pairs of shoes neatly set aside in the corner and before either of the males could have said anything a new voice resounded throughout the house.

"Welcome back, grandpa. I already prepared...oh."

The sound of flat steps stopped, the second a girl reached the entry area. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of an unexpected guest although quickly she found the strength to smile and bow her head in greeting. It was causing her black hair to sway with her movement, letting a few strands of it fall into her face.

"Kozue, dear. I brought a friend to dinner today." Hotaka exclaimed as he approached his granddaughter with the ingredients and flowers in his hand.

Quickly she walked up to the older man, her face brightening at the sight of the little present. "Oh, you remembered." She breathed. "The Marigolds from the park yesterday. Those are just as pretty..." With a light laugh she cradled the flowers close to her chest; she had nearly forgotten their guest for a second before she glanced back towards the red haired teen in the doorway.

"Welcome. My name is Iijima Kozue."

It was the final nudge Akashi needed for his long taught manners to kick in. He sent her a light nod, his feet still glued to the spot as he spoke. "Akashi Seijūrō."

"Ah, you're Akashi-kun?" Kozue wondered softly. "Grandpa always mentions you."

It was nothing but genuine surprise in her voice. She had often heard the older man mention the name of the young teenager in front of her. But in truth she had never expected someone so young to attend the traditional shōgi club like her grandfather did. The friends she had met before were always around the same age as Hotaka - the teen in front of her was the greatest exception up until now.

"I already prepared tea if you two won't mind a cup?"

"It'd be lovely, dear." Hotaka replied, signaling Akashi to follow him. "I'd love to continue our game in the meantime."

Kozue's slim form walked down the hall. Still cradling the plastic bag and flowers in her arms while the older man showed the red haired teenager where their living room was supposed to be.

This house was definitely not comparable to the mansion he was familiar with. The residence in Kyoto his father owned was already smaller than the one in Tokyo. Although there was something about this building here, the old fashioned flair and doors you had to slide to the side to reveal the room behind it. The warm colored floor beneath his feet and atmosphere which had every single thing you'd imagine in such a traditional building.

It was rare when Akashi decided to let his guard down. But when Hotaka turned to him with a smile, it wasn't hard to return the gesture politely. It wouldn't hurt to stay here a bit and play another game or two. He had enough time later on to prepare for his upcoming tests.

* * *

"Really?"

"I'm being honest." Hotaka chuckled. "I have never won against Seijūrō-kun."

Kozue had chosen to sit with them for a while, at least as long the rice and curry was still cooking back in the kitchen. Time was the key until their meal would be ready and the girl would lie if she wasn't curious about her grandfather's rather young friend. It was hard to believe that the red haired teen had never lost before. But the longer she watched their match, the more she saw the skill Akashi possessed.

"That's amazing." She laughed softly, blinking at their guest. "Akashi-kun, you must be popular at the shōgi club."

His mismatched eyes glanced at her calmly before he reached for his cup. The scent of black tea rose into his nose, a smell which fitted their rather quiet home perfectly - just like the taste which left nothing but a nice herb note on his tongue.

"I am often challenged by others. That is indeed true."

"All the time more likely." Her grandfather stated with a smile. "Every time I arrive, he has beaten yet another challenger."

His granddaughter laughed, obviously amused by the obvious and still unusual friendship in front of her. And while she carefully gathered their empty cups in order to refill them in the kitchen, she found the last one handed to her by a pale hand. Kozue looked up, slightly surprised that their guest had noticed her intent and with a light smile she accepted the little object before she stood up to leave.

It was strange how different the atmosphere inside this house was, Akashi noted absent-minded.

At home he'd be already pursued by the staff. Their countless questions and offerings what could be cooked that evening. The same blank faces which greeted his demands with the same stoic smile and look in their eyes. Although all he saw here was the face of the older man on the other side of the broad shōgi board. Hotaka rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he reached for one of the small wooden pieces. Slowly and carefully setting it further forward to indicate an aggressive attack...

It was just strangely quiet here.

The red haired teen started to smile as he glanced down at the board game.

"That was a nice try, Hotaka-san. Although it was truly a bit too bold..."

Akashi reached for his knight and set it further forward, easily smothering the right flank of his opponent with pressure. An action Kozue's grandfather watched quietly before he laughed to himself. He hadn't even seen his mistake before the teen had easily spotted it.

"Kozue always tells me, I do not watch my right flank enough..." The old man chuckled into his hand, the wrinkles in his face increasing with the smile which graced his lips. "I guess, she's right after all."

"I'm right about what?" The girl asked as she returned with their tea.

"Everything, dear."

"Of course. I'm always afraid you'd forget that, grandpa." Kozue pointed out as she sat down beside the males once more, handing them their new cups of tea.

"I wouldn't even dare." Hotaka smiled.

His granddaughter easily let a smile grow on her lips as she handed their guest another cup of black tea. Her pale blue gaze was catching his as he accepted the warm drink with care; it was rare for him to meet someone who looked into his eyes without hesitation. His classmates always averted theirs after a moment - although Kozue did not seem to share that habit.

Instead she only looked away as both of their attention got caught by Hotaka who finally made his next turn. She watched the little wooden piece of her grandfather move forward, tackling one of Akashi's pawns and successfully getting rid of it. This decision made the red haired teenager lean forward, his calm expression not revealing if he had seen that move coming or not.

All what he did was take a sip of his tea.

The taste was familiar yet different from what he was used to from his usual afternoon drink. Just like the scent the cozy building carried. The note changing with the smell of the meat and curry which was slowly getting ready and Akashi could honestly not recall when it had been his last time to eat something as simple as that. Neither a meal which was cooked by the personnel his father had hired nor something the special school's cafeteria in Rakuzan produced.

Although the teen found himself not minding it in the slightest surprisingly as his focus returned to the shōgi board in front of him.

It was a rather nice change of pace.

* * *

_Warning! Slow start ahead! Sorry! Bear with me, haha.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am, finally. I actually wanted to update earlier, but I got so busy, haha. Sorry.

I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing feedback and all the lovely follows and favorites! There hasn't happened a lot yet, so I feel flattered that the most (if not all of you) still gave the story a chance already.

Thanks for the _**guest**_ who pointed the 'few/view' out, I didn't even see it at first but it looked certainly weird, haha. And thanks to _**Nila**_, I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed 'Egoistical', I hope you'll come to love 'Lionheart', too!

Akashi is right now in his second year of high school. So it plays time-wise after 'Egoistical'.

It is rather short, I hope you'll still enjoy it!

* * *

_**Two**_

He had only blinked once at the old man before he found himself nodding.

"I wouldn't mind."

It was strange how this time Akashi didn't even really need to think about the invitation. His fingers had already twitched to his mobile phone; his mismatched eyes had glanced a few times towards the clock on the wall. Counting absent-minded the minutes until Hotaka would leave once more the club to go home.

And the teenager had actually considered that he wouldn't mind to go to the older man's home again after last time. It was another way to spend the evening, away from his empty study and personal staff. He could call it an interesting experience maybe, to take a walk through Kyoto and enjoy his free time with something which had no purpose for his studies and training.

Shōgi had always been more than just a hobby to him.

Hotaka led them out once more, walking down the familiar street and path towards his home. Telling him of a friend who had started to play chess a few days ago, another interesting board game which shared quite a few traits with the traditional Japanese kind they were playing. Akashi couldn't help but smile slightly, finding time to tell the older man that he had played it himself often in his middle school years. Around the time of the Culture Festival many other clubs had challenged him, losing in the end.

The grey haired man suddenly laughed; cradling a little bag of candies he had bought a few stores back.

"That sounds just like you, Seijūrō-kun."

The red haired teen smiled dryly to himself. It was funny how different it sounded coming from Hotaka than anyone else he had spoken to about such things. Nothing but genuine amusement rang in the voice of the elder. His gaze warm and the smile bright. The student couldn't help but compare the situations with the ones he'd have with his fellow classmates or teammates. The people who easily avoided his gaze, or started to sweat whenever he stated facts - maybe it was the age?

The difference of working minds of adults and teenagers in puberty.

"Welcome home- oh, you've brought Akashi-kun again."

Akashi looked up after Hotaka had opened the door of his home, his eyes landing on the girl from last time who stood in the middle of the entry area with a basket in her hands. The red haired teen nodded in greeting while the older man approached his granddaughter with another little smile, handing her the candies he had carried all the way here.

Kozue started laughing, musing over the sweets because apparently both Iijimas shared a little memory with the colorful treat. The redhead would have expected her to just take it for granted but he could easily see how her eyes lit up, the pupils dilating in delight as she exchanged a meaningful smile with her relative instead. Maybe not all teenagers were as simple as his classmates? Midorima hadn't disappointed him either when they had talked.

"I'll prepare tea right away." The girl said as she threw another glance to the teenager in the entrance. "I only need to put the laundry away first."

"Oh, that's fine, dear. Seijūrō-kun and I have yet to end our previous match."

Hotaka patted his granddaughter lovingly on the head, something which only made her smile before she brushed past the males. She disappeared down the hallway, leaving them easily behind. It didn't take the man of the house long to wave Akashi over, leading him to the familiar living room and the beautiful shōgi board which awaited them there.

It was like a little déjà vu. The strangely cozy scent of the house, the traditional smooth floor beneath his feet...it was like a little habit his body was forging. To take in the light atmosphere of this house, so different from the mansion he lived in. His mismatched gaze were gliding from the open door on the other side which revealed a garden to Hotaka who sat down on at the shōgi board to place the little wooden pieces onto the needed positions.

It was strange how his muscles relaxed on their own as he took his place in front of the elderly man.

"Hota-ji!"

Both heads turned as a new voice rang throughout the house. A head suddenly poked through the open door from the corridor, definitely not Kozue's but the girl seemed to be feeling at home either way anyway.

"Rie-chan, nice to see you again." Hotaka smiled while the visitor grinned brightly at him, barely sparing Akashi a glance.

"Shou-chan said you wanted tea, I was just making some - is fruit tea alright, though?"

With a throaty chuckle the older man shook his head. "I don't mind, Seijūrō-kun?"

Who was that? Akashi couldn't help but lift an eyebrow as he stared at the dirty blond haired girl. She surely wasn't related to his shōgi opponent unlike Kozue, although she acted awfully familiar around the grey haired man. With a weak shake of his head, his attention returned to Hotaka slowly. His hands resting upon his knees as he opened his mouth.

"I do not mind, either."

"Okay." With that word alone, the girl already vanished again. Her steps were bolting down the hall towards the kitchen.

It left both of them alone once more. The relaxing silence returning slowly but surely after the unexpected visitor had disappeared. The red haired teen found himself watching Hotaka as he placed the last few figures onto the board, musing how it was his turn now after they had stopped the match at the club. Akashi had already dismissed the tiny event. Simply not interested who that person was until the elderly man in front of him spoke up.

"That was Rie-chan. A very good friend of my granddaughter." He smiled as he folded his arms in front of his chest, patiently watching Akashi lean forward to move his pawn. "She's always around. A lovely girl."

It would surely be impolite to say that he didn't really care. Whoever came to visit this home was not something which mattered to him. But the way Hotaka spoke, brushing his beard thoughtfully as he tried to make out his next move, made him consider to try and keep the conversation alive anyway. His teammates rarely offered the opportunity to speak about something else beside school and basketball.

"You seem to often bring gifts home." Akashi noted, still staring at the board.

His opponent chuckled lightly, grabbing his knight and setting it further ahead. "It is a habit, I guess."

A habit. The redhead glanced at the older man's face as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. A habit meant he was doing that on daily basis. Taking little things home to his granddaughter who surprisingly showed a lot of gratitude for someone of her age, maybe it was because it was Kyoto. The calm region and different pace of time which ruled here. Tokyo had been a lot busier. Colder in a way.

"I often brought things home for my wife and granddaughter. But my love died a few years ago, it is hard to just break such traditions though, I guess."

Ah.

"My apologies."

"Oh, don't apologize, Seijūrō-kun." Hotaka smiled. "Time is something none of us can surpass."

"Indeed." Akashi replied calmly. He had been right. His classmates weren't able to provide such conversations any time soon.

The door to the corridor slid suddenly open as the very granddaughter herself appeared with a tray in her hands. Kozue stepped towards them with careful steps, weighing the cups on the wooden tray before she reached their side.

"Grandpa, Izaya-san called just now. He wanted to speak to you about this Friday."

"Oh, of course. Excuse me for a second." Hotaka quickly stood up, leaving the living room behind him while Kozue slowly set a cup down.

"I hadn't expected to see you again so soon, Akashi-kun."

It took the red haired teen a second before he realized, she was really speaking to him. The last time he had been here they had rarely talked, without the presence of her grandfather anyway. But even without her relative she smiled politely at him, handing him his tea which smelled of different kinds of fruits. Sweet and light instead of the previous herb aroma he had come to known.

"I suppose. Hotaka-san invited me again, I am not a nuisance, am I?"

Kozue started laughing softly, shaking her head immediately. "Of course, not. I was just surprised to see someone so young last time."

It was definitely a trait of this family, the redhead realized. The way she carried herself, calm and quiet. An air he had come to know through Hotaka as they had started to play shōgi with another frequently at the club. It was a nice change next to his teammates from the basketball club. Most of them were loud, rather primitive except Reo maybe.

"Grandpa has mentioned you a lot, but I never expected you to be someone around my age."

Akashi nodded. "He talks often about you as well."

At this her pale blue eyes widened, her lips forming a little 'o' before she hid a weak smile behind one of her hands. "I always hear that from his friends, too." She muttered beneath her breath, a light laugh clinging to every word. "I hope he doesn't annoy you."

The redhead relaxed, sipping on his tea. He had rarely cared for small talk; it always seemed so useless and empty. But just like Hotaka, his granddaughter didn't seem to force such bland formalities. It were natural exchanges she forged, little comments which offered information without appearing too obvious or dull. It was refreshing.

"He doesn't." Akashi replied after a short silence.

Kozue started smiling, her gaze only breaking away from his as she stared at the shōgi board in front of him. Her eyes travelled over their figures, taking in the little battlefield before her smile grew in size. The girl reached for the tray, holding it close before she blinked back towards the teen beside her.

"Is it grandpa's turn?"

"Yes."

Quietly she reached for a pawn, the little wooden piece rested upon the right side of the board. Looking a little neglected while the others were already moving ahead, trying to pressure the regime of Akashi which didn't look threatened yet. Kozue moved it carefully forward, successfully shielding a golden general of her grandfather from one of Akashi's future moves, his sharp eyes noted.

The black haired girl noticed his glance, easily catching his attention as she looked back towards him. With a slow move she pressed one index finger against her smiling lips, her whole expression hiding genuine amusement.

"He always forgets his right flank."

Akashi shook his head weakly, the edge of his lips pulling into a lopsided smile. "He does."

"Shou-chan! I still don't get it."

Both teenagers turned towards the exit which leaded towards the hallway. It was definitely the voice of that other girl, the redhead recalled. The tune wailing, rather childishly and loud in contrast to the way Kozue spoke. But Hotaka's granddaughter laughed quietly to herself, standing up once more with the tray in her hands as she had obviously heard the cue for her leave.

"I hope you don't mind Tempura, Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked up towards her, his forehead slightly set in wrinkles - barely showing that he needed a second or two to recognize the invitation she offered him. But afterwards his expression relaxed once more into the usual calm mirror. The teenager lifted the cup in his hands, taking another sip of the warm simple tea before he replied.

"Not at all."

Kozue nodded, leaving the living room while her grandfather finally returned from his phone call. The elderly man apologized for his sudden leave. His mood in high spirits. It seemed that he often met with a few friends at a traditional restaurant on Friday - although this time their plans slightly changed.

"My son and his wife are coming to visit." He explained, even though to Akashi it didn't really matter like always. "They are both working in Tokyo, so it is nice to have them here."

This time, however, the red haired teen did note something. He had wondered a bit, why his shōgi opponent always only mentioned his granddaughter all the time. But it was because her parents were busy working in the big city, just like his own father who only visited the mansion he owned in Kyoto from time to time. Interesting.

"Anyway." Hotaka smiled, eying their board. It took the elderly man a bit, his mind astray because of the news. Something looked amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on what. "I believe it was your turn, Seijūrō-kun. Maybe my age is slowly getting me." He laughed lightly, crossing his arms comfortably in front of his chest.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I believe this match is going to take a while."

Akashi glanced at the shōgi board in front of him. His mismatched eyes taking in the new possibilities he had to take into account, thanks to Kozue's move. She had escaped the original plan he had crafted, giving him the opportunity to take a few more outcomes into consideration. And somewhere in between his thoughts there was one which didn't fit into the others.

The redhead could hardly remember when he had eaten homemade Tempura the last time.

"I suppose, I wouldn't mind at all, Hotaka-san."

* * *

_Slowly getting there, watch out for the slow start, haha._


	3. Chapter 3

Phew, work is a bit crazy right now. So a little late update again, haha. And Akashi is still a bit hard to write, he is just such a mix that I'm always thinking twice if he'd say something like that or not. If you think it is OOC, please point it out immediately. That guy is going to be my death.

Thanks to _**Lottie**_, as a guest I can't send you a PM. But I'm really happy you're enjoying it!

Thank you all for the lovely follows and favorites!

I hope my pace isn't going too fast or too slow in either department, I was a bit stressed today so maybe I'll edit it a bit later on. We will see, haha.

* * *

_**Three**_

Ah.

She preferred simple flowers.

Akashi stood once more behind Hotaka as he greeted his granddaughter, the third time had truly been the charm. The old man had already smiled at him with expectation as the time had rolled by at the club. Making it look like it was normal for them to leave the building behind and walk towards Hotaka's home in the afternoon.

The red haired teen wouldn't call it something he looked forward to with anticipation. But it certainly offered him some unusual time to calm down after his studies and training. The presence of the elder was something he was able to enjoy, their interaction was calm and relaxing in contrast to what he was used to at school or home.

Just like the way his mismatched gaze travelled towards Kozue's face as her grandfather handed her a few daisies which were pearly white. A flower which didn't catch many eyes for sure, it was too simple for the taste of many. It lacked the dominance roses spread, the strong colors and rather clichéd back-story. However, he could witness how her eyes widened in delight nevertheless. Her lips forming yet another smile which looked just as earnest as the last he had seen. Maybe it was because she was related to the gentle old man he had come to known these past weeks.

Or maybe he was just used of the sight of other kinds of girls. Students from the upper-class who attended his high school thanks to their parent's fortune only. They wouldn't spare such things a second glance.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun." The black haired girl greeted him. "How about a cup of tea?"

It felt like he had stepped into a bubble, closed off from the noisy world outside with the same voices and smells around him from his previous visit. It didn't take long until the familiar herb scent of green tea rose into the air while he sat in the living room with Hotaka. A smooth breeze was swaying into the house through the open door from the garden bringing in the odor of spring and fresh grass until Kozue returned to the living room with the warm drinks.

"How is it going?"

Her grandfather laughed, leaning forward to push his knight further forward. "I believe, I've put a bit pressure on Seijūrō-kun for a change."

The redhead merely watched the shōgi board in front of him calmly, his gaze not showing his true thoughts. But as he felt Kozue's attention laying on him he glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. She could see him musing over his turn, and maybe she was actually able to see that he had been a bit impressed by Hotaka's last move because he hardly dared to do anything that aggressive towards the end of the match. Although that didn't mean he wasn't winning anyway.

"I do wonder, Akashi-kun." The girl murmured as she handed him his cup. "Do you attend the shōgi club at high school as well?"

"No. I am part of the basketball club, however." Not to forget his position as the student council president he has claimed since last year.

At this her eyes widened, she had probably not expected him to attend a sports club if he was obviously talented in the area of strategic board games. But instead of questioning his decision she merely blinked curiously at him.

"Basketball? That sounds interesting; I've merely watched volleyball matches at my school before."

Akashi had already noted it before. The rare clear exchange of eye contact he would share with Hotaka's granddaughter whenever they did talk. She never looked away, or escaped his piercing mismatched stare by looking at another point of his face. Always direct and genuine, a refreshing trait which didn't surprise him anymore but it was something he noticed again either way.

"It is." He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"I didn't know that Rakuzan offered such clubs as well." Hotaka laughed lightly. "I always imagined they'd prefer more traditional kinds."

"Rakuzan?" Kozue wondered, as she turned to her grandfather for a second. "I didn't know you attended that school, Akashi-kun. It is quite a difficult one, isn't it?"

The taste of the slightly bitter tea on his tongue made him consider his next words, because for him nothing seemed to be too demanding. Not with his tight schedule and long studies, or his training after school where he made sure to keep himself fit and strong to achieve what he expected from himself. Nothing was too difficult. But the second he parted his lips to reply, his answer about to roll off his tongue to state what he thought, he was easily interrupted by a noise from the entrance area.

The front door was loudly slid to the side, a pair of feet knocked against the ground as the owner obviously hurried to shrug the shoes off to step completely inside.

"Shou-chan, I found the notebook!"

Once more he could hear the steps bolting down the corridor as the short haired girl from last time appeared in the living room. Her hair a bit messy from the running she must have done, her shoulders heaving with her breaths and for a second she seemed to only see Kozue and the older man before she realized that he was there as well. Furrowing her brow, Rie clutched her book closer, her light eyes definitely staring the unexpected visitor down with something close to curiosity with a pinch of suspicion.

"Alright." The girl beside Akashi breathed calmly, reaching for her tray before she stood up. "Let's go to the kitchen, Rie-chan, I can teach you the part there."

"Okay."

Carefully, Kozue excused herself. Smiling at Hotaka and the red haired teen before she stepped towards the exit where her friend awaited her impatiently. Akashi glanced at her as she left them behind. His right eyebrow lifting into the air as he turned his head further around to stare at Rie instead - who still actually gave him a look as if she wasn't sure if he was truly there or not. It shouldn't bother him that their little conversation got cut off like this. But she had already been the one who had called Hotaka's granddaughter away last time as they had exchanged a few words. Disturbing the little small talk the teen didn't really mind.

In the end both girls left the living room, walking down the corridor towards the kitchen which wasn't far away. Although the dirty blond haired girl had quite a loud voice and it wasn't hard to hear her speak until they had stepped into the other room.

_"Why is he here again?"_

Quite a ridiculous thing to complain about as a guest herself, he mused. She appeared to be nosy and loud, as if she was living here as well, claiming the right to decide whether the guests are acceptable or not. Akashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the exit before he turned back around to the wooden board in front of him. It was still his turn after all.

While the teenager reached for his shōgi piece, his opponent smiled at him. Always calm and amused by something around him.

"Rie-chan can be a bit harsh." The older man laughed quietly. "It is rare to have such a young visitor here besides her after all."

"...I suppose."

That didn't excuse her behavior though, Akashi thought. She acted out of line, the complete opposite of Kozue who more than likely knew how to have manners and treat other people. The red haired teen blinked absent-minded at the little battlefield in front of him. His face frozen into place as he watched one of Hotaka's pieces beat his silver general. A little trap. Which had been successful in the end. Akashi leaned forward to reach for his knight, easily invading the older man's side of the board.

"_Ō_te."

"_Hah_...I see." Hotaka scratched his beard, smiling brightly as he took in the form of their match. "Not bad, Seijūrō-kun."

"I've seen this strategy in a competition before, I wondered how it would work out in a match..." Quietly Akashi reached for his cup, weighing the warm tea in his hands while his opponent mused over his next move.

"Does Iijima-san prefer bitter tea over sweet?"

Hotaka looked up from the shōgi board, glancing at the teen in front of him a bit surprised before he realized what he had said. They've been on first name basis for a long time, so it must have surprised him to suddenly hear his last name once more from the teen's lips. But it didn't take long until he understood that it hadn't been him he had asked about. With a light smile he reached for one of his gold generals, protecting his king from the attack with a single strike.

"She does. But only tea." The older man breathed a laugh as he returned to one of his favorite topics. "She loves sweets though."

Akashi's mismatched gaze watched the warm eyes of Hotaka crinkle, the wrinkles in his face increasing as his smile grew in size. It was easy to see that his shōgi opponent enjoyed to talk about his granddaughter, just like he had always loved to do when they were at the club.

"I see."

It was a polite smile which grew on the teenager's face. Weak but strong enough to suffice as their match continued, ending in Akashi's win like always. Although that never bothered the elderly man anyway, Hotaka always only laughed. Praising the redhead and offering to start another match, probably to pass the time until dinner came around.

Akashi wasn't even really asked anymore if he wanted to stay or not. He had wondered if that question would ever occur that day. But as Kozue appeared in the living room, telling them that the meal was ready, her grandfather looked up in surprise. He had been too absorbed in their game, merely smiling at his young opponent as he wondered if Akashi wouldn't mind staying.

And he didn't.

The atmosphere was too calming to leave it right away. The meal was quickly set onto the low table in the living room, a mix of grilled fish, rice and soup. Once more something the redhead hadn't eaten in a long time because the personnel at the mansion tended to keep everything a bit extraordinary. But it was something which smelled good anyway.

It all felt nearly like the last time he had been here. The quiet noise of shifting people, chopsticks clicking against bowls...everything. If there wouldn't be this certain pair of eyes which had been staring at him intently the second he had sat down at the traditional table, that is. Akashi calmly grabbed his pair of chopsticks, picking up a bit of rice to eat while his piercing gaze landed on the girl which sat on the other side of the table.

The very one which _apparently_ didn't have to leave yet either.

But the moment Rie noticed his cold stare she looked down at her meal, frowning at the fish as if it had been at fault that he noticed her glare. What childish antics...she acted like a little five-year-old, he thought. Too narrow-minded too understand how obvious her act was.

"I hope you like the soup." Kozue said suddenly as he reached for his bowl. "I'm not very confident about it because I tried a new recipe this time."

Akashi's gaze turned towards her as he took a sip of the warm liquid. "It is good."

The black haired girl's face lit up at the compliment, her smile warm as she nodded in relief. The Tempura last time had been good too, he remembered although he hadn't clearly said it. It wasn't comparable to the expensive cooks and their styles. It had a different flavor, a complete different taste to it which was probably traced back to the fact that it was cooked at home. In another environment than the meals he ate at the mansion on daily basis.

"It is delicious!" The dirty blond haired girl exclaimed suddenly with a loud voice, gaining the attention of the others. "Shou-chan, it is _very_ good. Don't be self-conscious."

Kozue blinked at her friend in surprise before she started laughing lightly. "Thanks, Rie-chan."

Satisfied her smaller friend nodded eagerly, huffing a little breath before she grabbed her rice bowl to shove a bigger portion into her mouth. Hotaka merely smiled in amusement, the sight of a lively Rie probably something he was used to. But for Akashi, who had stopped eating for a second to just stare at the dirty blond teen in front of him, it had become obvious what she had done.

It was on purpose.

His mismatched gaze narrowed slightly as he calmly continued to eat his meal.

It wasn't like he really cared but...

"Iijima-san." Akashi offered her his cup because the pot of tea stood on her side of the table.

And quickly Kozue's blue colored orbs travelled from her friend to him as she immediately moved to refill his tea with a smile. They didn't really talk, merely exchanged a glance. But after the black haired girl leaned back, setting the pot aside once more, Akashi found himself glimpsing at Rie out of corner of his eye. Only to find her grimacing as if she had witnessed something terrible.

Satisfied the red haired teen closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink, only to realize that it was fruit tea like last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to another chapter, hooray.

The story is slowly but surely moving along and I had to laugh at all the different reactions to Rie in the previous chapter, haha. I'm curious how all you opinions will form or change with time - but I can promise you already, _no brainless drama_ ahead. Don't worry. I'm all for the cozy warm fluff and realistic conflict characters bring with their various personalities.

Thank you for all your favorites, follows and lovely reviews! You're wonderful readers. And **_Xylenia_**, you disabled the PM function, soo - thank you for reviewing! I'm really happy you enjoyed Egoistical and I hope you will enjoy this story here, too! Thank you for pointing out the wrong spelling! I edited, haha. And the song 'King and Lionheart' has definitely inspired me. It is a beautiful song I didn't even know until my wifey showed it to me. Thank you for reviewing!

I'm quickly updating today, so it could be that the ending is a tiny bit rushed - sorry about that. I'm checking it tomorrow, but if you find some mistakes already, point them out! It is always appreciated!

* * *

_**Four**_

"Thank you."

Her laugh eased away the silence of the house. Hotaka had sent him ahead as a neighbor greeted them right in front of the traditional home. It quickly became obvious that the older woman had much to tell, wearing her patience openly across her face while Kozue's grandfather showed mercy and told him to already go inside.

Hotaka had handed him a few flowers, once more a little gift he had bought at the open store, because the plants needed water soon. That little chain of events leaded the red haired teen to the moment now, explaining swiftly Kozue where the elderly man was and why he was the one to give her the flowers now.

"I will prepare tea right away." She breathed as she turned towards the kitchen, nodding at the other teen to invite him in.

Akashi's mismatched gaze rolled once from side to side as if he could already see the short dirty blond girl somewhere. It wouldn't surprise him to see her again because it seemed she nearly lived in this household as well, but Rie wasn't here. Maybe for only now - although that meant that nothing would disturb the quiet house yet, so who was he to mind?

On their own accord his legs started moving after the black haired girl after he slipped out of his shoes. His long term manners were swirling across his mind as he chose to not invade their living room yet all alone without the man of the household. And Kozue blinked at him over her right shoulder as she noticed it, smiling at him as they stepped into the kitchen which definitely belonged into this house.

Akashi never really spent much time in the kitchen of the mansion, his meals were always brought to the dining room and the few times he had seen another kitchen was in his time in Teikō. The days when they had group meetings at Satsuki's place for example. Although even her family owned a rather modern kind with light colors.

The room here fitted into the house he had already seen from outside and inside. The cupboards colored in a dark brown, just like the wooden floor in the entry area. The window let in enough light from the sun, offering a good sight onto the kitchen table which stood in the middle of the kitchen, a rather old object just like everything else. Kozue set the flowers into a vase which stood in the middle of the desk, urging the teen to take a seat for now.

"Which tea do you prefer?" The slender girl asked as she turned towards the cupboard behind her while his gaze followed her movement.

Her hair barely reached her chin, swaying from side to side as she leaned onto her toes to reach the tea in the shelves above her. Akashi sat down on a chair, letting his hands rest on the smooth surface of the table as he continued to watch her push aside a jar.

"Green tea."

Kozue nodded as she pulled out a small package, turning to a kettle to set it onto the stove.

"I like green tea the best as well."

Her eyes travelled towards him, glinting at him comfortably although they still hadn't known each other very long yet. The red haired teenager had to remember the reaction of that short girl Rie the last time; her face had been easily exposing her emotions and her obvious distaste that he had been there. Although why she had acted like an impolite brat, he wasn't completely certain yet.

"I hope grandpa doesn't keep you from your weekend plans."

At her voice his focus returned to her face, scanning her expression while the girl only smiled at him. She leaned against the counter behind her to wait for the water to boil, the little kettle still waiting on top of the stove for the heat to crawl through it. He could return the question easily, it was the fourth time he had come over now and every time she had been at home as well instead of going out with her friends.

"He doesn't." Akashi replied, his mismatched gaze swiftly flickering towards the Orchids on the table he had given her in the name of Hotaka. The rosy red color was soft, just like her face had been as she had seen them, gushing a _'thank you'_ with another delighted smile. "It is...refreshing company."

Kozue laughed lightly, her head tilting to the side as she kept their gazes locked. "I'm glad to hear that. He always enjoys to play with you."

"Do you play shōgi often as well?" He found himself asking.

Keeping the small talk alive until her grandfather returned from his little chatter with their neighbor seemed to considerably the best thing to do. It wasn't difficult to let his tense shoulders relax, his back still straight, head held high - but his nerves weren't on edge. He wasn't fond of those brainless conversations but neither of the Iijimas appeared to be encouraging such things either.

"Sometimes. But grandpa is the real fan here." Kozue laughed.

And in that very moment the kettle started whistling, catching her attention as she turned towards it to prepare their tea. "I like poetry though..." She grew a bit quiet for a second, musing over her words as she grabbed two cups. With a light sigh which ended in a laugh she glanced at the redhead behind her. "...Rie-chan always tells me, it makes me sound old."

Ah. Her friend again.

Akashi's eyes twitched ever so slightly as she mentioned her, more out of annoyance as he remembered her loud attitude. The obvious difference she carried next to Kozue and her grandfather, however the girl in front of him who turned around with the cups in her hands took that tiny gesture as something which could be called curiosity.

"I have never really introduced you two to each other, have I? My bad."

He didn't really care.

No.

He _really_ didn't care.

"Basho Matsuo was always a poet, I thought to be interesting."

Kozue blinked at him a bit surprised by his sudden change of the topic. But by the name of the author and poet who had been a real inspiration for many, including herself - her blue eyes lit up. The black haired girl handed him his steaming cup carefully before she joined him at the table, sitting down next to him.

"He is one of my favorites. Just like Chiyo-ni Fukuda - oh, and Fujiwara Shunzei's daughter, too."

Her bright expression suddenly froze as she laughed lightly, tugging a few hair strands behind her ear out of embarrassment at her little outburst. Akashi though, hadn't expected her to name such poets. Those were ancient names. People who were mentioned in a few history books or teachers who were brooding in nostalgic moments about such meaningful artistic accomplishments, not exactly things a teenager knew.

Carefully she nipped at her tea, her eyes blinking at the flower vase and him for a few seconds before she chose to smile gently into his direction, probably feeling more confident now because he hadn't asked her yet who these people were.

"A good choice, I suppose." Akashi mused.

Kozue nodded, her thumb brushing over the edge of her cup. "Europe had a lot of great poets as well...but Haikus have always interested me. They have this certain charm."

The red haired teen cherished the simple taste of the herb tea on his tongue, taking in the scent of it and the distant sweet smell of the Orchids which still lit up the room around them with their presence. Akashi let his back fall further into the chair behind him, his mismatched eyes glancing at the girl beside him who still carried this calm presence with her.

He nodded slightly in agreement. Another question rolling back and forth on his tongue which he would have voiced if the sound of the front door wouldn't have interrupted him - there were steps. Shuffling lightly around before a pair of feet touched the wooden floor. First it were only one, but then another one joined it and the familiar stomping rung in his ears like the noisy buzzing of a mosquito.

That girl seriously acted like she lived here as well.

"_Shou-chan!_"

Akashi's lips were pressed into a thin line as he turned his head towards the door. He watched calmly how the door was hectically slid to the side, a pair of honey brown eyes blinking into the kitchen with such urgency that you would have expected a terrifying accident. But the second they settled onto him, they narrowed.

"Just when I had mentioned it." Kozue smiled as she gestured towards the red haired teen beside her. "I hadn't really introduced you yet, Akashi Seijūrō-kun this is Komura Rie-chan."

Ah. He _still_ didn't care.

"_Right_." The dirty blond haired girl breathed. "...Hota-ji said you were here, too."

Kozue set her cup down, as if she remembered only now that Akashi had come here originally to play with her grandfather again. With a light move she shoved the chair back, turning towards the counter and cupboard.

"How about I prepare a few snacks for you then?"

The redhead however, was still busy staring coldly at the visitor in the doorframe who this time didn't look away immediately. She scrutinized him for a long second before the wrinkles on her forehead increased. He couldn't see the chills which run down her spine thanks to his hard stare, but he could easily see the distaste written across her face as she saw him once more in this house.

Although he could say the very same about her. It could be called irrational that it bothered him, however to have her around every time when he chose to speak to Hotaka's granddaughter made him wonder if something was maybe wrong with that short girl in front of him. She acted like one of those annoying little dogs. Loud, shrill - a nuisance.

"Akashi-kun?"

The teen finally broke away from Rie as he turned around to Kozue. His cold gaze finally melted away as he was met with the genuine presence of the black haired girl. The very one which now held onto a bowl in her hands which was filled with quite a few colorful wrappers.

"Yes?"

"I wondered if you wouldn't mind candies until I would prepare a few Onigiris for you and grandpa."

"Not at all." His smile was weak, polite to easily overplay whatever frost had graced his face before.

Kozue smiled nevertheless at him, walking towards the exit and Rie who still stood in the open doorframe like a short pillar. As the black haired girl left the kitchen though, aiming for the living room where Hotaka already prepared the shōgi board for his and Akashi's match, Rie easily slipped after her. Her feet rushed after the quiet steps of her friend, her hands grasping the arm of the taller one as she leaned onto her toes.

"_Why is he here again?_"

Akashi could only hear Kozue laugh lightly at the remorseful tune of the dirty blond haired girl. He reached for his tea calmly, taking a sip of the warm liquid while his face actually darkened ever so slightly. Not a single conversation. It probably wouldn't bother him in the slightest if he hadn't been maybe interrupted every single time - by the same person anyway - but he hadn't been able to talk to Hotaka's granddaughter without having anyone interfere at all. Not even once.

Even though that girl actually had something in her head, he mused. Slowly he got to his feet, shoving the chair back against the kitchen table as he turned to the exit to walk down to the living room as well where his shōgi opponent awaited him. She was interested in poetry, not a simple one; she knew names of important authors. Something he hadn't seen at all up until now.

He stepped into the living room quietly as his eyes easily travelled over Hotaka's form, already sitting at the wooden board, and Kozue who stood at the living room table with the loud visitor. Talking about something he didn't really hear, or rather a topic which had to do with school and his mind dismissed with ease. She had already set the bowl down next to her grandfather, her feet already aiming towards the corridor he had come from to return to the kitchen as she finally noticed his presence.

It was an easy smile which grew on her lips, a gesture which was natural to her just like the way her hazy blue eyes locked with his without hesitation. The red haired teen could feel a faint rush crawling across his skin, the feeling of complete attention someone offered. But as quick as that had come, it was fast to disappear because Rie tugged at her arm, forcing the slender girl to look at her instead.

Akashi averted his gaze as he approached Hotaka, sitting down on the other side of the board to finally play as he had intended. The old man smiled at him warmly, putting the last pawn onto its place before he leaned back.

"I apologize for the delay, Kirigaya-san always loves to talk about her grandchildren."

The teenager shook his head, his ears listening absent-minded to the steps of the girls who walked back to the kitchen. It left both males alone in the quiet living room, the welcoming atmosphere he had come to appreciate since his few times he had visited.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Iijima-san is very hospitable."

The grey haired man chuckled; already busy watching his opponent making his first move. "She is, isn't she? She is a lovely granddaughter. I'm lucky to have her around."

Hotaka easily pushed another little wooden piece forward while Akashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. His mind was calculating where their match would lead them. Which figure would become his first victim because the elderly man had once more changed his pattern, a reason why it had never bored him before to play over and over again against the same man.

Although somewhere in his thoughts there was one thing bubbling to the surface which didn't belong to his calculations.

"Iijima-san likes poetry, she said."

Hotaka looked up, blinking at the red haired teenager before he nodded briefly. His lips forming a smile as their conversation landed once more on one of his favorite topics. Even though he hadn't even started it this time.

"She does. She writes Haikus as well."

Akashi's gaze lifted from the board to the elderly man in front of him. That was something he didn't know. But now where he thought about the way her whole face had lit up as their little talk landed on this certain subject, it wasn't such a big surprise, he thought.

"Interesting."

And he wasn't lying. Hotaka's granddaughter was interesting in a very unique way. Neither extreme or too unusual. It differed from how he deemed his teammates 'interesting' because those people had all their personal talents and weird quirks. No, it was more one of those quiet things.

Like a good book.

Akashi's mind had to remind him of the flower vase in the kitchen, making him suddenly wonder if she'd make the very same expression if he'd give her something, too. A little gift to thank her for inviting him into the house, it would be. Offering him to stay to dinner even though neither of them have to.

And maybe there was a slight curiosity beside all that as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Phew, again I must apologize. This month is a lot going on and work has kept me busy. This chapter got shorter than I anticipated but it's getting late and I need to wake up early and I wish I wouldn't need to work, haha. If only writing fanfiction could be a professional thing, right?

And thanks to my lovely guest reviewers _**Nila**_ \- Rie is truly a bit noisy, isn't she? Haha. I'm certain that Akashi's view of her is rubbing off on all of you as well. I hope you're going to enjoy the story even with our little annoying Rie in it. Kozue is making up for it, hehe. And _**Yumi014**_ \- Aw, I'm really happy to hear that you like my pace! And that's one of the biggest compliments I could receive, haha. It would truly be something if Mia would be canon. I hope you'll come to like "Lionheart" as well!

All your follows, favorites and lovely reviews are appreciated! Thank you for taking your time and writing them and reading this story here. I hope you will continue to enjoy it!

* * *

_**Five**_

"Oh."

Her eyes were wide as she stared at them. Standing in the entry way of their house, still with their shoes on because she had probably heard them arrive, greeting them the second they had opened the door. But quickly her smile had shrunken in size as she opened her mouth, her lips forming a little 'o' because the sight in front of her was something she hadn't expected, he guessed. At least not from the red haired teen because her grandfather always brought something home.

Hotaka chortled beside him, moving forward to slip out of his sandals. Kozue finally started blinking as the grey haired man moved, repeating her welcome as she thanked her grandfather for the sweets he had bought her. The colorful dumplings were very sweet in this season; resembling the rosy cherry blossoms outside which were now slowly losing all their pink glory.

But her attention quickly travelled towards Akashi who handed her all so calmly a little package. It was a small thing, brown and with a label wrapped around the middle to show off the nice calligraphy which was written upon it. But the scent it spread was distinctively familiar. The smell of dry leaves with a little fragrance of chestnuts and something light and fresh...no doubt it was green tea.

He'd lie if he'd say that he hadn't made his driver stop on their way home from school rather forcefully. The teen hardly requested such things but as they had passed that small store two days ago with the black car, he had opened his mouth without thinking about it. It took him two commands until the man had finally put pressure on the brakes, letting the red haired teen go out to fetch whatever had caught his eyes.

And now Akashi's different colored eyes stared at her intently, if only to witness how much her reaction would differ from what he had seen before. Or if she'd give him the very same thankful smile she had sent her beloved grandfather. But he should have expected it right away that she wasn't a simple teenager in that way.

Kozue blinked at his gift curiously, the stormy blue of her eyes swirling around as she recognized the package in her hands. And with a smooth movement her lips formed a warm, delighted smile as her gaze rose to meet his. Just a bit different enough to catch his attention.

"I prefer this green tea." The red haired teenager stated calmly. "Their quality is the best around spring."

The girl in front of him brushed over the package with care, the memory from their last conversation written across her face before her expression only brightened. She bowed her head lightly in gratitude, a soft laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she tilted her head to the side.

"I've never tried this brand before...would you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead."

Kozue's smile widened as she took a step to her left, inviting him into the house wordlessly. Her fingers were still curled around the package and wrapped dumplings in her hands. Hotaka moved away for a moment in the meanwhile, in need to fetch something from another room. Akashi kicked his shoes slowly off, stepping onto the familiar cool wooden floor.

"I've always seen this green tea in a store before." The black haired girl suddenly started to say as she moved towards the kitchen. "But I never got around trying it."

For him it was the obvious hint to follow her as long as her grandfather was busy with something else. Manners were still at work in his mind, although his own body already found a little natural routine crawling into his pattern. The cozy smell was engulfing his senses, something he noted over and over again because it differed so much from the atmosphere he was used to at the mansion.

"I see." At his calm response she turned around to him, easily smothering whatever thought he had with her attentive presence.

"You don't have to give me anything though, Akashi-kun."

Smoothly he grabbed a chair which stood at the kitchen table and shoved it lightly back to sit down on it. The weak sense of a déjà vu greeted him and his mismatched eyes rolled on their own accord to the door. Silence. At least for now the short girl hadn't bursted into the kitchen yet. That was new. And the fact that the two of them were alone for now gave him the nudge to turn back around to the girl who had already set the kettle on the stove.

"I know." Akashi replied curtly.

Kozue glanced over her shoulder at him, her lips parted in a quiet moment of thought before she laughed quietly, turning back around to the counter to unwrap the dumplings her grandfather had brought home. People tended to get easily offended by his straightforwardness, he mused, but judging by her still lifted shoulders and amused light giggles, it was easy to tell that she wasn't.

That was something which let him strangely sigh a deep breath, his tense shoulders relaxing.

"Please help yourself."

The slender girl had appeared next to him, setting a plate with the dumplings in between them before she sat down on the chair beside his with a light smile.

"Dumplings always go well with green tea."

Akashi glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes. Watching her take a skewer of the sweet as if she had to prove him that it was eatable, and to be honest the red haired teen still expected to hear the loud noisy steps coming around the corner. Invading whatever conversation he was about to have with Hotaka's granddaughter. But as a few seconds passed without any interference he followed her example and grabbed a skewer with three colorful dumplings on it.

Kozue's gaze lit up ever so slightly, her lips growing into a smile as she chewed onto her portion of the treat. Only as the kettle started whistling she turned away from the teenager, eagerly preparing their tea.

"Oh, I've always wanted to ask you this." She suddenly perked up as she returned to his side with the fresh brewed tea. "Since when do you live in Kyoto?"

Akashi gulped down the sweet dumpling, for a second rummaging through his mind how she could have suspected that he wasn't born in this region. He had never told her that he was from Tokyo or that he had merely lived here since he had started to attend Rakuzan High. Although after merely a few seconds his sharp gaze landed on the cups she was filling.

"My accent is still apparent, I suppose."

At his clear deduction Kozue smiled in amusement.

"A bit. Would it be too rude to ask where you have lived before moving here?"

The red haired teen could actually smile at her way of voicing her question. Calmly he reached for his cup, holding onto the warm porcelain while he mused over the fact how long it had taken his classmates to hear that certain light dialect in his speech. Or better said lack of familiar patterns the residents around here used since they were young.

"I was born in Tokyo. I only moved to Kyoto as it was decided that I'd attend Rakuzan High here."

"Tokyo?" The girl repeated. "What a change it must have been..."

Kozue became quiet for a second as she finally dared to take a sip of her green tea. It was obvious that she was cherishing the light taste upon her tongue and Akashi glanced at her ever so carefully from his seat to decipher what she thought of it. There was a reason why he often drank this brand. And as her blue orbs widened, immediately locking with his, he could see that she understood it as well.

"It is delicious." She breathed. "The after taste has a complete different note to it."

The girl couldn't help but laugh, leaning her elbows onto the table as she cherished the smell of the freshly brewed tea in the air. An odor which tangled up nicely with the other fragrance the house carried.

"Thank you for the tea, Akashi-kun."

He was about to take another sip of his own warm drink. His mismatched eyes were still staring at her and her gentle expression as he weakly returned the smile, a polite gesture which didn't even feel forced in her presence, he mused. It wasn't hard to find comfort in the house of the Iijimas. Even less around Hotaka's granddaughter who carried an air around her which differed from so many other simple teenagers, he had come to know.

"It was a pleasure."

And it had truly been.

Kozue's smile merely grew in answer as she nipped at her green tea contently. Both teens enjoyed the comfortable silence which had appeared for a moment, caught up in their own thoughts of some kind until Akashi was the one to break it surprisingly.

"Hotaka-san mentioned that you wrote poetry."

Her gaze widened ever so softly as she suddenly blinked down to the dumplings between them. Her mind was thinking about something he couldn't pin point exactly, but what he could see was how one of her hands rose to tug a few hair strands behind her left ear. This small gesture offered him an easy view onto her soft jaw-line which ran down to her neck and woolen sweater.

An invisible line his eyes had travelled down on their own accord. It took her very voice to let his mismatched colored gaze snap upwards, staring at her face once more attentively as Kozue laughed amused into her cup.

"Grandpa really talks a lot about me, I guess."

Akashi nodded curtly while the black haired girl smiled into his direction.

"I do. Just a bit, well, _a lot_...I always share my works with grandpa's friends."

"Would you let me see them?"

"Really?" Kozue blinked at him a few times, obviously uncertain if he was serious. But it didn't take her long until her stormy blue eyes twinkled in genuine joy. "I beg your pardon. I was just never asked by someone around my age before; Rie-chan always teases me about it."

His left eye twitched ever so slightly at the mention of the dirty blond haired girl, and smoothly he redirected their conversation into the other direction. Twisting ever so slightly in his seat to face her in a more openly way he blinked at her calm figure. Showing the obvious seriousness in his suggestion.

"I'd like to see them."

Akashi could remember clearly the names of the authors she had said the last time. Well known people, famous for their creative and meaningful works. And he himself read a book or two in the study of the mansion, familiar with the famous quotes and poems. He knew that if she was able to comprehend those odes then her own ones would definitely interest him to some degree.

Kozue bit her bottom lip softly to keep her smile in check. There was the spur of excitement evident in her expression. Delighted that someone else than the friends of her grandfather seemed to share her interest, even if it was only a bit.

"I've given them Onazaki-san yesterday. We always trade our Haikus, but...I'd love to show you them the next time."

The red haired teen took another sip of his green tea, twirling the skewer with the other two dumplings on it around. The way she had worded it, expecting to see him again soon was something which he actually didn't mind at all. It offered a nice security of this comfortable place he had visited these past weekend days. A place where he had been able to leave behind his school and rather noisy basketball team, even if it was only for a few hours.

"I'll wait till then."

Kozue's smile disappeared behind the rim of the porcelain cup in her hands. Both of them content to just sit together like this once more. The mutual silence was only interrupted this time by Hotaka who had finally returned from his room, apologizing for his absence to Akashi who had honestly not registered the lack of the elder's presence this past hour.

The slender girl beside him laughed lightly as she set her green tea back onto the kitchen table. A single glimpse was thrown into the direction of the red haired teen before Kozue stood up to approach the stove.

"I hope you won't mind Teriyaki today, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled ever so slightly into her direction, his body set in motions as well. A shōgi match against Hotaka awaited him after all.

"Not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh. Work has killed me officially, haha. Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! I was working the whole day and then my boss called me and asked me (begged more likely) to take on a job which started around 5 am. Which meant I had to get up around 4 am and then I was tired. And stuff happened. So much stuff. And things. Hahaha, jeez.

But now I have a little breather and I hope you're going to enjoy the belated chapter. I will check it tomorrow again because I'm still rather exhausted and want to sleep but I wanted to update nevertheless. So I hope the chapter isn't filled with any sentences which don't make sense, hahaha.

To the lovely guest reviewer, **_Yumi014_ **\- I always respond! Hehe, watch out or you will get annoyed with me. Thank you for such a big compliment, I feel really flattered that you count Mia as one of your favorites. And to have a real doujinshi about those two would truly be amazing, haha. I agree so much! I'd buy tons of that, just because. Thank you for your sweet review! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Six**_

"Kozue, dear."

The girl looked up a bit surprised, the basket in her hands swaying from side to side as she turned towards them with a puzzled expression. But quickly her lips melted into the familiar smile he had come to known these past few weeks.

The light humming of the air conditioner filled his hearing senses as they stood in the middle of the small supermarket at the corner of the street. Hotaka had wanted to surprise his granddaughter by already buying the ingredients for the planned dinner today, a hotpot, because apparently the end of this week has turned quite cold for spring. At least this seemed to have been the excuse the old man had used as he had invited him along once more.

But the black haired girl had been quicker than they had been; already balancing the plastic basket in her right hand with the very vegetables they had intended to collect. "Grandpa, I told you I would go shopping today."

"I know, I know." The elderly man laughed. "It was worth a try though."

"Silly." Kozue replied amused before her attention shifted towards the red haired teen beside her grandfather. "Good afternoon, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded in answer; he didn't have much time to return the greeting because the girl already walked past them towards the checkout counter. Easily signaling them with a light nod of her head that she had already gathered everything she needed. And just like that the males fell in step behind her, following the teenager towards the other end of the store.

A little bell rung above the door as they stepped outside eventually. The dry air from the building was left behind as the chilly spring breeze greeted them instead. Hotaka immediately turned to Kozue, exchanging a few quiet words before she bobbed her head a bit surprised. It was something the redhead only observed from a small distance, the way their hands smoothly moved with whatever they were talking about until suddenly the grey haired man turned around. His wrinkled face brightened by a gentle smile.

"Seijūrō-kun, I want to go and fetch the nice chessboard, I've told you about. Would you mind going ahead with Kozue?"

Akashi blinked at Hotaka, mildly remembering the other board game they had talked about at the club today. He did mention that a friend of his wanted to give him a rather traditional kind of the western orientated strategic game. The teen, however, hadn't really heard out of their previous conversation that he had intended to get it right away.

"Of course not, Hotaka-san."

The elderly man nodded lightly, patting his granddaughter on her shoulder as he murmured once more that he'd be soon home. And with another light hearted wave he walked off towards the right, back into the direction of the shōgi club where his friend lived somewhere. Kozue watched her grandfather leave, both hands still clinging to the white plastic bag with care.

"Akashi-kun."

His mismatched gaze travelled towards the girl beside him who blinked at him attentively, her lips spreading further into a slightly curious smile.

"Would you mind a little detour?"

Akashi would call it a rather annoying thought which tickled the back of his mind. But for a second he let his attention crawl away from Kozue, glimpsing once from right to left if only to make sure there was no sudden disturbance by anyone else. But as nothing but the chirping birds and soft breeze met his hearing senses he found himself agreeing.

"I wouldn't mind, I guess. What did you have in mind, Iijima-san?"

The black haired girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye, slowly turning away from the store while she swung her arms back and forth. In the end she clasped them behind her back together, she let out a breathy laugh. Humored by something only she seemed to know but his eyes laid on her figure anyway, watching her short hair sway with every movement she took.

"You'll see."

Akashi wasn't really a fan of any surprises; they meant nothing well in his opinion. He was the one who always knew and predicted what was going to happen, what was _supposed_ to happen. But the moment was very innocent and his usual sharp senses were taking a break towards the end of the week before Monday would come and his busy schedule would keep him on his toes once more.

With a very faint smile tugging at his mouth he shrugged with his shoulders, giving her the freedom to lead them on. Down the familiar road, the alley with the trees which offered enough shade from the sunshine - until Kozue chose to take a sudden turn towards the right. Following another path away from the street.

It was a comfortable silence between the teens. Not awkward or empty in any way, whenever he trained after school and one of his teammates was in the gym as well, they always felt the need to start a conversation. A pleasantry he didn't need because they promised nothing but a waste of time. Although as both of them stepped onto a way which lead into a park he had always only passed until now, even he found the question to ask her for the exact reason bubbling in his throat.

The plastic bag rustled with her every step, the straight black hair bouncing lightly with every further move she did. And as her gaze noticed his, she started to smile at him, easily noticing his wordless question.

"I really like this park here." The girl explained. "I often come here...and when I go shopping I take a detour through it."

As if she suddenly noticed how silly it sounded when she said it out loud, she started to shake her head lightly to herself. Akashi only stared at her profile then, his attention wavering between her and their surroundings because even though he didn't really care for such things as much as she probably did, he could agree that this little piece of nature around them had something appealing.

A lot of green. Trees and plants were planted in a creative and traditional style around the place while the earth path they walked on leaded them around a huge pond. Kyoto was already quiet enough but this little scenery here looked even more distant. Far away from any civilization. Isolated.

"Oh." Kozue suddenly twisted her head around. "Onazaki-san returned my poems...if you still want to see them that is."

Akashi's gaze locked with hers as he already let his head roll forward into a nod. The teenager had actually found himself growing slightly curious of that rather old fashioned hobby of hers. And the way her face lit up, obviously relieved that he still seemed to share the interest in poetry to some extent, made his simple gesture all the more pleasant.

"Of course."

It was a simple but warm smile on her lips. Easily conveying the positive feelings she felt before she looked forward again. Leaving their previous short exchange on a light note, instead of their voices it were the rustling leaves and chirping bird which resounded from every direction. Akashi's steps quickened a bit, just enough so that he was falling into her comfortable pace beside her, to not stand slightly in the back anymore.

He had been used for a long time to just lead people, always knowing that they were following him without questioning his path. While at the weekend he used the opposite way to just observe the way the Iijimas moved and behaved in front of him, maybe you could call it a little habit. A routine to learn and see and decide what to do next. But Kozue never faltered in her steps, moving on confidently to a degree, he wasn't used to by girls.

His eyes glanced a few times into her direction, scanning her profile as he gave his mind the freedom to just roam around for a moment. It felt definitely different. His skin tickled ever so slightly as he remembered her clear stare last time, the attention she offered him without a single doubt crawling through her mind. His team always looked at him in a mix of fear and respect.

The Winter Cup had been the moment where Akashi had realized once more that it was no use to build something in others. Trust or anything else similar, because those people weren't going to exceed his expectations anymore, he had seen that. It was nothing but useless effort to depend on anyone else but himself in the end. Although it was rather strange how quickly such a thought felt displaced in a park like this one here. And how the red haired teen actually started to wonder if that black haired girl would ever meet him with anything but that direct and attentive glance he had seen before.

Without a hint of intimidation or uncertainty.

However, Akashi kept himself from pondering. Trying to turn off the gears in his mind, even if it was only for a minute or if he was lucky a day. The teenager took a deep breath, his eyes travelling towards the pond and trees. A moment of complete silence.

A calm thing which accompanied them until they finally stepped out of the park and returned to their original path. Until soon the familiar house came into sight. Standing right there where he remembered it.

And a deep breath left him as he stepped onto the property of the Iijimas.

* * *

"Here."

Kozue set two cups onto the low table in the living room, the pot of tea stood not far away either. It spread the familiar scent of sweet green herbs while the girl sat down beside him carefully. Setting her tray aside as she reached for her porcelain cup at the same time he did for his.

"The ingredients are now cooking; it will take a little while."

Akashi could already smell the vegetables and soup in the air. The odor filling the house in a way which didn't bother him in the slightest, a strange little detail, he noted. But as he glanced at Kozue, meeting her blue colored eyes it was all fitting together nicely. Like a puzzle. She smiled at him politely over the rim of her cup, probably ready to just continue to cherish the silence they had shared from before. Although this time, the redhead didn't want to let their conversation die just yet.

"You wanted to show me your Haikus."

He mentioned smoothly, watching her blink at him a little surprised before she started to laugh lightly.

"You're right. Excuse me for a second."

Easily she set her cup down, standing up for a moment to leave the living room. Akashi merely followed her figure with his gaze, her steps were light, leaving nearly no sound behind. And quietly he sipped at his tea. Tasting the note of very tea he had given her last week. A small thing which actually let the corner of his lips twitch into the ghost of a smile.

"Got them." Her voice resounded from the corridor as she returned.

Kozue sat down once more beside him, a few papers, some lightly wrinkled while others looked still rather new were in her hands. Her orbs flickered down to her notes before she dared to look up at him. She was biting her bottom lip, the first real spark of light nervousness he had ever seen ghosting over her soft features before she handed him her work with a sudden soft laugh.

"It is a first for me to show those someone beside grandpa's friends. It is a bit funny."

Akashi watched her relax as he set his own cup of tea aside politely, accepting her notes with a light curious glint in his mismatched gaze. He opened the folded papers, noting quickly how neat her handwriting was. Just like he had imagined it to be honest. No shaky lines, nor harsh twists. It reminded him of his calligraphy classes.

But as the teenager finally started to read her first work he came to a halt.

It was good, he thought.

The core of the short poetry fitted. Offering more by the second glance than the first alone. The words she used weren't simple and yet in a way easy to understand and not just big and intellectual sounding. It could have been something a colleague of his father could have showed him, one of those who needed a hobby to find something else besides their work and fortune they could do. Although those people tended to pay others to help them.

Slowly, he flipped towards the next page. Reading her other piece which was written on a rather wrinkly paper, often folded and opened again...but that just showed how fond the reader must have been.

"Are you part of the Literature Club?" Akashi wondered as he looked up from the Haiku in his hands.

Kozue had folded her hands in her lap, watching him intently the second he had started reading. But as she registered his question she merely smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

The red haired teenager actually furrowed his brow. Why wouldn't she be part of it if she was able to write something like this? As if to prove himself that he wasn't wrong, a silly thing to do really, he was never wrong after all - but he read another piece of her work nevertheless. Taking in the phrases and words the black haired girl in front of him had written.

"These are good." Akashi said suddenly, glancing at her once more.

Kozue's lips grew in size, obviously relieved that he had deemed them good enough. But they really were well written, the redhead wasn't one to share praise easily. It was a rare occurrence but it was definitely something she deserved. But the girl didn't know this. She still took his compliment to heart anyway.

"I'm glad you think so, I love the second one the most - I had written it in December but I just can't put it aside completely."

Akashi nodded his head, his thumbs brushing over the surface of the paper in his hands. "You shouldn't. I've seen rarely better ones...it could get published and-"

"-published?" She interrupted him with wide round eyes. But her surprise got easily smothered by her own amusement. Kozue started to shake her head, a soft laughter bubbling out of her as her warm blue eyes locked with his gaze with the same genuine attention she always offered him. "I write for fun."

"For fun." The teen beside her repeated calmly, the two words rolling off his tongue in a weird way.

Kozue, however, only nodded. "Yes. To share them with grandpa's friends."

For the first time he lifted his right eyebrow in disbelief. Staring her down with something close to distrust. She couldn't be serious, Akashi thought. Why would she write such things, with an obvious talent for the creative use of words and inspirations in a traditional and still very popular art of Japan. He knew at least a handful of magazines the business partner of his father read and often talked about at the shōgi club. The redhead was certain, no, he _knew_ she'd be able to get them published there. Definitely. Without a doubt.

"_Why_."

Akashi truly didn't understand her.

The black haired girl shrugged with her shoulders, still smiling at him. "Why should I not? I just enjoy writing them, that's all."

How could she enjoy them just like that. The red haired teenager had always known that if you were good at something, then you should take it to a new level. Exceed any expectation others have in you and more important you have in yourself. But Kozue was throwing an opportunity away with nothing but a light shrug with her shoulders. That was...hard to comprehend.

"I'm just happy to hear you like them." She laughed, earning his attention again. "Rie-chan says they are amazing too but she doesn't really read Haikus so..."

Of course, she'd mention that short girl.

"I like them." Akashi stated curtly. His response a bit colder when he intended to, which was a big contrast to what he had originally wanted to convey. But Kozue only tilted her head lightly to the side, smiling at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

Ah.

There it was again.

That rush he could feel from the complete attention she offered him. Her round stormy blue eyes staring right into his without a single hint of hesitation, spreading this warmth he had gotten used to whenever he played shōgi with Hotaka or spent an afternoon here. The teen took a deep breath, cherishing the cozy smell of the old house. The herb odor of the green tea with the smell of the hot pot which would soon have to be ready.

And as if she had read his mind, her head suddenly perked up.

"I need to check the dinner." Kozue murmured as she excused herself.

Akashi nodded, his fingers still playing with the edges of the notes in his hands while his mismatched gaze followed her figure leave the room. He still stared at the exit which leaded towards the corridor outside, his mind still busy. Trying to understand her train of thought which apparently seemed to differ a whole lot from his.

"I'm home."

The voice was distinctively male, raspy and old. Hotaka had finally returned from his visit and after a light shuffling, probably a short visit to the kitchen where his granddaughter was, the elderly man appeared in the living room. A wooden box in his hands which looked marvelous and well-made.

"How about a game of chess today, Seijūrō-kun?" Hotaka asked him with a gentle smile.

And with a light move, the teenager folded the notes in his hands. Putting them carefully beside him to not damage them further in any way.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Life is in the way of everything, isn't it? Haha. And it's getting so warm in Germany now, I feel like melting...not a summer fan, I miss spring already because apparently the weather decided that summer starts early. Up to 30° Celsius in the next few days...phew. I'm tired.

For a description of Kozue...she is a slender girl, around Satsuki's height - so she's barely smaller than Akashi. Short black hair which reaches her chin, those grayish blue eyes. And she wears rather old fashioned clothes, nothing flashy. It is rather short because I'm tired right now, haha. Maybe I will come around it the next few days and try to draw her like Mia? I will try to!

Anyway - thanks to _**Yumi014**_ \- Glad to hear that! And I'm the same; to draw something takes so much practice. I'm not a very patient person to work so hard, haha. And yes, this story takes place after WC and happens in the 2nd year of high school. I struggled a lot with that too, but I just can't imagine Akashi to be really interested in 'love' in the first year. So I had to roll around a lot of ideas and possible outcomes - because so many readers wished for a story about him. After a lot of discussing with Osthrite we talked about the most realistic development the manga could take. It took days until we came to the conclusion we have now. I hope that you guys won't mind it, but technically this story is an universe alteration. Where Rakuzan won the Winter Cup. And hahaha, I never really thought about it...although I guess, yeah, Mia's dad should be considered good looking!  
And to the _**guest**_ reviewer - Now where you point that out, I realized it too! I will definitely go back and edit this. It doesn't suit Mr. Absolute to do anything weakly. Thank you! And searching a beta would probably really be a good idea. I think, I was a bit shy to search for one up until now. Can I ask though where my trouble mostly lies? Comma, spelling or how I word the sentences? Probably the latter, I always think I mess up the order and stuff. I'm really curious what exactly I have to watch out for the most. Thank you for pointing that all out though! I will definitely look for a beta.

Again, I'm late and tired and I was uncertain if I maybe move too fast forward or if the pace is right or not. So please tell me if you think it's either rushed or too slow or fine, haha. And I will try to look into the beta thing. If someone of you is one or knows one, that would be amazing. Because I have never looked into that business...we shall see if I can find a poor soul which will put up with my chaotic mess, hahaha.

Once more thank you all for the lovely follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

_**Seven**_

His eyes twitched ever so slightly as the the laughter in the kitchen rose in volume.

An unpleasant sound, he thought. The pitch was too loud; the tone shrill in a way and strangely it reminded him of the noise a little dog would produce. His fingers drummed a low beat onto his elbow; his arms were still crossed while his gaze ghosted over the shōgi board in front of him. One move of his pawn to lure Hotaka out of his defense, another strike of his silver general and if the older man wouldn't see it coming, he'd be able to attack his king easily with his bishop.

Akashi glanced for a single second at his opponent who scratched his grey beard thoughtfully. Hotaka's attention was completely set onto their match; it looked like he didn't even hear the girl's laughter coming from the other room. Or maybe he was already used to it. Apparently the elderly man found something pleasant in the presence of the short girl. Even though the red haired teen still couldn't see what it was exactly.

Those Iijimas always seemed to do something he couldn't really comprehend because it didn't make sense.

Hotaka reached for his cup absent-minded, guiding the porcelain towards his lips before he suddenly realized it was empty. With a surprised glance he weighted the cup in his hand, a smile suddenly breaking his calm expression as he obviously grew amused with himself.

"I will get us more tea."

"I will do that." Akashi stated, already standing up. "It is still your turn after all, Hotaka-san."

Kozue's grandfather looked up at him, breathing a light laugh as he thankfully nodded. The teenager reached for the empty tea pot beside the wooden board, swiftly turning around to take the long way through the corridor outside towards the kitchen. His feet met the cool floor calmly, every step quiet and light while the noise from his destination grew and grew.

"I'm serious, Shou-chan!" Rie's voice rung through the hallway. "Senpai said so, they're _really_ popular and Himiko totally bought the wrong ones."

Before his hand landed on the door, he could hear Kozue's soft and amused laughter in return. Her giggles were a lot quieter than the ones of her friend. The sound reserved and light, smothered by the shrill tune of the girl who obviously wasn't finished yet with whatever else she had to say.

"So she had to go again and-"

Akashi slid the door open. This action earned him the attention of both girls, something he had already expected because it would have been ridiculous if they hadn't noticed his presence by then. Kozue stood in front of the counter, leaning against it to keep her balance while the short girl sat at the kitchen table. A few notebooks were sprawled across the surface which indicated she had yet to finish homework over the weekend.

Without sparing the dirty blond haired girl a single glance he approached Hotaka's granddaughter. His intend clear by the object he carried with him. Which was why, she already stretched out her hands. Accepting the tea pot gratefully with a small smile.

"I'll prepare new tea right away."

Akashi nodded, thanking her beneath his breath as he watched her turn away to reach for the kettle which had already been heated on the stove. He let his weight fall onto his left feet, his senses still keen to not even acknowledge the other guest in this room because somehow his nerves had been picked and gnawed upon them the moment he realized she was here as well. The red haired teen let his gaze wander to the cupboards until it fell to the counter beside Kozue. Right where the chocolate pralines lay he had brought with him today, a small gift, just like the green tea he had given her.

But something she had been still very happy about anyway.

She truly liked sweets, he mused for a second. His mismatched eyes returned to the back of her head where her black hair fell forward as she poured fresh tea into the pot. Easily exposing her pale neck and simple rim of the cardigan she wore.

"Thank you again for the chocolate, Akashi-kun. I really like almonds."

_Almonds_.

Akashi stared at her face as she twisted her head around to him, sending him a light, thankful smile. And his head rolled forward into another nod on its own accord, his mind busier with noting how she seemed to always find another detail no matter which present she received. It didn't matter if it was from her grandfather or from him.

_She liked almonds._

"I would like to read more of your Haikus."

At the sound of his smooth suggestion, her eyes lit up. He hadn't read much the last time because her grandfather had appeared. And not only because he was still rather curious about her other works, he wanted to see them. Akashi had to confess that the way her whole demeanor seemed to lighten when they were talking about her hobby was something he found interesting. A reaction, simple and easy to understand however...it was something about the way she expressed it.

Something which caught his eye.

"Really? Well, I'd be happy to hand you some later."

Akashi's different colored eyes stared at hers, his gaze observing the way her orbs seemed to glint while they were watching him directly until the third person in the room couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Shou-chan."

This time both of their heads turned towards their side where Rie still sat at the kitchen table. Her face was scrunched up, some sour thought spreading throughout her mind as she tapped the butt of her pencil against her notebook.

"I still don't get this part here."

"Still?" Kozue smiled amused at the short girl. "Rie-chan, the English word merely needs to be written in the past tense. Just like on the other task."

Rie huffed, pouting at her written notes in front of her with a frown on her face. "But it looks weird. Why do I need to learn that? I live in Japan."

Such a simple and idiotic excuse. Akashi had always heard such complains which were nothing but empty words. Any easy explanation could be given; the answer was always obvious as to _why_ they were supposed to learn such things. But those naive students complained nevertheless, instead of just learning and accepting the knowledge they were offered, they chose to deny and use their pointless energy to talk their way out of the work.

Kozue set the kettle aside, turning towards the red haired teen with the now filled tea pot. Their eyes locked once more as she handed him the warm object carefully. Making sure he had a secure grip on it before her attention travelled towards the other guest in this household. It were only a few steps she took, but they still leaded her away from Akashi which made him turn ever so slightly on his heels to watch her figure approach table.

"Let me see." The black haired girl murmured as she bent towards the notebook, reading whatever caused the problem herself.

And just like that their possible conversation had been cut short once more.

Akashi's gaze flickered towards Rie's face which definitely had been facing him, although the second she saw him noticing her watching - his eyes growing colder from one moment to another - she shifted her whole body towards Kozue to escape his judging glare.

It was on purpose.

He knew it.

And slowly his nerves were growing sharper as he grabbed the tea pot, the warmth doing nothing to help him. He hadn't been able to have a single real conversation with Hotaka's granddaughter this day since he arrived from the shōgi club with the older man. All of that was the fault of this girl, Komura Rie, again. Just like last time. And his patience and manners were growing thin quickly because she happened to rub him the wrong way since the very beginning.

Calling her _'Shou-chan'_ persistently all the time.

An obvious mistake by reading the kanji of her name wrong, he thought. A failure only a child could do.

And somehow that only annoyed him further.

With a calm intake of air he left the kitchen, returning to the living room and his shōgi opponent. He shouldn't let Hotaka wait too long or the tea would get cold, too. He was here to play against him anyway. And as he finally stepped into the room, he could actually force all his annoyance away as he saw the smiling face of the elderly man.

"It is your turn, Seijūrō-kun."

The redhead approached the wooden board, pouring them their fresh prepared tea before he glanced at the little battlefield they had created.

Ah, he didn't fall into his trap.

The hint of a smile tugged at Akashi's lips as he sat down, taking in the move of Hotaka who had definitely learned from their last match. Something he had expected. He wasn't disappointed at all. Although the lack of opportunity to talk to Kozue still scratched somewhere at the back of his mind against his skull, the second he reached for his bishop.

Their game took turns. The taste of black tea left a pleasant note on his tongue as Akashi weighed his cup in his hands. And somewhere around the very late afternoon his mobile phone vibrated, signaling the arrival of a new message. With a sigh the teenager pushed his hand into his pants' pocket, getting hold of the small device. He already knew it was his chauffeur.

It was time to return to the mansion and with a knowing look, he stared at the display of his phone, typing a short reply.

_'Coming. Wait where you stopped last time'_

"Ah, is it already this late?" Hotaka said quietly as he looked up from their game.

"I'm afraid it is."

"What a pity."

Akashi finally stood up, stretching his legs to the fullest. He had to walk down the street, two blocks away from this house to reach the car. It was nearly something he did subconsciously, to see the expensive car rolling towards the entrance of this old house was something which looked wrong in his mind. It felt like it invaded whatever tranquility the cozy neighborhood here had.

The grey haired man laughed lightly, commenting once more how time truly flew by. And the day would have maybe ended just like any other one he had started to spend here from week to week. If not this time he would have stepped out of the Iijimas household with another person beside him.

Akashi's face was frozen into an expression which told nothing of his inner thoughts. While the person beside him seemed to be a lot more honest about her opinion of this constellation, with a terrible grimace she made it clear that she probably now wished she would have left the home of her friend a bit later or earlier. Just not right now.

The red haired teen started moving immediately, aiming for the right path where his car was awaiting him. Easily he ignored the dirty blond haired girl as he followed the orange colored street which was drowned in the light of the setting sun although he didn't get that far. Akashi could suddenly hear the stomping well-known steps which belonged to no one else but Rie. The sound died down abruptly as her voice resounded in the air instead.

"I don't like you."

Akashi came to a sudden halt. Twisting his body ever so slowly around to look at the agitated short girl who had balled her hands into fists, her eyes narrowing at him angrily - something which could have made him laugh. As if she'd _ever_ scare someone like him, no, she only _annoyed_ him. More and more.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Rie lifted a hand and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Let's get this straight, Akashi-kun. I'm _not_ an idiot, so go away. You're not good enough."

He stared blankly at the girl in front of him, registering how easily her frown deepened as he didn't reply to her, apparently, threatening words.

"You're not the first." She continued determined. "I know what you're doing and I won't allow it!"

Oh.

That short tempered girl dared to challenge him. To try and tell him what he wasn't allowed to do, who he was not supposed to talk to. As if she could decide that. As if it laid in her power to stop him. Akashi's gaze grew colder against the warm sunlight as he stared her down, observing how her face only grew darker and darker until the red haired teenager started to smile ever so slightly at Rie.

She was challenging him?

What a fool.

Her posture faltered faintly at his obvious smile. The gesture anything but friendly or assuring and with a swift move, he turned away. Continuing his way down the street towards the car which awaited him somewhere in the distance, around a corner where she couldn't see it.

As if Akashi would ever be thrown off by a loud mouthed brat, no one would prohibit him doing what he wanted. No one would tell him he was wrong because he wasn't. Ever.

And as he finally walked around the corner where the familiar black car stood quietly with his chauffeur, awaiting his arrival obediently like the few times before, he opened the door quietly before the man behind the wheel could have stepped out to do it.

Wordlessly the redhead sat down, closing the door with a single tug.

_She liked almonds._


	8. Chapter 8

Right. Stuff and things. It is finally a little, tiny bit cooler than before. Thank god, I was dying the last few days because of the heat! And I did look into the beta reader thing, but I haven't received an answer yet! So you still have to bear with my mistakes, sorry about that!

To the guest reviewers! _**Guest**_ \- Thank you very much for telling me! You should have seen my struggle with the word 'muster' because in German there is a very, very similar word. But it doesn't mean the same, haha. I will definitely try to improve in that department!; _**Guest²**_ \- I'm glad you liked the ending! And to _**YumiiAkashi**_ \- Oh geesh, to use Akashi's point of view was maybe not such a good idea, haha. Rie doesn't have a lot of fans yet, I wonder if it will change in time. (I personally adore her, but I know the plot and her complete character unlike you readers so.) But I'm amused how you can already relate to Akashi and the triumph he feels when he 'wins' against Rie! And I'm delighted to hear that you like Kozue! Hahaha, Rie isn't on purpose annoying but...Akashi finds her to be very, very annoying. Thank you for your review and I'm really glad to hear that you like my take on Akashi!

I can't help but laugh how divided the opinions from you guys are concerning Rie. Some hate her, some like her and some are just curious or amused. I can already say - she is no simple bitchy 'bad guy' or anything, and I personally love her, haha. Just never forget, we are using Akashi's point of view. He sees her as annoying as she seems to be, so who knows how things will look like when I will someday switch the point of view to someone else? Hahahahaha.

Oh! And I didn't get around to try and draw Kozue, _busy work is busy_, however! _Early-August_ has been so amazing and wonderful, she has already went ahead and drawn Kozue - even with the little description I had scattered throughout the story up until now. And it looks AWESOME. Like, I seriously, seriously imagined Kozue to look like that. Like exactly, precisely, spot-on, to a T and insert any other phrase I looked up, haha. _It's on my **profile**!_

Thank you for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

_**Eight**_

His fingers brushed over the paper note in his jacket's pocket, an unconscious gesture he didn't quite acknowledge as he followed Hotaka down the familiar road towards his house. Akashi's thoughts lingered on the poem he had read. The folded note Kozue had handed him before he had left the last time. She was curious, she had said, what he would think of this certain piece.

And just like he expected, it didn't disappoint him. It was truly a waste. How that girl had never considered using her talent to earn profit before and still didn't seem to wish to do so...that way of thinking was hard to comprehend. He would call it meaningless. Although Kozue had called it '_just for fun'_...

"Home has become quite lively towards weekend." Hotaka murmured, smiling gently at Akashi who returned the expression with a calm gaze. "It is nice to see Kozue getting along with people around her own age, I'm always afraid she gets too old way too fast because of me."

The teenager rolled around the spoken words of the elderly man in his head. For him it had always been nothing but a waste of time to go out and do things which didn't benefit his training or education. Shōgi could be called the only thing which maybe brought him more entertainment than anything else...although even in this board game. What Akashi really cared about was the strategic side of it.

Hotaka's granddaughter however, wasn't like him in that sense. Teenagers around their age would be fond of getting out, meeting up and do other useless things. But every time when he visited the Iijima household, she had been there.

"Iijima-san doesn't go out much?"

Akashi observed the way the old man turned his face towards him, still smiling as he cradled a few flowers in his arms. Another small gift for his granddaughter. Classical roses this time, glowing in a bloody red unlike the bright golden sunflowers he carried himself. The teen had found himself wondering how exactly she would react to something as simple as flowers if he'd give her those. He was curious.

"I'm afraid it is my fault." Hotaka chortled. "My son and his wife live in Tokyo because of work, you see. So she's always helping around the house. Since she was young I always took her with me to visit friends and I'm certain _we_ are turning her into a granny herself."

After he said that, he had to laugh. Amused by a handful of memories which probably came to the surface of his mind the second he spoke about it. And the redhead would lie if her manners and demeanor hadn't reminded him as well of someone who was older, more mature than the typical teen you'd see today.

"So I'm glad that Rie-chan is around." Hotaka continued. "And I enjoy your visits too, Seijūrō-kun. It is nice to see you getting along with Kozue as well."

"Likewise." Akashi replied, his attention already travelling towards the certain dark roof of the traditional house which came into view.

It was easy to recognize, the gate they had to open before they'd approach the building itself. The small yard in the front and the path which leaded to the door was always green. Grasses, bushes were growing there. A handful of flowers, lavender and daisies which grew there mostly on their own graced the property. And it was slowly becoming a sight he got used to. Familiar and refreshing because it wasn't comparable to the well trimmed garden from the mansion.

The two of them approached the entrance. The teenager's mind ready to take in the expression Kozue would make, to hear the proposal to prepare a cup of tea. Mostly green or black tea. Nothing he minded, the redhead preferred the herb taste of the warm drink himself. But what happened instead as Hotaka reached for the door was that someone else from the inside slid it to the side first.

He would have expected to see the black haired girl's face. Smiling. Amused that she greeted them first this time. But it was another pair of eyes he saw. Golden brown, the hair shorter. The ends more spiky than cut evenly. The pony pushed back by a hairband - and a bright grin clinging to her lips as she greeted them.

"Hota-ji, welcome home!"

Hotaka blinked at the girl surprised, the wrinkles in his face increasing as he laughed light-hearted at her beaming face. "Rie-chan, you're early today."

"Of course." Rie countered, shoving the door further aside to let them in. And only then she glanced at the other teenager. "Welcome, Akashi-_kun_."

He only stared at her. His lips drawn into a thin line. "Komura."

The short girl screwed up her nose, taking a few big steps inside without commenting his cold tune - she had probably expected it. Or maybe she was a bit disappointed because he didn't show any real reaction beside that. It was hard to tell because Rie already turned away from him, her feet hurrying to climb over the shoes onto the smooth wooden floor.

"Rie-chan, can you look for my notebook? It should be on my desk."

This time it was definitely the voice of Hotaka's granddaughter. It echoed down the hallway from another room, easily reaching them in the quiet house. And the dirty blond perked up at the request, only sending the newcomers a single glance before she quickly walked down the corridor towards her right.

"Okay!"

At least the annoying teen would leave his sight for a moment, he thought. He should've expected her to be around - he did, honestly. But not the second he stepped into the house. A sigh left him as he and the older man slipped out of their shoes, still carrying the presents which had been naturally bought on their way here until finally he could hear the very light steps he had come to known.

"Welcome home." Kozue greeted them with a smile.

His mismatched gaze rose to meet hers, observing immediately how the warmth in her orbs was slowly exchanged with surprise.

"Oh my."

Hotaka laughed at the way her mouth opened slightly, his expression filled with nothing but delight as he approached her to hand her his roses.

"Onazaki-san sends his greetings as well; he said you had talked about a poem you two read about roses."

Kozue accepted the crimson colored roses immediately, regaining her composure as she smiled brightly at her grandfather. "We did. It is so nice of you to remember, too. Thank you, grandpa."

The elderly man merely brushed the top of her head affectionately. Clearing his sore throat as he slipped away from the two teenagers, his figure already walking towards the living room of the house where his broad shōgi board stood proudly. Kozue, on the other hand, looked back towards Akashi with the small bouquet of roses still cradled in her arms. The surprise in her expression melted away as a glint of amusement twinkled in her eyes.

"You don't have to bring me presents, Akashi-kun."

The teenager in front of her started to smile faintly at her ever so present manners. Nothing which would have stopped him from bringing something anyway.

"I know."

At his short answer, her smile merely grew in size. The weight of the flowers in her arms shifted carefully, giving her enough freedom to raise a hand towards her face. It was a gesture he had gotten familiar with. The way she tugged a few hair strands behind her ear, breaking up the frame around her face as she nodded towards the kitchen.

"Would you mind carrying them into the kitchen? I'd hate to break any stalks."

Akashi shrugged with his shoulders, indicating wordlessly that he didn't see any problem with her simple request. And with her together, he stepped into the cozy kitchen of the house. The smell of tea was in the air as he waited patiently for the black haired girl to set the roses into an already prepared vase. Only then she turned around towards him, offering her complete attention to the redhead and the sunflowers in his hands.

"They're beautiful."

Kozue reached for the yellow flowers as she glanced at them thoughtfully. "They always remind me of summer. They're just so bright, aren't they?"

Akashi didn't reply, his different colored eyes were too busy ghosting over her face. Taking in the way her lips curled more on the right side than the left as she spoke of summer. It was different from what he had seen as he had brought the tea, or the chocolate. Just a bit, he mused. But the honesty in her words was every time something he found freshening.

"I'll put them onto my desk later." She said quietly as she prepared another vase for the sunflowers. "I'm certain the kitchen table doesn't need more colorful decoration"

The red haired teen glanced at the roses she talked about, staring at the broad petals silently while the girl still shifted around. Opening a cupboard here, turning on the water tap there - it created a comfortable silence between them. Until his thoughts finally returned to the folded note in his jacket's pocket that is. "I read the Haiku you gave me."

Kozue twisted her head around, blinking at him over her shoulder before she turned around to him fully. "And?"

There was excitement and curiosity laced throughout the tune she used. Something so simple and obvious which somehow amused the teen as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, keeping his fingers busy as they held onto the fabric of the jacket he wore.

"It's good. The pattern you used was similar to Yosa Buson's work."

At this comment her face lit up. "You noticed? I had read a book about the collection of his work. And I really liked it. He just has this, meaningful message he wanted to convey while his words seemed to be just light-hearted an_d_-" Kozue stopped herself from speaking any more, smiling sheepishly at the other teenager. "I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry."

Akashi actually let his amusement reach his eyes as he shook his head. "I do not mind."

"But _I_ do." She replied with a laugh. "I don't want to bore you. Perhaps I should change the topic to something more fitting..."

Kozue reached for the kettle to set it on the stove, her hair swaying forward with the movement as she bowed her head. "...oh, I know." She turned the stove on, her attention wandering back towards the redhead. "How was your middle school, Akashi-kun? I always imagined the schools in Tokyo to be quite busy and loud in comparison to here."

"It was...not quiet at least."

The girl laughed at his confession, leaning against the counter behind her to offer him her complete attentiveness.

"That's a vague description."

"But it does characterize a lot already." Akashi replied with ease. "The basketball club I was part of there was always lively. My former teammates seemed to attract trouble no matter what."

"You were part of the basketball club there as well?"

"Indeed."

Kozue smiled at him. "It is nice to see that someone follows his passion even after middle school. Rie-chan quit volleyball in high school; she said she was too small to keep at it."

"I suppose..." He didn't really want to talk about her friend. Both Iijimas always mentioned her, but he just really wasn't interested in that dirty blond haired girl. She had shown nothing but utter disobedience, lack of manners and a stubborn head. It was a miracle she hadn't burst into the kitchen yet. "What about you, Iijima-san?"

"Me?" She blinked at him a bit puzzled. "My middle school was really small and very quiet, I guess. I was part of the calligraphy club back then..." She mused for a second over a little memory before she looked him in the eyes once more. "Now in high school it is a bit busier, my school is bigger as well. But I'm certain that Rakuzan High must be something else."

Akashi had wanted to reply. Feeling the need to keep their conversation at life because there were so many details she offered without really knowing it, maybe. The red haired teen, however, could clearly remember her neat and flawless handwriting. Something which had been definitely influenced by her previous club activities, her own view onto her middle school years and curiosity concerning his...he was inquisitive.

Because above all things, she was interesting.

But he could already hear the stomping feet of Rie, the kitchen door was suddenly roughly slid aside as she stood in its frame. The short girl waved a violet colored notebook around, her eyes glowing positively at her friend until she noticed his presence in the kitchen.

"I found it." She stated a lot less enthusiastic than she had looked like before.

"Oh, thank you." Kozue immediately left her spot next to the stove to approach the other girl. "I think my notes about Chemistry were in there..." And after she flipped it open, she nodded. "Here they are. We take the test on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah." Rie answered quietly as her gaze narrowed at Akashi. "Let's study for it."

"Now?" Kozue looked up at her friend who bobbed her head eagerly in return.

"Totally, I need to ace that!"

The black haired girl chuckled. "Since when do _you_ want to study voluntary?"

"Since, _s_ince _forever_, Shou-chan. Duh." Rie huffed, pouting to make her point clear. "I'm sure Akashi-kun wants to play shōgi with Hota-ji anyway."

"_Oh_." Kozue breathed before she turned around to the only male teenager in the room. "You're right. I'm sorry for always keeping you from playing, Akashi-kun."

_That little..._

"I don't mind it at all actually, Iijima-san." Akashi explained calmly as the kettle suddenly started whistling.

Kozue sent him a relieved smile, obviously glad to hear that he had nothing against their small conversations before she slipped past him to prepare the tea she had originally wanted to cook as she had stepped into the kitchen.

"Let me just bring grandpa and Akashi-kun their tea, Rie-chan. Then we can study in my room."

"Okay~" The short girl singsong loudly. She sounded satisfied. And the bright grin she sent him only made it clearer.

Any amusement he had felt before left his bones as his eyes grew cold. It was a quiet staring contest the two of them shared, her smug expression forcing his fingers to hold onto his jacket tighter and tighter while his mind had started to forge ideas together how he'd be able to wipe of this annoying grin off her face. But that girl wasn't even worth his attention; she was nothing but a nuisance. A particular human being who didn't see the thin ice it treaded upon because it was too naive.

"I almost forgot." Kozue exclaimed as she turned around towards them with a tray in her hands.

Both gazes snapped towards the black haired girl who had been oblivious to the daggers which had been mentally thrown against another.

"Akashi-kun, would you mind if I gave you another Haiku to read? I'm curious what you would think of it, Onazaki-san and I created it together."

She clung to the tray a tad bit nervous, like someone who wasn't used to have found someone she could ask something like this. And for a moment the frozen mismatched orbs of the teen warmed up in a welcoming manner as he nodded swiftly.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure."

Kozue started smiling thankfully at him. The gesture was warm and comfortable. And carefully she walked past him, carrying the promised tea pot upon the wooden tray towards the living room. The girl left the kitchen behind. With a still expressionless Akashi and a Rie whose grin had shrunken in size until it nearly disappeared.

The short girl stared after her friend. Not quite trusting the sight she had seen, he guessed, judging by the way her mouth formed a breathless word or two. But then she suddenly glanced at him. The forehead set in wrinkles. And then Akashi could actually smile faintly because apparently he had won this round. _Of course he had_. There was no way he wouldn't.

But it took Rie a second to register this fact and afterwards she balled her hands into fists.

"You're _not_ special." She grumbled quietly, glaring at the red haired teen. "Just because you suddenly appeared and all- I, _I_ read her poems too, you know?"

It was a weak counterattack. And both of them knew that.

But the shorter one was definitely too childish to give up like a reasonable person and with a loud huff, Rie stomped out of the kitchen. Already calling for Kozue to start their studying, keen to get somehow rid of him in the process or at least his presence around Hotaka's granddaughter, he believed. She still reminded him of some little annoying dog, Akashi thought, as he slowly left the room as well.

He still had a shōgi match to play.

And a Haiku to look forward to afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Late updates are my _favorite_. Because I feel terribly guilty and annoyed with myself afterwards, haha. Sorry! Next to life and work, I'm just really lazy or just stare at Microsoft Word and wonder _what_ I should write or _what in the world_ Akashi would reply and stuff. He's a terrible character to get used to for me.

To the lovely guest reviewers! _**Guest**_ \- Haha, those two would probably kill each other first. But hey, love all around, right? Although I can say that yeah, they won't end up together. Sorry, hehe; _**Yumi014**_ \- Hey! And yes, Akashi's rival is certainly something else. I wonder if Akashi's view is influencing all but I do think that Rie's personality is just not everyone's cup of tea. I'm glad you liked it! _**YumiiAkashi**_ \- Thank you very much! And no problem at all, Rie is a quirky character you either like or not - not because they're bad but just because. I'm really happy you like Kozue though! I always say I hurry but in the end I update very late, don't I? Curse my laziness. And _**2latet2login**_ \- Hahaha, Rie is really something else, isn't she? You can imagine their friendship as the 'they knew each other since kindergarten to high school, are big opposites, but somehow still stuck together' childhood friend theme. They don't share many hobbies, but they just have always been together. And I'm certain she'll grow a bit on you guys with time, even if only a little. I'm really happy you're enjoying this story here, (and that you love Nanami!), and that you appreciate my slow development in the romance department! Thank you!

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!

And patience. Seriously. I'll try not to be late next time!

* * *

_**Nine**_

"I see."

Hotaka's expression fell immediately even though the teenager's tune had been calm. The older man crossed his arms in front of his chest; pursing his lips as his eyebrows seemed to fall further into his face to emphasis his regret.

"I'm sorry, Seijūrō-kun. This week has been really busy for me." His lips curled into a gentle smile by the end of the sentence. "Although if you don't mind you could go ahead without me? I'd arrive later to resume our match."

At this the red haired teen blinked at his shōgi opponent. That was something he hadn't expected, it was an offer which indicated a level of trust - too high for a simple friendship. Although the long months he had already played with the elderly man at this club had been enough time to get to know another to reach a different intimacy compared to other relationships. The company of Hotaka was something Akashi preferred over any classmate or student, even Reo maybe. The third year was rarely a person he saw outside of school or practice.

But why he'd let the teen step into his own house without him...

Akashi shifted on his sitting spot on the Tatami. The movement was small, his toes were curling as his mind took its time to observe and think. Calculate the situation like always. Hotaka, however, was only smiling at him. His expression brightening constantly until he started laughing very lightly, the raspy sound spreading the comfort only he seemed to be able to produce without even trying. One of the few traits which had drawn Akashi to him by the time they had started playing against each other on weekly basis.

"I'm certain Kozue would be happy, too. You could, how do you youngsters call it nowadays? 'Hang out' until I come home."

The teen actually felt the edge of his lips twitch into a faint smile.

"I suppose. Then I'd take you up on that offer, Hotaka-san."

"You make it sound so formal." The elderly man replied amused. "I'll be back before dinner, I promise."

* * *

And that's how he came to walk the familiar streets and paths all alone. Past the shops and trees. The quiet neighborhood which slowly led towards the part of the district where the Iijimas lived and truth to be told, it did feel a bit different without the other pair of steps beside him. Or the typical small talk the older man always started, telling him of his friends, Kozue or other little things about his deceased wife.

Instead of that there was only silence and the sound of rustling leaves and wind. And the echo of his own steps, faint and light against the pavement.

Akashi's gaze fell to the thin book in his hands. A little thing he had seen on his way to a practice match with his team. They were passing an old looking book store, small and tiny; it fitted just right in between two larger buildings. Looking like any other shop which somehow survived next to the popular brands. But the second his attentive glance saw something in between the recommendations in the display window, he had stopped in his tracks, not giving his teammates any excuse why he suddenly left them behind to purchase something randomly as that.

Although none of them really dared to question him either that is, after he had replied plainly with _'a book'_, Reo had laughed at Hayama's face who had put on a grimace in embarrassment and something else. What else would he have expected from a person who walked into a book store?

Either way it had caught his eye, his brain immediately pointing out how that would be something which could interest Hotaka's granddaughter. A collection of poems around the time of their official invention, some big names and their peaks in history - things which would definitely interest her, he was confident.

But who could tell what kind of face she'd make if she saw it?

Akashi closed the gate behind him, stepping towards the entrance of the familiar house. His different colored eyes were travelling around once as if it would help him distinguish a few details about who would be in the building...or better said if he could count on meeting the black haired girl alone or not this time. But nothing showed him an indication obviously.

All he could do was open the unlocked door, sliding it carefully to the side to reveal the entry area of the cozy home. And his gaze fell immediately to the floor to count the pairs of shoes which were placed their neatly next to another. He had no nerve for that short girl who seemed to do everything in her might to get on his nerves.

"Welcome- _oh_. Akashi-kun?"

Kozue appeared from around the corner, clutching to a woven bag. The surprise in her expression made it obvious that she hadn't heard of her grandfather's plans or if she did, then she hadn't expected him to appear anyway.

"Hotaka-san said to go ahead without him; I do hope I don't intrude?"

"Of course not." She said smiling but her blue orbs fell to the bag in her hands. "Although I wanted to go shopping right now, I'm afraid. I forgot to buy tofu for dinner...would you mind tagging along?"

* * *

The teenager was certain he had never been walking this much around in Kyoto.

Around school or to practice matches, yes, obviously. But even to most matches he got driven to by his chauffeur, to the shōgi club or to school. To all those places, because his personnel refused to let him go there by bus or feet. Probably to not burden his father in any way. It had taken him awhile to finally pursuade his driver in a subtle yet demanding way to let him out of the car before they reached the main gate of Rakuzan High. Just like how his driver was told by him to wait a few blocks away from the Iijimas' house when he picked him up.

Now, however, he was getting used to these paths, could remember the usual routes Kozue and her grandfather took on their way.

And even the inside of the supermarket was after the second visit a lot clearer than before in his eyes. The air conditioning in the building changed the air to a cooler degree which let goosebumps spread across his arms at the sudden drop of temperature. It forced him to take a deep breath out of reflex, his eyes easily following Kozue's confident strides through the aisles while his legs took a second to start moving once more again.

"I attend Sagano High." The black haired girl replied to his previous question. "A high school, not far from my district."

"I see."

She smiled at his calm expression, only turning away from him in favor of a plastic bag which had quite a handful of different vegetables in it. She scooped it up and stared at it for a moment, taking in the quality she seemed to deem good enough, he guessed, because she put it carefully into her basket before moving on.

"I know many students there from middle school, although we never really talked back then either. Just from seeing, you know? For you it had been all new here, hadn't it?"

"It had been, yes. The others from my previous club chose to attend all different high schools as well. Some stayed in Tokyo while others moved further away."

Akashi had come to a halt in front of a shelf, glancing at all the spices which had been neatly placed there. It didn't really interest him, but from this angle he was able to glance at Kozue from the corner of his eye. Observing the way she held onto the basket with one of her hands while the other ghosted over the spices next to him in search for a specific one. From what he could see, her lips were pulled into a thoughtful line. A light hum was passing them as she grabbed a little package, rolling it around before blinking straightly at him.

"That sounds a bit sad...I guess everyone followed something else, a goal or aim."

A goal or aim...that was an interesting way to put it.

"I suppose." Akashi replied absent-minded while the girl led them further down the aisle, slowly leaving for the checkout counter in the back. "Teikō Junior High had formed many of us."

Kozue only glanced at him with a bright, welcoming expression. Not exactly knowing what he had been talking about specifically. Or how much he had seen how his previous teammates had all continued to change throughout their first year in high school from what he had been able to observe at the tournaments. Akashi didn't agree at all with most of their perspectives, thought that they were wrong. But he couldn't deny that they had evolved somewhere along the way, leaving behind what had made them move forward in middle school mostly.

The black haired girl put her groceries carefully into the woven bag she had brought with her, paying for the ingredients with a polite smile before she left the supermarket behind. Kozue held onto the straps of the bag with both of her hands, as the two teenagers walked down the narrow path towards her home. Comfortable with the silence which spread over them because neither felt the need to break it right away, something Akashi found relaxing.

Other people always felt the need to speak about something. Anything.

But the redhead was already content with just walking like this. Eyeing the familiar trees and small shops they passed, glimpsing from time to time to the girl beside him whose profile indicated a soft smile on her lips. Just as content as he was with doing nothing but walking in silence.

Only as they reached an all too familiar crossroad, she did look at him. A wordless question lying upon her tongue and Akashi found himself smiling faintly in response because her face always only showed the simple honesty behind her requests. Nothing else. He shrugged with his shoulders, taking a slight turn to walk down the other path towards the park and Kozue laughed softly as she quickly followed him.

"I start to feel like I'm dragging you along with me against your will." She mused in amusement.

"I'd say no if I were against it."

Her gaze rose to meet his, sharing her good natured humor as her smile grew in size. It was actually a shame that soon they'd reach her house, he thought. The chance of her short friend being there by then was high, leaving him with a sour taste behind. Knowing that as soon as Rie would be there his time to talk with Hotaka's granddaughter would be cut short. It was an intriguing thought to know that he'd actually prefer to have more time alone. To learn more about the black haired girl or just engulf in the smooth exchanges they shared.

That reminded him of something.

Akashi reached into his jacket's pocket, getting hold of the thin book he had bought a few days ago. With a swift movement he pulled it out, glancing at the old brown cover which made it look like any other unimportant little notebook out there. Although it contents were nothing too usual either, the readers of such pieces didn't care about flashy looks.

"I saw this." The red haired teen stated as he held the book out to her.

Kozue blinked at him in surprise, coming to a halt on the earthy path. It forced both teens to stand beneath a shade the big tree threw onto them, shielding them from the warm sunrays above their head. He observed closely how she at first looked at him before she dared to check out the present he had gotten her this time. Her eyes narrowed lightly, in order to read the small letters across the cover before they widened and she realized just what exactly he had bought her.

"Oh." She breathed, reaching for it carefully, slowly - as if the object could break if she wouldn't treat it like this.

His mismatched gaze stared intently at her. Observing the way the stormy cool blue in her eyes twisted and swirled in the sunlight, how the shadows danced across her features as a breeze tugged and pulled at the leaves of the trees around them. And with a surprising satisfaction he could see how her lips spread into a warm smile. Not like her polite or amused one. It was different, an emotion of complete gratitude and happiness which gave his nervous system a rush.

He caused this smile.

Not anyone else.

Only him.

And Kozue finally looked up at him again, a soft laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she held the tiny book closer to her chest.

"Akashi-kun, you don't have to." She started once more, although the attempt was half-hearted because she already knew he wouldn't listen to her. Not after she had already told him that twice and he returned with another little present for her anyway. "But this is really thoughtful. I always looked for something like this but never really found it."

They still stood in the middle of the park, not moving ahead as they looked at each other. Her head slightly tilted upwards because he was a bit taller than her, not by much. But he was still looking down at her a bit, just like he had to do when he had spoken to Satsuki in the past. A tiny gesture, but big enough to be noted by him in this very moment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Akashi replied steadily without missing a heartbeat.

"I feel a bit spoilt." She confessed in amusement. "How can I repay all those presents?"

The red haired teen shrugged with his shoulders, he didn't need anything. All he wanted was to see her reactions, because not a single one had disappointed his curiosity and need to feel this certain buzzing feeling. The attention she showered him with. The same level she met him upon without looking up or down on him, without this sweating nervousness or fear others expressed. He had expected her to fade back into the background like many others. But she didn't. And that kept his eyes straying back to her over and over again.

"Maybe I can cook your favorite meal? I wonder, what do you like to eat, Akashi-kun?"

He didn't like seaweed, he thought. Or the taste of pickled ginger.

"Anything."

The word left him with a breath. Some part of him was feeling a bit immature in the early afternoon, because he wouldn't mind anything she cooked. The meals he had eaten at the Iijima household had always this unfamiliar charm to them, the flavor was nice. The taste good. Different from what he was used to. From what the skilled personnel at the mansion prepared for him day after day. But the imperfection of home cooked meals was something he came to appreciate.

Kozue tilted her head lightly to the side, her straight black hair swaying with the movement.

"Anything? Well then, I guess I'll have to surprise you."

Akashi chuckled. "I'll be waiting."

She returned his answer with another smile of hers, finally starting to move once more. He immediately fell into step beside her, cherishing the lightness of the mood in the air. The stress from school or basketball or his home had vanished. Even if only for a moment, it was enough for his muscles to relax. His eyes were glimpsing at the girl beside him from the corner of his eyes, watching her observe the thin book in her hands with the same warm expression she had sent him.

And he wondered what else he should give her next time.

She liked green tea.

She liked almonds.

Sunflowers reminded her of summer.

What would she say about another kind?

Akashi was curious. Still. None of her reactions were shocking or completely different, but that didn't seem matter as his interest in her didn't falter. She was pleasant company to have around. Even if he couldn't agree with her view on certain things, it was something she had common with her grandfather who never seemed to lose interest to play shōgi against him. No matter how often he lost against the red haired teen.

And after a few minutes of silence, Kozue suddenly perked up, remembering something as she carefully put his present into her comfortable cardigan's pocket, only to retrieve her mobile phone instead.

"I had written a Haiku two days ago as I was here, but I had typed it onto my phone because I forgot my notebook..." With a sheepish smile she glanced towards him. "I couldn't help but wonder if you'd like to read it as well?"

"Do you often save them on your phone?" He asked her as he looked at the simple white device in her hand.

"I do actually." Kozue laughed. "I rarely use it for something else though...feels like a waste, doesn't it?"

Akashi didn't use it that often either, he mused. He had no one to call or text besides his driver and occasionally Reo to make sure the practice or meet ups to matches went smoothly. But as he saw her flick her phone open, pressing a few buttons to show him what she had written - definitely another poem which had the potential to get published even when she refused to see anything but enjoyment in them - he couldn't help but reach for his own one as well.

"Send it to me."

Kozue stopped typing for a moment to offer him her complete attention instead. "Really?"

The teen felt the corner of his lips twitch into a faint smile, it felt like a big side-step around the bridge they shared up until now. Her grandfather and that little annoying friend of hers. Akashi nodded, easily offering her his crimson colored mobile phone to exchange their mail address and number through the scan option.

"You can send me one whenever you want. I want to read them."

Ah.

There it was again.

Akashi could feel the buzzing sensation spreading through his nerves as her eyes locked with his. Her genuine laugh lit up her expression as she nodded gladly, no useless embarrassment or annoying stuttering accompanying her as she lifted her phone to his to exchange the information.

And then they reached the end of the green park, stepping back onto the road which leaded them to her home. It was no surprise that the dirty blond haired girl already stood at the entrance, greeting them loudly while asking where Kozue had been - obviously not happy that he had been with her. But the redhead could care less as he felt the weight of the small device in his pocket.

In his eyes he had won that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Phew, this time I really had a hard time to think about what I should write in this chapter. I do have a few key events in mind but until then there must be some development and stuff. Or it would continue way too fast for my liking. But what exactly! My mind was blank. My bad.

And I had to check something (and _still_ didn't really find it) because I don't know how the Rakuzan members refer to each other? Akashi is simple; he addresses all of them by their first name. I know that Reo calls Akashi 'Sei-chan' and Kotarō refers to Reo as 'Reo-nee' but what about Eikichi? And how _the others call each other_? I didn't really find it in the manga as I tried to check it quickly so I could only guess...do you guys know it by any chance? It'd be amazingly helpful.

To the lovely guest reviewers! _**Guest**_ \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!, _**YumiiAkashi**_ \- Oh, I just love your description of Rie! And yes, those mistakes. I just can't upload a single chapter without them, eh? Shame on me, haha. And oh my, _thank you_ for all those compliments! I feel so giddy and trust me, Akashi is such a pain! Hahaha, I'm so relieved you like my take on him., _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- Their war will a long and bloody one, haha. I'm really happy to hear you like my story! And Akashi's team will definitely make an appearance (in this chapter already a small one). I'm not sure about the other miracles yet - we will have to see. And Kozue seeing one of his matches...that will be my secret for now, hehe.

It is extremely short! Like really short. **Sorry**. Do you guys have any headcanons concerning Akashi or inspirational stuff? Because that guy is my death, haha.

* * *

_**Ten**_

He stared at his mobile phone with a calm expression on his face. His gaze was busy reading the few words on the screen. A poem, Kozue had sent him a few days after they had exchanged their contacts. And now where he sat in the Cafeteria of his high school, he had found time to read it next to his meal. The noise around him was easily drowned out, other students who were talking to another. Eikichi's loud chewing was something he had learned to ignore since the first year of high school; just like Kotarō's brainless talking about things no one really cared about.

It felt like a background humming, a terrible music piece no one paid attention to.

Akashi's finger pressed a button to reply, his mind musing on what exactly he should answer. Her short poem had tickled the back of his mind, reminding him definitely of another piece he had read somewhere and he knew already that the girl had probably wanted to see if he'd recognize the pattern again like last time.

An amusing game.

"Right, Sei-chan?"

The redhead blinked at the person who sat on the opposite side of the table. Reo's familiar bright eyes seemed to smile at him over something he didn't know. Or better said something he hadn't been listening to which his teammates had talked about. At his captain's silence, the upperclassman only leaned forward, trying to catch Akashi's attention with the movement.

He had been the first to warm up once more after the Winter Cup, the teen recalled. Who had suggested training harder, becoming better. Always the one to seek out peace instead of conflict. Even though the redhead still refrained from seeing any improvement in his seniors, their last victory had been only thanks to him and no one else.

"We thought about a little meet up! Going out to eat with the team before the preliminaries start."

"Why would I care about such things?" Akashi replied, raising an eyebrow as Reo's expression fell slightly.

"Oh, we _never_ do such things, Sei-chan. It would be fun."

It was easy to hear how even Eikichi stopped eating for a second beside him, the tall bronzed teenager chewed quietly on his last piece of meat as he watched the exchange of the others with a curious glint. Akashi was certain that the center of their team didn't care as long as he'd be still able to eat something there. Reo had always been the one to push and encourage more interactions in the team.

"Reo-nee is right! _Come on_. I wanna go and eat Okonomiyaki."

Kotarō tried to grin into his direction, lifting his arms to cross them behind his head. His broad grin exposed his white teeth, suggesting a confidence he didn't have after their fall out last year. But even Akashi was getting tired by their antics; a little event like this could be used to boost their motivation. Giving them maybe enough strength to finally do what he expected from them. InterHigh was closing in on them after all.

Akashi mused over this possibility for a second. He didn't go out much, training, learning and towards the weekend his day at the Iijimas' filled a lot of space in his schedule already. He rarely saw any use in such things anyway, but he knew he wasn't the only one who didn't attend appointments like these.

Kozue didn't either.

Hotaka had told him that. She was a lot at home, she visited elderly people. Friends of her grandfather. But next to that short girl, he had never seen another classmate or friends of hers at her place. Even though she was a pleasant company in contrast to others...

"Fine." Akashi stated in the end."Do not disappoint me again at the preliminaries."

Reo smiled into his direction while Kotarō actually cheered, kicking Eikichi beneath the table because the broad teenager hadn't reacted as delighted as his comrades. Their table turned suddenly noisy once more as their conversation carried on, plotting and planning when they should go. But the redhead's attention had already travelled back towards the mobile phone in his hands.

_'Kobayashi Issa. His famous hokku verses had been his passion. Is this turning into a guessing game?'_

He flicked the phone shut, putting it away as their break came slowly to an end. And only after the next lessons had passed, their club activities starting, he realized in the locker room that he had indeed received a message in return. Akashi shrugged on a loose shirt for practice, opening the message he had received with a few pressed buttons...

_'I guess it is. I'm sorry, but it is amusing how you always seem to know it.'_

Akashi's lips twitched into a faint smile, his mismatched gaze reading her reply once more. Was she part of any club? Or did she reply him on her way from school to home? The redhead knew she had mentioned that she had attended the calligraphy club in middle school but she didn't clarify if she continued with this activity in Sagano High as well.

His thumb hovered over the buttons, the gears in his mind grinding against another as he thought of an answer. It was too early to let their conversation die already.

_'I do not mind, it is indeed amusing me as well.'_

The teenager actually continued to stare at the crimson colored device as he had sent the message away. Wondering how long it would take her to reply because he still didn't know if she did have club activities after school or not, or maybe she was already at home. Or at the park. He could imagine her being there...the quiet spot in Kyoto surrounded by green and the huge pond.

Akashi blinked at his phone suddenly signaled the arrival of a text message.

_'I'm relieved to hear that. But aren't you busy with your basketball club by now, Akashi-kun?'_

The teen closed his locker with his free hand. Suddenly deciding that today he'd watch more over the training of the other club members than joining the practice himself. He'd just visit the gym later, doubling his own training schedule because for now it seemed more important to keep this conversation alive.

_'A bit. What about you, Iijima-san?'_

Akashi reached for the clipboard on the bench, quickly checking the plan he had written for this week's practice. Maybe he should change the endurance training tomorrow, it would depend how far they'd come today. Since Chihiro graduated they needed another club member to fill the gap. There was no one who came close to the position of the fifth man, the shadow who ensured their triumph if needed...even though his senior had disappointed him anyway. After that one match he hadn't appeared to practice anymore, resigning from the club completely.

It had made Akashi wonder, why his other upperclassmen hadn't done so either, strangely keen on earning back whatever trust they thought he had in them.

Ah.

Another message.

_'I only help the tea ceremony club sometimes. I guess, I prefer to spend some time at the park more than club activities after school.'_

So she was at the park, or on her way there at least, he mused. It felt like as if he could smell the note of the different flowers, the trees and earth from that quiet sanctuary of hers. He could easily see why she enjoyed being there, it fitted her well. Quiet and composed unlike many other teenagers around their age.

"Sei-chan! Are you free next Friday?"

Akashi looked up from his phone. He had already moved towards the exit of the lockers. Pushing the door open which led into the big hall of their school's gym, it had been Reo who had called his name. His tall figure already holding onto a basketball as his face seemed to glow in something close to immature happiness. The certain dark haired student had always been rather optimistic.

"For our _date_." Reo smiled, obviously trying to exaggerate his suggestion.

"Reo-nee, don't call it that." Kotarō yelled from the other side of the court, dribbling his basketball in front of him.

The redhead's calculating gaze fell to the clipboard in his other hand, scanning the words and numbers he had written before he glanced at his black haired teammate once more.

"I suggest you to start your exercises, Reo. If you can still make your silly jokes, I'm certain, you have the energy to double your effort."

"_Sei-chan_..." It was a regretful whine, the tune obviously refraining from sounding any more annoying.

"I'm free next Friday, so be quiet and start your training."

Out of the corner of his eye he could observe how Reo's expression lit up slightly, glad that their team made an effort to spend some time together next to the daily training after school. Although Akashi saw in it nothing more but a forced motivation boost to keep all their minds set on improving. Hadn't Shintarō been the one to tell him that he now was aiming to win with this team and not alone? It was something the red haired teen didn't really care about. He had seen how simple it was to get disappointed by others who did not show the same ambition as he did himself.

But Akashi was ready to observe if any small idea like that would influence their future evolvement in any way.

His attention soon drifted back towards his phone, he had still held onto it while his teammates hurried to start with the exercises he had told them to do. Kozue's message was still displayed. Making him read it again, just one more time, before he chose to reply, too.

_'I see. You didn't continue with calligraphy in high school?'_

This time it didn't take her long to reply.

_'No, the calligraphy club didn't exist anymore. But I don't mind.'_

Of course she wouldn't. Hotaka's granddaughter was a patient girl, he thought. And the more his attention was drawn to the small device in his hand, the more his comrades grew curious who their captain was contacting. Akashi was still thinking, musing over what he should reply or ask because the simple connection they had through the phone made it all more relaxing. There was no way that short girl would be able to interrupt him now.

However, before Akashi could have formed a reply he had received one more message by the black haired girl.

_'You shouldn't neglect your club activities by replying to my endless messages, Akashi-kun.'_

Was she smiling? The redhead could imagine her doing so.

_'Perhaps.'_

"Nah, Akashi. Who are you talking to?" Surprisingly it was Eikichi, the tall teen who had stopped his exercise to look at him. A few of the other club members stood behind him, talking to another. Maybe even using their cheap excuses to make their senior go ask the captain, because they were afraid to do it themselves - it wouldn't surprise him.

"None of your concern, Eikichi."

_'Well then, I'll see you on the weekend, won't I?'_

It was amusing how smooth the flow of the conversation felt like whenever he talked to Kozue. No matter how or in which form. The lack of hesitation made it simply more enjoyable, reminding him of his old middle school days where he and Shintarō had often chosen to hang out. Club activities or not.

_'Indeed.'_

The red haired teen was about to put his phone away, lifting his clipboard instead to check the further plan of today's practice until suddenly his phone vibrated once more. Akashi glanced at his mobile phone one more time, slightly curious about what it could be. And as expected it was yet another message of Kozue, although this time it was a photograph she had sent him.

A bunch of Hydrangeas, the blossoms were in full bloom. Pale violet, it reminded him that he had probably seen them before. At the park, where she must be now. The corners of his lips curled slightly upwards, quickly noting the two words beneath the picture where she had typed simply _'Good luck!'_, as if he needed something childishly as that.

Finally he pocketed his phone, looking up towards the other club members who had started running their laps or did their usual exercises. Except Reo who had stopped in mid-step to look at him. Akashi lifted an eyebrow, his lips freezing back into a thin emotionless line as he wordlessly awaited a comment by his fellow teammate.

But instead of that Reo just started running again.


	11. Chapter 11

Whoops, I died there for a few days, haha. _Sorry_, guys! I've been really tired these days; the good old me caught a cold even though it's all sunshine outside. And if I get sick, I always get the full package. Headache, sore throat, fever, painful coughs and a stuffy nose. My voice sounded really; really funny these past days (still does according to my little brother) and I just really didn't feel like sitting down and writing, hehe. I had to update my other story, too. And that act took my last ounce of energy.

But I'm already feeling a lot better now - so I'm finally doing my best to get back on track again. And I really had to address this joke in this chapter, haha. Don't take it too serious - but how in the world does Akashi change his eye color and everyone is cool with it? Anime logic.

Thanks to the lovely guest reviewers! _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed it!, _**YumiiAkashi**_ \- Who knows, oh, who knows? Haha, I don't know if it will be already that Friday date but I can already say that it won't be the last time Reo sets up these dates. Where Kozue could possibly come to as well. Or maybe Akashi will see her somewhere else? Or not? So many possibilities with a curious Reo and co! Muhahaha. I'm really happy to hear that you're still enjoying the story! This time I'm really late though, sorry about that, haha. I'm always such a whining kid when I'm sick. Thank you for your patience! And _**Yumi014**_ \- I'm really curious about that as well, hahaha. I haven't thought about that yet. I'm happy to hear that you liked this chapter and the little view on other parts of Akashi's life. And how Kozue is slowly taking a spot in it as well even though she isn't physically there, hehe. Thank you for suggesting that little video there! It made me laugh, Akashi is such a busy-body with a very healthy attitude, haha.

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! And also the suggestions and possible references, they really helped me!

* * *

_**Eleven**_

"And then Nao-chan said she'd try to become the manager of the soccer club."

"Really? That's good for her."

Rie let her head roll forward as she lifted the candy to her mouth she had unwrapped before. The two of them sat on a bench, awaiting the bus which would take them a few stops to a station where they could walk the rest. Every Friday the two of them would do that, mostly because the dirty blond haired girl was too lazy to walk all the way. At least towards the end of the week they should get a break from that.

Lazily she kicked her feet out, letting her legs swing back and forth lightly as she rolled the sugary treat around her mouth.

It was a comfortable silence in between the two of them. Something the short girl had gotten used to over all the years they have already known each other, and slowly she let her eyes wander around. Glancing at the trees on the other side of the street, the bus sign next to them and a cat which slept on a tall fence not far away...

But as Rie finally blinked towards the black haired girl beside her, she could only see her slender profile while Kozue was actually busy with something else. She stared at the simple mobile phone in her hand, reading something before she replied by pressing a certain amount of buttons.

Rie tilted her head lightly to the side, furrowing her brow at the rather rare sight. She never texted this long with her grandfather or one of his friends - and as far as the short girl knew - her best friend didn't really use the device much to talk to anyone really beside her or her family. Hell, Kozue and she didn't even call each other much, too. Those two saw each other every day anyway.

Using her tongue to push the candy to the left side of her mouth, she leaned towards the taller girl.

"_Nah_, Shou-chan. Who are you texting there?"

Kozue twisted her face towards her at the sound of her voice, sending her that familiar warm smile which would always be special, Rie decided. Always so friendly no matter with whom she talked. But the little grin which had grown on her own lips in return was slowly shrinking as she heard who it was on the other end of the line.

"Oh, it is Akashi-kun. He says that he and his team are going to a national competition soon. Apparently they won last year. That's amazing, isn't it?"

Rie stared at the black haired girl, her eyes widening as her lips parted in a voiceless shriek. Akashi? Since when had these two exchanged their phone numbers? Since when were they texting? The dirty blond haired girl had already known that this suspicious guy was pretty persistent in a way. Always showing up on the weekend at the Iijima's. Looking at Kozue with those really weird eyes of his, all nice and friendly - _who_ was he supposed to be anyway?

"_Heeh_..." Rie drawled disinterested as she leaned back onto her spot on the bench. "Akashi-kun, huh..."

Frowning, the shorter one of them started chewing on her candy instead, crushing the fruity sugar ball with her teeth.

"I bet he is all arrogant and stuff. One of those rich Rakuzan kids."

Kozue laughed lightly at her sour tune, starting to type something into her phone. Probably another reply to the very red haired guy, she was trying to badmouth right now. But the girl beside her didn't even try to encourage her insult in any way. Instead she only smiled at her, amused.

"He is actually very nice, Rie-chan. You should just try to talk to him."

The shorter one of them huffed loudly, crossing her arms as she pursed her lips. Showing off, with any gesture she knew of, that she certainly wasn't going to do just that. She had seen the look in his eyes, that damn annoying smile as she had told him to back off. And he had come to visit the Iijimas on the next weekend anyway. _Stubborn snob kid_, her mind grumbled as she shook her head.

"_No way_. I bet he only wants Hota-ji's old shōgi board. It looks special."

The corners of Kozue's lips curled ever so softly as she suddenly stood up, shutting her phone. Their bus was slowly rolling to a halt, and both teenagers grabbed their bags to step into the vehicle. On their way to sit down on a pair of seats in the back, the black haired girl turned ever so slightly to her friend. Obviously still amused by her childish antics.

"I'm certain that if Akashi-kun comes from a wealthy family, he wouldn't need grandpa's old shōgi board."

Rie opened her mouth to retort, grasping for any other excuse she could have found in her brain somewhere - but none came. And she was forced to sulkily shut her lips and grimace as she cradled her school bag closer to her chest. Kozue really failed to see any bad intentions in any person out there. A quality which certainly made her to that wonderful person, the short girl could call her best friend. But it was something which still made it too easy to take advantage of as well, Rie thought.

That Akashi was probably going to be one of those people, too.

Totally.

"I don't like him." She grumbled quietly to herself, slumping down further into the stiff seat as she glared out of the window of the bus.

...who was he anyway?

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō.

"Do you want the same tea as always?" Kozue called, her voice echoing down the hallway from the kitchen to the little work office of her father where Rie had claimed the old computer the second they had arrived.

"Yes!" The short girl replied lightly, eagerly turning towards the screen which definitely belonged to an older generation than the one she had at home.

But it was enough. The girl only needed something which worked and now where she typed his name into the search machine, she did wonder if she'd find anything at all. Who knew who that guy was? Maybe there would be nothing, but at least then Rie could say that she did try to find out something about that stupid intruder. Maybe some blackmail if she was lucky...or just something, a tiny little thing to show Kozue that he was nothing but bad news.

"Ah."

Her golden orbs lit up as she did find something, a description to a link which contained the familiar name of the red haired teenager who had dared to invade the peaceful life they had. Quickly she grabbed the computer mouse, clicking onto the certain highlighted words which led her to an article about some random basketball competition. What it exactly was didn't matter, she mused, what she did care about was the picture of that annoying guy who stood there with a handful of other boys. Around his age probably - although they were all taller than him - holding onto a trophy which was bigger than his own head.

_'Teikō Junior High won again.'_

_'Talented generation.'_

"Whatever." Rie grumbled as she scrolled further down. That made him only more suspicious. If he was such a great guy who won competitions, why did he bother to visit Kozue every weekend?

Her gaze narrowed at the picture of a younger Akashi. Either first or second middle school year...which made him around fourteen or something as the photo was taken. He was smaller than he was now, his hair longer than the hair cut she had seen last. But what made her blink the most was the color of his eyes.

"..._Shou-chan?_"

"Yes?"

"...do you know if people change the _color_ of their eyes?"

"Mh..." The sound of faint and light steps filled the empty house until finally Kozue appeared in the entrance of the small room, glancing at the shorter girl mildly surprised as she mused over her answer. "Well, completely different? I don't think so. I mean, babies might but I am not so sure."

Agitated, Rie shook her head. Turning away from the screen to stare at her friend. "No, not babies. Like, fourteen year olds."

"Teenagers?" She replied puzzled, before slowly shaking her head. "No, I don't think they do that at all. Why?"

"...I knew it. Shou-chan_, come on_. Come here!" Quickly the dirty blond haired girl waved with her arms around, hectically making it clear that the other one should hurry to come closer. "I need to show you something, I knew that Akashi was freaking messed up. _Come on_, you need to see that!"

"Akashi? Do you mean Akashi-kun? What about him?"

"_Look_!" Rie urged again, only calming her voice as Kozue finally stepped closer. "Look at this picture from when he was in middle school! _Both_ his eyes were red!" With a finger she pointed at the broad screen, waving her fingertip from left to right to emphasis her words. "So he is _either_ using a gold contact in just one eye- which is _gross_, _retarded_ and totally _lame_ \- or one of his eyes changed the color! Which is _weird_ and freaking _scary_."

The taller girl blinked calmly at the picture on the screen, her moment of silence enough to give Rie enough energy to continue her onslaught. With a dramatic sigh she furrowed her brow, leaning back into the comfy chair she sat upon while she made sure to sound as reasonable as possible. Or at least as reasonable as she could ever sound like.

"I think this is a sign, Shou-chan. We _need_ to stay away from him."

But as she glimpsed at her dear friend, certain to see an understanding look in her stormy blue eyes - all she did see was a very warm smile upon her lips as she still observed the photograph on the webpage.

"I actually think he looks really nice on this picture. He did mention that he hadn't always been the captain of his team, but he never said which number he used to be on the team. _Oh_." Kozue's expression lit up as she pointed towards a tall slender teen who stood beside the younger Akashi. The face sharp, the hair short and black. "That must be Nijimura-san he has told me about. Click on that other photograph, please."

Rie stared at the girl beside her. Shocked and utterly confused. When had those two talked _so much_? When had he ever told her all that? _Why_ did he tell her all that in the first place? The dirty blond girl didn't like the sound of all of this. That weird guy wasn't good enough for Kozue; nobody was good enough for her. She'd need some super angel who had to be nicer than her - and who knew if that was even possible.

Obviously growing frustrated, she turned towards the computer and closed the page she had found, turning the system quickly down after to stop any further investigation on the individual called Akashi Seijūrō. It had turned into something close to optimistic curiosity, which wasn't allowed anyway. Never.

"We should do our homework instead." Rie changed the topic. "I didn't get the last part."

Kozue blinked at her for a moment, a bit surprised at her sudden decision to turn off the computer just like that. But with a smile she nodded, straightening her back before she slowly turned towards the exit of the cozy office.

"How about we do them in the living room? The tea should be ready by now."

"Okay~" The short girl replied lightly, dragging the last syllable out as the resident of the house already made her way towards the kitchen. Grudgingly, Rie's attention returned towards the now black screen. Glaring at the nothingness of the display which had shown a picture of the red haired teen a few moments ago. So much for that, she mused. Stupid.

With a defeated sigh she slid down the chair she sat on, her back nearly lying flat on the seat cushion as she stared at the ceiling of the room with a thoughtful stare. Kozue was just too nice to see how weird that guy was. Rie knew that. Every alarm in her brain had tingled...which it did whenever a guy was too close and for too long around the black haired girl - but still.

What could she do to get rid of him?

The time seemed to tick by slowly. The scent of the fresh made tea drifted into the air, signaling that the other girl had finished her preparation. And even though the homework had been her idea, mostly excuse, she groaned quietly at the idea of already sitting down and doing them even though the weekend was right in front of them.

Tomorrow would be Saturday.

The same day this Akashi always came around. He always appeared with Hotaka. Around noon when the older man returned from the shōgi club, although Rie certainly didn't understand why he had to always tag along like that. Frowning at nothing in particular, she pondered if it was possible to just lock the door to keep him out. Something, somehow - just to make sure he'd stay away.

Or...

With a startled jump Rie climbed onto her feet. The dull golden brown orbs were suddenly shining once more with the grand idea which had found a way into her mind all by itself. With hurried steps she rushed out of the office towards the living room, a grin adorning her face like it had always done. It was funny how easily her mood could always get better.

"Shou-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Let's go out tomorrow! I saw a new dessert shop at Nakona Station last week. We _totally_ need to try the cakes there."

Kozue only smiled at her.

"Let's do that."

* * *

_I already got to warn you guys, I'll be gone from next Wednesday to Monday! 11th to 16th. Which means there won't be any update either in that time, because I've got no access to computer, internet whatsoever. I'll definitely update before that however!_


	12. Chapter 12

I feel so rude! Geesh, everything added up and we suddenly left _a lot_ earlier when I expected. I had no time to do anything but grab my stuff and jump into the car! I am so sorry for those who had waited patiently and then ended up getting no new chapter to read, but I hurried home and immediately started to make this chapter a bit longer than intended as an apology!

To the lovely guest reviews! _**Yumi014**_ \- Hahaha, you don't have to like Rie! She isn't a bad person but there are always people you don't really like even though they haven't done anything to offend you. I hope you will enjoy the story anyway!; _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- Well, she is persistent, isn't she? It's hilarious how different you guys view her; _**Guest**_ \- I'm afraid I got to disappoint you, lovely reader. The pairing of this story is already set and I won't change it because honestly, I can't imagine Akashi to ever really like Rie, haha; _**Guest²**_ \- You're actually right. Akashi's rival is certainly something else! And don't worry, there won't be any clichéd plot twist, not a fan of those. I can already promise that Akashi won't fall for Rie and Rie won't fall for him. They are both just fighting for Kozue's attention like five-year old. And _**Stacey**_ \- Sorry for the late update! Here it is!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and favorites and follows and everything else. You are awesome!

* * *

_**Twelve**_

Silence.

It was silence that met him as Hotaka slid the door to the side, revealing the all too familiar entry area of the comfortable home he had actually gotten used to see. But something was missing. And he could tell what it was the second he stepped over the boundary, taking a deep breath after they had left the spring outside behind them. It was this certain note which didn't fill the air. The scent of herb tea, sweet and very faint which had always mingled with the flowers Hotaka would carry with him or the previous ones which had decorated this house at least a few days ago.

But there was nothing like that in the air. No clicking of porcelain against the counter, or soft and light steps against the floor in the corridor. There was just this calm silence, fitting the traditional building and the old man beside him. But for Akashi the usual tranquility he preferred felt suddenly a bit unsettling. In his eyes it didn't seem right.

"_Oh_, they are still not back." Hotaka mused, gaining the attention of a certain pair of eyes.

"They aren't." The redhead repeated nonchalant. But he was certain he could feel his nerves turning colder as realization hit him. So Rie was here, too. _Of course_.

His attention lay completely upon the older man who turned with a smile towards the teenager, calm and patient like always. While the redhead's thoughts swirled around the alien-like atmosphere in this house without the presence he had expected to meet.

"Rie-chan and Kozue went out for a change, although I was certain they'd already be back by now."

He should have known. That short girl had started to pull every trick she had out of her sleeve in order to annoy him. To cut off every possible conversation or moment he could have shared with Hotaka's granddaughter, and even if it certainly was a childish thing - he could feel his left eye twitch. Akashi was feeling annoyed by her meddling.

"Oh well, how about we put those aside ourselves then?" Hotaka chuckled as he glanced down to the flowers in his arms. The pink carnations were still glowing against the simple fabric of the sweater the older man wore; his boney fingers were carefully brushing over the colorful blossoms as he started to slip out of his sandals. He urged the teenager to do the same with a little smile and after a short moment the guest followed his example.

"I'm certain; Kozue will be delighted to see them."

Akashi's mismatched gaze fell to the simple bouquet in his hands. The knowledge that she wasn't there was numbing the curiosity which had been crawling through his veins. An unsatisfying feeling, he thought as he slowly walked after Hotaka towards the kitchen. It was a situation he had never been in before really.

The faint glow of anticipation which had swirled around in his mind, expecting, wondering, calculating - only to find that who he had been looking for wasn't there...

She had liked simple flowers, so he couldn't help but want to see her reaction when she saw a different kind. Asters. A flower which was boasting with its deep purple crone, the blossoms overlapping another in a way where it captivated the attention of many. Proud and pulsating in a way. But now he had to put his expectations on hold, the silence of the house a little thorn in his nerves as he finally stepped into the kitchen. He had never really seen it like this before.

No cups on the kitchen table. No kettle close to the stove.

And no black hair which was swaying from side to side with her every movement as she wandered through the small room, always busy with something. But never busy enough to not share her attention. His inner voice became quiet as he watched Hotaka open a cupboard to his right, reaching for two vases which had been neatly placed onto the shelf. Familiar objects which somehow made him look back towards the asters once more.

"She will love them." Hotaka said, as if he had seen his eyes wander.

The old man, however, still had his back towards the teenager. Filling the vases with water at the sink. The grey haired man was smiling, Akashi knew he was. It was a gesture you'd always hear in the way he spoke, even if he was still doing something entirely else. Shifting around here and there before he set the glass vases onto the kitchen table in front of them.

"She always had a soft spot for flowers, just like my wife."

The red haired teen observed the way the wrinkles in Hotaka's face increased. He looked a bit older than before, but the smile on his lips had grown in size. The pale eyes of the man were warming up with the memories of the past and his deceased wife which obviously only brought good emotions back than bad.

"You have told me about her before." Akashi stated, turning towards one of the vases. "You brought her presents as well."

The elderly man suddenly started laughing. "Oh, I did. Even long before we married, it was a flower every time we met." Hotaka became quite for a second, musing over his words before he started to carefully unwrap the flowers from the paper they had been lying in. "I was a romantic young man back then; I always tried to find her a different flower. Never the same one."

Just like now, the redhead noted.

Hotaka always picked a small bouquet of flowers on their way which differed a lot from the last he had brought home. A different kind, a different color. Often it was somehow linked to a little conversation or memory of the Iijimas, giving the present this certain special twist which made the whole little ritual endearing to a degree. And maybe a bit addicting if you could call it that, Akashi thought as he glanced at the asters he was putting into the other vase.

"But one of them was always the most special." The grey haired man chortled. "You maybe won't believe me, Seijūrō-kun, but I was a bit on the shy side back then. So I lacked the confidence to just plainly confess to my wife, all I mustered was throwing a flower into her hands. Bubbling on and on about so many things, I can't even remember what."

Even the teenager's lips twitched at that idea. Hotaka's tales had always this effect, no matter what they were about. And the way the older man gently pushed the vase into the middle of the table, seizing the colorful flowers once more with a watchful eye he turned towards the redhead with warm gaze.

"I'm sure you have seen it already, it was a blue iris."

Ah.

He had. In the shelf in the living room stood a thin glass as well, containing an old iris which had wilted probably long ago... at least judging by its look. Although he hadn't been clearly certain about its importance, it did appear to be more than just decoration.

"A nice sentiment." Akashi replied calmly to which the elder man laughed once more.

"And old habits just die hard." He said in delight. "Well then, shall we try to prepare a cup of tea by ourselves, Seijūrō-kun? I'm certain we'll be able to handle that."

"We shall."

* * *

He pushed the knight ahead, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he awaited the turn of his older opponent.

At least the scent was back. The taste of black tea, still tickled his tongue although it surely wasn't the same note as usual. The way how to prepare the warm drink surely decided the outcome of it, he mused as he watched Hotaka reach for one of his figures. Ready to push it forward as well.

But then the front door opened, sliding to the side as the silence of the house was met with the late chirping birds and two voices. Akashi's head turned on its own accord. His ears were straining to hear the new arrival which wasn't that hard, considering that one of them never knew how to control the volume of her voice.

"We're home, Hota-ji!"

With a few loud steps the short girl had appeared in the open door to the living room, grinning brightly towards their direction until she saw him sitting there as well. And just like in one of those old picture books her lips fell dramatically, the light mood of before vanishing completely as she stared at the red haired teen.

"Oh, you're still here, too."

Akashi merely stared at her with an expressionless face. "Komura."

Rie turned up her nose, pursing her lips as she started to glare at him. It felt like he was in a kindergarten with a child who just refused to learn any manners. "Akashi-_kun_."

"Welcome home, Rie-chan." Hotaka smiled, his hand still hovering above the board.

"We brought cake." A new voice announced, belonging to no one else than the certain black haired girl who appeared at Rie's side with a small package in her hands. "I hope you're a bit hungry."

"You can hardly say no to cake." Her grandfather replied, finally setting his pawn further ahead.

But the moment where even the red haired teenager thought with a subtle relief that the short girl hadn't been able to steal away the few upcoming moments of this household with both Iijimas present - his mobile phone decided to vibrate in his pocket. The noisy object forced him to retrieve it from the depths of his pants pocket, flicking it open with a little twist of his wrist to see who had decided to bother him now. Although what he read, made him quietly consider how he should feel about the news.

_'Your father decided to return early, he will await you for dinner today, Akashi-sama.'_

His muscles tensed ever so slightly as his gaze roamed over the message of the head personnel once more. An elderly man who had been working for his family for years, and the teenager had known that his father was preparing to return for a few days to his residence in Kyoto. Away from the big city and the business there in order to work on the many documents and papers which had gathered in his time there. But to read that he already decided to come today was something which put off any plans he had up until now.

Akashi's lips left a quiet sigh as he typed in a message to his driver, telling him swiftly that he was supposed to wait at the corner down the block like always. Only earlier because he had to be on time when his father arrived. Seems like this time Rie had certainly been able to mess up his schedule with her silly antics.

"I'm afraid I have to leave already." He stated calmly as he shut the phone.

"Oh." Hotaka breathed as he blinked at him from the other side of the board. "That's a shame, Seijūrō-kun. We'll have to put this match on hold then, I believe."

"I suppose." The redhead replied, standing up carefully to not bump against the shōgi board while the older man just left everything on it where it was. Probably deciding that it was easier to just leave their game in its current state until the next weekend, a very small gesture and detail - although it was still something Akashi could appreciate.

He turned away from Hotaka, his eyes wandering through the living room towards the door. But both girls were missing, they had left it seemed. Their voices and the shuffling echoed down the corridor from the kitchen. Plates and cups making noise against the counter where they were put for now and if he just ignored the loud voice of the dirty blond haired girl, he could hear Kozue's quiet replies. Always amused somehow by whatever Rie said.

"I will bid goodbye then." Akashi started to say, slightly bowing his head into Hotaka's direction.

He could already see how the man started to get up from his spot, his boney fingers holding onto his right knee to find the right spot to support his weight but quickly he dismissed the man of this household with a light wave of his hand.

"There's no need." He assured him. "Until next week, Hotaka-san."

Kozue's grandfather breathed a light laugh as he nodded. His body easily settling down once more as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a comfortable manner. So with another nod the teenager finally stepped out of the living room, walking down the floor towards the source of the noise in the kitchen. And the closer he came to the room, the more he could distinguish the words which were spoken.

Simple things.

About their day and the shop they were at. And in between their conversation it became clear whose idea it had been in the first place. Akashi's expression froze into a mask of calmness as he reached the open door of the kitchen, observing the two people which stood at the counter right by the stove. The kettle was boiling quietly next to the girls who smiled at another, their attention only shifting as his presence became clear.

"Oh, Akashi-kun." Kozue said. "The tea is not ready yet."

"I'm afraid, I already have to leave." He replied instead, his weight balancing onto his left foot as he spoke. "There's business I need to attend to."

Her soft features fell a bit, her eyebrows rising in surprise. But quickly her eyes glinted in understanding which honestly she didn't need to feel. At least not from his point of view, but the black haired girl never really seemed to be on the pragmatic side of life anyway. "I see. What a shame."

Kozue's lips slowly grew into a smile, her greyish blue eyes glancing towards his as her thoughts seemed to have travelled from one topic to another. It was a bit hard to concentrate on her alone while the short girl next to her was busy staring him down with a smug expression, obviously pleased with whatever she had done or planned. It took a little self control to not let his facial expression slip, it was quite tempting to just return her stare with one of his own. Forcing her to retreat without a word, but Kozue's voice brought him back easily from any childish thought in his mind.

"I'll definitely text you another Haiku tomorrow then." She laughed a bit. "It will be more difficult than the last one."

_The guessing game._

The corner of his lips twitched into a smile. Thin and light, but yet present at the same time. And the light buzzing in his veins only grew as Rie huffed in front of the counter, leaning onto it with her weight as she obviously wasn't happy by their exchange. Although he could care less about that, what mattered was her expression. Her attention she bestowed upon him and no one else.

"I'll look forward to it." Akashi announced, bowing his head ever so slightly before turning away. "Goodbye."

His mobile phone vibrated as he slipped on his shoes, his driver had arrived at his usual spot. Telling him that he was ready to pick him up and with a few steps and closed door, he had left the traditional Japanese house behind him. Meeting the late afternoon sun and breeze which had grown warmer over the days.

The redhead turned towards the familiar street to his right, aiming for the corner of the block down the road. Behind the tall wall of another residence where no one could see the expensive car awaiting him with the tinted glass. He could still smell the tea and aroma of the cozy home behind him, his senses too slow to just forget the atmosphere from before. And for a second he could have maybe been fooled by his imagination as he heard steps behind him.

But Akashi's reflexes were too sharp not too react so he turned around anyway, meeting the figure of no one else but Kozue head on who approached him in a light jog. Her feet slowed down a bit as she saw him stopping, her straight hair falling back into its place even though the wind definitely tugged at it with all its might because of her pace.

He lifted a single eyebrow in question at her sudden arrival but Kozue didn't let him wait for long before she quickly lifted the little colorful box in her hands.

"I had hoped you'd come today as well...so I brought you a cake, too." She explained. "I nearly forgot it, silly me."

Ah.

Akashi's mismatched gaze fell to the box, observing the logo of the dessert shop she had bought it at, before his eyes slowly rose. They followed her fingertips up her arm and smooth shirt until they landed on her face, taking in the perk of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes as she stared at him with just as much warmth as she always did.

"That was thoughtful."

His answer came a few seconds later, his thoughts had lingered a little longer than expected on the way her attentive eyes had watched him. And he reached for her present with care as she handed it to him. But instead of letting go immediately she still held onto the box, connecting them both through the tiny object. Making him blink at her once more in silence.

"And thank you for the asters...they are beautiful." Kozue mumbled, letting a smile spread across her face which seemed to brighten her features. "The vibrant color is amazing."

She noticed, his mind murmured.

She had noticed and knew that those had been from him.

"You _really_ don't have to bring me gifts all the time, Akashi-kun." The girl said amused.

And just like before all he could do was let his lips twitch into a very faint smile. Her answer was what he had expected it to be but it was far from being boring. It was more like he had _wanted_ it to be like that, he had wanted to hear those exact words. Meant for him only, and his muscles relaxed quickly as he knew what his reply would be.

"I know."

Kozue shook her head as her hands slipped away from the present. She clasped them together behind her back, leaving him standing there with the cake in his hands.

"See you next week then, Akashi-kun."

The car was already waiting for him, he thought, because if not he'd surely be tempted to just stand on this spot and carry on this little conversation which always seemed so easy if it concerned the black haired girl.

"Until next week." The teen repeated.

But the next weekend seemed to be too far away to his liking in that very second.


	13. Chapter 13

Phew, so I already have to tell you guys that this chapter isn't fluff filled, haha. I know you all want to see the fluff happen, but I got to get the story going. The plot, the development and everything else. So bear with me for a little while! There is definitely fluff coming, you know me!

To the lovely guest reviews! _**Guest**_ \- Hahaha, everyone has different tastes. But yes, that's what Osthrite and I thought so too as we created Rie together. She'd fit the typical hate/love romance story. However, Akashi would probably kill and bury her first. That guy hates dogs because they disobey him, I mean. Seriously. And Kozue balances him out without being submissive and stuff, I'm really happy you share my opinion there! There is definitely something planned with his father and everything, so stay tuned!; _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed it!; _**Yumi014**_ \- The development is slow, but their relationship is definitely evolving! I'm glad you liked it, and haha, Akashi is probably getting more and more popular with the latest chapter of the KnB manga, isn't he?

Thank you for always being so nice and patient with me! And thank you for all the follows, favorites and amazing reviews!

I hope you're all still enjoying it.

* * *

_**Thirteen**_

He lifted the dough mix off the hotplate, turning it over skillfully with two small spatulas before it landed with a loud sizzle once more onto the heated surface. The Okonomiyaki had turned slightly crispy, the gold brown perfectly spread across the top as he reached for a few chopped onions to sprinkle them on top off it.

His smooth action was only interrupted by the sudden _'Ooh!_' of the bright upperclassman on the other side of their table. Kotarō's cat-like eyes seemed to grow in size as he leaned a bit over the steaming stove top, staring at Akashi's flipped meal with an admiration which was in the redhead's opinion exaggerated and silly.

"How did you do that, Akashi? It looks awesome!"

Reo shook his head smiling, ushering the teen at his side to lean back again. Away from the extremely hot plate on their broad table where he could easily burn himself, it was as if you were watching a mother with her energetic child. A metaphor which was quite fitting for his two upperclassmen, he mused.

"Careful Kotarō. And it is all about timing."

The pale teen stared at Reo with attentive eyes, before turning towards his rather messy Okonomiyaki he had stuffed with way too much meat and vegetables because he couldn't decide what to choose. Next to Eikichi's creation it still looked human though and the sudden new found ambition he reached over to flip it over as well.

His expression fell dramatically as it more or less fell apart in the process, a few slices of the embedded paprika and turnips tumbled across the hotplate and with a yelp he quickly tried to catch them all with his spatulas before they rolled away. Eikichi snickered next to Akashi; the tall student was already chewing on a piece of his meal because he was too impatient to wait for it to be ready.

And the red haired teen merely closed his eyes for a second, easily ignoring his noisy team mates around him, before he opened them again.

This event did seem to boost their moral just fine. Reo wouldn't stop talking, keeping the atmosphere alive to a degree. Nearly a bit desperate to not let a single moment of silence occur, probably afraid that it could turn their little meet up awkward if no one was saying anything. But Akashi actually drowned out most of his nonsense, realizing in between that he did still prefer tranquility over such a thing.

Just like the time he spent at the Iijimas.

But now he found himself here after school and training. The restaurant they were in was a bit small, a narrow building which had been built on the corner of two streets. But the quality of the food wasn't bad at all, the owner obviously trying to keep his customers happy and even though Akashi wasn't really a fan of such gatherings - it could have been worse. His thin patience hadn't been tormented yet too much. To ignore his noisy teammates was something he had already done the whole previous school year, so it wasn't in any way a challenge to continue to do so.

And as he watched the Okonomiyaki sizzle on the hotplate in front of him, his thoughts were actually busy to wonder about the upcoming day. Tomorrow he was going to visit the shōgi club again. This meant that he'd be able to play a few matches with Hotaka before he'd go and probably buy a few ingredients with older man for the dinner Kozue planned to cook...

Strangely it was that certain simplicity, he didn't mind at all.

"Right, Sei-chan?"

Akashi blinked at the dough mix in front of him, the crackling sound a reminder that it was now ready. With a smooth movement to cover up his long train of thought, he lifted his spatulas and put the steaming Okonomiyaki onto his plate. Sending the black haired teenager in front of him a calm glance over the rim of his meal, to signal the other teenager that he had his attention.

"Excuse me?"

Reo started to smile at him, his light eyes twinkling in warm amusement.

"You're daydreaming _awfully_ lot these last few days, Sei-chan. I wonder what you're thinking about."

"I don't think that it should bother you at all what is going on in my mind, Reo."

The tall teenager pouted at him, puffing up his cheeks in a futile attempt to persuade a real answer out of the second-year. But Akashi did nothing but stare, blinking at him with the utter silence only someone like him could possess. Even Kotarō started to grin at his teammates, lifting one of his spatulas to poke Reo into his cheek.

That action alone made the black haired student immediately frown and he quickly slapped the cooking utensil away.

"Kotarō, that's nasty! Don't put that thing into my face."

The bright haired third-year started laughing. "And you shouldn't grimace like that, Reo-nee! Aren't you always complaining about gettin' wrinkles?"

Reo's face fell as he quickly lifted a hand to rub his forehead, easing the so called wrinkles away as he huffed at the grinning energetic ball of energy beside him. That was something he certainly didn't want to hear, always watching complexion of his skin with a care only he could muster. But that little comment didn't seem to have distracted him long enough. After he had hit Kotarō with a half-hearted swing of his hand against the shoulder, he turned back to the red haired teen.

"I wanted to propose to do this here more often."

Akashi stared at him expressionless.

"Why."

His upperclassman squirmed a bit on his seat, his smile a bit more careful than before. Eikichi had stopped chewing for a moment, watching the dark haired classmate of his as he struggled to come up with a good explanation.

"Because it is nice?" Reo tried. "We are a team and this _is_ our last year, we should enjoy it a bit more."

The redhead leaned back into his seat as he humored this suggestion. What his upperclassman wanted were more gatherings like this, a certainly easy tactic to motivate the guys if their hard work was met with something positive in the end. However, Akashi didn't see any real use in it. It was a fool's belief that stuff like that was needed to work hard. They shouldn't need such a sugar coated price, they weren't children anymore.

But they weren't like him, he mused.

Their simple minds needed something like that, and if it meant that they'd finally pick up where they had left of at the last tournament - then maybe, only maybe he could allow something as trivial as that.

"Fine." Akashi breathed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to repeat this little meet up if you are able to keep up with your training."

Kotarō's grin grew in size as he nearly jumped up from his seat; the scrambled Okonomiyaki of his had already found its way onto his plate where it had formed a little deformed mountain. But the energetic teen seemed to anticipate the meal greatly anyway.

"_Seriously?_"

"However." The redhead's stern voice made Kotarō falter a bit. "I expect you to win. I don't have any patience for your failure anymore."

"Yes!" He cheered in return, turning towards his messy meal as Reo actually tried to smile gently at their table.

Even Akashi finally started to tear the steaming mixture of dough and vegetables apart. Easily ignoring Eikichi who had started eating once more, noisily chewing on his share of their meal as if nothing had happened at all - a careless trait their captain could actually appreciate in moments like these.

And at the spicy taste of the Okonomiyaki, his thoughts started to travel once more.

Would Kozue care for such things?

His mismatched eyes observed the way the steam rose into the air. Suddenly occupied by an apparently meaningless thought like that, it was the best thing to observe in this very room in his opinion. It was certainly strange, but Akashi still thought about the last text message she had sent him yesterday. It were small nothings they exchanged next to her poems and his always correct guesses.

Memories about middle school. His previous team, her past club activities. The park she always went to.

And to his dismay Rie. Hotaka's granddaughter mentioned her often as well, whether or not he cared about hearing it. But it only made it all the more obvious how much the short girl surrounded her, at school and home as well. However, Kozue rarely said anything about going out. Or just something as trivial as other names beside the little nuisance...

Hotaka had mentioned already his little fear that it was his fault that she didn't go out as much as other teenagers around her age did.

So would she care about going out for dinner at all?

The sound of his mobile phone going off caught his attention as he slowly laid down his cutlery. He dug through his pants' pocket for it, flicking it open beneath the table where only his watchful gaze was able to see who had sent him a message this afternoon. And as if someone else had heard his busy mind, it was the very name of the black haired girl which was displayed on the screen.

Akashi's gaze focused on the buttons he pressed in order to open the text, but any little pull of his nerves got easily crushed by the content he was forced to read. The ghost of a frown crawled upon his face, a very faint twitch in his facial muscles dragged his lips down for a single second.

That stubborn, stubborn brat really dared to oppose him further.

_'Rie-chan made the effort to arrange a little study circle at Shiro-san's house tomorrow. The midterm exams are coming up after all, although I'm afraid we won't see each other then.'_

Of course they wouldn't, he thought. Her short friend was definitely trying to avoid him once more. Just like last week. Searching for any excuse to make sure he wouldn't be able to spent any time with Kozue like a little selfish child. Akashi's left eye twitched as his annoyance started to grow. It felt like a damper to his expectations which had grown subconsciously to a new level.

_'I see.'_ He typed slowly. His mind still calculating which words were wise to use next. _'What a shame, but studies are important after all.'_

His eyes were glued to the screen. Impatiently staring at the clock in the background while his senses drowned out any laughter or pieces of conversation which surrounded him...that is until a buzzing in his hand, signaled the arrival of her reply.

_'Indeed. Physics has always been my weak spot. I do hope I can improve my mark in that subject this year though. You're always working hard as well, right Akashi-kun? Attending Rakuzan High must be exhausting at times.'_

The little tapping of his right foot had stopped immediately as he re-read the text once more. He could feel his tense shoulders relax as he straightened his body, his thumb already pressing a handful of buttons to write an answer.

_'I can teach you. Physics is one of my strong points. I am confident that I am capable of helping you to improve in that area.'_

Akashi would lie if he said he wasn't aware of the pale pair of eyes which was watching him across the table. Reo had always been too curious for his own good, and now he was blinking in a mixture of surprise and utter inquisitively into his direction. Tilting his head softly to the side, as if this gesture alone would show him what exactly had made his captain show these brief depictions of a few emotions.

But the redhead had other concerns. The gears in his mind were turning and twisting as he awaited the expected answer of Kozue, and it only took her a single minute to send him another message which he opened quickly with a few pressed buttons.

_'Can I really accept that offer, Akashi-kun? I wouldn't want to bother you in any way.'_

The teenager actually made a little noise in the back of his throat. An amused twinkle glinted in his sharp eyes at the ever so present manners of the girl, even if they weren't talking face to face - even if it was barely something she should be worried about. Always grateful, not wanting to be a burden in any way to someone else. Selfless.

_'You aren't bothering me at all. It would be my pleasure.'_

His nerves were already cooling down again. The tension which had raked through his body was easing away. And with her last upcoming message for now, he found the strength to flick his mobile phone shut. Putting it away until he was finished with his meal and on his way home, he didn't need the audience he had right now.

"Nah, Akashi." Kotarō started, still munching on his food.

"Do not speak while chewing." The red haired teen reminded him absent-minded and quickly the upperclassman hurried to gulp down the hot meal, trying to do so without burning his tongue.

"You're always looking at your phone, somethin' up?" The bright colored teen attempted once more with a grin.

"Nothing of your concern." Akashi stated curtly, lifting a single eyebrow. "You shouldn't eat so fast, it isn't good for your digestion, Kotarō."

As if he had been insulted he quickly lifted a finger, pointing at Eikichi who had already eaten his third Okonomiyaki. The tanned mountain of a teenager still looked as hungry as before, wolfing down his portion without waiting for it to cool down. Kotarō's dramatic frown tried to emphasis the unfair scolding he had received.

"What about Ei-chan!"

Akashi glanced at his senior, who at least had the manner to blink at them owlishly in return instead of continuing his noisy chewing. His mouth was still stuffed with nearly half of his own meal, his manners long thrown out of window. The redhead's expression was just as emotionless as before as he turned back around towards Reo and the still insulted third-year.

"His digestive system is an enigma." He replied nonchalant. "As long as he is capable of pursuing his training, I won't hinder him from his eating habits."

"Unfair!" Kotarō exclaimed loudly.

But he had even lost the dark haired teammate beside him as Reo started laughing lightly. The tall teen was just relieved that the distance had been at least shortened by a little bit. Even if it was only for today, in Akashi's opinion it all was still nothing. He was humoring them. Nothing else had changed. And he was still confident that they would all just disappoint him sooner or later again. To rely on others was a mistake.

Slowly he reached out for his cutlery once more, continuing to eat his Okonomiyaki before it could turn cold. His calm expression masking his true thoughts about this little gathering while Kotarō was still busy throwing a fist at Reo's so called 'betrayal'. Only Eikichi was the one who had started to laugh loudly, finally joining their conversation instead of just eating.

The red haired captain of their team still chewed on his food, observing their interaction like a bystander.

His frustration from before had nearly disappeared. He had smoothly outwitted Rie, the girl who had dared to try and annoy him again. And now his fingers actually twitched in anticipation until he could get hold of his phone once more. The calm atmosphere tickled the back of his mind, reminding him why he had started to enjoy the end of the week in the presence of the Iijimas.

_'Then I'd love to take you up on that offer.'_

Her reply was still clear behind his mind's eye.

And the right corner of his lips twitched upwards before he bit into another piece of the meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh man, Akashi you're such a drag to write sometimes, haha. Here is finally the belated update! I'm glad I finally found the time and inspiration to end this chapter here. That little thing rolled around my desk for three days, unfinished!

To the guest reviews! _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- Hahaha, well, you never know with someone like Akashi. Rie is too stubborn to just let some shady guy like him have his way. Yet anyway, I personally can't wait to write another little battle between those brats.; _**DBBD**_ \- Thank you for all those compliments! It certainly played into my hands, I agree, and I'm glad that the idea of her being his calm, relaxing sanctuary does find a bit assurance in the canon manga as well. One way or another, hehe. And I guess, that "Lionheart" will now officially play in an AU because I do not follow the recent events of the manga anymore. Hope you guys won't mind it.; _**Maya**_ \- Here the update finally is! I'm really happy to hear that you like the story, and I hope you will continue to enjoy it! And thank you for the lovely compliment, it makes smile, hehe.; _**Kim**_ \- Aaaw, thank you! Writing any character too OOC is always a worry of mine, so it a relief to hear that everything is still canon-like. And I will definitely now write "Lionheart" in an AU, the recent events of the manga differ from what I had in mind - I hope you guys won't mind that though! Thank you for reading my story! And _**guest**_ \- The fluff is slowly on its way, haha. Bear with me!

Phew, I'm sure you all have read the recent updates in the KnB mangas and many of you asked me as well what I'm going to do. I definitely agree with your suggestion to label "Lionheart" as an _AU_, because my plans concerning Akashi and everything differ A LOT. And I do not want to now change everything because the manga is still covering the Seirin vs. Rakuzan match anyway.

I've already noted it on my profile and will add to the stories description but, everything in the KnB manga _**until the chapter 263**_ has happened in 'Lionheart' as well. From then on - it is _my_ and _Osthrite's_ doing! I really hope I will not disappoint anyone here but I personally like my handling of Akashi's further character development more, hahaha.

* * *

_**Fourteen**_

Akashi reached for the documents on the table in front of him. Scanning the neatly written words with an attentive gaze to make sure the information on the paper was complete. There were various numbers and names, students who had handed in their personal requests and permissions of their homeroom teachers or club advisors.

The teen rubbed his chin with one hand, contemplating some of the suggestions which were written there. For Rakuzan High to have the possibility if not better said responsibility to prepare this _'Open Day'_ right before summer break was certainly a busy event. It had been only a mild surprise for him in his first high school year as he had experienced the purpose of this special festival-like event. Clubs showing of what they were capable of, parents visiting some of their children to see what they were learning and accomplishing at this expensive school. It was more about showing off effort, skill and potential than anything else.

And still many classes tried to establish more cafés than any intellectual projects.

The redhead guessed it wouldn't hurt. Many people around here came to visit them as well. If Rakuzan opened their gates for guests, it was obvious that it would earn the attention of the residents of Kyoto, too. Not only the families of their students. Akashi laid the documents onto a pile to his right, noting on the one of the top that the permission of the student council was granted. And that the ideas would be discussed at the next session on Tuesday.

And just as he was leaning back into his chair, his eyes flickered upwards towards the clock which hung on the wall.

Every Tuesday he did not attend the basketball club's activities in order to go after his work as the student council's president. Making sure that everything was in order and his position was still secured. His teammates had their schedule and knew what to do; their coach was taking his turn to watch over their training personally this afternoon - and that usually left him with enough time to just train privately at the gym of his high school.

Although Akashi had decided that he would change his plans today.

Swiftly he turned towards his left, glancing at the girl which sat there. Her head was looming over a paper she was scribbling upon. Her sharp face was scrunched up in concentration as her brown hair fell over her slender shoulder, nearly spilling onto the desk in front of her.

"Yamakazi."

At his voice, her face immediately snapped towards him. Her dark eyes were wide in surprise, searching for any clue in his calm expression because she seemed uncertain if she had only imagined him speaking to her in the first place or not. But as he still stared at her, obviously awaiting her approval for continuing without being too impatient, she quickly bobbed her head. Pushing her glasses closer to her face with her free hand.

"Yes, Akashi-san?"

The redhead reached for a little pile, gathering the papers before he offered them to her.

"Would you take these to Adachi-sensei? I've got business to attend to."

She quickly let go of her pen, nodding at him without a single complain. Yamazaki was already in her third year by now, one year older than him. But even though she was the vice president since he had taken over the spot of the student council president, she had never raised her voice against his decisions or commands once. One of those few persons who made his life less annoying, he believed.

Akashi gave her a curt nod, gathering his things and bag slowly. It was certainly an unusual thing for him to leave before the others, every other time it was him who locked up the door to their room after school. But as his mismatched gaze landed once more on the clock to check the time, he found himself caring less about this very fact. His feet were already moving towards the exit instead, muttering a quiet _'goodbye'_ to the other few students before soon he left the school behind him.

Today was different after all.

* * *

His driver merely glanced at him through the rear-view mirror as he opened the door to slip out of the car.

The older man rarely spoke to him. But Akashi knew his face since he was young and before he closed the door behind him; he chose to lean down once more. Staring at the middle-aged man with a cool look in his eyes while the driver awaited whatever the teenager had to say.

"I'll message you." Akashi stated. "Wait right here for me then. Not anywhere else."

The man nodded swiftly, tipping his dark hat into his direction as the last courtesy of the non-existent conversation they shared. And just like that the red haired teen closed the door, watching the expensive car roll quietly down the narrow street. Past the small buildings and trees which were reaching over the fences. Filling the road with more green than grey - until the vehicle turned around a corner in the distance, completely disappearing from his view.

The teenager turned on his heel immediately, his schoolbag in his right hand barely swinging with the sudden movement as he walked down the thin sidewalk. His goal was clear in his eyes; he just had to follow the way. Walking past another block before he'd see the small establishment Kozue had been talking about in her texts. The walls were colored in a deep rusty brown, the sign above the entrance resembling more a western style. And the tiny roofing which hung above a few tables and chairs in front of it only proved his assumptions that he had found the right place.

Although what made it all the more easy to realize that he was right, was the sight of the very girl which stood a few feet away from the café. Her gaze watching the park's entrance on the other side of the street, the bushes and trees which loomed over the boundary the best they could without leaving their spot.

And just like him she was still holding onto her schoolbag, her simple black uniform suggesting that they both had barely gotten out of their high schools before meeting up here. Slowly she lifted one of her hands up to her face to tug a few hair strands behind her ear, and while doing so her eyes finally ghosted into his direction.

It felt like something pulled him out of the loud noise in his mind.

Their gazes locked from one moment to another. And her lips spread into this familiar warm smile he hadn't been able to see the past weekend.

Akashi's steps finally closed the gap between the teenagers. The noise from before was replaced by the sound of the wind and rustling leaves. The clicking of porcelain against the well-made black metal tables of the café which looked rather fancy with the many patterns and carvings which had been crafted into them...and now where he was standing so close to the building he could smell the faint scent of tea and pastries.

Kozue's quiet laughter caught his attention though as she lifted a hand to hide her smile.

"What?" He asked her calmly, but the black haired girl only shook her head.

"It is a bit funny." She mused. "I've never seen Akashi-kun in his school uniform before. Isn't it usually the other way around?"

The redhead glanced down at his grey attire. The suit did differ a bit from whatever else he had worn when he went to the shōgi club on the weekends. But the innocence in her statement let his patience reach his eyes as he looked at her once more. There was something to this moment which let the corners of lips twitch upwards before he gestured towards the café.

"Shall we?"

Kozue nodded, giving him the freedom to lead the way into the building until they found a nice spot in the corner of it. The girl had suggested coming here instead of her home in the first place because Hotaka had invited a handful of his friends. The usual quiet house of the Iijimas was now lively and quite loud. Not suitable to study in peace. And secretly, she had confessed in her last message to him that she had always wanted to visit this little establishment here.

And he could see it, too. The way her blue orbs took in the inside of the café. Roaming over the details and pictures on the walls, the flower pots and plants which were scattered throughout the spacious cozy room...and the moment Akashi had sat down on his chair. Putting his bag aside, he could tell that this place would be something she'd like. It fitted her.

He watched her attentively as she still looked around, her genuine curiosity something which was strangely amusing to observe from his side of the table. But the second she noticed his watchful eye, she chuckled weakly. Feeling caught while openly admiring the warm-hearted room.

"How about we order tea?" Kozue murmured smoothly as she reached for a simple card on their table. "I'm afraid; I can't prepare some for us today."

Akashi nodded, copying her movements as he took in the assortment the café had to offer. The diversity wasn't as grand as it could possibly be, but the small range made the decision very easy in the end. It was quickly time for the teenagers to reach for their notebooks and pens; the purpose of this meeting wasn't just simply to drink a cup of tea after all. Although instead of feeling like a bother or labor to him, it was something else.

The red haired teenager could take deep breath, easing his tense muscles and nerves while the waiter brought their warm drinks to their table.

It was relaxing.

"So." Kozue sighed, furrowing her brow at Akashi. "_Physics_."

"_Physics_." He deadpanned just as monotone as she did, causing her to smile.

"I've been really having a hard time with it." She chuckled. "The magnetism, and just the topic in general is a bit difficult to grasp for me."

"That occurs often in the beginning." Akashi replied. "It takes time to adjust and understand all those numbers and terms."

Kozue tilted her head slightly to the side, amused at his familiar calm expression as the silent laughter danced across her soft features.

"That already sounds _a lot_ nicer than what my teacher had said to us."

His mouth actually formed a very light smile in response. The pen he held onto finally started to move across the paper he had prepared, noting down the first simple facts she'd need to know and understand for the other things which would follow. Akashi could feel her eyes on him, her attention gracing his figure silently as she waited for him to finish his writing.

But while his hand still moved. Every pen stroke creating one character after another, he found his mouth opening and closing on its own. The words he had barely mulled over in his mind were rolling off his tongue easily, a little pull of his manners maybe? He wasn't ready yet to let their conversation die before it hadn't even started properly yet.

"Why haven't you visited this café before?"

Akashi could hear her shift on her seat. Her hands reaching for her steaming cup while his pen still kept moving. Flawlessly, without meeting a heartbeat, even though his hearing senses had grown sharper instead. His focus was changing its direction immediately towards the black haired girl.

"Well...I'm not sure." Kozue mused over the brim of her cup. "I always only saw it on my way home. It just...looked so comfortable." She suddenly started laughing softly, her smile growing. "And Rie-chan doesn't really care for such quiet places; I wouldn't want to bore her by coming here with her."

For a second he stopped writing, his hand hovering above the snow-white paper until he continued.

"I see."

"I'm really glad that I visited it now though. It is such a nice place..."

"It is." The red haired teen agreed, finally setting the pen aside as he handed her his notes. "Read this first and try to understand the task I wrote beneath it."

Kozue blinked at his work surprised, carefully putting her tea back onto the table as she reached for paper with curious eyes. He could see the greyish blue color in them moving from side to side as she took in every word he had written, before slowly, they widened a bit.

"Akashi-kun, you have written this here just like that?"

"Of course."

"That's amazing." She breathed, lying his notes down with such a care it puzzled him.

He had done nothing but recite the general information and explanations to this certain topic she had mentioned. Using the things he remembered from his own studies - it could have probably been a lot more if he had only reached for his Physics book. But the teenager had wanted to observe first how she'd take this amount here, how far her own knowledge reached so that he could calculate his further tutoring.

It was natural.

For him to say the least.

But the girl in front of him was reading every word with delight, only breaking apart from the paper with her eyes as she chose to look at him instead. The way her whole expression deemed those little few notes as something great was strange to him, but his nerves were too immature to realize that as well. Instead of just accepting the inner voice of his mind which hushed his slight confusion at her reaction, they started buzzing. Spreading this all too familiar rush down his arms and neck in a way goosebumps could only do.

_Ah_.

He liked that.

Kozue, however, oblivious to the course his thoughts had taken only smiled more brightly at him.

"This is very helpful, Akashi-kun." She started to say, pointing at the simple task below the notes. "Do I need to use this formula immediately? I was certain my teacher talked about converting a few masses first..."

"That's right." Akashi replied, founding himself leaning forward in order to better see which line she was hinting at. With a smooth movement he reached for the paper, using his own forefinger to emphasis the few letters and numbers he had written above another note. "You will use those for both prompts. Try it."

She nodded, pulling her notebook closer to start. With her focus now lying on the task in front of her, it gave the teen beside her the time to lean back in his chair again. Reaching for his green tea while his mismatched gaze never left her, it was hard to look anywhere else instead. Akashi could muse over the why of this question, but in the end she was too interesting to not be observed.

It were little gestures she'd make. Absent-minded. Without realizing it probably, but strangely it were those he found himself noticing.

The way she was tugging a few strands of hair behind her ear again. Her short hair was curling around the lean form, the habit of hers already known to her own body judging by the way her fingers secured the loose wisps with blind confidence. Finally he averted his gaze, looking at his green tea instead which surprisingly tasted better than he had expected.

It was certainly not a bad place at all.

"Akashi-kun."

At her voice, he lifted his eyes. Meeting her straightforward glance which accompanied her thankful smile with a comfortable calmness, he had rarely felt in the past. Maybe it was thanks to the atmosphere of the quiet café, or just the subtle silence in between the teens which didn't feel forced.

"Yes?"

"I did not drag you here forcefully, did I?"

The redhead blinked.

"Pardon?"

Kozue's lips spread into a light smile. Her head slightly tilting to the side as she considered her next words with care.

"I suggested coming here, not really considering your own busy schedule."

"I would have declined if I couldn't." Akashi replied. "And I do not mind. It was me who offered to teach you after all."

"I'm glad." She breathed in relief, slowly looking at her notebook again. "Rie-chan really tried to help me learn, but Physics isn't her best subject either."

Ah. Again this short girl.

"I see." He mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest casually to keep his fingers from twitching. "Although this café is indeed a nice establishment. I can see why it caught your eye."

"Really?" Kozue's expression lit up, her eyes wandering from the notes to his face once more. "It has this western touch, hasn't it? It gives it this comfortable flair." She stopped talking for a second, laughing amused at her own words. "I always tend to ramble. Please excuse me."

"I've seen a tea house in the Gion district not long ago." Akashi proposed without missing a beat. Dismissing her unneeded apology as fast as it had come. "It has become famous since last year for mixing up the cultures of west and east concerning tea. I'm certain it could interest you."

Her eyes widened by the sound of such a place. This tea house had been something he hadn't known much about either until his father's business partner came to Kyoto last summer. Entertaining their good-hearted relationship, talking about their future plans and taking their children with them as well - he was not left out either as his father told him to attend this meeting. Akashi hadn't really cared for the other teenagers, their ages had ranged from fourteen to twenty-two, but he did remember the interesting different kinds of tea they had offered there. Many of them self-created recipes.

She'd like it.

She definitely would.

"That sounds really nice." Kozue answered. "I never heard of it before."

The red haired teen actually smiled, lifting his cup to his lips where he could already smell the strong wave of the sweet spices and fruits.

"I suppose we could go there the next time."

She blinked at him slowly, taking in his words before her soft features melted into this certain warm expression. He had seen it before. This delighted surprise she had already shown him when he had brought her a small gift. But it was just a bit different enough to let his nerves crawl beneath his skin in a light thrill, knowing that he had caused this smooth blue of her eyes to warm up like that. Her smile was small but strong enough to convey her opinion with ease.

"I'd love to."

And something swelled in his chest in satisfaction by the sound of her agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that I updated today and not yesterday, I just decided to be lazy because I was going to update my other story today, too. So why not kill two birds with one stone? (I hope that was the right phrase, haha. We use a different one in Germany as far as I know.) Anyway!

To the guest reviews!

Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! _**Nila**_ \- Aaw, I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story! And that the anti-Rie section has earned yet another friend, haha; _**Guest**_ \- Oh my, thank you for that compliment! I really wanted to convey this comfy, quiet, jazz-like atmosphere in 'Lionheart'. There are definitely more Akashi/Kozue moments to come!; _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- I'm glad you liked it! Subtle fluff all around~; _**Yumi014**_ \- I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed it! And yes, I read the latest chapter of the manga. It is crazy what's going on right now! And thank you for the suggestion, I looked the manga up and that rude guy certainly has some traits which resemble Akashi, haha. Man, they could be brothers. And _**pramithia**_ \- Thank you! That's like the biggest compliment a writer could receive, ever, so thank you very much, hehe. I will try my best to not disappoint you!

This is a lot of interaction and subtle fluff only, hope you enjoy it anyway!

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews guys!

* * *

_**Fifteen**_

Akashi lifted his eyebrow slightly as he stared at the board game in front of him. The silver general of Hotaka had moved quite far, something the teenager had dismissed at the beginning as a spontaneous decision of the elderly man in front of him. But slowly he realized that he had actually planned this certain move. A tactic which was new to the redhead, Hotaka had never been this aggressive in an indirect sense.

But it only encouraged him to reach for his bishop, moving the little wooden figure forward to catch his opponent in a little trap.

The pale eyes of the older man blinked quietly at the board. His crossed arms comfortably resting on his lap as he leaned forward to take in their ongoing battle. It was easy to see the thoughtful expression ghosting over his wrinkled face, one hand rising to scratch his chin, before he finally decided which figure he was going to move next.

The teenager however, had been already waiting and after it was his turn once more - he was able to set one of his generals further across the wooden board by then.

"Ōte."

Hotaka started to laugh, shaking his head at the surprising move. But all what Akashi was seeing was amusement in the eyes of the older man. A good mood and this slight sense of pride he carried whenever the redhead won another match. It was strange how someone was able to muster such an expression when they lost, he thought. But the edge of Akashi's lips curled into a faint smile as the grey haired man calmed his laughter slowly but surely.

"Whenever I think I caught you, Seijūrō-kun. You always surprise me again."

"I suppose, I can say the same thing about you, Hotaka-san."

Hotaka waved the mild compliment off, still musing over the picture of their little battlefield. It gave the redhead enough time to let his thoughts wander, taking in the noise of the quite murmurs around them. The clicking of tiny wooden figures onto wood as the other men in the club played their own games against another.

The midterm exams were over by now. Spring was slowly ending and the weather became warmer and warmer. Akashi rubbed his forehead slightly as he waited patiently for the turn of the older man on the other side of the board.

"Is everything alright, Seijūrō-kun?"

The teenager blinked at Hotaka as his hand slowly fell back into his lap, resting on his upper thigh just like the other.

"It is nothing."

A quiet _'hm'_ escaped Kozue's grandfather, the wrinkles in his face increasing as he looked back onto their shōgi board. The silence in between them returned, just as calm and quiet as it had been before. But as the minutes passed and Hotaka reached for his king to move it a field forward - and out of Akashi's reach for a turn - he started to speak again. A distant tune in his voice as if he was talking more to himself than really him.

"To become an adult is never an easy task."

Akashi stared at the older man as his lips fell back into an expressionless line.

"I was a very stubborn man as I was your age, Seijūrō-kun. But it is never good to keep too much bottled up for too long; I did learn that the hard way." Hotaka's eyes glinted beneath his grey eyelashes, his smile growing a bit as he continued. "Only a little thought. I would've felt better if someone had told me that all those years ago."

It sounded like one of those typical sayings. An advice from a more experienced man to a young fool who was still growing up. Although such things were often nothing more than empty phrases exchanged between parents and their children. Akashi had to confess, that he had never heard a similar advice from his own father before.

"I will keep that in mind." He replied quietly.

And the teen meant it.

Hotaka obviously wore his patience upon his sleeves as he only smiled warmly at the redhead. Their attention returned towards their board game, until after a few other turns, Akashi had won once more. Only then the grey haired man realized something and his head twisted around to the clock which hung on the wall not far away.

"I _always_ seem to forget the time..." He mumbled to himself before glancing at his young opponent. "Maybe I really am getting old."

Akashi shook his head amused in answer but Hotaka stayed persistent.

"I am." He laughed. "We are already a bit late, I'm afraid. We should go."

Both males started to sort their figures back into the small box at their sides, carefully tidying up the place they had sat at the past few hours. They left no trace behind as they left the quiet building. Akashi's mismatched eyes only glanced at the people they left behind swiftly, noting how much his own routine had changed since he had gotten to know Hotaka. The shōgi club had been nothing but another chore back then to him, playing against other wealthy man. Business partners of his father in one way or another.

Now, however, he most often only played with Kozue's grandfather or by himself.

There had been a time in his middle school years where he'd accept the countless requests to a match by his former teammate though. The only other person beside Hotaka who seemed to enjoy playing shōgi with him - even if he was losing every single match as well. It was funny in a way how he now found the time to muse over such things which lay in the past. He hadn't seen Shintarō in quite a while, although that would surely change once the tournaments were coming.

Akashi closed the exit behind him, falling in step with the older man as they started to walk down the familiar road towards the quiet home.

Past the shops and small buildings until they came to a halt in front of the familiar flower shop, the colorful assortment decorated the spot right in front of the display window. Filling baskets and little shelves for any passerby to see, and naturally Hotaka stopped in front of them. His watchful gaze trying to pick which flower he wanted to take home today to his granddaughter.

And the teenager's eyes fell to the blooming plants as well.

The sunflowers reminded her of summer, he remembered faintly. And even though he had expected her to prefer only simple flowers of an elegant type - she had liked the asters as well with their dominating chaotic crone of petals. His orbs travelled from one flower to another, deeming the heathers as not good enough while the pale hydrangea actually caught his attention.

What would she say about those?

"Grandpa?"

The older man and his companion looked up from the flowers they had been looking at. Hotaka easily showed his surprise, blinking at his granddaughter who stood a few feet away with a linen bag hanging off her slender shoulder. Akashi however, was calmly taking in the early sight of Kozue with her simple blue cardigan which was the last shield against the cool breeze before summer completely reached them.

Only as their eyes met, the black haired girl seemed to realize that he was standing right behind her grandfather and she quickly smiled at him with a light bow of her head.

"Akashi-kun."

"Oh, my dear. What are you doing here?" Hotaka wondered with a light sigh. "Are we already that late?"

Kozue shook her head, laughing gently at her grandfather's rather silly expression of extreme guilt. "No, no. I only realized I forgot to buy cabbage and rice for dinner. I wanted to go and fetch it. Don't mind me."

Her gaze travelled towards the shop they stood in front and with a knowing glint in her eyes she put her free hand on her hip, trying to look mockingly intimidating. "Grandpa, you're about to spoil me again, aren't you?"

"Oh, but you love it, dear." The elderly man chortled. "And it is supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, then I haven't seen anything." Kozue replied just as amused. "I won't be gone for long anyway. So just enjoy your time before I start to prepare dinner later."

The girl was already about to go on, bowing her head politely at the males as Hotaka suddenly glanced at Akashi. The redhead had been rather quiet during their exchange, more observing the moment than invading it. But his eyes landed immediately on the older man as he reached for the teen, patting his shoulder with his boney hand.

"How about you go and help her, Seijūrō-kun? I'm certain she needs a bit help to carry the rice."

The redhead blinked. The polite remark one would say to decline was already rolling around on the tip of his tongue, but it wasn't passing his lips. And this hesitation was easily used by Hotaka who gave his shoulder an assuring squeeze.

"_Oh_, I will be fine. Now go off you two."

Kozue had stopped walking, watching the two before Akashi finally nodded.

"I suppose, we will see you later then, Hotaka-san."

"Take your time." The old man chuckled. "I will prepare some tea for us till then."

With a wave Hotaka dismissed the teen who calmly approached the black haired girl. She greeted him with a sheepish smile, commenting the way her grandfather can be quite demanding when he wanted to be. But the red haired teenager only shrugged with his shoulders, not at all bothered by the change his typical routine had taken.

It wasn't like he minded her presence, on the contrary. He was actually pleased to see her before any moment could disturb this tranquility. And it felt already natural to start walking again with her by his side, once again towards the small supermarket which wasn't far from here.

"You have received your results for the midterm exams yesterday, haven't you?"

At his question Kozue's expression lit up and she nodded. "I did. Thanks to you I really did improve my mark; I should ask you from now own to always tutor me right before the exams, Akashi-kun." Her sentence ended in a light laugh, obviously indicating the joking meaning behind her words.

But he replied with confidence. "I wouldn't mind to do so."

"Really?" She looked at him with surprise, but he only nodded to emphasis his offer.

"Of course."

"That would be comforting." Kozue said, stepping into the supermarket with ease. "Your notes were really easy to understand."

Silently he followed her as she browsed through the aisles towards the corner in the back. Searching through the different kinds of vegetables which were offered for the certain one she apparently needed. And just like the last time his gaze was only wandering around building with disinterest. The air was dry thanks to the air conditioner and the ingredients and groceries were all stocked in shelves and baskets around the spacious room.

For him it was a rare place to be. Only the girl with the short hair seemed very familiar with it, knowing exactly where to go and what to find. Just like the first time they had come here by chance.

"Are you really alright with it?"

She sounded a bit worried as they left the store, eying the teenager beside her with a concerned frown.

"I'm perfectly fine." Akashi replied.

The teenager should have asked her instead if she would have been fine without him. The bag of rice wasn't heavy for him, but for her it could have been. Kozue's rather slim body structure made her look unfit for such chores, but her soft features were lined with this strength and confidence she always radiated. His mind could actually picture her struggling with the bag home without complaining.

"If you need a break just say so."

His lips twitched into a smile as he actually made a quiet sound in the back of his throat. Her obvious concern amused him, but it was a nice feeling to see how she showered him with all those worried glances for a change. Biting her bottom lip as if she had burdened him with a heavy cross to carry, it was certainly an endearing trait a person could have.

"I suppose my manly pride will be in the way of that; I'll have to endure it."

Kozue's blue eyes widened, the obvious guilt swirling around her iris as she was already raising her hands to _actually_ take the bag of rice out of his arms. But then her movement froze and she blinked at his still present smile and attentive gaze. The mismatched colors were glowing in an unexpected mischief she hadn't encountered before.

"_Oh_." She breathed, hitting his shoulder with feather-light force. "My grandpa has been a horrible influence on you, hasn't he?"

Akashi chuckled quietly, all his tense muscles finally completely relaxing as they continued to walk down the narrow road.

"Perhaps."

Kozue started to laugh beneath her breath, holding onto the straps of her linen bag as the two teenagers returned to the comfortable silence. The alley of trees beside them was throwing enough shadows onto the ground to shield them from any glaring ray of sunshine. Although those had been slowly reduced, clouds were taking here and there their spot in the sky instead.

"The rain season is coming, isn't it?" The black haired girl mused as she looked up.

"I suppose it is." Akashi answered. Although instead of the sky, his eyes were flickering towards the girl beside him. Observing her profile as she was still watching the little pieces of the cloudy sky she was able to see in between the leaves. Who knew for how long he was able to do so when they arrived at the Iijimas household? He could already hear the noisy short girl awaiting them at the entrance.

But a sudden smile which grew on Kozue's lips caught his attention, and she carefully tilted her head towards his direction. Meeting his gaze head-on with the calm greyish blue of her own.

"You definitely have to accompany me to the park then, Akashi-kun. It is beautiful in the rain season."

He could do so much more useful things instead of that. Studying for school. Training in the gym by himself. Or supervising his teammates to make sure they were following the strict schedule he had prepared for them. Not to forget the student council work which always piled up over the days. All those things had always filled his daily schedules, and his mind knew that.

But his lips were already forming words, his reply faster than he had anticipated.

"I suppose, I should."

* * *

"_Shou-chan_." A familiar voice wailed as the slender girl closed the gate behind them. "Why didn't you wait for me? We could have gone shopping together!"

Kozue laughed at the pouting expression of Rie who shifted from feet to feet at the open door. "Sorry. I actually thought I would be quick enough on my own." Her gaze turned towards Akashi who slowly stepped closer. "But luckily, Akashi-kun was there to help out."

The dirty blond haired girl frowned at the other teenager, pursing her lips as she seemed to debate whether or not it was worth it to voice her opinion. The redhead's expression had already melted back into the expressionless line the second he had seen her from afar. He, of course, had expected her attendance. But that didn't mean he was delighted that she was already there as well.

"Hota-ji said so, too..." Rie grumbled quietly and her small hands reached for Kozue's. "_I_ can help you cook then though! I'm _sure_ Akashi-kun wants to play with Hota-ji anyway."

His left eye twitched ever so slightly because her ever so innocent statement sounded more like an excuse to keep him out of the kitchen. Hotaka's granddaughter, however, only laughed as she squeezed the hands of her friend.

"That would be lovely, Rie-chan. I could definitely use some help to cut the vegetables...but watch your fingers, will you?"

"Uh-huh!" The short girl immediately exclaimed, her whole face lighting up from one second to another. "'Will do that, promise."

And before Akashi could have done anything else, Rie already scurried over. Taking the heavy bag of rice out of arms with such eagerness it was acknowledgeable that she didn't fall over right away even though it looked like the bag was nearly just as heavy as she was. Kozue lifted her hands to stop her, it was certainly possible for the red haired teenager to carry it in, but the shorter girl shook her head stubbornly. Clinging to the rice with a bright grin.

"I can do that! Akashi-kun doesn't want to keep Hota-ji waiting, _right_?"

Akashi was staring at her with a cold gaze, his lips pressed against another. His fingers were actually twitching at his side, tempted to just take the bag back so that he did have an excuse to invade the comfortable kitchen where Kozue would be. Even if it would be only because that dirty blond haired girl was so desperately trying to keep him out. But his pride truly stood in the way, all what he capable of doing without losing his nerve was staring at Rie with the obvious annoyance he felt.

"Right." He breathed calmly after a quiet moment.

Kozue brushed a few hair strands out of Rie's face as the short girl turned to her with a bright toothy grin. Her laughter was coming to the surface once more in a quiet manner before she looked to Akashi with a smile.

"I will prepare a few snacks for you and grandpa then, Akashi-kun."

He nodded politely, keeping a straight face.

But internally he was certain they should have taken the detour through the park today already.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my gosh, **I'm so sorry**! I just died there for a few days; the football world cup is at fault, I'm afraid. I work on events, it is my part time job and because Germany has come quite far and is now in the final there were so many viewings in the public, parties and whatever else events _everywhere_. I've been working nonstop, haha. Oh man. I was really tired these past days and found no time to just sit down and type.

I'm really sorry for the long wait!

To the guest reviews. _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ \- She does, muhahaha.; _**Guest**_ \- I'm glad you liked it! I really thought it would look adorable in a way, too. And _**Guest²**_ \- She is, isn't she? I love every Rie moment, haha. They are always so fun to write.

I have watched the _'The Garden of Words'_ once again. A movie which works as a huge inspiration to this fanfic, and an _absolute_ beautiful film - I just couldn't help but use the poem from it. It fitted so perfectly, haha. Sorry. I can always recommend this movie though. Any garden or park I tried to describe in this story was supposed to resemble the one in this movie, too.

And sadly I couldn't really check this chapter! Tomorrow is busy as well, sigh, at least afterwards the world cup is finally over with all its parties.

Thank you for all the lovely favorites, follows and reviews!

And for being so patient with the good old me, haha.

* * *

_**Sixteen**_

The Gion area had always been something else. It reminded you of the past days of the land, stories of elders or passages in history books. Narrow and thin streets. Clay roofs which were dyed in a rusty black which fitted the smooth pavement of the paths. Hundreds of stones were placed onto the ground, giving even the floor a harmonic pattern to synchronize with the traditional buildings on the sidelines.

Every establishment carried a certain atmosphere. Restaurants, tea houses, tiny shops - in the past they were all for travelers who came to visit the many temples here. Now they were often sought out by tourists or locals instead. The gardens were breathtaking, the many houses resembling the life style of two hundred years ago. A deep chestnut brown, dark warm grey and sudden bright red decorated the well-known temples and shops.

The geikos walked through the streets as if they weren't from this century. The faces colored in a snow-white, the lips glowing in a bloody crimson. Fitting the kimono they wore with all its symbols and patterns, just like their sisters-in-name did. The geishas.

And Akashi found himself standing at the entrance of the northern district. Close to the river and the bridge which acted like a portal to the old world of Kyoto.

He had walked the last few minutes to his destination, banning his driver from coming closer than necessary. There were too many people around, too many eyes which would just stand and stare. That was something the redhead wasn't fond of. An annoyance which would merely distract him from the free time he had made space for.

Akashi had changed his schedule again, forcing the training session onto another day because it had been too easy to let this opportunity slip. That short loud girl was busy, according to Hotaka's granddaughter and she had found the time and asked him about their little idea to visit the teahouse he had spoken of at the café this Wednesday.

So here he found himself, watching people pass him by absent-minded as the echo of the splashing water behind him rang in his ears.

"Akashi-kun."

His mismatched gaze rolled to his left, his body twisting slightly towards the thick bridge where no one else than Kozue herself came walking towards him. Her steps hurried on the last bit which separated the teens, her hands holding onto the strap of her bag to make sure it wouldn't slip as her sandals clicked against the pavement with every quick step.

"I hope you haven't waited too long." She said lightly, the breath clinging to every syllable.

But Akashi shook his head, smiling faintly at her straight wisps of hair which hung a bit tousled from her head. As if she had heard this thought, the girl began to comb through them a bit. Patting it to repair what the wind had done to it whilst the red haired teen opened his mouth to finally reply.

"Not at all. I was a bit early."

Just like she was.

There were still ten minutes until they were supposed to meet, but it was a pleasant feeling to see how punctual she was. The ever so present manners shining through the subtle gesture as Kozue started smiling at him.

"I rarely visited the northern part of Gion, so I'm a bit curious."

Wordlessly Akashi lifted his hand slightly, indicating her that they'd start walking. And with ease the teens fell into step next to each other, moving towards the crowd which had gathered in the streets.

"But you've seen the southern part?"

She quickly nodded. "Grandpa and his friends often go there to eat, or visit the Golden Pavilion. There is a garden close by where you can play shōgi outside." With a laugh, she glanced at him. "They can spend hours there, I often have to remind them that it is time to leave."

It was a trivial thing to hear, but something about the way she worded it made it so easy to picture. Hotaka always forgot anything around him when he was engulfed in something, a rather clumsy trait which made the elderly man endearing in a way because he always wore his emotions openly on his face. Honest and patient. To see him in a garden in this district was a very nice picture indeed, just like his house - Hotaka would fit right into the atmosphere of Gion.

"I see." Akashi replied, slightly amused. "That does sound a lot like Hotaka-san."

The tranquil silence returned, only broken by the many voices around them. The noise of the world had become the background sound to their personal space in between the strangers. Their figures dodging quietly and flawlessly others while Kozue's eyes wandered around, observing the buildings and structures around them...

It was a silence which was calming.

Comfortable.

His tense shoulders fell as he joined her in a way; his attentive gaze following her eyes wherever they moved to. Trying to share the view to an extent because his curiosity wanted to see what exactly caught her attention in the first place. But it were various things. Signs, flowers, geikos in their attire - the trees in the distance behind a building which lead to a temple...

He continued to lead them through the narrow streets, onto a path which moved through an alley of trees. The teahouse wasn't far anymore. Akashi could remember clearly where the building stood and every step he made, further and further into the old district, made it easier to breath and just relax. A rare sensation he had slowly gotten to feel more often. Far away from the mansion and tight schedule at school.

Until suddenly a loud clap of thunder resounded above their heads, the few grey clouds in the sky turned darker from one moment to another. Spreading across the blue horizon. Both teenagers looked up just in time as the first rain drops fell. The crones of the trees moved from side to side, caught by the harsh breeze as the lonely drops slapped onto the stone floor beneath them.

But instead of being a calm little disturbance, it grew heavier. The few drops turned into a constant shower. The rustling of the leaves increased as the wind whistled through the path, the rain started crashing upon them stronger and stronger.

Strangers yelped around them, quickly hurrying away to seek protection.

And Akashi could only stare for a moment at the sky which rumbled and growled as it turned sickly grey.

"Akashi-kun." Kozue called out, and his head finally turned towards her.

She had already lifted her bag above her head, shielding her hair poorly which had started to hang lifelessly down due to the weight of the liquid. But her stormy eyes were glowing, he believed. The deep color of blue and grey swirling around her iris as her lips formed a wide smile. Surprised and caught off-guard by the sudden change, but not upset. No. It was amusement.

"Let's run."

Kozue took off immediately, her sandals slapping against the pavement and thin puddles which were slowly appearing. And it took the redhead a second before he could react, his muscles rippling beneath his skin. He was hesitating. Hesitating to follow such a drastic and immature escape- until his feet started moving on their will. Jogging after the dark haired girl quickly to accompany her useless attempt to escape.

They wouldn't reach the teahouse in time.

The rain was growing heavier and heavier, and in the end they stopped trying. Running up a little hill which led to a small temple ground instead - to a little place which looked rather rough and abandoned, he realized at their arrival. Overgrown by plants and moss around the edges, it made the small temple a fitting part of the trees and bushes around them.

Akashi's jacket was already drenched as they stepped beneath the roof. His short hair sticking to his forehead as his narrowed eyes rose to meet the sky. The blotches of grey had truly spread in less than two minutes, clouding the early summer sky as the thunder rumbled loudly once more.

So much for a quiet moment in the teahouse...that call of the rain season was nothing but a thorn in his eyes. Disrupting his planned meeting just like that...

His annoyance, however, shrunk by the sound of Kozue's laughter. He turned towards the girl who slowly let her arms sink, holding onto her bag which had been a very poor excuse of an umbrella. Her hair was just as wet as his was, her embroidered shirt darker around her shoulders and back where the rain had left its mark.

But her face seemed to glow as she noticed his glance.

"That was a surprise, wasn't it?"

"Indeed..." Akashi replied dryly, blinking for a second to the heavy rainfall in front of him. "The weather cast said the chance would be low...they were wrong apparently."

"I guess." She chuckled under her breath in return. "And I _had_ considered taking an umbrella with me..."

Both teenagers looked at each other once more. The rain was drumming onto the roof above them furiously, splashing onto the grounds with a force which was rivaling the volume of their voices. But the girl's obvious optimism was slowly driving his annoyance away. Akashi's nerves had lost the relaxed state they were in before. The interference with their planned activity was a frustrating thing; the red haired teen was too impatient for such coincidences.

To see her though, still smiling and content was strangely calming.

Akashi released a breath; he didn't know he was holding. The tension was slowly ebbing away once more. All that was left was he, his thoughts and the noise of the rain. Leaving him standing there in his drenched attire and the black haired girl which was still simply amused by the whole situation it seemed.

Kozue slowly opened her bag, rummaging through its contents until she took a simple handkerchief out of it. The fabric was colored in very simple beige, but still surprisingly dry in contrast to them. She held it out to the teen next to her, urging him to take it even though he shook his head. If anyone should use it, it would be her. It was hers to begin with. But Hotaka's granddaughter turned out to be rather stubborn if she wanted to be, insisting that Akashi should take it instead.

"You look sopping wet, Akashi-kun." She chuckled. "Please, use it."

In the end he accepted the thoughtful gesture, drying his face at least before he shifted slightly to take off his dripping jacket. The rain season started a bit earlier than expected. And with such a loud applause as well. The rain came down on them in buckets, reminding you of a heavy storm even though the weather cast was certain it would arrive this night if not later - and not this afternoon.

But to now reach the teahouse looked quite impossible.

Akashi folded his jacket once and draped it over his arm, his other hand still rubbing the warm rain drops away from his cheek with the handkerchief whilst Kozue shook her head ever so slightly to force the water out of the ends of her hair. From their position beneath the roof, they could witness a few silhouettes in the distance. Other visitors who were rushing down the path, past the trail they had used in hope to reach a shop around a corner. Maybe they hadn't seen the small temple here which nearly disappeared in between the trees and plants - but their action left the teenagers all alone.

"I wonder if it will stop."

Her soft murmur caught his attention. And he glanced at her profile from the corner of his eyes. A few loose wisps of her hair clung to her pale chin thanks to the rain, her expression a soft line which was watching the heavy shower in front of them with a thoughtful look in her eyes. But she seemed to notice him after a few moments, because slowly her head tilted towards him. Her typical patient gaze was giving him all her attention as she started to smile gently into his direction.

"It is not like the park...but it is pretty, isn't it?"

Akashi turned his attention forcefully away from her. Observing the puddles on the temple's ground which had gathered, the clear sight from earlier completely hazy because of the thousand raindrops which were falling...at first, a look which was nothing to him. It was raining. Everything had turned dark and grey in a way.

But slowly he noticed the waving trees around them, the rustling leaves which were moving with every hit of the liquid. The green and violet of the flowers in the distance. The different shades and hues of the nature and ancient pillars of the entrance and buildings of the temple around them. It was something so simple. Tiny details no one paid attention to. Today's world was too fast for such things, too flashy - but Kozue noticed all of it anyway.

"I suppose it truly is." Akashi replied quietly.

And his voice got easily carried away by another rumble in the sky. A crackling boom resounded from somewhere above them, the pace of the rain intensified at it drummed with all its strength onto the old roof above their heads. Splashing onto the paved ground in front of them, until soon the puddles grew and grew in size.

"_Ah_." Kozue suddenly breathed softly. "It is not a Haiku, but a Tanka...do you know it, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi was looking at her once more, although this time her attention was somewhere else. She only blinked at him once out of the corner of her eye, her smile growing in size as she looked forward once more.

"_A faint sound of thunder_." She mumbled. "_Cloudy skies. Perhaps it will rain..._"

With a light laugh she turned completely towards him, still hugging her bag close to her chest.

"_Will you not stay?_"

The red haired teenager knew it well. It was one of the old pieces you'd find in a literature book. One of the best examples for students to learn from. But no teen paid those poems any heed. They were part of another generation after all. But from her, he expected it already, her interests and hobbies weren't comparable to the ones of others of their age. They were different. Just like his.

And the corners of his lips curled into a faint smile as he easily remembered the other part of the ancient Tanka.

"_A faint sound of thunder. Even if rain comes not..._" His mismatched eyes could see how her own widened slightly, she had underestimated him a bit, maybe. Thought that he wouldn't know of it. "_I will stay here. If you, too, stay._"

She started laughing again; filling the moist air around them with the familiar gentle sound he had come to known these past weeks. His shoulders rolled back into their blades, a relaxing movement which let his nerve crawl beneath his skin. Sending a slight shiver up his spine, but it all felt peaceful in a way.

"Is the teahouse still far?"

Her question was still filled with humor. Her gaze glistening with the amused knowledge that they were able to share a few things like this, no one else really could. Rie certainly didn't know those poems, he mused. It was something they did. And the thought of being probably the only person she could share such a moment with on this rainy day was strangely comforting.

"About ten minutes." Akashi replied steadily. "Down the path to our right until we reach the next part of the district."

"Ten minutes, is it...?" Kozue repeated carefully, furrowing her brow. "I wonder, Akashi-kun. Should we dare to run?"

She was already smiling again, her whole posture showing off her opinion of the rather immature proposition of hers.

"The rain won't stop soon, I'm afraid. And I'm definitely already soaked to the bone."

The redhead listened to her reasoning with open ears. Somewhere along the line it reminded him somehow of the past days. The years in his middle school which had always felt a lot simpler than the time did now - the first semester of his second year was already coming to an end, too. Soon, more and more obstacles would appear. New responsibilities and things to consider.

He had taken this afternoon off anyway, his mind suddenly concluded. And with a deep chuckle he carefully put Kozue's handkerchief into his pants' pocket. Lifting his jacket which was still dripping at its ends, thoroughly drenched from their earlier run through the stormy rain. But it would still work as a made-shift shield against this chaotic weather.

He sat the object upon the girl's head, allowing his jacket to cover the top of her hair and shoulders as she blinked at him for a second.

"Let us run then." Akashi said.

Kozue's face lit up. The sound of the rustling leaves and rain still echoing back and forth around them. But just like the upcoming summer it was all warm and nice. Not a bone was shivering because of the cold. And the girl suddenly chuckled, holding onto his jacket with one hand whilst the other still cradled her bag close.

She gave him a thankful bow of her head, but then she suddenly turned away. Already rushing out of their little shelter as her sandals clapped against the stone. Splashing through the puddles, one after another - uncaringly to a degree which made the sight amusing from afar...

And quickly Akashi followed her out into the rain. Back down the hill where they continued to hurry beside each other. The avenue looked long abandoned and empty. The trees barely offered any safety against the heavy drops but just like the girl had said - they were already drenched anyway. The redhead could hardly feel the difference anymore as they ran down the path towards the shops and restaurants.

All what he could see was the dark grey of his jacket. The fabric moving with the wind as Kozue continued to hurry - and a pair of bright eyes which were smiling at him the second she turned towards him. Enjoying the silliness of the complete moment they found themselves in.

The tea had never tasted better as it had on that day, he believed.

Sitting in the warmth and dryness of the establishment at a low table, the clothes dripping onto the floor, the hair glued to the skin just like their clothes. And that familiar buzzing of his skin he felt, the moment it was clear that this moment would be burnt into both of their memories. Spreading a sensation of satisfaction throughout his veins.

It wasn't so bad after all to take a bit time off of his usual schedule.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry guys! I'm always apologizing, haha. _Gee_, I'm just _always_ so sorry for saying I'll update on time but then I'm late anyway. This time it wasn't even work, it was just me being lazy and lacking creativity. I was at loss what to write because there is still a bit time which needs to pass till the next key event - I don't want to rush to it because that would feel way too forced and stuff. So the question is what to do! _Sigh_. Bear with me for a little while, will you?

To the guest review! _**Moonlightarrow**_ \- I hope I didn't get carried away, haha. The previous chapter was heavily inspired by this movie! 'Garden of Words' is an _absolutely_ stunning film, and the Tanka was a reference to it. I don't have any anthologies at home, sadly. Only as I and Osthrite created Kozue and it was clear what her hobby would be, I started researching Haikus and Japanese poems. So everything I use or describe is mostly from the internet. I'm afraid.

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!

This chapter is really short and more filler than breathtaking development, sorry! I'm not really satisfied with it either, argh. I don't know if I'll edit it if my creativity is back. I can't promise updates on time right now! Damn you writer's block...

* * *

_**Seventeen**_

Rie groaned as she rolled over the floor, landing onto her stomach in the end. The heat was slowly approaching them, pushing the spring further away as summer was coming instead. But with the typical warmth the rain followed suit, visiting them nearly every day. Without a warning, too. It would always start out of the blue. Surprising them all until the storm passed and the sun would return. It felt like dysfunctional clockwork...

Lazily her eyes rolled towards the television. The old-fashioned black box which was quietly humming in the background, drowning out the rain from outside...and slowly her focus finally recognized the weather lady which spoke of the moody weather and rain season of the year.

"Shou-chan?"

"Mh?"

The dirty blond haired girl cupped her chin with both of her hands, setting both elbows onto the ground. She was watching the young woman on the screen speaking and pointing at the map of Japan. Her mind was noting how the heavy masses of clouds were slowly moving to the east, promising them a few days of complete sunshine soon before another wave of rain followed suit. But quickly she twisted her head to the side, observing Kozue at the low living room table instead.

"When is it going to stop raining?"

The slender girl chuckled lightly, sipping on her tea.

"I'm not sure." She mused. "I don't think it will lighten up soon today."

Rie groaned once more, swinging her bent legs back and forth in the air. She never really liked this time before the summer came. All this rain was hindering her from going outside, forcing her to stay in the house which was only boring her mercilessly. She wanted to do something. Anything. It was hard to sit still.

Pouting to herself, Rie rolled onto her back again.

It took her a few minutes of musing and thinking and wondering what they could possibly do, before she finally chose to look at Kozue again. She was seeking her friend's attention in hope it would lift her boredom. Kozue always had a way to do so. But instead of seeing the other girl again, calmly reading her novel and drinking her tea, she was now staring at her mobile phone instead.

A sight which had become way too familiar to her liking these past few weeks...

Rie's round face twisted into a frown, any boredom which had plagued her before suddenly vanished as she curled her toes in discomfort. It was probably another message from that Akashi again. The red haired teenager who had started to come by nearly every weekend with Hotaka...playing shōgi, eating dinner, talking to Kozue...Rie couldn't help but huff.

She didn't like him.

Something felt so off about him. The way he spoke, the look in his eyes - back then he had just smiled at her as she had told him to stay away. What kind of reaction was that? He was one of those Rakuzan High students, those children who went there because of their rich parents - so what was he doing here at Kozue's place _all_ the time? Shouldn't he be in his big mansion, eating all this ridiculous rich stuff and just hanging out with other people like him?

"I bet Akashi-kun doesn't even know how to make curry." Rie suddenly deadpanned. Her legs were swinging back and forth once more whilst her warm eyes glared at nothing in particular. "He looks _really_ helpless for all this kind of stuff."

Kozue's typing fingers stilled, her body not really moving for a moment. But then her lips formed a small amused smile, her gaze flickering towards the other girl who was now pouting again.

"You don't know how to cook curry either, Rie-chan."

The blond turned towards her friend with a frown, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finally gathered the words she wanted to say.

"...that's not the point at all!" Maybe not exactly the perfect argument, but it was the best she could come up with in that second. "Who...who wants a guy that can't even make his own bed? I _totally_ bet that he can't do that, he surely has someone who does it for him!"

Kozue was by now completely facing her. Her slender arms resting upon the low table she sat at, and even though Rie had wanted to have her attention before - the warm and broad smile the black haired girl wore, wasn't what she wanted to see. It looked too genuine, too friendly. Rie wanted to see her nod in agreement!

"You never make your bed either. Perhaps you should marry Akashi-kun and go live with him and his service then?"

Rie's eyes widened. Her legs stopped moving at once as she was completely terrified by what the taller girl had said. Her colorful mind couldn't help but create a single picture in her mind. Of that stupid, stupid guy and his annoying face who had become way too close to her best friend since he had started visiting. The idea of seeing him every single day for the rest of her poor life...

"...I think I wanna throw up..."

With a deep, painful groan she let her head roll forward onto the cool floor. Pressing the side of her face against it in hope she could crush her skull and new formed nightmare. But of course, it didn't help and Kozue's soft laughter filled her ears as the black haired girl lifted a hand to hide her bright smile behind it.

"_Shou-chan_!" Rie cried out, kicking the ground stubbornly but all her friend did was shook her head.

"Well, I'm merely suggesting, aren't I?"

She wasn't suggesting anything, the smaller girl knew that. She could see the way the eyes of Kozue glinted in nothing but amusement. Her voice still overflowing with humor whilst Rie's misery only grew and grew...her friend wasn't supposed to laugh it off. She wasn't supposed to joke light-hearted about such terrible, terrible things...the dirty blond haired girl could still feel the goosebumps crawling up her spine.

Whatever she tried, her friend wouldn't ever speak a bad word about that Akashi.

Although she never did that about anyone anyway, Rie mused. She was too nice for such things. That red haired guy must know that. Everyone knew that. And that's why he was no good. Appearing out of nowhere like that. Reading her poems, bringing her presents like Hotaka, writing her text messages...the short girl already felt herself frown again. What was that Akashi up to?

"He isn't good enough..." Rie murmured into the cool floor quietly.

No one was able to understand how great her best friend was. That _definitely_ included him, too.

"What was that?" Kozue asked softly but the girl shook her head, rubbing her cheek and nose against the ground before she lifted her upper body slightly.

"Shou-chan, I'm _bored_. Can't we do anything?"

"Mh...I'm not sure..." The slender girl sat her cup down onto the table, lifting a hand to rub her chin in thought. "I guess, we could make some Dorayaki if you want? I only need to go and buy eggs though..."

"I can do that!" Rie cried out, sitting up immediately. "I can run _really_ fast."

"But it is raining..."

Suddenly grinning brightly, the dirty blond haired girl shook her head. "I don't mind. Can we make the same ones like last time? With the cream and chocolate?"

Rie was eagerly leaning forward towards the other girl, her bad mood from before easily forgotten at the suggestion to bake sweets. Nothing could be more important than desserts. And since her friend had made Dorayaki once herself, she couldn't get enough of those pancake sandwiches. Even more if they were stuffed with fruits and chocolate instead of only sweet bean paste.

Kozue nodded slightly, smiling at the energetic girl who already stood up. "Don't forget the raincoat."

"I won't." Rie grinned, quickly slipping out of the living room with the black haired girl close on her heels.

"I will prepare fresh tea so be careful, will you?"

"Okay!"

The short girl was already stuffing her feet into her shoes, putting on the raincoat because the other teen wouldn't let her go out into the rain without it. And as she was stepping out of the house, waving goodbye in excitement because the day was promising to become so much better with the sweet pancakes awaiting her soon - she had forgotten everything about her frustration caused by that certain red haired teenager.

* * *

Akashi sat at his desk. His hand was moving across the notebook in front of him, writing down the notes he had taken in school that day. They already looked neat enough probably, but the teenager always chose to go through them once more. Memorizing the information, improving his own knowledge if only to secure his marks in the upcoming exams right before the summer break...

Although his mismatched gaze couldn't help but flicker towards the crimson mobile phone which sat not far away from his notes after every few minutes.

The teen's face was frozen into an expressionless visage, his hand never stopping in its motion as he underlined a certain word to emphasise it. His mind was purely concentrating on the task at hand because after he was done revising Geography, he still had to look at the trainings schedule for the upcoming weeks - the preliminaries of InterHigh started soon. And he wouldn't let his team embarrass him once more. His expectation concerning them had already sunken anyway, although Reo was still trying to pursuade him day after day at the club to let them try again.

As if he would care.

Akashi's writing was merely interrupted as his mobile phone went off, signaling the arrival of a text and he put his pen aside quickly. Reaching for the device to flick it open instead.

_'It does sound rather stressful, Akashi-kun. I couldn't imagine working in the committee to prepare such an event. That's amazing.'_

The corners of his lips twitched, and he cupped his chin with his free hand. Supporting the weight of his head as his eyes ghosted once more over her message. It had taken her a bit to reply, she had always been rather quick at other times to answer his texts - although that didn't matter now, he thought, as his thumb was pressing a few buttons to create a text himself.

He had a lot to do because of the 'Open Day', no wonder as he was the student council president. The requests and applications appeared every day on his desk by now, piling up because all those teenagers weren't able to set their minds onto a single thing - though the black haired girl didn't know that yet exactly. This event, however, was taking up a lot of his time. And the appointed day fell onto a Saturday to secure the possibility of the parents to visit the school.

That meant that he wouldn't be able to visit the shōgi club in the noon or the Iijimas afterwards.

Something which annoyed him as he was working through the flyers and paperwork with the other members of the student council...his father would be returning from their estate in Tokyo a week prior. Looking after a few things concerning his business here before he'd come to visit Rakuzan High as well. Akashi found himself pausing and looking out of window. Watching the rain fall which drummed against the glass, running down the smooth surface in chaotic patterns...

Slowly the teenager started to erase what he had written before, typing in something else.

_'Would you care to take a look around the school? It is open to visitors after all on that day.'_

His notes were forgotten for a second, his mind elsewhere as he stared at the display of his phone. It didn't take long before he received her answer, her name appearing across the screen before he pressed a single button to open the text.

_'I'd love to. I have always only seen Rakuzan from afar, if you won't mind to show me around then I'd come visit.'_

Akashi's body rose slightly as he read the words. His eyes glued to his phone as his previous stiff mood seemed to relax bit by bit. This 'Open Day' had promised him nothing but work up until now, causing his Tuesday afternoons to be long and busy - but now it certainly didn't sound as unnecessary as before anymore.

_'It'd be my pleasure.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**It took so long!** I was rewriting this over and over again, it drove me nuts! Just writing, then deleting. And changing, deleting and writing. I can't believe I finally managed to finish it. I'm sorry for the long wait! This chapter was nothing but a struggle. A matter of life and death and I hope it turned out okay...if something doesn't add up, or doesn't fit or whatever else, I'm all ears!

To the guest reviews! _**Guest**_ \- Glad you're enjoying it!; _**LeoInuyuka**_ \- If Rie allows it! _Evil laughter_.; _**Guest²**_ \- Oh my, _thank you_! Akashi's development in 'love' in my story builds exactly on that. On _'escape'_, _'sanctuary'_, _'nostalgia'_ \- he always called his home 'the mansion', too. Refraining from calling it sth. else. It makes me really happy that you like my approach and that you enjoy Kozue. The way these two act around each other is certainly inspired by old-fashioned courting, hehe. I thought too that it suits them; they are on a different level. And to let their worlds clash is something I'm gradually working on! The lines are blurring and that's so fascinating, I think. Sorry for the rant, haha, but thank you so much for the lovely review!; _**Elaine**_ \- Hehe, Akashi/Kozue moments are slowly increasing, promise! And his team will be definitely meeting her soon. And _**Yumi014**_ \- Of course, I remember, hehe. And oh, the music is amazing of that anime! I know it, it is certainly so confusing and twisted at times, hahaha. Like, Japan, calm down. I get it, well, I don't...explain it again please. Anyway, I'm happy to hear that you're still enjoying _'Lionheart'_! The first brief meeting has happened with a member, and more will surely follow!

Gee, I'm worried. Like, is it too fast? Does every situation make sense; is Akashi's train of thought in character? It took me 14 pages to get it down, that's pretty long for my standards, haha.

Thank you for being so patient with me! And thank you for all those lovely reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

_**Eighteen**_

As the time passed, the work seemed to increase. The student council had to clear all the wishes and applications of the classes which were rapidly piling up by now. Make sure the clubs were ready and well prepared for the 'Open Day'. The Mathematic club was certain a little tournament would be good, the chess club wanted to challenge a few parents just to show how good their children were.

Akashi had to stuff their countless invitations into his drawer because he just had no time to consider participating in such games himself.

And the sports clubs were supposed to always have a few members in the gym present when the adults appeared, ready to show them what their training had accomplished. It was all a big show in the end. Proving that the teenagers were in good hands, that the equipment of the elite high school was up to date and that the students benefited from it...if not, the parents would reconsider the decision of having their children attend this school. Lower the yearly contributions they paid.

Akashi rubbed his temples as he stared at the pile of documents on his desk. He hadn't been able to attend the shōgi club last Saturday. His father had returned from Tokyo and all the tension seemed to increase as the 'Open Day' finally closed in on him. The work as the student council president was nothing he couldn't handle without a problem, it wasn't hard - it was just so time consuming.

_And the silence in the mansion was deafening..._

The foolish teachers underestimated the planning until it was too late in his opinion, leaving the most of it to the student council and its members while the students themselves started to look for each of them in the hallways in the break.

Always asking meaningless questions. _Always_ repeating themselves.

And at home he had to smooth out the mistakes, checking the flyers and making sure the schedule they came up with worked in the end.

The redhead took a deep breath as he leaned back into his chair; his joints were stiff just like his neck and slowly he lifted an arm to rub a sore spot. All what had been his entertainment these past few days were Kozue's poems. Their little guessing game.

Never once had she uttered the idea of meeting up, or questioned him why he hadn't come last weekend like always. Instead there had only been a few photos of flowers she had seen at the park. Musings about how hard it must be to work in the committee and that she hoped he was finding time to relax.

His gaze landed on his mobile phone which rested next to the print-outs. Relaxation had never fitted into his schedule these past few days. _It never really had to begin with_, he thought; basketball was the closest thing beside shōgi he'd call relaxing. But the board game had been taken from him due to all the paperwork and meetings. And with the preliminaries around the corner, and the club members awaiting his training schedules even the sport became more a chore than enjoyment. At least until the 'Open Day' would be over.

Akashi was only staring at his phone for awhile, still deep in thought. But then he reached for it, one elbow landing on his desk so that he could use his hand to support his chin. He forced the idea of working away for a moment, flicking the crimson device open.

It didn't take long until he opened the last text message he had received this early afternoon by Kozue. And just like then, he read it again. Just one more time.

_'I asked grandpa and Rie-chan if they wanted to come along as well. But grandpa needs to go to the hospital for a regular checkup and Rie-chan has already made plans. You'll have to only guide me around then, I'm afraid. I hope you won't mind.'_

_Only her_, his mind repeated.

He wouldn't have minded it if Hotaka would come as well. To play shōgi by himself could only be as entertaining as it could be, and the old man always had this air around him which made it hard not to enjoy his presence. There had hardly been times where he hadn't at least seen him on the weekend at the club these past months. But to read that the short annoying girl wouldn't be present was something which actually made him take a deep calming breath.

He flicked his mobile phone shut suddenly, observing the way his fingers closed around it. It formed a nearly perfect fist, the edges of the phone peeking out of his hold. But nevertheless, he stared at his hand, swinging it very lightly back and forth.

Maybe the upcoming Saturday wouldn't be as annoying as he thought it'd be. The activities started around nine in the morning, the parents would be arriving early to listen to the director's speech and the homeroom teachers. To give the black haired girl a little guided tour sounded like a welcoming change, like a fresh breeze in his usual routine he certainly needed. And he'd be able to show her the usual places he saw at least five days a week. His daily environment.

The sound of that was strangely satisfying in a way.

Just a few days more.

The edges of his lips lifted as his gaze returned to the print-outs in front of him.

* * *

He was frowning.

No.

Not even that.

His face was _frozen_, his lips pressing against another to form a thin, thin line. The muscles beneath his skin were trying to conceal any twitch or motion which could reveal what he was feeling in that moment. Instead, he kept his visage as expressionless as it was possible for a human being. Like a sculpture in a museum.

There were voices. He knew that much. A man with a microphone explained the schedule to an audience. It were the parents who weren't already observing the clubs of their children or were talking to the homeroom teachers inside. Mumbles of teenagers, strangers and the wind whistled in his ears like a mushy background sound.

But all of it was dismissed by him. Those things didn't matter as his gaze stared at the entrance of his high school. His mismatched eyes were glued to the familiar black haired girl, the guest he had expected...and the unexpected visitor hanging onto her arm like a clingy child. Of course, he did predict that something like that would happen. That little nuisance always found a way to invade everything...but still.

Akashi's left eye twitched. That was the first reaction his facial expression could muster after he had stared at them for a while. And it took his whole body another second before it finally set into motion. He approached the duo steadily, dodging a few guests on his way with ease.

Kozue's gaze lit up as she recognized him immediately and she lifted a hand to greet him.

"Akashi-kun. It is already very lively, isn't it?"

"It is." He breathed.

Calm and collected as ever.

But his rather cold gaze slowly landed onto the dirty blond haired girl at her side. "_Komura_. I see that you are joining us today, too. I'd been certain that you already had plans?"

"Yeah." Rie replied without missing a heartbeat. "But they got called off. What for a lucky coincidence, right Akashi-_kun_?"

"Yeah...truly a lucky coincidence..." Akashi repeated dryly.

"I was surprised myself as Rie-chan called me earlier." Kozue explained with a smile. "But the more the merrier, isn't that so? I hope you won't mind, Akashi-kun."

"Of course not." The redhead said curtly, refraining from looking at Rie any longer. "I suggest we go then. I wanted to show you around after all."

The slender girl nodded, glancing for a second to her smaller friend who was still beaming brightly. Obviously Rie was happy how this all turned out unlike the teenager who had proposed the tour in the first place. But he kept his cool, too mature to lower to her level in any way as he turned around. He gestured them to follow his lead, aiming for the grand building in the back.

But his left eye twitched once more as he blatantly ignored Rie behind him with all his might.

That was not how he wanted this day to turn out.

* * *

"Rakuzan is truly colossal..." Kozue mused as they walked through the entrance hall.

"The founder had a university he had seen in Europe in mind." The redhead explained. "Although in the end, only traits of the design were used. The interior fittings meet, of course, today's Japanese education standards."

"_Heh?_" Rie drawled quietly. "So everything is _seriously_ extravagant aroundhere, isn't it?"

Akashi turned around to the small teen who was making a face. She wasn't even paying attention to him or Kozue anymore, leaning forward to observe a handful of awards and trophies in a big glass cabinet. All of them were from different tournaments and competitions, displayed in the entrance hall of their school for any eye to see. But instead of being impressed she only frowned and mumbled something to herself.

The redhead had forgotten his resolve to ignore her, fixating her with a cold stare instead. There were so many remarks dancing upon his tongue, every single one crisp and clear concerning his opinion about her behavior. But none passed his lips because Kozue's movement caught his eye. The other girl joined her friend in front of the cabinet, gazing at all the awards before she seemed to recognize some of them.

"Are those the basketball trophies?"

She was smiling towards his direction by now and Akashi blinked. Finally he was able to tear his gaze completely away from Rie, roaming the shelves for the certain objects she was talking about until his tense shoulders actually relaxed. The red haired teenager returned her smile politely and nodded.

"Indeed, they are. The three in the front are the ones of last year. Rakuzan High won every official tournament."

"Ah...the ones you had told me about, right?" Kozue murmured softly. "That's really amazing, Akashi-kun."

"I nearly won one, too!" Rie blurted out. Agitated she straightened her back again, turning towards her friend with a frown. "In middle school! We got _really_ far, remember?"

Kozue blinked at her, mildly surprised by her outburst, but quickly her expression melted into a gentle smile. Smoothly she added a thoughtful phrase or two about their joined memories of their previous school - something which seemed to ease the energetic girl again. That was a patience Akashi couldn't comprehend. His annoyance was already crawling down his spine again. It had become truly a rare occurrence that he was forced to deal with such an annoying person so often.

Even Ryōta and Daiki had been less trouble in middle school than her...

The red haired teen observed them quietly, his fingers twitching at his side. He had refrained from putting the short girl into her place. Out of courtesy to the Iijimas perhaps, the household seemed to be strangely fond of that noisy girl. But even his patience was coming to an end...

He had welcomed the idea of meeting Kozue alone today after the long, long week after all.

"Rakuzan High has a long history of victories."

Both heads turned towards Akashi. His sudden explanation breaking the flow of their conversation.

"Since the national Winter Cup tournament had been founded five years ago, this school here won and defended the first place every year."

"Really?" Kozue's eyes lit up. "I never imagined Rakuzan High to be so involved in sports...grandpa made it always sound so conservative."

Out of the corner of his eye, Akashi could observe the way Rie's face fell immediately. One hand reaching weakly for her friend in an attempt to pull her attention away once more, obviously not intending to share it any further. But the red haired teenager quickly gestured towards their left, towards a hallway which led into the core of the first wing.

"There are certainly some more traditional clubs here. Many of them are open for visitors, shall we take a look?"

"Oh, I'd love to." Kozue replied. "What about you, Rie-chan?"

The small girl frowned as her friend turned to her with a bright smile. But instead of becoming loud-mouthed once again, she lowered her gaze. Pouting and sulking in silence until a heavy sigh escaped her. Rie lifted her arms above her head dramatically, finally moving away from the class cabinet towards the direction Akashi had suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do that."

She strode past the second-year. Nearly disappearing already behind the open door, but as if she had suddenly been stung by a bee she quickly turned around. Returning faithfully to Kozue's side where she quickly reached for the arm of her dear friend.

"Mh?"

The dirty blond haired girl slowly started grinning again.

"I don't wanna get lost."

Kozue smiled in return, chuckling as she started walking. The two visitors passed Akashi who had waited calmly on the invisible sideline. But whatever triumph he had felt boiling in his guts before was suddenly threatened by the satisfied smile Rie sent him, hugging her taller friend closer as they stepped into the new corridor.

Akashi's face darkened behind their backs.

_Little annoying barking dog..._

* * *

"Oh, a calligraphy club."

Kozue's eyes lit up as they passed the first club room, a long paper on the door outside the first clear sign of it. For a second she only stared at the Japanese characters which were written on it, taking in the details of the work which had obviously taken a lot of effort.

Akashi smoothly stepped to her unoccupied side, joining her view. The characters looked rough and thick around the edges, obviously the spots where the pressure on the paper had been increased. But he had attended such lessons himself throughout his childhood, long enough to recognize the pattern and style the club members had used to write their name upon the paper roll. The only modern touch was the colorful flower print beneath the black ink, a matter of taste. But even that was a homage.

"Hon'ami Kōeatsu..."

Kozue's quiet mumble rung in his ears loudly though. A name which was surprising him to a degree, only a bit of course, but still it was something he had rarely heard from a teenager around his age. From her though, he should have expected it already. The knowing tune and glint in her blue eyes made it easy to see that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

But unlike him, the girl beside her didn't understand her.

"Who?"

The black haired teen blinked at Rie for a second, laughing sheepishly to herself. Akashi stared at her profile as she lifted a hand to tug a few hair strands behind her ear, her habit forcing his eyes to linger upon her pale fingers until she lowered them once more.

"He was a well known calligrapher back in the Edo period. He had invented these printed papers in a way. He especially ordered those with no other purpose but to use them for his calligraphy to establish a poetic correspondence with."

"Heeh..." Rie drawled, staring at the sign dumbfounded.

It was clear to see that she didn't truly understand the fascination behind this matter. For someone who wasn't acquainted with the history of calligraphy, something like papers with decorative patterns printed upon them sounded trivial. In the world of art, however, hundreds of years ago it was an innovation concerning style.

"The strokes of the characters resemble Hosoi Kotaku's style though, doesn't it?"

As the redhead voiced his opinion, Kozue twisted her head towards him. Her eyes were wide as she merely stared at him for a moment. She looked surprised, her mind still trying wrap around what he had just said. But slowly her expression melted, her soft chortling filled the air. The sound was reserved, not loud or catching, but most importantly, it had been him who had caused it. Not her friend.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing." The deep color of her eyes was glowing as she looked at him. "The split at the end of the character, that had been something which always made me recognize one of his works..."

Akashi's lips formed a light smile. He knew she'd notice it. Such a small thing which could expose so much if someone just truly looked at it and Hotaka's granddaughter always had a sense for such things. That was something he had learned quickly over the past weeks.

"I...I totally see it now, too." Rie whined weakly, tugging at Kozue's arm.

Her childish action forced the other girl to glance back towards her small friend, breaking the eye contact with the redhead abruptly.

"Why don't we check another club? There are lots of those, right?" The blond girl continued stubbornly. "I, I can tell you a lot about volleyball, too. And mangas...and...and some games..."

Her weak enumeration stopped right there. And even though he stood on the other side of Kozue, he could definitely see the worked up expression on the small teen's face. Just past the taller girl's head which softly tilted to the side, offering him a better view of Rie who now finally realized his cold stare as well.

As quickly as her grimace had appeared it vanished in an instant. Replaced by an annoyed pout and glare...as if that immature action would faze him...

"Sei-chan?"

Akashi's eyes rolled towards his right. It took him a second to completely acknowledge the presence of the third year who had suddenly stepped out of the teacher's office of this floor. But as he finally recognized him, he sent him a curt nod.

"Reo."

The tall teen smiled at him before his attention shifted towards the girls who now turned away from the signed paper on the door. The redhead could easily observe the train of thought behind the pale orbs of his fellow teammate. In contrast to the other two he regularly saw, Reo had always been rather quick to grasp the content of any situation. More or less an acceptable trait, although in this situation here, he refrained from calling it a blessing.

"Oh my, young guests?" The black haired boy exclaimed delighted. "On the Open Day nonetheless! That is rare."

Rie blinked at the newcomer owlishly, his height intimidating the small girl to a degree. To her he was nearly towering over her by three heads, a sight she wasn't used to at all. And even Kozue, the usual sovereign girl hesitated for a second. It were only for a few seconds, but it was long enough for Akashi to notice anyway.

"Sorry for intruding. You're all very busy today, aren't you?" Kozue started to say after a moment, bowing her head politely. "My name is Iijima Kozue; you must be one of Akashi-kun's teammates, I assume?"

Reo only stared at her for a moment. His smile careful as he blinked away any doubt he had in mind before, Akashi could actually read his face like an open book right then. He should have been more careful in the first place. To have one of the guys meeting her here was definitely something he had expected, it was bound to happen, but the moment couldn't have been any more unsuitable. He already had enough to deal with.

"_Oh_, I am!" The basketball player replied. "Iijima Kozue-chan, was it? What a lovely name that is! I'm Mibuchi Reo." Reo clasped his hands together, his eyes finally landing upon Rie who had taken a step back as she felt his gaze upon her. "And what is your name, little lady?"

"...Komura...Rie." She mumbled, scrutinizing the Rakuzan student warily. "...are you a giant?"

Reo chuckled shaking his head. "If you already think I'm tall, then you should see a friend of mine." His smile shrunk a bit as he lifted a brow. "Though his manners are _still_ certainly questionable..."

"Reo, aren't you supposed to supervise the gym around this time?" Akashi remarked and his upperclassman pursed his lips.

"I am, Sei-chan. But the volleyball club had gotten the wrong schedule." He sighed deeply, waving with the paper in his other hand. "I would have put on more sunscreen if I had known I'd walk around so much outside today...but Miraki-chan asked me so nicely, I couldn't say no."

Always the gentleman, of course.

"I see."

"However." Reo started. "A few minutes won't hurt anyone, will they?"

The redhead teen stared calmly at the third-year. It was hard not to see the curiosity burning behind the light eyes of the tall basketball player. Even though Reo knew his share of manners, he certainly could be quite nosy if he wanted to be.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree, Reo. If the volleyball club doesn't follow the regular schedule it could cause trouble later on. Take the correct timetable to them immediately."

"Aw, but Sei-chan..."

"Now."

The dark haired teenager sighed dramatically. But his determination quickly disappeared beneath the firm order of his team captain. Reo shrugged with his shoulders, nodding in defeat while Rie leaned onto her toes to whisper into the ear of Kozue. To Akashi, though, she always had a too loud voice.

_"See, Shou-chan? He's even totally rude to his friend, I told you so."_

His left eye twitched as he slowly twisted his face around to stare at the dirty blond haired girl. The sound of a thin elastic band snapping could be probably heard somewhere in another realm. He could have accepted her usual nonsense if only because he was too mature to react on her little nudges and silly antics. But to try and make the black haired girl think badly of him in front of his eyes was something even he couldn't tolerate.

"W-_well_, Rie-chan, was it?" Reo laughed suddenly nervously, quickly rushing over to the girls. "_My_, I just thought of something! Why don't you come with me? I can show you around a bit over...over _there_, we can even stop by at the Café of my class! Wouldn't that be something? It is truly beautiful, they worked hard on it."

"What?" The short girl asked dumbfounded, but before she could have said anything else the third-year was already pushing her away. "H-hey, hold on. Shou-chan!"

"I'm borrowing, Rie-chan!" Reo sung, dragging the small guest successfully away. "Don't mind me."

"Wait- _Shou-chan!_"

The door on the other side of the hallway fell back into its frame, taking the last whisper of an _'Are you out of your mind?'_ with it which had been definitely hissed desperately by the lean basketball player. The upperclassman was convinced that he was saving the small teen's life; he had never witnessed what Akashi had actually done to someone who showed such disrespect to him before - but he wasn't ready to let anyone destroy his perfectly fine picture of his captain in any way.

Not if he was slowly putting the pieces back together again.

The corridor became quiet once more; the source of noise was gone from one second to another. It left the other two teenagers in a surprising yet comfortable silence behind, something both of them were used to. Kozue pressed a hand against her chest, still looking after the closed door before a light grin stretched her lips. Not at all worried by the abduction of her friend.

"You have a quite interesting teammate there, Akashi-kun."

"Indeed." He replied thoughtfully.

That hadn't been what he had in mind exactly. But who was he to complain if someone had gotten rid of that nuisance for him? Akashi looked back to the black haired girl, the edges of his lips curling into a faint smile.

"Shall we continue our little tour? I'm certain; we will encounter Komura and Reo very soon again."

Or maybe not. The second year knew exactly which paths Reo would use to move from the gym towards his classroom in the third-year wing. It was certainly simple to avoid him if he intended to, habits and patterns didn't change when they were used long enough. And Akashi could certainly appreciate some peace for a change.

"We shall."

He made a single step towards the first staircase down the corridor. But then he stopped at once. For a second he stared at an empty spot in the air, his gaze focusing slowly the clock which hung on the wall on the other side. Just a short moment. But it was enough to make him turn around, smoothly leading Kozue towards the other staircase in another hallway.

As far as he knew the upper hallway was right now occupied by a handful of parents and teachers who were touring through the science-oriented floor. One of the groups of wealthy adults who were showing concern for their children's environment...

..._more or less_.

"Is there any specific section you're curious about?"

The teenagers were climbing up the steps; Akashi was leading them on as he threw a glance over his shoulder towards the dark haired girl. Kozue looked at him thoughtfully for a second, considering the possibilities of well-equipped clubs and the auditorium in the far back of the building. But in the end something else seemed to win over her curiosity.

"Your classroom actually..." She said. "...I'd love to see it."

The redhead nodded slowly. A little thrill, he rarely felt, spreading across his arms and neck at the idea of showing her the room he sat in for hours every day. It was something personal, he mused, strangely to label his classroom as that. But a student from another school had never stepped into it before as far as he knew.

He continued to hike up, the girl close on his heels as they ventured through another corridor towards the second-year wing of Rakuzan High.

It took a bit, the school was huge. They stopped sometimes at another room or at the window because she wanted to gaze at the backyard, or see what else was hidden behind these countless doors. No stop he ever minded. Akashi inwardly used these moments to just observe how she reacted to seeing all this.

His high school.

The same scenery he passed by day by day.

After their little journey came to an end he finally pushed the door open to his classroom. The desks and chairs were neatly arranged, not a single one out of line. The blackboard clean with no trace of chalk left. And the curtains drawn back to expose everything to the early midday sun, allowing it to light up half of the room. The other half was drowned in warm shadows instead, a long diagonal line which was drawn from one corner to another when the light switch wasn't flicked.

Akashi was quiet, stepping to the side to let her in.

It was too interesting to wait and see as opposed to breaking the silence right away. Watching her look around with care, listening to her delicate steps as she walked into the room...her attention landed first onto the broad blackboard. The size not comparable to an average one, it was certainly bigger than the ones he had seen in Teikō...

And afterwards she approached the first desk in the first row, one hand cautiously touching the dustless surface.

Their gazes met as she turned around to him. The soft blue clashing against his piercing golden red, but her smile was everything he needed to see. There was no other explanation needed as he walked past her. Passing the first three desks until he reached the fourth one in the second row, that's where he took his place. Pulling back the chair and sitting down until he faced forward properly.

A soft humming filled the empty room as Kozue followed him, forcing him to crane his neck slightly to keep her in sight.

But the girl didn't go far. In truth, she actually went to the desk to his left. Placing her bag next to it, she copied his earlier movements until she sat down right beside him - hands neatly folded on top the table.

"That's where I sit, too." Kozue said quietly, gesturing to her table. "At my school."

Akashi glanced at her, taking in the unusual view of having her beside him here. In his school. In his classroom. As his table neighbor. And then his lips spread into a smile. Faint but amused, because that was honestly something he hadn't expected. Something he hadn't even thought about.

"What a shame it is then that your seat is in another high school."

Kozue's eyes crinkled, the sun rays meeting them in a perfect angle where the light seemed to bring the color to life. Twinkling and glistening. It was hard to look elsewhere in his opinion as she turned towards him a bit in her seat.

"It is, isn't it?" She replied quietly. "I'm certain it would be nice to have you as my table neighbor."

Akashi chuckled, leaning back into the chair to ease his stiff posture a bit. It felt like an eternity until he finally found the strength to loosen up. Relaxing into the uncomfortable chair which was something he had been unable to do since quite some time.

He wouldn't mind it in the slightest to sit beside her like this day after day.

"Did Reo make you uncomfortable in any way?"

At his sudden question her smile wavered. Unconsciously she broke their eye contact, her eyelids fluttering as she looked towards the table's surface in front of her instead. He immediately halted his breath, his own eyes scanning her profile - watching her little habit once more, her hand tugging a few tell-tale wisps behind her ear - because any sudden reaction he hadn't expected right away needed to be observed. Needed to be understood.

But Kozue's was already looking at him again, her fingers playing with another.

"Oh no, no. He didn't." She assured him concerned. "He really didn't. I'm just...I'm just really not good at talking to people my age. I...tend to ramble a lot." Kozue bit her bottom lip as she smiled at him slightly embarrassed for confessing such a thing. "It feels like I'm out of touch with whatever they're always talking about. Rie-chan does tell me all sorts of things everyday but...poetry, calligraphy, writing Haikus...my hobbies are rather boring for a teenager, I'm afraid."

Hotaka's words resurfaced in his mind - his concerns that his granddaughter was getting old way too fast because of him. She was always at home, often visiting or talking to his elderly friends instead of finding some around her own age.

And then his heart squeezed suddenly.

Because _he_ was still there though.

She talked to him.

She didn't hesitate to show her poems to him.

She shared her hobbies with _him_ and no one else around her age.

_Rie didn't count_, his mind glowered, _that annoying girl didn't understand her poems_.

"I do not think your hobbies are boring at all." Akashi stated calmly. "On contrary, you're talented. Your knowledge in poetry is refreshing."

"Refreshing, you say..." Kozue repeated, laughing gently. "I like the sound of that."

The relaxing silence from earlier had returned as they sat there, just content with the moment until he blinked. He lifted his gaze towards the clock on the wall, registering the time before he slowly pushed his chair away. A group of parents would soon pass this corridor, he remembered the schedule exactly. So he stood up once more, turning to his guest.

"How about a cup of tea? A few classes had requested to open cafés for today in order to entertain the parents and serve refreshments."

The black haired girl reached for her bag, carefully standing up as well to push the chair back against the desk.

"That sounds really nice...did the student council allow that? It isn't the Culture Festival after all..."

Akashi couldn't help but chortle beneath his breath.

"Of course I allowed it. It sounded rather convenient."

He watched Kozue stare at him, her mind trying to decipher whether he was joking again this time or not. But as he refrained from indicating otherwise, her laughter suddenly filled the air. It sounded still nice, soft and smooth. Making him immensely satisfied in a way whilst he pushed his chair back against his own table, it felt good to know that he caused it. The different air around her than what he was used to from his teammates made such a difference in the end.

"Akashi-kun, the student council? You're certainly a very busy person...what do you do there exactly?"

The red haired teenager led them back out of his classroom, closing the door behind him before he glanced at her again.

"I always exceed at whatever I do. The student council is no different."

Kozue started smiling again, easily catching his hint. She followed him obediently down the corridor towards another staircase. Falling comfortably into step with him like they had done so in the past.

"Then I've been lucky enough to receive a personal guided tour by the student council president himself?" She joked light-hearted. "You never cease to amaze me, Akashi-kun. Always working so hard, it feels like I can do better too if I just really try."

Coming from her, he could actually believe such a compliment.

* * *

"Shou-chan!"

Rie fell to the feet of their table in the made-shift café by a class. Dramatically she groaned and clawed her way upwards, using the table as leverage as Akashi immediately reached for his cup to get the steaming tea out of the girl's reach.

"Finally! That Mibuchi-kun never stopped talking...Akashi-kun here, don't run around there, stop snorting when I say something, something about fair maidens don't do that and- don't _ever_ leave me again!"

Her whining died down as she finally glanced at the black haired girl with big round eyes. An action which caused Kozue to sigh playfully, huffing and watching her dear friend as she slowly lifted her cup to her lips to take another sip of her drink.

"I wonder..."

"_Shou-chan..._"

"I'm just kidding, Rie-chan." The slender girl assured her. "Did you have fun?"

"After I escaped him in third-year wing, I did..." Rie grumbled to herself. "...but this school is so huge! I got lost at least four times, I swear!"

Grudgingly she turned to throw a glare at Akashi, upset about how easily she had lost them earlier. He could tell. She didn't really to try to mask it in the first place. But unlike before he felt a lot calmer. More relaxed. So smoothly, instead of reacting to her in any way, he took another sip of his tea. Ignoring the dirty blond haired girl in favor of tasting the herb note of his warm drink.

Defeated that he wasn't reacting in the slightest, Rie sighed deeply, allowing her head to thud onto the table the other two teenagers sat at.

"I'm tired..."

Kozue smiled at her small friend, setting her cup down.

"Well, it has become late already, hasn't it? I need to prepare dinner as well. Grandpa is going to be home soon."

Rie immediately perked up. "Then let's go!"

"Thank you for taking your time to show me around, Akashi-kun. The art tract was really impressive."

Carefully Akashi set his tea down, nodding. "I was pleased to do so. I hope you enjoyed your time here."

"Of course."

"Well, I'm not sure about that..." Rie pouted, busy drawing circles onto the table's cloth but Kozue only laughed, brushing a few strands of hair out of her friend's face.

"Come on, Rie-chan. Let's go home." The smaller teen finally nodded, moving towards the exit of the made-shift café.

Quietly Akashi stood up as well, leading his visitors faithfully out of the grand building until they reached the big gates outside once more. The area outside had become a lot emptier, the most parents were by now inside or had left, he guessed. He still had to make a patrol. Making sure everything was in order, but that could wait, he thought as he saw Kozue off.

"See you next Saturday, Akashi-kun."

The red haired teenager found himself nodding right away. Next weekend. Another seven days. He could wait until then.

"Yes. Until next week."


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back from my weekend trip! So finally the next update.

To the guest reviews! _**Guest**_ \- Sorry! I was really at loss how to write a scene or two! My fantasy had left me, haha. I'm definitely not going to drop this story any time soon! Promise.; _**Guest²**_ \- Glad you liked it! And _**BlackRose**_ \- Thank you! I'm really happy you're enjoying the story and like Kozue. Oh, and hooray for another reader who doesn't dislike Rie, haha. The fronts are hardened here. I've stopped watching Bleach a long time ago, so I had to check it. The expression fits a lot! With her hair down, she'd totally nail Rie's look, I'm sure, hehe.

I really hope this chapter turned out good because I had a little struggle with the pace here and there. I hope the flow was alright! If not I'm all ears, guys. Akashi is my death.

Thank you for all the _lovely_ reviews, follows and favorites guys! I'm so happy you're still enjoying the story!

* * *

_**Nineteen**_

_Ah..._

He had never realized how calm this scenery had truly been until he hadn't been able to see it for a few days. The warmth of the early summer filled the air. Green and blue surrounded him as the clear sky peeked through the leaves of the avenue he walked upon with Hotaka's steady voice beside him all the time.

He was murmuring quietly about the last time he had gone home on Saturday when Akashi couldn't attend the club because he had been too busy. How strange it was. How used he had become to walk home with the teenager at his side.

Hotaka laughed heartily as they were about to stop at the familiar flower shop on their way. "I'd never realized how used I've gotten to play shōgi with you at home on the weekend, Seijūrō-kun." The older man smiled warmly at the shop owner who already greeted them with a friendly wave from the back of the shop. "Kozue had even cooked too much." He added amused. "It felt like old times. When my son and his wife tried to come home more often but couldn't make it. We always had leftovers."

"She did?" Akashi said quietly, watching the older man lean forward to observe a handful of colorful flowers.

Hotaka nodded, still smiling as he clasped his hands behind his back together. Slowly he turned away from the plants, searching with his gaze for the shop keeper. She was a middle-aged woman who quickly noticed his silent request. And while she was approaching his companion, taking his order with a bright smile, the redhead was still standing beside Hotaka. Quietly staring at the flowers in front of him because his mind was alive instead, circling around the little detail he had been told.

Akashi never had someone who had cooked for him before like that. Expecting him to be there - only to keep the meal as a leftover afterwards...

The kitchen in the mansion was busy all day, preparing food for the personnel of their household, too. For him, of course, if he was at home. But if he wasn't there, they weren't preparing him something, it all always only happened on request. If he ordered them to cook him something, if his father's attendant told them to work. But not just because they expected him to be there.

A strange thing, he mused.

Sentimental.

But..._nice_.

The florist handed the wrapped flowers to the elderly man. Thanking him politely for stopping by before Akashi lifted his hand to point at the basket filled with bloody red tulips at his feet.

"I'd like to purchase these ones."

The woman bobbed her head, approaching them. "The usual amount?"

To think that a shop keeper would already know his probable purchases by now, the teenager thought absent-minded. He hadn't been to a single store that often before. Until now that is. But just as politely as she was, he nodded, replying with a short _'yes'_. He watched her wrap the crimson flowers in a brown paper. The kind florists always used to keep the fragile petals safe on their way.

The sweet fragrance met his nose as he accepted the small bouquet. And after Hotaka and him handed over the little payment for the gifts, they continued their walk. Their conversation was turning towards the last shōgi tournament which had been shown on TV. A certain professional had won it, someone who had been attending their club once, too. Years ago before he moved away to become one of those famous names you'd see in certain magazines.

All the way the soft rustling of the paper filling his ears, the twittered birds in the trees and faint echoes of a dog barking in the distance...

Soon, the teenager was able to see the familiar dark roof in the distance. Peeking over the ancient fence and street. Akashi took in a deep breath. He could already smell this certain note again. Wood and tea, somehow old and yet not penetrating. And every time during the afternoon, it would be filled with the scent of a meal. The sound of chopping and clinking reaching the living room where Hotaka and he were still brooding over their game.

It was certainly surprising.

He had never spared such trivial things so much attention before. But it had suddenly become hard not to do so as both men opened the door. They stepped into the quiet house which greeted him with the same view as always. The dark wooden parquet spreading out to his feet, the shoes neatly placed in the entrance area. No hint to the presence of the short loud girl yet.

And the moment he slipped out of his own shoes, he was able to hear soft steps somewhere to his right. Lightly tapping over the floor as the person closed a door.

"Kozue, my dear." Hotaka called out gently. "We're home."

There was silence before the steps increased, quickly revealing the black haired girl as she walked into the entrance area of the house. Her eyes lit up immediately. The expression she wore melting into a warm and welcoming smile whilst she cradled a basket filled with clothes close to her chest. Always busy in some kind of way.

"Welcome home."

Akashi nodded, returning her smile faintly. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had been here. With the Open Day wearing him down, the preliminaries knocking onto his door and his father staying at the mansion, he just had no time. But it felt soothing to finally allow his shoulders to slack, listening to Kozue's laughter as she thanked them both for the flowers she noticed in their hands.

"Would you mind putting them into the vases for me?" The black haired girl asked them, gesturing to the sheets in her basket. "That would be lovely."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure we'll able to do that, right Seijūrō-kun?"

Hotaka was smiling brightly at the teenager beside him, handling the task of putting flowers into vases as if it was an adventure itself. And that fact alone was so childish and yet so fitting for the old man that the redhead only shook his head in amusement. Akashi turned to his left, actually leading the way towards the kitchen whilst Kozue left for the living room to reach the backyard.

The teenager ventured towards their destination with confidence. He had been here already so often, he mused; he knew where the kitchen was. The living room and sleeping quarters. He had seen the office of Kozue's father as Hotaka needed his help to get a box of souvenirs off a high shelf. And their backyard as the old man chose to play on the back porch with him since the weather that day had been extremely nice.

Hotaka held onto his crimson tulips as the teenager approached the cupboard above the sink, opening it carefully to grab the two glass vases which sat there in the front.

"I wonder, how about chess today?"

Akashi threw a glance over his shoulder, turning on the sink to fill the vessels with water.

"I wouldn't mind. It has been a while since our last game of chess, hasn't it?"

"Truly." Hotaka agreed in a sigh. "There had been definitely something missing on my weekends without our matches."

The teenager's lips twitched, agreeing wordlessly with the comment of the old man. It had certainly become a routine of his, a habit he didn't mind in the slightest either. And with care he set the vases upon the kitchen table. Allowing Hotaka to unwrap the flowers and put them into the vases where they could finally rest after their long transportation.

It was only a little sense of accomplishment which engulfed Akashi. But the warm smile of Kozue's grandfather at his side made it more enjoyable in a sense. The teen wasn't used to seeing such delight and gratitude for, well, nothing in his opinion.

But he didn't hesitate to follow Hotaka out of the kitchen. Back towards the living room where they could already see the black haired girl outside in the backyard, hanging up the snow white sheets onto a washing line.

Akashi sat down at the low table, crossing his legs comfortably whilst the older man collected the board game from a closet.

Peace never had such a clear picture in his mind before as it had now.

* * *

"Grandpa, Kirigaya-san wants to speak to you."

Somewhere along the way hours seemed to have passed. One game of chess turned into two, then three and four. Akashi tapped his chin with his finger, always observing the figures on the wooden board with a thoughtful expression. Except when Kozue was moving around them, bringing them tea and snacks. Moving through the house to clean up or sort things. His mismatched eyes would always flicker to her for a second, catching her profile or back as she was already on her way again.

And as the girl stopped on the hallway, calling Hotaka because their neighbor asked for him, their game was paused. The elderly man blinked at his granddaughter for a second, his train of thought still clinging to the black and white board on the table before he started nodding.

"Ah, yes. I remember, please excuse me."

Hotaka sighed heavily as he had to give up his comfortable spot. But his eyes were still warm as he nodded to the red haired teenager in front of him. Slowly slipping out of the living room to approach their neighbor outside, Akashi could only remember a face which belonged to an old woman when he heard that name. He had seen her a few times already, but never talked to her because Hotaka always sent him ahead to spare him the hassle.

But now with his opponent gone, Akashi was left behind. Still twisted around to stare at the entrance of the living room where Kozue stood. The girl shrugged lightly with her slender shoulders, sending the other teenager a gentle smile.

"This can take a bit time, I'm afraid." She explained. "Kirigaya-san is a very chatty person."

"I see."

For a second, she glanced away, back to the kitchen she had come from.

"Do you maybe want to bear me company till grandpa returns? I can't have you waiting here all by yourself, now can I?"

Akashi chuckled briefly, amused by her light-hearted joke. But smoothly he stood up, brushing his pants to get rid of any wrinkles.

"I suppose, I should do that then."

It didn't take them long to reach the kitchen once more, the flower vases he had merely sat neatly onto the kitchen table were moved. One of them placed in the center of it whilst the glowing red tulips had disappeared. Probably to another room, just like the last times when Hotaka and he both brought her flowers.

But a thought tickled the back of his mind, stubbornly wondering if she had taken the bouquet he had chosen back to her room.

"Take a seat."

At the sound of her voice, his train of thought was stopped. He had to force his legs to move again, casting that little question aside because it was quite immature now where he mulled over it again. Instead of that he sat down onto the same chair he always sat upon, watching her move around until a fresh prepared cup of tea was given to him.

"Was the Open Day a success?"

"It was." The redhead replied. "Everything went smoothly."

"I'm glad. I was afraid that Rie-chan and I were bothering you a bit."

"You weren't." Akashi said calmly, sipping his tea. Although on the inside he could have certainly lived just fine with the absence of her friend. Reo had been especially nosy afterwards, always asking him about them in the gym.

"That's a relief." She laughed.

The teenager watched her step towards a pot on the stove, stirring the content with a ladle in her hand. This sight suddenly reminded him of what Hotaka had told him. That she had prepared too much dinner last time, expecting him to come visit them on the weekend. That meant she had been standing right there as well. Deeming him important enough to take him into account, cooking more than usual so that there was enough everyone in the end...

Sentimental but nice indeed.

Kozue didn't inquire any more. Content with just having him close by instead of being all alone in the comfy small kitchen, he imagined. Sharing the comfortable silence was something he appreciated. Meaningless small-talk wasn't always needed. Not with her anyway and the faint sound of chopping vegetables she carefully put into the steaming pot afterwards, allowed his mind to wander.

It was probably a little childish, but Akashi wouldn't mind if Hotaka was busy a little longer. It had taken him so long to finally calm down again after the busy weeks prior.

To have his father staying at the residence here had always been something which disturbed his sober mind. Complete silence and tension, the exact opposite of the Iijima household, kept his nerves on edge. The lack of noise in the mansion made the building cold you could say.

It was never like that here. There were birds chirping outside, pots rumbling, knife cutting and sometimes. After a little while, Kozue's soft humming filling the void around him. This was a silence Akashi hadn't enjoyed in so many years. The last had been so long ago. Years and years...when his mother had still been alive, a memory which felt rusty and blurry in a way. As if his brain hadn't recalled it in an eternity.

Which...it had actually been perhaps.

"Akashi-kun."

A bit startled, his gaze flew towards her.

He hadn't thought about his mother in so long, his heart had jumped a little in surprise. But the moment he saw the girl standing there, it calmed down again. Kozue blinked a bit puzzled into his direction before she easily pointed towards the mushrooms on the wooden board in front of her.

"I was wondering if you maybe don't like mushrooms? Rie-chan doesn't, and before I just throw them in..."

"I don't mind."

Akashi brushed the rim of his cup absent-minded, calmly collecting his thoughts once more whilst the black haired girl nodded.

"Alright. But I do wonder..." She murmured softly, resuming her rhythmical chopping. "...is there anything you don't like?"

He took a deep breath, relaxing into the chair a bit more while his attention now laid completely on her. She was leaning her weight onto her left foot, her short strands of hair moving with every cut. And slowly he lifted his tea once more, watching her quietly from his spot at the table.

"Seaweed." The teen stated. "...I don't like seaweed."

"Seaweed?" Kozue repeated, glancing over her shoulder for a moment. "I didn't expect that."

She was chuckling lightly, adding the mushrooms to whatever she was cooking. A soup he concluded briefly, the boiling water and ingredients she had gathered on the counter were a giveaway.

"I'll keep that in mind then."

Always so mindful.

But that only pulled the edges of his lips into a faint smile, his swirl of thoughts growing more fond than distant of the old forgotten days of his childhood. His mother had sometimes cooked as well, not often because his father cared little about such things. They had personnel to tend to their needs, he had thought as practical as he was. Those people should do their job. But there were days when his mother would prepare something still.

Akashi could hardly remember the taste after all those years.

Maybe it had been similar to Kozue's dishes?

Like her patience and calmness. The eye for details and little things he paid no heed to until she pointed them out.

"What about you?"

"Me?" She sounded surprised and stopped her chopping for a moment, but then she replied. "Well...I have never been fond of Natto, I guess."

Slightly amused Akashi set his cup back onto the table. "I see."

She didn't like Natto.

It were such little things he gathered slowly. Collecting them all in a corner of his mind, neatly in between the other things because it had become important somehow - the need to know, understand and learn. Last Monday after the Open Day had left the students of Rakuzan High to clean up; it had been a first that he had noticed the face of his table neighbor in class so clearly.

The meaningless boy who was sitting on the same spot she did in another high school.

And the lesson had been dry enough to let his thoughts linger upon that fact a bit longer. How did her high school look like? Her classroom and classmates. Her life at school. Childish things. Information he had never bothered to think about before, but she seemed to make it possible. His curiosity was never wavering. Not with her it seemed. Never with her.

The warm note of a soup filled the air as Kozue once more lifted the lid of the pot. The other two were boiling quietly whilst the girl stirred the contents of the first one to see if the ingredients had finally settled nicely into the mix.

Akashi's mind was still alive though, mulling over those silly ideas and thoughts which had haunted him the past few days. But soon his eyes travelled towards the other teenager, her presence appearing at his side as she offered him a little bowl.

"Would you mind trying it?"

The redhead accepted the steaming soup, peeking into the liquid to see what exactly she had prepared this time for dinner. There were cabbage leaves, mushrooms and green onions. He could distinguish those immediately. But even for him it took a second to recognize the white cubes in the clear soup. Neatly cut and added to the simple-looking dish.

Miso soup had been the first label he came up with, but it was a variation with tofu in it.

How long has it been since he had seen that?

The scent suddenly possessed a nostalgic touch. Making him stare at it for a very long minute while Kozue moved to sit down next to him on the other chair, she was observing him patiently until he finally brought the bowl to his lips. Awaiting a little hint or nudge what could be done better. As if the red haired teen ever needed to give her that.

Because just like he expected it tasted good. Better.

The warmth spread throughout his guts, the mushrooms were fitting perfectly into the mild mix of spices and vegetables. And after he had gulped down a portion, the taste of the tofu finally reached his taste buds, too. Simple. Crisp and clear.

But good.

Really, _really_ good.

Akashi was still staring at the soup, only slowly tearing his gaze away from it to look at Kozue instead. She had been waiting patiently, just offering him a friendly smile as their eyes connected. Attentive as always. Never hesitating to look at him fully.

"It's good." He murmured quietly. "Very good."

He had nearly forgotten how fond he had always been of that simple dish.

And as the pale blue of her eyes seemed to glow in delight, he felt his fingers twitch. He was still holding onto the warm porcelain bowl as his nerves fluttered. His skin was buzzing comfortably, his mismatched gaze ghosting over her lips which spread into a thankful yet happy smile. Simply because of a little compliment like that.

Although in truth she deserved so much more.

And he wanted more of _this_, his mind whispered suddenly.

More of this earnest smile, this home and time he had spent here these past weeks.

Akashi wasn't satisfied with just thinking and wondering anymore. He wanted to know more now. Be a part of all of this here, because his head had already tried to picture her in his daily environment the moment she had sat there in his class with him on the Open Day. Any possible way to have a little part of her in his world since his monotone routine had finally found a pleasant change of pace after all this time.

It was a strange sensation in his chest.

His heart squeezing, spreading an unusual shiver throughout his fingertips and toes, because finally - the scales fell from his eyes, he believed. This little curiosity had developed so smoothly into more. The need to see every reaction to every little thing, to cause that smile of hers because it was so satisfying in the end to know that _he_ was able to make her happy in that way.

"I'm glad." Kozue finally said, her eyes crinkling in the warm sunlight which filled the room.

And Akashi could only stare at her. Observe how her short black hair framed her face until she tilted her head softly to the side. It was an unconscious move which drew his attention further into her gaze, allowing the newfound thrill of realization to crawl up his spine fully.

"Nothing needs to be added anymore?"

His lips twitched. The edges curling as he shook his head.

"No. It's perfect."

_He liked this_, he thought once again.

Kozue laughed softly, the sound suddenly clearer in his ears than it had been before.

"Coming from you, Akashi-kun, it certainly sounds like an honor."

The roots of his conclusion were already running deeper than he'd first expected. The smell of the soup was engulfing his senses as his mind was still trying to keep order. He had underestimated the importance a single person could carry so easily. Emotions like that had never bothered him before, but in connection to her it all made sense. Sitting here in her small comfy kitchen like this, enjoying the long afternoon of a Saturday instead of burying his head in books and notes.

Akashi looked back down to the bowl in his hands, observing the vegetables and tofu swimming in the clear soup she had prepared. For him, too. She was thinking about him as well.

And he liked that.

Kozue suddenly stood up, her movement causing him to quickly look towards her again. But she was already approaching the stove, stirring the soup before she turned the heat off. Dinner was ready by now. And the redhead couldn't help but wonder how much time had already passed since he had sat there, just watching her work.

"Oh, Akashi-kun." The black haired girl glanced at him with a small smile. "Would you mind getting the dishes out for me? Today it is going to be only us three, Rie-chan is busy for a change."

"Of course."

Smoothly he got up from his seat, approaching the cupboard at her side where he had already seen her get the tableware out before. It felt strange to do such little things. Something he had never really done that much before really, _but it was still nice_, his mind repeated.

Just like the emotion in the pits of his guts.

Who would have expected that the knowledge of liking someone could be that enjoyable?

Maybe those noisy teenagers around him were right about one thing after all.


	20. Chapter 20

And I laugh as I finally update again! Akashi is so hard to write. I'm always afraid to step out of character to be honest, so guys, whenever there is something that doesn't fit - point it out! That redhead is killing me, haha. Aomine was a lot easier...

To the guest review! _**Elaine**_ \- I'm happy you like them! And we'll have to see about her feelings, haha. That's why I used only Akashi's point of view. You only know as much as he does. Muhaha.

Thank you for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews! You're all so lovable, thank you!

And with how the match in the KnB manga has ended, my universe is now _completely_ turning out differently, haha. I'm honestly disappointed how the manga handled it...it was all, like, all over the place. No pacing. One super power after another. I would've loved a bit of a breather? Oh well, I'm a picky penguin! Don't mind me, hahaha.

* * *

_**Twenty**_

It was raining as he left his school.

The last wave of the rain season greeted them before summer truly started to spread. Akashi lifted his head to look at the grey clouds in the sky. Easily ignoring the other students who moved past him towards the open gates, their voices became nothing but a rumbling background sound ringing in his ears...

It wasn't often that their club wasn't busy in the gym after the lessons ended. But once in a while their coach prodded them to take a break, every few weeks to allow their bodies to rest. Of course only, so that they were able to resume training the next day, fully rested and ready. Training harder and longer since the preliminaries were starting officially now...

And even though such a break was hardly necessary in his eyes, the redhead came to not mind it anymore.

"Sei-chan."

Akashi twisted his head slightly around. Meeting the light eyes of the lean third-year who was smiling at him in a gentle way - but that appearance didn't fool him, the teenager thought. The crinkle in his eyes was too obvious. The countless times where he had tried to ask him subtly in the cafeteria or in their club room where they changed or in the gym when he was on the treadmill...Reo was definitely a very persistent fellow. And too curious for his own good.

"Are we going out again sometime soon?"

The red haired basketball player lifted his eyebrow. "I told you that I'd allow it, I trust you to plan it as long as it doesn't disrupt the training schedule of the team."

"Yes." Reo chuckled. "You did, but I thought this time you could...invite your other two friends as well?"

Ah. There you go.

"Reo."

"Oh, come on, Sei-chan! I had lost the little Rie-chan so quickly, and as I found you they were already gone. You cannot expect me not to ask."

Akashi sighed beneath his breath, turning his gaze back towards the school gates. A little too curious for his own good, indeed...

"I'm afraid, I have to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow."

He opened a black umbrella, lifting his shield against the weather above his head. And without saying anything else, the redhead started to walk away. Leaving his upperclassman behind beneath the safety of the school's roof, Reo did call his name. Once, twice. But Akashi never spared him any glance as he left the school grounds, walking down a block where the familiar black car awaited his arrival.

Smoothly he shut the umbrella, getting into the vehicle to not get too wet thanks to the rain.

His driver started the car immediately to drive him home, already used to this procedure since the first year of his high school. And without a word he ventured out of the parking spot he was in, getting back onto the street until Akashi's mobile phone vibrated in his pants' pocket, signaling the arrival of a message.

The teenager flicked it open after he had retrieved it, silently reading the message. But most importantly he stared at the photograph which had been attached to its content. Depicting a pond surrounded by green and yellow, and rain.

_'I had wanted to show you the park while it rained, didn't I?'_

Akashi's lips twitched into a lopsided smile. His noisy teammate was long forgotten as his eyes were still glued to the colors and black and white of the text written upon a bland background. And easily he opened his mouth, not once looking away from the display of his phone.

"Change of plans."

The teenager could feel the gaze of his driver flickering to the rear mirror, observing him obediently.

"I want you to take me somewhere else."

"Understood." The adult replied calmly, turning the wheel to drive away from the mansion in the distance.

* * *

The low rumbling in the sky resounded in Kyoto.

Akashi could hear the rain drops drumming upon his umbrella, sliding down until they fell to the earthy ground beneath him. The dark path had become wed and a bit muddy here and there, puddles gathered and suck on his soles when he stepped into them from time to time.

The green and brown scenery around him was already familiar to a degree. He had been here two or three times. Whenever he had the chance to accompany Kozue on her errands or on their way back from the supermarket...it reminded him of the day when they were in the Gion area. When the rain had suddenly surprised them out of the blue and they had found shelter at a nearby temple.

If someone _really_ looked at all these trees, flowers and plants. Then they were certainly a sight to behold.

He continued his walk though nevertheless, following the path deeper into the park. The black haired girl hadn't exactly shown him where she always went to after school. But he had seen the angles of her photographs; he had seen where the pond had been in them. The tree lines and plants. And in weather like this there were certain places she'd probably look up in order to not get drenched.

So when the redhead saw a beaten path, the stone plates nearly overgrown by grass and weed which led to the very big pond of this location, he knew, he was on the right track. He was absolutely certain that this was the place where one of the gazebos were which had been marked on the map at the entrance. Straying away from the main path he followed the new trail, shifting his umbrella from side to side to not get stuck at a low branch.

It were mere minutes.

One. Maybe two at most. But then the bushes and trees around him revealed a little corner close to the pond. A wooden roof, fitting perfectly into the traditional style of whole Kyoto sat there at the waterfront. Offering enough protection against the early summer rain. The back of a banquette faced him, tailored to the beams of the gazebo. The wood was already tinted in a light green, moos overgrowing the rough surface on the outside after years and years of exposure. It reflected the stone floor beneath the little construction, every smooth grey brick overshadowed by weed and moos which was growing in the rims. Claiming what the human had built slowly.

And it fitted it just right, Akashi thought.

He could see the back of the head of the person who sat there. The short black hair tipped forward, indicating that she was looking at something in her lap. It exposed the sight of her neck, the pale skin peeking out of the simple rim of her woolen cardigan. But his nerves already spread this warmth throughout his body, he believed. Easily recognizing her.

A little excitement was brooding in his guts as he followed the trail a bit more to reach the shelter. His steps were flat and soundless against the thousand drops around him, every move he made drowned out by the splashing and drumming of the rain.

He allowed his eyes to travel. Taking in the ferns, and low branches of the Japanese maple which surrounded the area next to the sweet flags and cattails close to the pond - between all the different grasses there appeared a few other colors. Yellow and pale violet. Flowers he had seen on her photographs before, little nothings which grew in the wild without anyone really taking care of them.

But that was it.

The scenery of her photos. The small spot she had mentioned to him already. And he finally saw it with his own eyes, how strange.

Akashi stopped at the feet of the low stone platform. His black umbrella was still shielding his form from the rain since he hadn't stepped beneath the roofing just yet. He was still too busy with observing the girl's profile whose head loomed slightly over a small book.

She hadn't noticed him yet, carefully turning a page instead.

But then suddenly, Kozue blinked, realizing that there was another presence here. She glanced towards her side, their gazes slowly meeting over the moist air of the park. And after her eyes widened in mild surprised, she started to smile. Politely she closed her book, laying it onto her lap with one finger still marking the page she was at.

"Akashi-kun."

He finally stepped onto the stone foundation, shutting his umbrella in process.

"So even when it rains..." He started to say, looking around. "...you are here?"

"Yes." She replied amused. "After school when I'm not walking home with Rie-chan...take a seat?"

Akashi's gaze flickered back to her slender form on the bench, following her hand gesture towards the free spot next to her. Easily he approached her, leaning his umbrella against the wooden seat beside her own one before he sat down.

"I hadn't expected to see you again so soon, Akashi-kun."

The redhead shifted slightly to get more comfortable before he replied. "I...was close by when I received your message. And the real scenery is often better than a single photograph, isn't it?"

"It is." Kozue agreed with a soft laugh. "I'm glad I can show you this spot after all. When it rains...it feels like a whole other world."

Akashi couldn't help but be amused by her choice of words. Even though her view on things had always been different from what he was used to, to hear something like this reminded him that even the two of them were nothing but teenagers in the end. An innocent childishness was still engulfing their minds more or less.

"What are you reading?"

Kozue blinked at him as he nodded towards the thin book in her hands. "Oh, another poem collection actually..." Her fingers brushed over the cover absent-minded. "...I've read the one you've given me already twice...so when I saw this one, I couldn't help myself."

"Did you like it?" Akashi asked, the question leaving his lips before he could have stopped it.

"I did."

Her lips curved as she twisted her face towards him, facing him more properly than before. And the red haired teen could feel his heart swell in pride a bit, even if only because she _did_ like his present. She had truly cherished it. So his mind already started to travel once more. Busy to plan a bit more, to think about another present he could bring her next time. What else should he bring her? What else could she like? There was too much he didn't know yet, his mind recalled.

And as strange as it was, he was genuinely curious.

"I was certain you'd be busy with your club now though, Akashi-kun."

The teenager's focus returned as she spoke, the fingers he rested upon his knees fidgeting slightly.

"Today our practice got called off in order to let us rest. The preliminaries are starting."

"Oh, the InterHigh, right?" Kozue recalled. "How exciting."

Akashi wouldn't call it that. Those matches meant nothing; he knew the high school teams in this region. He knew that they were no match with his whole team functioning or not. Since Chihiro graduated there was another second year in their regular team. A guy who wasn't able to do what his trained shadow had done, but at least his skills allowed him to not slow them down as long as he stayed in the background. The normalcy he brought made him less trouble in the captain's eyes. He already had his hands full with the third years.

But...he'd lie if her genuine expression didn't please him.

It felt good to know that she cared. That she showed interest in what he did. So he returned the smile briefly, his eyes not once straying away from hers.

"I suppose."

The low drumming of the raindrops onto the roof was accompanied by quiet rumble. The gentle shower increased until a curtain of light grey covered the park. Every splash and drip chiming in their ears - and finally he was able to tear his gaze away from her, looking at the pond and trees around them which were shaken by the weather's mood.

It looked peaceful.

Closed off from anything around them.

Another world indeed...

Kozue shifted beside him, opening her book once again at the part where she had stopped at his arrival. Akashi's mismatched eyes fell to the sandy brown paper, ghosting over the lines which were written there. An unconscious move, he believed. But the black haired girl easily tilted the book into the right angle to make it easier for him to read, one hand rising to tug her short strands behind her ear.

It was this silence he'd come to appreciate in her presence.

The lack of words if they weren't needed, the little gestures and glimpses which made the moment complete anyway. And with the scent of earth of rain around him, it was a simple task to just relax further into his hard seat. Reading the poem with her together until she quietly turned the page once more - not too fast or too slow. The timing just right to read and understand the piece.

"When did you start to like poems?"

Akashi's quiet question made her pause for a second. Enough time to let his eyes flicker to her profile, observing every twitch or bat of her eyelashes curiously. But all she did was smile gently, still gazing at the written words in her small book as she replied.

"I believe...it was my grandma who made me love them. She'd always invite her friends over to cup of tea. And they'd all read poems to another they've found or written themselves..." Kozue laughed lightly at the memory. "I always remember warmth and the scent of green tea and sweets. Since then, I loved poems. Especially Haikus."

"I see."

Hotaka's wife had nudged her into this direction. It was definitely interesting how much influence a single person could possess, and even after their death it didn't just stop. Akashi had heard many small stories about that elderly woman actually, next to Kozue herself she had been often the favorite topic of Hotaka. Daily tales, meaningless memories. The old man always mentioned her, never remorseful or sad. Just like Kozue.

Akashi could hardly remember a time in his past where he had been able to do the same about his mother.

"Oh, this one is beautiful." The girl beside him murmured, catching the redhead's attention.

"The rainfall in June - the poems I've pasted to the walls. Peel off, but leave traces." Her round eyes suddenly glanced at him. "It sounds bittersweet, doesn't it?"

"It does...Basho, isn't it?"

"Exactly." Kozue agreed lightly. "I'm surprised how you always seem to know it, Akashi-kun."

"Well..." The redhead started to say with a sigh. "I always exceed at whatever I do, therefore I should know those pieces."

The black haired girl shook her head from side to side, her smile growing and growing.

"It's amazing either way. The literature club at my school is rather small, and its members prefer novels over poems. Next to grandpa's friends I have never truly met anyone who can keep up with all these poems."

He was the only one, he thought satisfied.

He understood her. Her hobby and passion.

A tiny wave of goosebumps spread upon his arms, sending shivers up his spine as he fidgeted once more on his seat. It felt exciting in a way. An unknown thrill because of nothing but something as little as that, although that wasn't enough, his mind whispered. Akashi wanted to know more. This hidden spot in the park wasn't entirely enough. This moment wasn't either.

The gold and red of his eyes were still observing her. He was watching the colors of her orbs swirling in the weak light of the day; most of the sunshine was blocked by the grey blanket of clouds after all. But it was enough for him to keep staring. Content to do so until Kozue looked away once more to read the poems which were written upon the light brown paper.

Slowly he allowed himself to join her, reading the short poems as well while the shower around them lit up from its low.

If he'd ask her, something as trivial as what her favorite color was...would she reply?

Akashi stopped himself from voicing such an immature thing.

It was bizarre to hear such thoughts in his mind. Never before had he bothered to wonder about things like that. Other people didn't hold any interest as long as they weren't skillful enough to catch his attention. His former teammates had been like that. Tetsuya had been the basketball player who had exceeded his expectations very quickly with nothing but a single push into the right direction. And even his upperclassmen who were quite a handful sometimes had been interesting in the beginning. Before they had disappointed him. Before they had shown him how sickening fragile humans can be.

Although...were those experiences comparable to someone like Kozue?

To the feeling which spread in his chest?

Instead of saying anything more, he chose to only cherish the rainy afternoon until the last rain drop fell from the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

**FINALLY**! Jeez, I don't even have any excuse guys. Sorry. There was the typical _'what should I write'_ phase there, being not satisfied with the pace. Cutting and pushing until it fitted and then my game copy of 'Destiny' arrived and...yeah. I disappeared in the multiplayer with my friends, hahaha. It is so hard to come back from work and then decide! Writing or playing. I'm terrible.

To the guest reviews! _**Yumi014**_ \- Hahaha, Rie and Reo? That would be hilarious. One of them loves Akashi, the other hates him...but both would probably come to terms with loving Kozue. I'm not sure about romance but a friendship alone would already be funny!; _**Witcha**_ \- Oh my, thank you! I'm really glad you like it because I'm always worried if it's too much or too less!; _**Guest**_ \- I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it! And _**Guest²**_ \- Thank you! I hope you'll continue enjoying it!

I'm gonna double check it later because time and stuff and I gotta go but - thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews guys!

You're all so lovely and nice, I wish I could hug you!

* * *

_**Twenty One**_

He wouldn't be surprised if his driver wasn't slowly starting to question his new orders.

Not driving home after school immediately if the redhead had seen something interesting glinting in a store they'd passed. Dropping him off suddenly close to the park with the command to return home without him until the teenager would send him a message. To come and pick him up later, always later because he tend to find more and more time in his usual routine to spend it at the Iijimas again.

Akashi had been used to a strict time table in the past. Going to school, club activities, training in the gym or studying afterwards...on the weekend he'd visit the shōgi club. On Sunday he'd occupy himself with calligraphy or riding his horse if time and weather allowed doing so. He had violin lessons on the same day as well. His piano teacher visited the mansion only every few weeks anymore since he had already mastered the instrument completely.

But somewhere it had become easier to set the notebooks aside.

So smoothly that it was hard to notice it right away. But it did happen. The redhead found himself deciding nearly immediately that things could wait. His books. His training. Just a bit. He'd do it later definitely, but the second when there was a chance to let everything drop and leave his usual world behind - he grasped it.

It was a funny thing how much emotions could direct your logical mind.

"Okay, Sei-chan?"

Akashi's mismatched gaze flickered towards the tall boy on the other side of the table. He was certain that his face masked perfectly well that his thoughts had been elsewhere until a few seconds ago. The redhead wasn't one to expose any hesitation or lack of attention to anyone around him. But Reo still seemed to smile at him in that knowing way. Something only the third-year was able to do, he mused.

"This Friday." The black haired teenager repeated. "Right before the match on Sunday, it will be a good luck _date_."

"Don't call it a date, Reo-nee." Kotarō complained from his seat beside the upperclassman.

Reo, however, huffed a little bit, reaching for his bowl of rice with his free hand. "It _would _be one if it would be Sei-chan and me only."

The bright haired boy perked up immediately, nearly standing up. "_Eeh?_ But I want to eat Ramen as well! You can't go without me!"

Akashi observed their little meaningless discussion only half-hearted. Chewing on his own meal, the cafeteria of Rakuzan High provided for them each day, instead of taking part of the conversation. Sometimes he didn't even know why he even bothered to speak to these three anymore. They did absolve the training schedule he handed them in the gym after school. Obedient to that degree. Although at the same time they were still trying to nudge and prod any possible word out of him.

Why?

The redhead could only explain it by shoving it on poor judgment and hopeless wishful thinking. Humans could be so immature. Always grasping and reaching for something which seemed to be out of their reach. His upperclassmen weren't much different. Strangely so.

"Well, what do you say, Sei-chan?"

Reo had finally consoled his fellow teammate; the energetic boy looked pretty satisfied after he had been promised that he'd definitely come along, too. It was called a team activity after all. At least by the very one who wanted to meet up. Eikichi played once more the quiet observer, either too lazy or busy eating his own lunch to take part of their conversation as well.

It left the basketball captain with three pairs of eyes, watching him and awaiting his final decision.

Akashi was close to sighing. Boosting the moral of others could be quite a handful. There was so much more he could do instead of going to some Ramen store they had seen somewhere. But if those teenagers needed it, his mind murmured, then it wouldn't hurt to do so. He needed them to function in the preliminaries. He had yet to see how such a moral boost was influencing their motivation in a match.

"Fine." He breathed. "I did say I'd allow it."

Kotarō was already not listening anymore, cheering that they had received green light. And Reo was smiling. Pleased that they would go out as a team once again. They could so easily go without him, the redhead thought. But they were so stubborn and keen on having him come along.

He'd just have to see how they'd do on their first match on Sunday.

Afterwards Akashi could still dismiss these silly meet-ups. Prohibit them if they were messing with their training or concentration.

Satisfied with his conclusion, he lifted his chopsticks to continue his meal. Lunch break would soon be over. He still had half of the school day in front of him. Club activity awaited him and the others after school as well. And there was a test coming up. He could not lose his perfect rank.

Calmly the red haired teenager chewed on his fish, staring at the rice and vegetable in the bowl beside the grilled meat. It tasted just as expected. This high school always used the best ingredients. Many if not all students chose to eat in the cafeteria instead of taking prepared lunches to class from home.

But it wasn't the same, he thought to himself.

Kozue always used more herbs and lime, definitely in favor of Rie, to round off the natural taste the fish possessed. It fitted just right though. A little stuffing concerning the taste, not as simple as some cook would like salmons to be. But Akashi found himself preferring that to what he was eating in that very moment...

Quietly he gulped down his portion, ignoring the conversation around him.

* * *

"I'll just be gone for a second." Kozue said as her figure appeared in the open door. "I forgot to buy something."

It was Saturday. Like nearly every week since spring Akashi found himself playing shōgi with Hotaka in the living room. He enjoyed the comfortable warmth of the house while the older man in front of him mused over little things here and there. It finally felt like he had found the right amount of peace after yesterday's event. Going out with his teammates never really seemed to be nice and easy. Not if Eikichi started to challenge Kotarō to an eating contest. Which the energetic basketball player immediately accepted...but of course that ended with the shop owner asking the gigantic dark teenager to leave because he had eaten nearly everything the older man barely prepared. Leaving the other customers hungry and waiting...

But at the sound of her voice, he twisted his head around curiously. Glancing at her friendly smile as she already shouldered a simple linen bag.

"Oh? I thought we already bought everything for dinner yesterday?"

"We did, grandpa." The black haired girl nodded. "But Rie-chan said she's coming over later after all...I thought about getting a watermelon for dessert."

Hotaka chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She'd definitely love that...Seijūrō-kun. Would you mind helping her? Those watermelons are certainly heavy these days."

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb you two-"

Akashi though, already stood up. He brushed his pants to get rid of any wrinkles, more out of reflex than anything else. But the sudden motion made the girl at the entrance grow quiet, her concern dying upon her tongue.

"I do not mind."

His assurance made her falter. She had obviously only wanted to announce her departing, make sure they wouldn't wonder where she was suddenly going. But after her round eyes ghosted over his serene expression twice, making sure she was really not causing any trouble, she smiled again.

"Thank you."

Inwardly he could be actually a little thankful that Hotaka was such a caring grandfather. Always offering her to let Akashi help because his old bones were too worn down to do so himself. He wouldn't say _'no'_, not ever if he was able to speak with her a bit more. And with another polite nod to the older man who dismissed the teenagers with a light wave, Akashi left the house with Kozue at his side.

"I'm always making you come with me on my errands, aren't I?"

The slender girl started to walk after he had closed the sliding door behind them. He followed her movement immediately, falling into step beside her. Just like many times before already. And Akashi shook his head slightly, the edges of his lips lifting into a polite smile.

"It is the least I can do."

"I do feel a bit guilty though." She chuckled beneath her breath. "You always carry the heavy things."

The redhead allowed their mutual little conversation to die down. A comfortable silence was engulfing the air around them while they made their way down the narrow street towards the supermarket. He was certain she knew that he didn't mind it in the slightest. That he'd always carry it anyway. And while his thoughts settled, his mismatched gaze traveled around, taking in the houses, the trees and familiar scenery of Kyoto around him.

He could definitely get used to this.

"Are you prepared for the exams, Akashi-kun?"

Kozue's soft-spoken question made him blink towards her. Observing her profile before she twisted her face into his direction, returning his look whole-heartedly - it did take his mind a second to understand the few words she had spoken though.

"Of course." The red haired teenager replied in the end. "What about you?"

"Well...I hope so." She laughed, her hands holding onto the straps of her bag. "I still kept your notes to be honest. They helped me a lot and I'm certain, they'll help me with the final exams as well."

"If not I can always teach you again."

Akashi could already feel the goosebumps spread upon his arms. His chest lifted with the deep breath he took as her expression melted into a familiar warm smile. Grateful and honest. Always genuine and in this moment meant for him only and no one else - emotions brought a thrill with them, he wasn't used to yet.

"Thank you." Kozue said lightly. "But I don't want to bother you too much, Akashi-kun. You're always so busy yourself."

But he wouldn't mind.

He wouldn't, the teen thought. And that little thrill died down as the words were about to roll off his tongue, telling her that there was no need to worry about his position as the captain of the basketball team or his responsibility as the student council president. Because Akashi wanted her to depend on him, he wanted her attention.

"The offer still stands if you need help."

Smoothly he changed the way to word his inner thoughts though. Refraining from saying anything which sounded too immature, in his opinion the very least. Kozue nodded however, still smiling and obviously content how their quiet conversation developed until both teenagers finally saw the old supermarket appearing in the distance.

"I look forward to summer vacation after all those exams though."

Ah. Yes. Summer vacation was close now, wasn't it?

He'd spent a good amount of it in Tokyo. The InterHigh was hosted there after all which meant he'd live in the main mansion there for the time being. It would be too inconvenient to stay here. The train ride takes hours, travelling back and forth over and over again. The teenager's mind was already wondering how strange it'd be if he wasn't able to visit the Iijimas for two or three weeks again. He had become so used to it.

Silently Akashi followed the girl through the aisles. To the back of the building where the fruits and vegetables were placed - safe from the heat outside, cooled down by the air conditioning and shelves.

Kozue immediately reached for one of the watermelons, checking the surface carefully before she turned it around. It looked a little amusing, her slender arms and small hands trying to handle the heavy fruit which led the redhead to step forward and help her.

Her blue colored eyes lifted towards his, crinkling as she laughed a bit.

"Sorry." She murmured thankfully, allowing him to hold onto the round fruit. "I always forget just how heavy those can be."

"That is what I am here for, aren't I?" Akashi replied, observing her scrutinizing glance. "Are you checking if it is ripe?"

"I am." She said, smiling up to him. "Grandma always said to choose the ones which have turned lighter at the bottom and..." Kozue became quiet for a second, knocking softly onto the watermelon's surface. "...to try and hear if they sound hollow. If yes, then they are good. Rie-chan loves especially the sweet ones..."

"I see."

Such a trivial thing, his mind mumbled. Nothing he had ever had to think or worry about in the slightest before. But strangely it felt nice to stand here, watching the black haired girl brushing over the smooth fruit to see if there were any dells or bruises. She was so close to him for a change, allowing the teenager to just stay on this spot and look.

"What about you?" Akashi wondered suddenly.

Kozue looked up from the watermelon, asking wordlessly just what he was exactly referring to.

"Which fruit do you prefer?"

He wanted to know more.

He wouldn't have expected in the past just how much such little nothings could bother him. Make him curious. But emotions were a funny thing indeed. The redhead was suddenly willing to really ask. Immature things, his mind reminded him. Information he wouldn't have cared about before, but now he did.

Kozue, however, only smiled, lifting a finger to tap her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not certain if it counts but...I really love dried persimmons."

Dried persimmons?

He hadn't heard of those in such a long time. Their preparation took too long. The personnel at the mansion didn't bother with them, his father preferred western cuisine anyway. But when he was young his mother had brought them home a few times. Akashi believed that it were her parents who still dried those fruits themselves. Waiting weeks until they were just right before they handed a handful of them to their daughter close to new years.

Those memories were blurred though.

His grandparents weren't alive anymore, and any picture in his mind resolving around his mother looked distant and unreal when he thought about it for too long.

"Oh."

Akashi blinked, his attention returning to the girl in front of him.

"Now that I think about them...maybe I should prepare some this year?"

The red haired teenager relaxed at the sound of her voice. Following her little gesture towards the checkout in the front since the watermelon in his hands had been deemed good enough by her.

"Do you like dried persimmons, Akashi-kun?"

Did he?

He couldn't remember the taste of them anymore to be honest.

And as if she had seen that single second of hesitation in his posture alone, the black haired girl clasped her hands together in front of her. The greyish blue in her eyes glinting around her iris in the light of the building.

"Would you care to try them then? Fall is still far but, they're definitely worth the wait."

Akashi's lips curved into a faint smile.

"I'd love to."

Because it meant, she was still planning to see him even after the long summer vacation had ended.

Fall was still far away after all, wasn't it?

* * *

"_Eeh_? She's gone to buy a watermelon?"

Rie pulled a face. Torn between feeling extremely happy that her friend had thought about her and feeling a bit upset that she hadn't waited...the short girl would've loved to help her carry the fruit. Kozue always bought a big one. She picked the sweetest one out of many and every summer on the way home, the two of them would take turns to carry the fruit.

Although this time, she had left to buy it without her.

Hotaka smiled warmly, sipping on the tea Rie had prepared for him.

"With Seijūrō-kun. However, those two must be already on their way back. They should be here in a few minutes."

The dirty blond haired girl stopped pouring the warm fruity drink into her own cup immediately. Gaping at the older man who was still contently reading his novel - had she heard that right? Rie placed the teapot onto the low living room table slowly, furrowing her brow as she chose to lean a bit forward.

"He is here _again_?"

Hotaka looked up just in time to see her grimace. He started to laugh, reaching forward to pat her head although the frown stayed stubbornly in place. Rie didn't look amused at all.

"Oh, don't frown like that, Rie-chan. Seijūrō-kun is very nice."

"_But_ I don't like him."

Huffing dramatically the girl fell back onto her bottom, crossing her legs. She was supposed to be the one to help her friend. Not that guy. She would have loved to roll over the floor, complaining a bit more about that teenager who had suddenly invaded her comfortable home here a few weeks ago. That Akashi was one of those Rakuzan High students, appearing out of nowhere and coming back over and over again. Who was he?

Rie pursed her lips as she glared at her steaming cup. He looked evil. She had seen the look in his eyes, cold and judging. He shouldn't be allowed to be around her best friend. Not that any boy was good enough to do that in the first place...

"I'll go and meet them!"

Hotaka glanced mildly surprised at the young teen who quickly got up. Tea and snacks completely forgotten.

"Do that." He agreed slowly.

Rie, however, was already out of the living room. Moving quickly to the entrance where she more or less stuffed her shoes onto her small feet. Clumsily she stumbled out of the entrance, quickly finding a nice jogging pace. She turned towards her left to hurry down the street into the direction of the supermarket...

But as quickly as she had started to rush forward, she slowed down again.

The very people she had been looking for were already in sight. Walking and talking to another, the linen bag was in Akashi's hand while Kozue gestured with her pale ones. Retelling something which had his complete attention...

The dirty blond haired girl hesitated for only a second before she dashed forward again.

"Shou-chan!"

At last her friend finally looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the blond. "Rie-chan, you're already here?"

"Of course!" Rie grinned in return. "Hota-ji said that you bought a watermelon?"

"We did." Kozue replied. "But only after dinner, alright?"

She expected that answer. Every time when she pushed and urged to already get a piece of the tasty fruit, her friend would always remind her that it was their dessert. A treat which was worth to wait for definitely, but it didn't hurt to try and fetch a little piece anyway. The shorter girl sighed heavily, nodding obediently which made Kozue smile.

But after that her attention shifted, back to the red haired teenager at her side.

"I've actually read it as well. Didn't the author reference the old dynasty?"

What?

Rie blinked owlishly at the other two who continued their walk. They moved past the short girl, further towards the comfy house in the distance. But the blonds' feet were glued to the pavement beneath them.

"He did actually." Akashi replied pleased. "I've rarely spoken to someone who has noticed that."

"Oh, but it was obvious."

What were they talking about?

Rie could only observe how the redhead nodded, muttering an _'Indeed'_ beneath his breath while her friend was laughing softly about something she didn't understand.

"I had preferred his other work though."

"W-which work?" Rie asked loudly, stumbling after them to catch up.

Kozue turned around towards her, still smiling. "Remember the History lesson yesterday? Satsuma-sensei had handed us a copy out of a book."

"Uh..."

Rie never really remembered such things. History was always so boring. And the old Satsuma always sounded so bored himself. Teaching in such a monotone way that the blond rarely bothered to truly listen to him...her friend was helping her afterwards anyway...but to suddenly recall what this copy was about was impossible.

"His newest piece is very intriguing. Have you read it yet?"

Akashi's question made Kozue look back to him, blinking thoughtfully.

"I don't think I have...when did he publish it?"

"This year actually, I can lend it to you next time."

A delighted gasp escaped the slender girl. "You would?"

Rie's mouth opened and closed again. No word coming out. She felt suddenly a bit lost. Which book was it again? What old dynasty? She was terrible at remembering such stuff. Which author did the two talk about? Her golden orbs rolled from side to side. Taking in the profiles of the two teenagers in front of her, her mind was barely able to follow whatever they were talking about right now anyway.

But as the three of them reached the house, Akashi moved forward to slide the entrance open...that was the moment Rie could see it then.

The way his mismatched gaze turned to look at Kozue. A glow in them she didn't like. This was not the way someone looked at his friend. Not how he should look at the granddaughter of the older man he always visited in order to play board games.

Rie's feet slowed down more and more. The corners of her lips fell as she watched the two disappear inside the house. Realization hit her. Hard.

And she felt a bit out of place right there.

What had just happened?

In the end, her feet stopped moving altogether. Leaving the girl standing in front of house, just staring after her friend and the boy...


	22. Chapter 22

Next update, change of atmosphere.

I'm usually not a fan of drama, and I can definitely say - no extreme death/misunderstandings drama here. Ever. But a little bit is needed. Akashi isn't a stable character. So pure harmony isn't allowed, haha.

Sorry! The peace will return though, everything I do is...for character development! Yay, I missed saying that, hahaha.

To the guest reviews! _**Hazti**_ \- I'm glad I could achieve that! Every character is still human even if you don't like them. But, I'm afraid, I can't promise a Rie/Reo pairing though. I can't imagine them falling for another, haha. Sorry. And _**DBBD**_ \- It warmed my heart to read your review! It makes me happy that you see the dynamic in the relationships, and that you perfectly understood how Rie was feeling in the previous chapter. Thank you, haha. That brightened my day! And _**Guest** _\- Thank you! Rie certainly needs more love, haha. I think the exact same way as you do!

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

_**Twenty Two**_

"Tanaka Juuji."

The voice whispered the name quietly. Resembling a breath no would hear in her surroundings, or better said, the corner of the hallway she was at. The girl was in a squatting position, clinging to the concrete wall with her thin fingers to not lose her balance completely.

Her target was no one else but a tall teenager who was talking to his friends in front of his classroom. Oblivious to the little audience he had not far away.

"Good marks, good looking...regular in the baseball club so he will not see Shou-chan much outside the school...perfect." Her golden colored eyes narrowed suddenly, staring a hole into the air beside the boy's head in the distance. "...wait. No, he is in our year so...he'd be still there even after that Akashi-kun would stop coming by...no, no...that would be awkward."

Rie groaned, leaning back onto the heels of her feet before she stood up. The girl didn't even notice the curious glances of two girls who walked past her, seemingly confused why she had hidden there in the first place. But Rie couldn't care in that moment. So much for that...lunch break would soon end, she had to hurry up. Time was running away. Lifting a hand to rub her chin, a thoughtful frown settled upon her round face.

"Mh...maybe an upperclassman...? Yeah, that's good. That's good...a senpai with club activities...and...who's in the university prep class!" The girl's face lit up from one second to another. "Those guys have like, no life! I'm a genius!"

Rie turned away from the hallway she had stood at before, rushing past a few classmates who had been at the vending machine outside. The energetic teen barely registered their greetings and waves. Her goal was clear in her eyes. It was the staircase in the back which led to the floor of the third-years above them. However, as fast as she had started to run - her feet slowed down again.

"_Hm_...not knowing any of them might be a problem...do I know anyone, who knows any upperclassmen...?"

She had already ventured into two other classes today; but none of the boys there had been able to fit her expectations. Which were definitely high to begin with, sure, but what was the girl to do if that red haired boy was slowly but surely becoming way too close to her liking? The blond girl had always imagined a very, very nice guy as Kozue's boyfriend. Someone who'd never take advantage of her. Who wouldn't be around all the time. Who'd be gentle and stuff. And who'd appear in like...twenty years...or something...but not now. And who was definitely not Akashi. There was just something about him she couldn't trust.

His and his stupid weird eyes. And how he brings Kozue presents all the time...and how, how polite he spoke except when he was glaring at her...and, and just _all_ the other stuff.

Rie's head lifted with the spark of an idea which had formed in her mind, pushing her previous thought far away.

"Wasn't Saeko going out with a third-year?"

She was!

The small teenager twisted around immediately, dodging a few fellow students with ease who were about to climb the staircase behind her. The dirty-blond yelped a little apology, her thoughts already far ahead. Her shoes squeaked over the ground, stumbling feet were hurrying to chase down her good friend.

Lunch break would soon be over after all.

* * *

"What have you been up to?"

Rie was crouching down at her friend's table, resting her crossed arms upon the wooden surface while the very person she had been searching for a few minutes prior, stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"...stuff."

Her reply wasn't maybe the cleverest one, but it would have to do, she guessed. It was easier than explaining what exactly she had been trying to do all morning and now break.

"Suzuki said she saw you sneaking around the first year floor this morning."

"Well..."

"And then you were mumbling some names to yourself near the 2-D classroom."

"Maybe..."

Saeko sighed, brushing her brown locks over her shoulder. Lately she had a different hair style every day. Rie could only guess that she tried to impress her boyfriend. Since the first day she had known her fellow classmate, she had always been the one to bring those new flashy magazines to school. Reading about idols, models or which outfit was popular nowadays.

The only thing Rie really read were mangas...and sometimes she still looked up volleyball magazines.

Oh, and except Kozue's poems, of course. The dirty blond girl always read those if her friend wrote them, even if she had no idea about poetry - they all were amazing to her anyway.

"_So_, why are you playing ninja again today?"

Rie blinked, her attention returning to Saeko who had started to tap her lunch box with her chopsticks.

"Because I'm on a mission."

It was easy to see how the thoughtful frown deepened upon the taller girl's face. But as quickly as it had appeared, she regained her posture. With her free hand she rubbed her forehead gently to make sure that there was no wrinkle present anymore.

"You really haven't changed since middle school, have you?"

Shaking her head with a big grin, Rie slowly started to rock back and forth on her heels.

"Nope. Not me. But I wanted to ask you something."

"And what?"

"Does your boyfriend have any friends who are, you know, in the university prep class? Like, who are totally busy _all_ the time?"

Saeko's dark eyes widened a bit, surprised by this unexpected question by the small teen. But they wouldn't know each other already for a few years if she wouldn't lift an eyebrow once again. Staring the dirty-blond down with a knowing stare - Rie had been too often part of childish pranks in the past. This simple question couldn't be innocent.

"What are you up to?"

"Stuff." The girl repeated in a heartbeat, although her classmate shook her head at that.

"I won't pull Mabuchi-senpai into anything."

"Aw..._but_ Saeko..."

"Forget it, Rie."

Whining in answer the dirty blond girl started to rub her face into her crossed arms. She had been so sure that Saeko would help her out. Or, well, she had actually expected her fellow classmate to say no. But miracles could happen, right? Right? So what was Rie supposed to do now though? She had no idea...she could still try and sneak into one or two classes of their seniors, but in the end she wouldn't really know how to distinguish them from another.

The worst which could happen was that she'd find someone similar to that mean Akashi.

Which would be bad. Very bad.

Peeking at her classmate carefully once again, Rie's round eyes glistened in hope that Saeko changed her mind. There was always a possibility. But the brown haired girl shook her head, her curls bouncing with every move she did. It left Rie sighing deeply, pouting to herself.

Lunch was nearly over by now and she hadn't found anyone yet. This whole setting someone up thing was a lot harder than she imagined. In the movies there was always someone who was perfect and great just around the corner. The short girl's school on the other hand, didn't seem to have one.

Defeated Rie's eyes wandered around the classroom, taking in the sight of her classmates who were all still enjoying the last free minutes before the other half of their school day would continue. None of the boys of her own class were passable either, her mind murmured. And in the end she'd only want them to scare the redhead away...not keep them at Kozue's side.

"Ah, Shou-chan."

Rie stood up immediately as her eyes easily found the certain girl in the front of the class. The sight of her back and hair was already so familiar that it merely took her a second to know that it was her childhood friend and no one else. Rie dismissed Saeko with a little _'bye'_, hurrying towards the teacher's desk.

"What're you doing?"

Kozue glanced at her mildly surprised before she started smiling.

"Hori-san asked me if I could take these documents to the teacher's office."

"_Eeh?_ Isn't that Hori's work? He's in the student's council, not you."

The black haired girl chuckled, setting the last note upon the neat pile.

"He looked pretty busy. I don't mind helping out."

Before the slender girl could have taken the whole stack, Rie reached for it herself. She took at least half of the pile, huffing loudly to express her opinion. Her dear friend was always way too kind. Rie could hardly recall how often she had already helped out other clubs or the council, never saying _'no'_ to them. Shaking her head, the dirty-blond frowned at the girl.

"Shou-chan, he's just lazy. I told you so."

Kozue's smile grew warm as she took the other half of the documents, content with just following the smaller teen who still didn't stop her loud preaching.

"You shouldn't say _'yes'_ whenever he asks! He wanted to be in the student council so it's his problem. When he asks you to do something again, just get me!"

"Alright." The slender teen breathed amused.

Rie turned around to her friend, her frown darkening.

"I _mean_ it, Shou-chan."

"I know." Kozue laughed pleased. "Thank you, Rie-chan."

It was hard to keep her grimace in place when her dear friend was smiling like that. Always nice. Always grateful. Her frown slowly eased away as she turned forward again, leading them both towards the teacher's office downstairs. Akashi was definitely no good. With that arrogant look in his eyes, and stupid important high school and stupid, stupid knowledge about _all_ those things she had no idea about...

Grumbling quietly to herself, Rie glanced nearly shyly at her childhood friend.

"_Nah_, Shou-chan...what...what was this book about again? The one you had mentioned the last time...History...old dynasty and all that..."

Kozue blinked at her wordlessly, the stormy blue in her eyes glinting in the sunlight. Bright and light. Until suddenly, her expression grew soft again. The taller girl chuckled beneath her breath, cradling the paper closer as she hurried her feet a little bit to join Rie's side properly.

"It was about the development of art throughout the years. What impact it had. What had influenced it and so on."

That...didn't sound _so_ boring actually.

"Really?"

Kozue nodded, still smiling at her friend. "Do you want me to tell you a bit more about it?"

The dirty blond haired girl was nearly tripping as excitement filled her. Even if she had no idea of poetry and all that stuff - if she maybe tried to understand it a bit more, then maybe she could actually take more part in their conversations. Rie had never bothered to really read all those, in her eyes, clever things before. Kozue and her had always have fun anyway.

But maybe her best friend could then talk with her about all those things, too.

"Yes!"

* * *

Akashi lifted the green tea to his lips. His gaze still lingering over the board in front of him as his opponent pushed a pawn forward. Hotaka was watching his weak spot this time, something which was a bit unusual, the red haired teenager thought to himself. But a pleasant development at the same time, it meant that their matches would take a bit longer.

They'd be a bit more interesting before he'd win.

"The exams are right around the corner, aren't they?"

The deep voice of the older man in front of him caught Akashi's attention. Slowly he set his cup aside, taking in the familiar smile of Kozue's grandfather before he nodded.

"They are."

Hotaka cupped his chin thoughtfully, observing the teenager's next move with care while he spoke.

"I hope, I'm not keeping you from learning then?"

It was an amusing thought. The concern the elderly man had over his marks which were, of course, not needed. Akashi was confident that he'd place first rank. Like always. But over the past weeks, the redhead had learned to appreciate such words. It was nice to have someone around who expressed such worries in the first place. It was truly funny how the corner of his lips already lifted into a faint smile on their own.

"You aren't."

The comfortable silence which had settled in the living room was merely interrupted by a clattering noise from the kitchen. Neither of the males was really startled by it though, taking into account that Rie was over today. Together with some acquaintance of theirs, a student of their grade, to study a bit for the final exams themselves, it was bound to happen either way that something shattered or fell with the energetic short teen around.

Akashi closed his eyes briefly, ignoring the yelp of the dirty blond girl you could hear even in this room here.

So much for the quiet Saturday he had expected...

"Oh, the pot is empty."

Hotaka rose the tea pot with both of his hands, weighing surprised the empty vessel.

"Let me refill it." Akashi offered him politely, reaching for the rusty brown object with both of his hands.

The grey haired man handed it the teenager gratefully. Chuckling beneath his breath about how often he had let the redhead do such little things for him nowadays. His old bones weren't as strong as they had been years ago after all. But it wasn't like Akashi minded doing it. At the mansion he was rarely allowed to do little chores, the personnel were there for a reason. He was supposed to use his time wisely instead, studying or practicing.

Things like this made the time pleasant he spent here, Akashi mused.

Standing up carefully to not bump into the shōgi board, the teenager left the living room in order to approach the kitchen down the hallway. The voices started to become louder the closer he was to his goal. And in the end he stepped into the small comfy kitchen, just to see how Rie started to collect the shards of the glass she had pushed over the edge of the table by accident.

Kozue was reaching for a cloth next to her sink to help her friend, all the while smiling at the short girl's frown. Probably assuring her that it was no problem - in Akashi's eyes it was just another sign. Rie always brought only trouble with her, nothing else.

"Are you sure I shouldn't...?"

His mismatched gaze flickered towards the new face he had barely spared any glance before. It was a boy his age; apparently he was a friend of the dirty blond haired girl. He still sat at the kitchen table, shifting awkwardly in his seat while his fingers twitched. His simple brown hair fell into his eyes as he peeked over the edge of the table to the other two.

"Oh, no, no." Kozue laughed lightly. "Don't trouble yourself, Seishu-kun. We'll merely clean this up right away."

"Sorry, Shou-chan..." Rie mumbled regretfully, picking up another piece of the broken glass.

"It's nothing." The black haired girl assured her with a smile, crouching down to wipe away the spilled water. "Just be careful, will you?"

The short teen bobbed her head, continuing her task to pick up the shards.

The new boy, on the other hand, couldn't handle waiting uselessly beside them after all. He stood up, joining his fellow students next to the kitchen table where he proceeded to pick up the other broken fragments. It was certainly an interesting view, three teenagers gathered on one small spot. Cleaning up after the mess of one of them which ended with the teen, Seishu was his name, the redhead recalled, offering his cupped hands to hold the broken glass pieces while Rie continued to search the floor for the others.

Only after a few seconds where the three teenagers were mumbling small directions to another, Kozue finally noticed his presence in the doorway.

"Akashi-kun." She said smiling, glancing at the tea pot in his hands. "Ah, I'll prepare fresh tea right away."

The redhead was about to tell her that she didn't have to hurry. He could suggest helping her as well, with the cleaning or maybe with the studying. But before he could have said anything, Seishu was looking up from his squatting position on the floor.

"Uh, Iijima-san, where do I put the glass shards...?"

Kozue blinked at her fellow student before she stood. "Oh, of course. Wait, let me just go and fetch the garbage can."

Nearly immediately the boy stood up as well. "You don't have to, I could just-"

His hip collided with the kitchen table behind him, shaking the scattered notebooks, books and flower vase on the surface. A colorful pencil case rolled onto its side, a handful of pens and pencils falling out of the open bag. The brown haired boy grimaced as he turned around; at least three pairs of eyes were watching the pencils roll over the edge on the other side of the table where they all - one after another - clattered to the floor.

"Oh, damn...sorry, I..." Seishu groaned, still helplessly holding onto the broken glass fragments. His eyes were by now flying from one spot to another; searching for a solution how he could clean up the new chaos he had created now without letting go of the glass.

Kozue started laughing though, the sound just as soft and warm like Akashi remembered it to be. But it was so open and light-hearted, he hadn't expected that. The last time he had seen the black haired girl talk to another teenager around their age, other than him and Rie, it had been Reo on the Open Day. Kozue had hesitated there. She wasn't good with people who were in their teens, she had said so herself.

She had refrained from looking at the tall slender teen directly, too.

Right now, however, she was smiling at the other boy politely. Shaking her head as he apologized once again - was it because they were students of the same high school? It had to be, right?

Still standing in the doorway, he watched how Seishu and Kozue were talking. His fingers twitching around the rough surface of the brown tea pot in his hands. He felt naive for the first time in his life, Akashi believed. He had been so assured of this little fact. Nothing else had ever indicated otherwise.

But the Iijimas never stayed in line, did they?

The movements were too casual; the smile he knew so well was upon her lips as she finally carried the garbage can towards the brown haired teenager. _Always_ friendly. _Always_ nice. He wasn't the only one who saw her eyes glinting in amusement like that. How her expression grew soft and understanding towards the still guilty-looking boy.

_He_ hadn't caused that.

It wasn't him.

It wasn't special.

"_Ow_." Seishu hissed quietly as he let the shards fall into the garbage can.

"Oh, did you get cut?" Kozue frowned lightly, stepping closer to examine his hand. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." The brown haired teen replied, tilting his hand a bit to get a better look. The blood was already gushing out of the cut though, only a little trail, but it was a steady one. Quickly he changed the way he held his hand to prevent it from dripping. "_Shit_, sorry. I'm kinda bleeding out here now, too."

"Let me go and get a band-aid real quick."

Before her fellow student could have stopped her, Kozue was stepping towards the exit. She brushed past the quiet Akashi who was still witnessing the scene like a stranger. Wordless and distant. But even that silence got broken by Rie's high-pitched voice. The short teen was finally standing up, already jogging after her dear friend.

"Shou-chan, I think I put them into the bathroom last time! As I cut my finger, remember-"

However, even her voice seemed to fade quickly.

Akashi could only stare in that moment, something in his mind had been shaken. He was a confident person. He exceeded at everything he did. He was always right. And he had been so satisfied with what he had found here in that house. The pleasant company of that black haired girl had been part of this all. He had been simply enjoying the way emotions could evolve.

Had he calculated something wrongly?

Deduced something falsely?

He wasn't one to do mistakes. _He wasn't._

But the redhead had been so certain that the confidence he had was absolute. That it was mutual. He thought he was reading everything right. Every genuine smile. Every light-hearted laugh. It had been special. He had caused it. He was the one she showed her poems to. He was the one who brought her little things, always observing which she preferred.

Had Kozue ever treated him truly different?

Akashi's left eye twitched, his hold onto the tea pot tightening.

He wasn't the one to doubt any of his decision. He plainly didn't. There was no need. But his mind was trying right now to wrap itself around this very possibility.

Hadn't she realized that she had found a spot in his life already?

Didn't he have that in her life as well?

Akashi's body tensed up. Any comfortable vibe he had felt before vanishing in an instant. He had known very well that she was a kind-hearted human being. Welcoming and warm. That made her so interesting. She was so calm and simple and _nice_. And even though he had observed her so closely before he wasn't able to recall any moment anymore where her own feelings had been obvious. Kozue didn't stutter around boys. She didn't blush. She didn't hesitate in a way which could be trailed back to her personal feelings.

Was she treating him like everyone else after all?

"Sorry. I think, we weren't introduced properly, right?"

His mismatched eyes flickered towards Seishu who tried to smile at him, cradling his hand to make sure he wasn't dripping blood onto the floor.

_Akashi didn't like it._

This sudden doubt. It didn't fit. It was weak. There was no place for that in his mind.

The redhead's eyes grew cold in an instant. His face frozen into the perfect expressionless reflection he needed to hide any troubled train of thought his brain was following at this moment.

_Akashi's didn't like it._

"_Leave_."

Seishu blinked at him owlishly. Probably uncertain if he had heard him right. But the slightly smaller teenager didn't stop staring at the brown haired boy. The gold and red of his eyes were burning a hole through the head of the guest who slowly started to fidget nervously on his spot.

"U-uh, I..."

Hectically Seishu turned around, awkwardly gathering his notebooks and books with one hand. After the task took too long to his liking though, he rubbed his bleeding hand against his pants. Ignoring the stain that action created, he hurried to grab everything which obviously belonged to him.

Akashi's stoic stare didn't once leave the other boy. Seishu had finally cradled all his belongings close to his chest, walking past the cold teenager with a nervous frown. He was too perplex by the sudden attitude he was receiving that he did not immediately realize he was nearly colliding with girl who lived here.

"Oh, Seishu-kun?"

"Sorry." The boy replied hastily, stumbling past Kozue with an awkward laugh. "I, I kinda need to go. I forgot I had plans, you know?"

"But your cut-"

"All cool! All cool, It was nothing, really. I just kinda need to go, so..."

Seishu was already slipping into his shoes and with that disappeared from their sight completely. Confused Kozue still held onto the package of band-aids in her hands, blinking after her fellow student who had left her home surprisingly fast. A loud clattering and thud was all they heard from the entrance door. Open and shut in hurry before her traveling gaze spotted something on the kitchen table.

"Oh, no. He forgot his Biology book."

Kozue quickly went to fetch the very object she pointed out. She glanced towards redhead who still stood there. Glued to the spot beneath his feet.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I'm going to prepare fresh tea right away, I promise."

She was smiling, Akashi thought. Just like she had before. Not just for him, or even Rie. But for that other boy, too.

He wasn't special, was he? He wasn't as important to her as she was to him.

The redhead could only watch her as she hurried after Seishu, keen on returning his possession before he left the scene completely. Always so friendly. So reliable. Inwardly something was coiling away in the teenager, feeling upset. Something was scratching at the surface of his usual firm confidence and knowledge. He wasn't used to that.

Akashi hadn't even realized that he wasn't standing in the doorway alone anymore. His unfocused glare was aimed at the comfy kitchen table, his mind too occupied. But as Rie spoke up, he could hear her voice clearly. Crisp and loud in between all the noise in his head.

"I told you, didn't I?"

The high-pitched tune he had always disliked was suddenly rather quiet. And too knowing. The girl who never really seemed to get anything could read his expression perfectly well for a change. Stubbornly Akashi still stared at the table, he wasn't ready to accept that this short teen was knowing something like this.

"Shou-chan is nice to everyone."

This time Rie's voice earned more confidence. It became a bit louder. And this time his eyes flickered towards her direction, staring at the round face which for once looked so very serious. Like someone who knew this feeling, he was experiencing right now, very well.

And she said out loud what his mind was thinking the whole time.

"You're not special."

_Akashi didn't like it._


	23. Chapter 23

This week was so stressful! Projects, work, work, _work_, friends - I'm so happy to finally have a free day! And, of course, a free day means an update.

To the guest reviews! _**Guest**_ \- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! And Rie is definitely not handling the situation perfectly, you're right. She may have understandable reasons, but she's doing the wrong things, haha. I hope you'll continue enjoying 'Lionheart'!; _**Yumi014**_ \- Sorry for the long wait, work is getting so busy around this time of the year! _**Soul Empress**_ \- I do think that 7-10 days in between updates is still pretty much okay. I do have other stuff to do next to writing fanfiction, haha; _**Xor**_ \- Thank you! I really hope, I won't disappoint you with my plans!; _**Guest²**_ \- That sounds painful, hehe. But do remember, Akashi would have realized this sooner or later by himself anyway. Rie just kinda...pushed him forcefully into the cold water with a flying roundhouse kick! And _**Guest³**_ \- I'm happy you liked it! Kozue's P.O.V. is really, really close by now, hehe. And yay for Rie forcing Akashi to develop! That guy needs it, hahaha.

_I must apologize_! This is an _extremely_ short chapter, but I really want to eat some chocolate and just sleep after the previous week, haha. The next one will be a lot longer, and I'm certain you'll like it! I just really wanted to update for you guys.

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! (_sorry for the long AN!_)

* * *

_**Twenty Three**_

Life was nothing else but a board game.

You had figures on either side. Some stronger than others - with more power, more possibilities. And then there were pawns. Useless faces, nothing more but weights you were able to sacrifice when needed.

Akashi had always been capable of reading this board perfectly. Every chance and outcome was clear. He calculated what was needed. Which move should be done, and not to forget his opponent's strategy. The redhead could read it. In a match, in a conversation. He was able to see their next move, their thoughts, what they were feeling. Humans were simple in that way.

So why not her?

The teenager stared intently at the wooden board in front of him, his fingers twitching a few times before he rested them upon his knees. He buried them into the fabric of the pants he wore, pinching the skin underneath. Those thoughts weren't leaving. Annoyingly so. The calm he was used to was gone. Every fiber of his body was fidgeting. Every gear in his mind turning and twisting.

Whatever he did, whatever he brought - he was met with the same genuine smile.

Just a little different. Always glad, never taking it for granted.

But was it enough?

Akashi's brow furrowed, one of his hands letting go of his knee to move one of his knights forward. He couldn't distinguish it anymore. Kozue wasn't as simple as that. She didn't show the obvious signs, the clues you'd see in a typical girl when she liked someone. She met anyone around her with the same attention and warmth. He included - but the redhead didn't want that.

He wanted more.

He wanted to be special.

"Seijūrō-kun?" Hotaka's voice actually startled him a bit.

Quickly the teenager looked up, meeting the familiar steady gaze of the older man who had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Is something on your mind? You look like it."

Akashi's tense shoulders finally fell. One hand reached for his temple, rubbing it to prevent a headache from coming, it wasn't like him to show any weakness. His thoughts were always hidden behind his facade. But it seemed like; he had let a little frown slip through, an expression which had haunted him the past few days as well.

"It is nothing."

The elderly man made a little noise, a humming sound which seemed to vibrate throughout the silence of the room. With ease Hotaka leaned a bit forward, pushing one of Akashi's pawns away. Claiming its spot with one of his own figures before he spoke up once again, something which somehow made its way through the noise in the redhead's head.

"You know, I've had the same expression as well. Every time when I fought with my dear wife..."

Hotaka chuckled warmly to himself.

"She was always right, I was just too stubborn to accept it...it took me hours, sometimes days when we were young until I was ready to ask for forgiveness. Although..." The corners of his lips lifted into a small smile. "...I think, whatever troubles you is different, isn't it?"

Akashi stared at his shōgi opponent, thoughtful and maybe even a little amused. The teen wasn't certain exactly why, but the elderly man always found a way to ease him. To make him relax a little. And with a light sigh, the redhead rolled his shoulders, trying to get more comfortable on his spot before he reached for his tea.

"I suppose." The black tea tasted just right, like always. "The world is just tiring me. Humans in general."

Hotaka's hearty laughter filled his ears.

"You sound way too old for your age, Seijūrō-kun."

"Maybe."

But it was the truth. Akashi's mismatched eyes settled upon the shōgi board. Their match was taking further turns, the clicking of wood against wood accompanying the silence which had slowly become comfortable once again. And their usual routine was only interrupted after quite some time as the familiar sound of quiet steps closed in on them.

"Dinner is nearly ready."

The redhead twisted his head around a bit, glancing at the black haired girl who was standing in the open door.

"The curry just needs a bit more time."

"Thank you, dear." Hotaka murmured. "How about you sit with us till then? I feel like, I'm keeping our Seijūrō-kun on his toes."

"Really?"

Kozue moved swiftly towards them, sitting down next to the shōgi board. Her blue colored eyes landed onto their ongoing match. Filled with curiosity as she took in where their figures were, right at this moment. Akashi observed her profile from the corner of his eyes, watching every little twitch or crinkle just to see and judge what she was feeling at this very moment.

But it somehow felt like he couldn't trust his own judgment fully anymore.

The redhead leaned forward to push one of his golden generals ahead. The need to win tickled the back of his mind a bit, something it rarely did because it usually wasn't necessary. Although now where the certain short haired girl was right at his side, watching him play, there was the urge to let her witness his victory.

An immature thought, it would occur to him later.

But only later.

For now he wanted her to see him win.

"Oh." Hotaka lifted his head, turning towards his granddaughter. "Onazaki-kun said, he's written another Haiku he wanted to show you."

Kozue's gaze seemed to lit up immediately. "He has? I was a bit worried. The last time we exchanged our poems, he mentioned how bad his hip had become..."

Onazaki. Akashi knew that name. He was one of her grandfather's friends. The teen hadn't seen him yet himself, he had only heard stories here and there about the acquaintance of the Iijimas. But in the end that was already enough to form a picture in his mind. And to register the information he hadn't really paid much attention to before.

The girl beside him had mentioned him already. Weeks ago as someone she showed her poems to beside him. Even _before_ him.

The redhead had dismissed that before - but to hear that now made his left eye twitch. Akashi had relaxed upon the fact that she showed _him_ her Haikus. That only _they_ talked about a few certain novels. Literature. Poetry. That the two of them were definitely able to call each other friends. That he had become important.

However...

Any of these things which had made him think he was special to her...were they even exclusive to begin with?

They weren't.

_What a foolish thing to think ahead without observing the moves of his opponent._

"Akashi-kun?"

The teenager's mismatched eyes flew towards the source of the light voice. To hear his name had awoken him from his train of thought. It pulled him out of his rather chaotic mind, making him blink at the slender girl who was offering her hand to him.

"Tea." Kozue explained with a small smile. "I wanted to prepare fresh green tea for dinner."

Ah.

He reached for his nearly empty cup on his other side, handing it to the girl who accepted it gratefully. But not just like that. His fingertips brushed against hers purposefully. He was eager to test her. Prod a reaction out of her to confirm that there was indeed _something_. Maybe he was just too far ahead. Maybe he was too impatient.

Kozue, however, didn't even blink. She smiled, thanking him for the cup before she got up to leave for the kitchen.

That was not what he had exactly expected. That was not what he had wanted to see.

But Akashi felt a little bit frustrated because he couldn't feel annoyed anyway. The teenager liked her smile. He _wanted_ her to smile for him. And the feeling of faint goosebumps spreading upon his arm as he thought about something as small as that. And that all thanks to such a meaningless little touch...

That certainly couldn't be fair.

Emotions weren't logical.

Akashi crossed his arms, trying to view the unfamiliar tumult inside of him from another perspective. But all those things weren't as easy as they should be if another person was involved. There were still so many unknown variables - the teen wasn't used to that. What exactly had he deduced wrongly? What had he calculated right?

The Iijimas rarely made sense, did they?

All those questions repeated themselves. Over and over again. It was ridiculous how they were always in the back of his mind even when he was at school. The past week had been terribly annoying. Comparing Kozue's reaction to one of his fellow students, how a female member of the student council would react if he showed some concern. But it was never the same.

Of course, it wasn't.

That's why Kozue's company was so pleasant.

Although that did little to ease the strange anxious stinging in his guts, he thought. Akashi led people. He was never wrong. He always won. But like any other person who played strategy games, he reacted skillfully to whichever situation he was thrown into - except this one. The teenager was confronted with something; he hadn't been faced with in all his sixteen years upon this earth.

How did you raise the affection of someone else?

How did you clearly read the open book with blurred lines?

The redhead certainly had no power over emotions. At least not in that way, friendship alone had already been a rather complicated and fascinating concept in middle school. Love, however, had never been on his mind before.

"You're making a face again, Seijūrō-kun."

Hotaka's amused remark forced the teen to relax the lines in his expression.

"I apologize."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

Hotaka breathed a raspy laugh, pushing his king forward - he must have known very well that this was the last move; he was able to do, before the red haired teenager would win this match, too. But the clinking plates and little noises coming from the kitchen signaled the end of their game anyway.

"Women can be certainly a mystery."

Akashi only blinked, taking in the warm smile which deepened the wrinkles on Hotaka's face.

"Would you mind helping Kozue set the table?"

The elderly man requested it right away. Not giving the teen a chance to question his previous statement in any way. But it wasn't needed in the end. The opportunity, he offered the redhead, was enough to please him and smother the sudden doubts which had appeared here and there. Things Akashi wasn't familiar with at all.

The grimace had finally left the teen's face though, leaving nothing but the usual calm expression behind.

Akashi nodded swiftly, standing up to leave for the kitchen. And even though his face never showed another sign of any stray thought, his fingers were twitching at his side a few times. Exposing the working mind of the young teenager, just a bit - it was only a little hint. Hotaka, however, still smiled to himself as he gazed at the shōgi board in front of him.

Summer was slowly starting.


	24. Chapter 24

And here I am! I swear to god, these past 72 hours I've slept like, 9 hours at most and not more because there was so much going in my part time job. So many events. My feet hurt, haha. Phew.

I HOPE THE PACE IS OK? I'm like, I don't know, in my head it sounded better and stuff - but then I wrote it and I was like, _narghldpf_? If something doesn't fit, tell me! I'll edit it as soon as I've slept for like, 20 hours!

_Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!_

* * *

_**Twenty Four**_

"They're beautiful."

Kozue smiled at him warmly as she accepted the small bouquet of peonies with careful hands. Her blue eyes fell to the rosy colored flowers, attentively taking in the lush and full rounded petals of the graceful plants, he had chosen this time.

"Thank you."

But it still wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for.

Akashi's lips formed a polite smile, watching the certain black haired girl turn away from him to greet her grandfather who was already telling her a little story about a friend of his.

The teenager could already hear Rie's voice somewhere in the house. The presence of the smaller teen was hard not to notice right away, but that little brat had become one of his least concerns. He had a Rubik's Cube right now in his hands. Every side of it blank and white, but still it wasn't solved in the slightest. If Akashi had learned anything new about himself, then it was that he was a rather impatient person concerning emotions.

They weren't suddenly there. They grew. Slow or fast, different paces were always the basis. And nothing could guarantee that they'd grow in the first place unlike other things.

Loyalty and fear were easy.

But love.

Love was truly a mystery.

His fingers twitched at his side again, unsatisfied with the sudden unclear picture in his mind which seemed to mock him.

Akashi didn't like it if he didn't get the outcome he wanted in the first place.

"Come in, you two." Kozue laughed. "I've prepared a few snacks already; I'll take them to you right away."

Hotaka thanked her gently, signaling the redhead to follow him towards the living room like every other weekend. And he followed. The routine already anchored in his core, it seemed. Just like the glance, he'd throw after Kozue as she walked towards the kitchen down the corridor, watching her leave his sight completely before he'd step into the other room.

_What was she thinking when he sent her a message?_

The thought seemed so random to him, annoyingly so. Was she looking forward to them? Was she smiling? His mind had created a little corner somewhere in his head, where it gathered any little detail or question concerning her. Silly things. Immature things. Stuff, he shouldn't concern himself with. However, he did so anyway. Any attempt to try and see what Kozue was thinking behind her usual welcoming expression was stashed there. Any question and knowledge he possessed. Even Reo's musing over romance and poems had found a way there...

Akashi shook his head, trying to forget the last part.

He wasn't that desperate yet. And he'd never be as long as his pride still existed.

But it wasn't good for his nerves.

The teenager sat down in front of the shōgi board, reaching for the small wooden box beside it to prepare their match this time. He had always enjoyed the peace this house had brought him. The comfortable noises which were embedded in a silence, he had never truly experienced before. And if Reo's daily chatter about romance wasn't completely shallow and useless - then the redhead was certain that those feelings were supposed to _add_ to this positive picture.

Why else would the whole world glorify it with holidays and movies?

Akashi set the last figure upon his side of the shōgi board, completing his preparation.

"Say, Seijūrō-kun."

Hotaka crossed his arms in front of his chest, his gaze lifting from the wooden figures upon the board to the young teenager in front of him. The redhead's mismatched eyes travelled towards the older man, trying to dismiss his busy mind in order to pay more attention to his friend.

"Have I ever told you about the day, I confessed to my dear wife?"

Akashi blinked.

He had, his mind reminded him. Only a bit, which was actually a bit strange, the teen thought. Hotaka loved to tell him little tales, memories and experiences he had made over the years. Akashi had heard so much about his deceased wife, but that detail hadn't been truly touched by the grey haired man yet.

"A little." The red haired teenager replied. "You haven't been a man of much confidence, you had said."

It was somewhere around the time where he had developed the habit of taking presents home, Akashi remembered. Flowers. It had always been mostly flowers and always different kinds. The teenager's eyes suddenly ghosted to the thin glass in the heavy shelf to their left.

"That day, I had wanted to scrape any shred of confidence I had together. I had tried to plan it, but that always failed." The older man mused with a soft laugh. "My dear wife had loved any flower I had brought her. She knew the language of them well, certainly better than I."

Akashi's gaze returned to Hotaka ever so slowly as the man continued.

"But the blue iris. The blue iris had always been the most special." His pale gaze fell to the shōgi board in front of him, distant and buried in thought. "Say, Seijūrō-kun. Do you know what this certain flower symbolizes?"

Flowers had many meanings. There was rarely one that symbolized a single thing. History changed, countries all over the world found new reasons to give certain flowers new meanings. Some deeper than others, however, Hotaka didn't really give his mind any time to end this train of thought and reply before he spoke up once again.

"I had no idea either." The older man chuckled gently to himself. "But my dear wife didn't need roses to understand my rather terrible confession. She didn't need to listen to my endless ramblings. She could read my whole being through one little flower."

A light sigh escaped Hotaka as he smiled at his opponent.

"That's why the blue iris has become so special to us."

Akashi's eyes widened slightly, his fidgeting fingers stopping at once. He couldn't open his mouth to reply. His mind must've been blinded by all the turmoil in his head if he hadn't seen this certain warm glow in Hotaka's eyes before. This certain knowing spark behind old eyes which spoke of experience alone.

"I've brought tea as well."

Both males turned towards the new voice. Kozue approached them with a tray in her hands, crouching slowly down next to them to set the snacks and tea onto the floor. Akashi could smell the sweet note of fresh brewed green tea before the black haired girl even offered him his cup.

No words.

A gesture.

Kozue noticed his stare after she had handed her grandfather his cup. She blinked at him a bit puzzled, her lips forming slowly a little smile.

"Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?"

The red haired teenager shook his head, turning back to the shōgi board.

"It is nothing."

Still smiling, the short haired girl cradled the tray close to her chest. She nodded. Excusing herself softly to not interrupt the males any further who were about to play, her dear friend was still awaiting her after all, too.

But the teenager's heart had squeezed a bit. A new wave of possibilities and thoughts was washing over his previous ones. Breaking his calculations in the process which hadn't brought him any further anyway. Akashi wasn't an oblivious teenager, he was anything but that. So maybe there was something to the chance of conveying thoughts through things like these, instead of prodding and watching and thinking all the time.

"Shall we begin?" Hotaka said contently, sipping on his tea.

Akashi nodded, reaching for one of his pawns.

"We shall."

* * *

Would she understand it?

The redhead was staring at all the flowers of the usual shop, Kozue's grandfather and he stopped at on their way from the shōgi club. A week had passed. Nothing unusual beside his new found stress. Sitting still in school had never been so weary up until now. Not when his mind was so busy trying to understand the way other people's emotions worked.

But Hotaka's little story had never left him.

Akashi's hand reached for the irises, certain that it would be a good choice. But before his fingers touched the deep blue petals of the flowers, he withdrew them again. What if she'd say _'no'_? Did this possibility exist? The teen always got what he wanted. He always won, he was always right. Because he was ambitious, of course, he learned, he trained. He prepared. Victory was simple if you knew how to achieve it. It was the natural order of life itself.

The problem was that Akashi didn't know her mind.

There was no certainty that the outcome would be to his liking.

The teenager's mismatched gaze narrowed ever so slightly as the shop owner arrived beside him. She had already finished Hotaka's order and was now greeting him with a familiar polite smile.

But Akashi chose to point at the daffodils beneath the irises, smoothly avoiding staring at the previous flowers any longer than he already did.

Not today.

* * *

Not today either.

* * *

Not today as well.

* * *

Akashi's left eye twitched a few times as he found himself there once again.

He was standing in front of the flower shop all alone since Hotaka had an errand to do, promising the redhead they'd meet at his home. But the days seemed to fly past him. The sound of chirping cicadas resounded throughout Kyoto, the summer heat was spreading and his nerves were slowly getting rusty. Summer vacation was already starting next week.

And here he stood, glaring at colorful innocent flowers.

What would he do in a shōgi match? Would he dance around the problem like this as well?

_Doing nothing?_

Absolutely not.

"What can I do for you today?"

The middle-aged woman folded her hands in front of her, waiting patiently for her young customer to choose whatever small bouquet he wanted this time. And Akashi had truly lost any patience he had ever possessed before, observing the black haired girl whenever he was over was not an option anymore. Awaiting her reactions to presents. Gestures. Innocent touches. Because _nothing_ showed what he was looking for.

The Iijimas truly made no sense, did they?

"I'll purchase these."

At last the red haired teenager pointed at the blue irises.

He wouldn't allow himself to be called a member of the Akashi household anymore if he wouldn't stop this nonsense at once. No one disobeyed him. He was a leader. He had been able to push his rather useless upperclassmen once more towards victory in the preliminaries. The official matches of the InterHigh were about to start in Tokyo as well. So who would he be if he wasn't able to conquer a single person's heart like everything else in his life?

The flower shop owner handed him the bouquet with a friendly smile, thanking him like every other weekend. And Akashi nodded, taking hold of the plants which felt suddenly heavier than they actually should.

With a swift turn, the teenager left and followed the already familiar path.

The sun was shining brightly that day in the clear blue sky above him. The birds were lively and loud, just like the cicadas which were humming their melody in the gardens of the neighborhood. And still, his red and golden eyes were focused on the strangely blue petals of the flowers in his arms. Because even if he handed them to the certain black haired girl, the question was - would she understand it?

Gestures were more worth than words, Hotaka had told him.

And Akashi was willing to try and step into unknown territory since his frustration was slowly getting the better out of him. Emotions were nothing but a thorn in his eyes, clouding his usual neutral judgment.

The teenager would've expected an uncomfortable twist in his guts as he saw the traditional house in the distance. The knowledge that he had a hard time reading her expression and gestures right, still annoyed him. But curiosity was there, too. The need to see and understand what he couldn't before. Kozue hadn't reacted to his subtle yet meaningful attempts like he expected. And Akashi wanted to know why.

It was a lot easier to work with something solid.

An answer, a reaction which could help him plan and think. Something which was offering him a bit more insight, a clue - just anything...Akashi wasn't really asking for much anymore in that moment.

His feet came to a halt in front of the entrance. For a moment he was just staring at the old fashioned door before his gaze wandered towards the grass and flowers which were growing in the front yard. The scenery was already so familiar. The scent. The noise.

And with an intake of air, the smell of summer all around him, Akashi reached for the door and slid it to the side.

The entrance area looked just like he had left it. A few shoes and sandals neatly put onto the floor, right in front of the step which led to the rest of the house. And an old fashioned clock was hung upon the left wall, a fine piece of work which must be already quite old. The teenager strained his ears for a second, listening to the clinking of glasses down the hallway. But the noise quickly died after he closed the door swiftly behind him.

Akashi's shoulders tensed up for a moment. His mismatched eyes flickering towards the left corner where the kitchen was somewhere down the floor. And surely he could hear how someone set a glass down, the faint thud resounding in the quiet house.

The teen's lips curled slightly upwards. He was definitely feeling pleased that his presence had been noticed so quickly, although maybe she'd expected him with her grandfather together and not alone. But Hotaka was already on his way, the redhead mused. It wouldn't take long until he'd arrive as well.

In the meantime, he had something to do.

Akashi slipped out of his shoes slowly, listening to the soft footsteps which were closing in on him until Kozue appeared in the entrance area. The girl offered him immediately a smile, bowing her head in greeting.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun."

The red haired teenager nodded wordlessly, however the black haired girl laughed beneath her breath.

"You're supposed to say _'I'm back'_, Akashi-kun."

His eyes widened a bit, not truly used to that something like that was expected of him by someone else. The personnel greeted him, of course, too whenever he arrived at the mansion. Although that was hardly comparable to the atmosphere in the household here, his mind whispered. Smoothly, to not let any unnecessary thought slip through, his facial expression relaxed again.

"I'm back."

Kozue's eyes crinkled in amusement, taking their sweet time before they strayed away from his.

"Where's grandpa?"

"He said he had a little errand to run...he will surely arrive soon, I assume."

"I see." The girl replied. "How about a cup of tea then? I'll prepare some right away."

Akashi stepped forward with the bouquet in his arms, already observing how her gaze fell to his present in mild surprise. The cool blue of her eyes seemed to grow warmer as she recognized the paper in which the flowers were wrapped up in, never taking it for granted that he always brought something with him when he visited her. For a second her gaze flickered towards his, sharing a wordless laughter with him as she started to smile warmly.

A sight which still sent these certain shivers down his arms and guts, _yes_, these emotions could be pleasant, he recalled. So certainly pleasant.

But as Kozue accepted his flowers, glancing at them for the first time for real - she blinked. A light twitch in the corners of her lips was indicating that she knew very well what kind of flowers they were. What they meant. What memories the Iijimas shared with them.

And the girl's attention returned to Akashi quickly, subtly doubting that the teenager knew exactly why she had paused. It could have been a coincidence. It could have. But it wasn't. The redhead continued to stare at her patiently, fully confident and serious that _this_ was it. That he had done this right.

The fact alone tickled a faint smile out of him, since for what felt like an eternity - the black haired girl in front of him finally _reacted_. Not just with a sweet smile. Or a grateful _'thank you'_. No.

But with widened eyes and soft lips which formed a small '_o_'.

"Oh."

Kozue's gaze started to dart around his face, searching for any clue which could indicate that she was just seeing things. That he'd ask her why she looked so surprised. That he merely saw these and thought they were quite pretty. With no other knowledge as it is. But Akashi did nothing. He just returned her gaze steadily, every ounce of confidence crawling back into his bones, because he was able to witness something, he had never seen.

The short haired girl suddenly blushed.

"_Oh._"

Her pale cheeks turned rosy red, her eyelashes fluttered.

Kozue cradled the bouquet closer to her chest, her eyes falling to her feet to escape his stubborn stare.

No matter how much stress had suddenly haunted him, it all seemed to fade in that instant. He had taken a step, the teenager had moved his king forward. Daringly so. However, it moved the whole game forward as well. And whatever happened, all he had to do was await an answer. As long as she was thinking about him, _him_ _and no one else_, Akashi could wait.

"I..."

Nervously Kozue lifted a hand, tugging a few strands of her hair behind her right ear.

"I never...thought..."

Her pale complexion turned a bit darker, the rosy red glowing in such an endearing way which only made the redhead lift his head higher.

But the quiet moment was suddenly broken by the front door as someone slid it to the side. Both teens turned their attention to the older man who stepped into the house with a familiar smile, carrying a little plastic bag in his hand - where definitely a few candies awaited them as snacks. Hotaka had apparently finished his little errand and had returned.

"I, I'_ll_ prepare tea right away."

Kozue mumbled suddenly, cradling the blue irises close as she turned away from the entrance area. And Akashi's mismatched eyes followed her movement immediately, observing her still flustered profile and stumbling feet. She had never been truly clumsy before.

But that sight alone made his chest churn, pouring satisfaction out of every pore of his body.

For now he'd ignore any negative possibility. Every outcome which wouldn't be to his liking - Rie was still around as well, a thorn in his eyes which just wasn't going to leave - but in that very second, Akashi didn't care.

"I've bought us cake for a change." Hotaka chuckled, not at all fazed by his granddaughter's sudden leave. "Shall we play a match before we eat?"

Akashi's gold and red colored eyes landed onto the grey haired man. The teen could feel the peaceful atmosphere once again, the calm and silence and warmth since the stress he had felt before was gone for now. Finally.

"I suppose, we shall."


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally**! I had somehow huge problems to write this one, I don't know why? Maybe my brain is dead again, haha. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! I blame myself. The chapter is a slow introduction to the new point of view, too - so sorry for my usual slow developing!

To the guest reviews! _**Guest**_ \- Haha, it took a while, right?; _**Guest²**_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Gotta love all the fluff, right?; _**Guest³**_ \- What for a compliment! Thank you, hehe. I do not have a wattpad, but maybe I'll consider it? Hope you'll continue enjoying the story!; _**Big fan**_ \- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! And sorry for the long wait~

_Thank you for all the amazing follows, favorites and reviews!_

* * *

_**Twenty Five**_

Her eyes always wandered back.

The flowers were sitting in a vase on the kitchen table. Calmly resting there while her fingers drummed a beat onto the counter, uncertain. But it felt like they were suddenly out of place. The many different colors and petals, the beauty and peace the flowers had always brought into her kitchen paled in comparison to the deep beautiful blue of the irises which were now there.

She hadn't imagined it, had she?

She was not being overly conscious, was she?

Kozue quickly turned towards the stove and tea kettle, remembering the boiling water which was probably already ready by now. But her fingers were clumsy, fumbling with the handle of the kettle for too long really, since her thoughts were all over the place. It took her a bit before she was able to pour the steaming liquid into the prepared tea pot, watching it absent-minded with a thoughtful gaze.

Those flowers had always been reserved for her grandmother, the black haired girl remembered as she set the kettle aside. She had always loved to see the older woman smile lovingly at her grandfather when he brought them home.

It was a special little thing. At least for them...and to the teenager it was hard to associate the flower with any other meaning but that.

Kozue sighed softly to herself, sitting down onto a chair at the kitchen table since the tea still needed a while to steep. But that action left her with the beautiful bouquet right in front of her eyes, not allowing her mind to stray far away from the present she had received.

Akashi knew.

She had seen the certainty in his eyes.

Not a tiny spark of doubt anywhere in sight.

_But to think that..._

Kozue pressed her hands against another, resting her elbows onto the table. Her cheeks had become warm once again, the girl could feel it. She felt flattered and suddenly a bit shy at the same time. No wonder after that little shock.

But she had _never_ seen herself as someone who could be fancied before.

Not once.

"Has this really happened...?"

The flowers only offered a wordless reply.

* * *

"Finally summer break!"

Rie was cheering loudly, skipping ahead with a bright grin upon her lips.

"We've so much to do, Shou-chan!"

"We do?" The black haired girl wondered with a knowing smile.

But her dear friend came to halt a few feet in front of her, turning around with wide golden brown eyes. The complete warmth of summer had finally reached them. Their dark colored school uniform was something, the students would gladly put aside now. And at home Kozue had already fresh vegetables awaiting them for a salad, because the heat was just too strong for any other meal.

"_Uh-huh!_" Rie nodded eagerly, catching her attention. "Like, going out to eat ice cream! And swimming and buying fireworks."

That might be a nice idea, the taller girl mused quietly. To buy a few sparklers and roman candles. Her grandfather always loved to watch them when they were in the backyard, lighting up the small firework articles they had bought at a shop before.

The blond teen waited patiently until she had caught up to her, still beaming.

"Just you, and Hota-ji and me."

Ah, she hadn't mentioned Akashi, had she? Kozue couldn't help but smile slightly as they started to move forward again.

"And maybe Akashi-kun too, right?"

Rie made a disapproving noise, a mix between a snort and cough. And the slender girl at her side could barely hide her amusement as her dear friend was struggling to find the perfect way to change the topic. Every single time. It was certainly a funny sight to see her throw a little fit. Maybe it was even a little mean of the black haired girl that she was amused by her best friend's reactions.

"M..._maybe._" The blond mumbled. "But...but that guy totally has no time over summer anyway, right? I bet he has all this rich people stuff to do."

Kozue glanced at her. "And what would that be?"

"I, I dunno." Rie replied, struggling to come up with excuses. "...you...you mentioned that his basketball team made it to the InterHigh, right Shou-chan? Tournament matches of basketball are hold in the big gym near Tokyo- so he's totally gonna be gone for some time."

Oh.

The black haired girl blinked at her dear friend who was now grinning again.

That's right. Akashi would be gone for awhile, wouldn't he?

Kozue's blue eyes travelled towards the scenery they passed. The redhead had told her about that a few weeks ago. Last year he had stayed a while in Tokyo as well. And the girl was certainly confident that the teenager would come far in the InterHigh, he was a very hard working person after all. She could see that. But did that mean he'd be gone for two or three weeks soon?

Lifting a hand to cup her right cheek, Kozue leaned into her palm.

_What was she going to do?_

"Shou-chan?"

Startled the black haired girl blinked at Rie again who was eying her with concern.

"Yes?"

"You're spacing out. You okay?"

She couldn't help but chuckle beneath her breath, her expression growing warm.

"I'm fine."

Though she wasn't exactly certain, just how fine she truly was...there was still so much going on in her mind. Questions over questions. And the most important one was left unanswered. Sighing softly to herself, Kozue lifted her face to gaze at the long branches of the trees which were growing over the sidewalk. They threw a broad shadow, offering shelter against the bright summer sun.

It felt like there was suddenly a time limit hovering above her head.

And it counted steadily down towards zero.

* * *

Saturday hadn't really changed though, the girl realized. Her grandfather was still visiting his shōgi club like always. A few of his friends were busier now though since vacation always meant that their children came to visit them. At the end of summer they'd always tell her about their grandchildren. How happy they were to see them and how much they had grown since they had seen them last.

Although this afternoon was just like their last ones.

Hotaka would return, grinning brightly as he brought sweets home this time. The same brand of pudding he always fetched when summer vacation barely started - Kozue could hardly hide the laughter as she remembered when it all had started. Her father was at fault. He was always stuffing the fridge with so much pudding all the time when she was young. That is, until her mother banned him buying it anymore altogether.

In summer, she was the busiest with work though. That was the time when Hotaka secretly brought them home again, saving her father's happiness around July and August.

But the red haired teenager had come over as well, her mind hushed, as it pushed the fond memory far away. He had stood right behind the old man, handing her a familiar small package she had seen before already. A pretty box of chocolates.

"You liked almonds, didn't you?"

Kozue's stormy blue eyes rose to meet his, locking with his steady gaze while something tickled the back of her mind.

He remembered.

_And that alone, felt suddenly different._

"Yes." The girl replied quietly after a second. "I do, thank you."

Satisfied Akashi nodded, the corners of his lips curling into a faint smile. And the first wave of nervousness ebbed away, leaving her fingertips tingling as Akashi didn't inquire any further. The air might have changed, but it was still warm and inviting. What for a relief. Kozue started to smile warmly in return, inviting him in with the promise of fresh brewed tea and dinner later on.

But that didn't change the fact that she owed him an honest reply, did it?

The girl walked back towards the kitchen, laying the gifts onto the counter next to the sink. She nearly wished there'd be more chores around the house to do today. To keep her mind busy and let her subconscious work on this thing. But she had already washed the clothes and hung them up to dry this morning. And the tableware was cleaned as well.

"Shou-chan."

"Mh?"

Kozue turned towards the short teenager who sat at the kitchen table. Rie slowly laid down the manga she had been reading before, her legs still swinging back and forth beneath the chair.

"How about we attend one of those group date things?"

The black haired girl blinked at her.

"Group date?"

Rie nodded eagerly, her swinging legs ceasing to move. "Yeah, like, Hana-senpai said that she met her boyfriend through one. And, there could be like, you know, _good_ guys there."

Kozue's lips formed an amused smile as she turned towards the kettle and stove. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." The blond replied quickly. "Down to earth people...and...and stuff...like, someone who can cook and, and isn't arrogant and evil."

"Arrogant and evil, I see."

"Shou-chan! I'm serious here...it always works in mangas, too."

Turning the stove on to boil the water, the black haired teenager still felt amused by her friend's antics. Group dates weren't really something, she'd be excited about. Kozue couldn't help but think that it was more suited for younger teenagers...although she was barely someone who could be considered _'old'_ either in the end, right? She wasn't even a third-year yet, too. No matter how old she truly felt.

"Then maybe...we'd find a nice boy for you, right Rie-chan?"

Kozue threw a glance over her shoulder towards the short girl whose forehead slowly furrowed.

"_But I don't need one..._" Rie drawled grudgingly, leaning onto the table. "...he'd have to be _super_ nice anyway 'cause we'd _always_ hang out together."

"We?" The taller girl wondered softly, blinking at the blond. "Me included?"

"Duh!" Rie snorted, her light frown easily melting into a broad grin. "We are a double pack, Shou-chan!"

A double pack...a warm feeling engulfed her heart at the sound of that. Her blue eyes were glowing as she still watched the big grin the blond haired girl wore. Honest and loyal like always. And her own lips formed a smile, welcoming the familiar sensation of happiness which Rie always seemed to carry with her whenever they were together.

"I suppose..." She mused quietly to herself before she raised her voice. "How about we visit the cake shop again tomorrow? The one from last time, remember?"

"Let's do that!" Rie agreed. "I heard they have new sweets over summer, too."

Kozue poured the hot water into the brown tea pot, setting it upon a tray with two cups. She already felt a lot calmer than before thanks to her energetic friend. But for a second Kozue wondered if she should tell her about the flowers...the blue irises which were now on the windowsill in her room - or maybe she'd do so later. Wasn't someone supposed to think about it by themselves?

"I'm gone for just a second." The black haired girl mumbled, lifting the tray.

"Okay."

Rie already started to read her manga once more, getting lost in the story while Kozue left the kitchen to approach the living room. She passed her grandfather who stood in the entrance area, pressing the phone against his ear while talking quietly to someone on the other line. But he threw a mild smile as he noticed her - she could imagine it was one of his friends he was calling, because they had wanted to visit the Gion area again very soon.

However, that meant that Akashi was alone right now. The teenager was sitting in front of the shōgi board, waiting patiently for her grandfather as Kozue stepped into the room. He merely tilted his head to the side, glancing at her from the corner of his eye while she moved towards him with the tea in her hands.

"Grandpa leaves you waiting, doesn't he?"

The redhead smiled a bit. "I suppose. He had recalled that a friend of his had needed something, I believe it was a book...although he had spoken about some plans as well."

"_Ah._" She mused knowingly. "I hope you don't mind green tea?"

"Of course not."

The black haired girl crouched down carefully in order to fill one of the cups with the warm drink. And she handed it slowly to the attentive teenager who still seemed to watch her without really blinking, but his very calm and confident vibe, she had never minded before - felt suddenly a bit different. Kozue felt so silly for growing so conscious of him, even though she hadn't been before.

Escaping her little nervous mind, the girl chose to glance at the shōgi board instead. The figures which were sitting across the board on different spots, although it certainly didn't look like any strategy her grandfather would use.

"What is this?"

Akashi lowered his cup and followed her line of vision towards the wooden board.

"I've seen this formation in a tournament before. Another participant had been brooding over this tactic...but I never saw which move he had chosen in the end." The redhead stared at the little figures intently. "I was curious."

"I see."

Kozue leaned a bit more towards it. Watching the lances and generals who were nearly leaving the pawns behind...it was certainly an unusual sight. She rarely saw someone push their stronger forces forward instead of their small ones.

"What would you do?"

"Me?" She mumbled a bit surprised, her eyes flickering towards Akashi. "What I'd do..."

Kozue hugged the tray close to her chest, glancing back towards the board. She didn't play shōgi as often as her grandfather did, that was obvious. But she loved to watch others play it. In that moment though, she didn't even feel the mismatched gaze of the other teenager lying upon her. Busy thinking of what'd do in such a situation.

And soon the girl was reaching forward, pushing the rook right into the battlefield. Allowing the sole soldier to be surrounded by Akashi's force...

Wordlessly the boy stared at her move, lifting his right hand to react. It was simple really. Taking turns over and over again. Losing some of your figures while gaining a few of your opponent - the black haired girl had sacrificed one of her pawns a round before, conquering one of the redhead's knights with her lance.

Akashi chuckled quietly to himself right then. "Just like I thought. You're a very aggressive player."

"I am?"

She tilted her head towards him to look at him properly. But as their gazes met, her brain was clever enough to remind her in that moment that the beautiful flowers were still awaiting her in her room. That he was watching. Waiting. And being patient, even in this very second...

Kozue hugged the tray closer, tugging a few hair strands behind her ear.

"Oh, am I interrupting?"

They both turned around to look at Hotaka who had stepped into the living room. The elderly man eyed their match curiously, crossing his arms behind his back. Kozue, however, chose that opportunity to stand up. The short haired girl shook her head, smiling at both of them.

"Please, don't mind me. I have to start dinner anyway."

"Alright."

The grey haired man lifted a hand to pat her slender shoulder, returning her smile whole-heartedly before he moved past her to sit down at the board. And the teen bowed her head, leaving the room with quick, quiet steps to escape the blush which was crawling upon her cheeks.

What did it mean to like someone, too?


	26. Chapter 26

Ahahaha, yeah. What are updates? _What is air?_ I don't know. I really don't. Private life is a little chaotic right now. But that's not important. I guess, I've just reached a part in the story which is suddenly so hard to write - you know, the up and downs. Some parts go smoothly and others taste suddenly dry. _And it's so short, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll edit it or something, I wanted to update nonetheless._

_Sweats nervously._ Yeah.

To the _**guest**_ review - I'm glad you like Kozue! Haha, I'm glad I could finally update again. Hope you'll like it!

Thank you for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews! Like seriously. _You're all amazing!_

* * *

_**Twenty Six**_

"Oh my."

She barely dared to move as the proud animal breathed loudly. Nodding its head, as if it was trying to greet her - or at least she hoped it was doing that. She had never met a horse before. The black haired girl had seen them in movies, maybe in books. But the real size of them was overwhelming. The snow white fur looked even brighter in the warm sunlight which shone through the windows into the stables. Its dark brown eyes were calm and patient just like the teenager who stood at her side.

"This is Yukimaru."

Akashi introduced her with so much ease, lifting a hand to pat the horse's neck. And Kozue could only smile, because this little surprise had been so nice in the end. She wouldn't have expected this the moment he had asked her if she was free. But the grand mansion stood in the distance, far away from the generous ground they stood upon.

"Nice to meet you." The girl murmured quietly, turning her attention towards the horse. "It's a beautiful animal."

"He is." The redhead agreed, waving her over. "Do not be shy. He is a very gentle being."

Kozue approached Akashi's side carefully, still glancing at the pearly white horse from time to time to make sure she didn't make the animal feel nervous after all. But the other teen was right. Yukimaru didn't seem to mind the new attention at all. And as the red haired boy stepped a bit aside and motioned her to pet it, she obeyed.

Her blue eyes widened the second her hand came in contact with the strong neck of the animal. The fur was soft yet very short and flat. And the warmth it carried seeped through her fingertips into her own body. It was amazing in its own way. Not comparable to any dog or cat she may have met in the past. And with care, she petted it, smiling brightly to Akashi who still watched her.

"Thank you for inviting me, Akashi-kun."

His mismatched gaze met hers, flickering slightly from left to right as if he was trying to read whatever may lay behind them. But his lips spread into a smile nonetheless, accompanying a faint shake of his head.

"It is my pleasure, I assure you."

Kozue's lips twitched a little as she turned her attention back to Yukimaru who neighed quietly. It was a strange feeling. Surely. Standing right here, so close to the place where the certain red haired boy lived. However, Akashi had never once uttered the idea of stepping inside - instead he had immediately led her to the stables in the distance. He had turned his back towards his own home so easily. It was hard not to wonder silently why. But it didn't matter, she thought, standing in the stables with him at this very moment.

It felt warm and nice here.

That's what mattered the most.

"Do you ride it, too?"

Akashi nodded. "I do. It can be very relaxing...do you want to try it perhaps?"

"Try it?" Kozue repeated, blinking at him. "Oh, I wouldn't know how."

The girl could only watch him as he stepped away. Leaving the stable they were in without saying a single word, and slowly her head turned around. She followed his movements attentively with her eyes. At least the best she could while her hands still rested upon the broad neck of Yukimaru. It was a calming thing to stand this close to the horse, brushing over the soft fur in small motions until Akashi reappeared as quickly as he had disappeared.

Kozue couldn't help but laugh as she saw the saddle he carried. "You don't have to, Akashi-kun."

"On the contrary, I believe I certainly do."

She stepped aside to make some space since the redhead didn't cease his moving. And this left her with nothing but the option to watch him put the heavy looking saddle upon the horse's back, adjusting it with skilled hands. Kozue was merely blinking as Akashi was still busy. Watching him secure the straps and blanket even though she had told him that he hadn't have to do all of this. Her lips slowly melted into an amused smile. _The other teenager could be quite stubborn, too._

"It is not difficult..." The boy explained calmly, glancing at her. "...and I will be at your side."

Akashi offered her his hand, still holding onto the saddle with the other to indicate that he was ready to help her onto Yukimaru. Kozue could hardly refuse him right then. His gesture was such a small question if she was able to trust him to that extent. And so she chose to lay her hand lightly upon his, allowing the redhead to lead her closer to the saddle where he once more said quietly where she had to hold on to what.

It was truly not as difficult as she thought it would be. But it was all thanks to the quiet horse which still waited calmly on its spot, not making a single fuss as the teenager pulled herself up with the help of Akashi.

She could feel her skin grow warm, suddenly so aware of his presence which she hadn't been of before. But unlike her, the red haired boy still kept his calm. Smiling faintly up to her as she found a secure grip onto the saddle. He nodded, more to himself probably. Satisfied that everything worked smoothly without any problem. But it was an assuring gesture nonetheless.

He left her for a second to fetch the harness and lead rope which hung upon the wall.

"We will do a little tour."

"A tour?"

Akashi's mismatched eyes rose to meet hers while he put the harness in his hands onto Yukimaru's head.

"Indeed. It would be a shame to merely stay inside, now wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes..." Kozue replied gently. "...but will it be alright for Yukimaru? I'm afraid, I could do something wrong."

He chuckled. If amused or not, she couldn't tell in that very moment. But all he sent her was a last glance before the red haired boy turned away, holding onto the lead rope to maneuver the white horse outside. The black haired girl immediately held onto the horn of the saddle, surprised that Yukimaru immediately followed his owner even though he hadn't said or signaled anything to the animal. But maybe that only showed how long those two had been together, she mused.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here if anything should happen."

He sounded so confident.

And it left her feeling safe and secure.

* * *

"Shou-chan?"

Kozue blinked, glancing down to the cups she had been cleaning in the sink. The water was still running. Her hands were covered in soap and bubbles. But her mind had been gone, she realized, her thoughts had been elsewhere for awhile without her knowledge.

"Yes?"

The slender teen turned around towards her dear friend who sat at the kitchen table. Rie's round face was filled with genuine confusion, her manga set aside as she furrowed her brow. Kozue finally turned the faucet off, trying to quickly dry the cups since she had been too distracted to do so earlier. It was silly, wasn't it? Her lack of concentration, her wandering thoughts...

"What's on your mind? You're spacing out a lot again today."

The black haired girl sighed, musing over her answer before she'd voice it. What exactly had been on her mind? Her last conversation with Akashi, she assumed. The day when she had been visiting him and where he had introduced her to Yukimaru. That had been last Wednesday. Already a few days ago, and since then she had only exchanged a few texts with him...

Kozue had known that he'd be gone soon. The red haired teenager would stay in Tokyo for a week or two. Competing in the InterHigh with his basketball team - and of course that made her happy, Akashi was a hard working person. He was confident to win this tournament as well. But...she hadn't answered him yet, had she? She hadn't found the answer she had been truly looking for yet and that left him still waiting.

Could it be too late to even try and share her thoughts with him?

Kozue bit her bottom lip, her stormy blue eyes flickering back to Rie who was still watching her. She had certainly tried to come to terms with it herself. To find the right thought in between all the others in her mind...but it wasn't easy. Would someone really come to like her? She lacked the usual hobbies a teenager would have. The black haired girl knew she was rather boring in a way, and if it wouldn't be for Rie, she'd probably not even know what was really going on in the world of young people.

_Oh, that made her sound even more like a grandmother, didn't it?_

"I..." Kozue sighed once again softly, stepping away from the sink to sit down beside her friend. "...Akashi-kun brings me those little gifts when he visits, doesn't he?"

The sandy-blond girl immediately pulled a face, nodding grudgingly. "Uh-huh."

"A few days ago he...he brought me blue irises."

Rie only stared at her for a moment, the clocks in her mind obviously at work. But then they widened. Her whole body nearly rose from her seat as she lifted her head a bit higher. She had never wanted to let the boy come that far. And the black haired girl tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow.

"What am I supposed to do, Rie-chan? I...I'm really not certain."

Rie's eyes glinted in the sunlight. Her thoughts swirling around the chance which was offered to her just like that. She was determined, of course, to do the right thing. Whatever may be right in the blonds' eyes. Tell it was a bad idea. To stay away from Akashi. To continue like it had been before the red haired teen had appeared in their lives. She opened her mouth, ready to spill everything she had been planning to tell her since weeks. No, already _months_ probably. But as quickly as her round face was graced by ambition and determination, she closed her mouth again. Kozue could only stare at her, her hands cradled in her lap because she did feel a tad bit nervous about asking her best friend for advice. This topic had never been something they had often talked about. But she didn't know what to do; she had never experienced something like this before.

"..._well_..."

The girl's honey-brown eyes fell to the table for a second, narrowing a bit, before Rie took a deep calming breath.

"Do you..._like_ him, Shou-chan?"

"I don't know." Kozue replied in a heartbeat.

She didn't know.

She wasn't certain.

_Did she?_

This was nothing she would want to answer half-hearted. The red haired boy deserved more.

Rie's forehead was set in wrinkles as she looked up, contemplating her answer. There were quite a handful of emotions dancing across the short girl's face. Some Kozue could name, while others were too quick. Too fleeting to be really recognized, but she had no time to truly think about it any longer because the blond spoke up again.

"...well...you, you have _never_ texted that much with anyone else beside me...or, or went out to have a cup of tea." Rie frowned as she pursed her lips. The last words were nearly forcefully pressed through gritted teeth. "Or met up...or, or just laughed..."

The blond haired teenager grew quiet, allowing the silence to engulf them for a moment. But suddenly her voice rose in volume, her sulky stare turning into an alerted glance. "I still don't like him! Like, _at all_. He's, he's stupid! But..." Grudgingly, Rie avoided her friend's gaze. "...he does make you happy...so...if you _do_ like him Shou-chan... then...he can't be _that_ bad...I guess..."

Something bursted inside of Kozue's chest, she believed. There was warmth and humor, watching her dear childhood friend struggle so much with admitting all of this. The slender teenager hadn't been blind or oblivious. She could read her childhood friend better than anyone else; she knew that the short girl wasn't too fond of Akashi in the first place.

But had she really laughed this much around the red haired boy? Had she been happy?

_Yes. Definitely._

Rie suddenly squirmed in her seat, looking somehow even smaller than she already was. And Kozue's thoughts were put on a small halt as her attention landed on her childhood friend again.

"Just...just don't forget about me, okay?"

The ever so loud and lively girl sounded so quiet, whispering her question nearly fearfully - it was hard to believe it.

"Oh, silly."

Kozue hugged her close while Rie couldn't help but cling onto her tightly in return.

"I would never do that."

"Ever?"

"Ever." The taller girl promised with a smile. "You're family, Rie-chan."

The dirty-blond haired girl suddenly started laughing in relief, crushing Kozue in their hug with all the strength she could muster. And even though it was rather uncomfortable, sitting at the small comfy kitchen table like this while hugging, the black haired teen didn't stop her friend or loosened her hold. Kozue never realized how much closure her friend had really needed, and for everything the energetic girl had already done for her since they were young- she deserved all the security she needed.

_Ah._

"But, what am I going to do now?"

Rie leaned back, gazing at the black haired girl who now looked a little flustered. Akashi was gone. He had left this morning to stay in Tokyo for the upcoming week or two. The last message he had sent her had been when he the train had arrived. He was travelling to the big city with his teammates together. And she wished him good luck like she always did, hoping that he'd enjoy his time there. The slender teen would certainly not tell him what she felt like this. Should she just wait? Would it be really alright to wait this long until he returned? Oh, Kozue felt suddenly so rude for taking so long.

"Go to Tokyo." Rie pointed out.

"Eh?"

Rie blinked at her with her round golden-brown eyes. "Anyone can go and watch the InterHigh matches. You could like, stay at your parents for awhile and surprise him there."

"Rie-chan..."

"Don't tell him it was my idea though!" Rie yelled hectically. "I'm not, I'm not _helping_ him! He's still stupid. And arrogant, and a psychopath. _And..._I just don't like him. " Quickly, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I just...want _you_ to be happy. That's all."

"I know." Kozue chuckled. "Thank you."

Her childhood friend still didn't look really convinced though.

"I'm serious..."

This time the slender teenager really had to laugh. She was too amused by the terrible grimace upon Rie's face. But it sounded like an idea - a very good one, her mind hushed. Her parents were only able to visit them in the latter half of summer, work still kept both of them busy. But they'd be so happy to see her earlier. And she'd be able to see Akashi earlier as well. To give him the answer he deserved to know after all this waiting.

Kozue sighed, lifting her hands to press them against her cheeks.

She was truly going to Tokyo, wasn't she?


	27. Chapter 27

I'm _**so**_ sorry...a lot of stuff came suddenly up. Work and private matters. I was so tired all the time and then a friend suggested participating in the NaNoWriMo, too. I was utterly exhausted in the end, haha. That much was clear.

I answered all the lovely guest reviews _at the end_ of this chapter! It became rather long. But I always feel so _snuggled_ and _loved_ when I read your messages, guys. They always make me smile. I'll try to get back on track, I'm still pretty busy although the worst is over, I hope.

_Thank you so much for being the patient lovely people that you are!_

* * *

**Twenty Seven**

"You can still just come home, you know."

"I know, Rie-chan."

"I mean, it's totally okay to just wait. Maybe, even better, he is stuck in Tokyo for, like, _forever_."

The black haired girl chuckled beneath her breath.

"Rie-chan."

"I'm just saying..." The short teenager replied. "I think my idea was bad after all. Yeah. How about we just...leave everything as it is?"

Kozue glanced at her childhood friend who had started squirming on her spot. The train hadn't arrived just yet, the people all around them had gathered just like them on the platform. Waiting for the express line which headed for the big city in the next few minutes and Rie looked like she regretted everything she had said two days ago. Of course the blond wanted her friend to be happy - that was all Rie ever wanted. But after she had tried to say what was best for the certain gentle teen without letting her personal feelings get into the way, she truly understood what it would mean.

Akashi. _Permanent_. That red haired guy would become a constant in their life if that all worked out.

_And Rie didn't want that._

"It's going to be fine." Kozue said, reaching for the girl's hands. "I'll buy souvenirs too, alright?"

"I don't want those..." Rie groaned half-hearted.

The dirty blond wanted to take everything she had ever said back. Kozue had been happy before, too. They were all content. But the black haired teen was just too nice; it was bound to happen that someone would start to like her. _Who wouldn't?_ Her best friend was amazing. Rie had always been capable of scaring the few boys off who had ever glanced at Kozue in a way she didn't like. Anyone with half-hearted feelings had no right to expect a spot in the black haired girl's life.

If only Akashi hadn't been so persistent...coming over every weekend. Bringing presents and meeting up with her from time to time...

She should have dragged her dear friend to one of those silly group dates after all! Find a boy who wasn't as evil as the redhead was. That would have been for the best. Definitely. For Rie...yeah, probably just for the short teenager...but _still._

"I've been quite rude, taking so long to answer." Kozue said suddenly, catching the dirty blonds' attention. "So I'm really happy that you've been so honest with me, Rie-chan."

Rie's forehead was set in wrinkles. The slender girl always found a way to put everything so nicely, didn't she? Not fair. It wasn't fair if the small teen was questioning the advice she had given her yesterday. She couldn't keep Kozue to herself forever, yes, she knew that. She did. Somewhere in the depth of her mind, around a corner she didn't want to touch yet since growing up was stupid. But that damn, evil boy with those strange eyes...

"If he's _ever_ doing anything mean, I'm going to beat him up."

Those words were a warning she was well-prepared to act out. Rie was maybe small, but she wasn't weak. She had been always the rough girl in kindergarten and primary school, taking it on with the strongest and tallest boys if she had to. And Kozue blinked at her, a bit surprised for a second. But then her lips formed a warm smile and she started to laugh. Shaking her head, she thanked the energetic small teen. For always, always looking after her like she did.

_Yeah, growing up was stupid_, Rie thought.

Kozue hugged her one last time as the bullet train finally arrived. Promising to call her often and to bring a few snacks home, she'd definitely love. But then the black haired girl already disappeared in the train, waving goodbye.

_Really, really stupid._

* * *

"Kozue-chan."

It felt like she hadn't seen her parents like this in forever, the black haired girl thought. She waved to her mother who had lifted a hand to catch her attention. Her father was just tall enough to peek over the many heads of the strangers. And the main station in Tokyo's ward here was as busy and lively as it had always been. Kozue felt a little lost in the bustling masses of people, making her way slowly towards her parents who greeted her with a gentle smile.

"My, sweetheart. How was the train ride?"

"It was fine." The teen replied with ease. "But I am glad to have finally arrived..."

Her mother laughed, lifting a hand to brush a few hair strands behind the girl's ear.

"Let your father carry your bag, yes? I'm so happy to already see you now, I can't help but feel like you're growing taller and taller when I'm not there."

"Oh hush, you say that every time." Instead of Kozue, it was her father who had spoken up.

The very thin man seemed to fit perfectly into the scenery of the big city around them with his dark suit and blue tie, Kozue honestly saw him rarely without it. He had always been someone who fitted into the busy life of the capital without a problem. Working so many hours, she did worry about his health from time to time. But he smiled at them slightly as he shouldered his daughter's bag, pointing towards the exit of the train station in the distance. As long as he was content, Kozue didn't want to complain.

"How about we leave first? It is quite busy here."

"That would be nice." The black haired girl chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Then let's go." Kozue's mother suggested. "We had no time to prepare dinner, but we could eat out? What do you say?"

"I'm all for sushi."

"That's too much." The girl laughed as she followed her parents through the crowd. "It's not like we're celebrating something."

"Oh, please." Her mother quickly replied, dismissing her previous statement with ease. "We couldn't come back the last three weeks at all because of work. It certainly feels like a celebration to me to finally see you."

"We can go back to Kyoto together as well." Her father added, leading the females down the stairs. "I'm certain father would be glad if we all arrive together next week."

He would be, Kozue agreed in her mind. Hotaka was always so happy when her father called them or when her mother asked him about his shōgi club. The older woman would check every single time if they were eating well too even though it was Kozue who often sent her parents healthy vegetables and fruits of the market in packages. As their daughter, she was the one who worried more about her parents eating habits. They both were too busy with their work and tend to forget many things, to the girl's dismay eating properly and shopping was upon this list as well.

Trailing after the adults, Kozue finally arrived at a car not far from the station. Her father proceeded to put her bag into the trunk, glancing once again at the black haired girl with a gentle smile.

"So, sushi?"

The teen couldn't help but laugh, lifting an eyebrow.

"Is there even a choice, father?"

The slender man shook his head, closing the trunk.

"I'm afraid not, dear. I've already made up my mind."

He could still be quite stubborn. A trait he had definitely inherited from her grandfather, she was certain. And even though Kozue thought that sushi was definitely way too expensive and too much, it was her parent's way of showing how happy they were to see her, too.

Tokyo was so loud. Full of noise and colors and life. A complete different pace when what the teenager was used to in the part of Kyoto she lived. Of course her home region had modern districts in their wards as well, but her certain district was calm and quiet. The roads were small and narrow, the trees and plants were sprouting in every corner here and there. Climbing into the car, Kozue glanced out of the window while her father started the vehicle.

This city had been part of Akashi's life for many years.

The masses of people, the cars, the tall buildings which stood side by side...

Kozue cradled her hands in her lap. Her gaze still observed the moving scenery outside as the car rolled down the street, her mother's voice filling the air. She talked about little things, how they had taken the day off today. How they had to work again tomorrow and hoped she wouldn't mind. Their vacation started next week after all, it had been Kozue's request to come visit them earlier since she had a promise to keep.

And the day after tomorrow Rakuzan High had a match.

She lifted a hand and laid it upon her chest. Feeling her heart beating against her palm, first steady, but then there was a little flutter. It was a sensation which tickled her nerves and fingertips, spreading warmth and goosebumps up her spine. She was here. She had truly come all this way to finally answer the red haired boy who had been so patient. And with relief and happiness there came this tiny spark inside of her heart. Emotions washed over her mind and body, resembling the blurred colors and forms she saw outside.

Summer was truly warm, Kozue mused with a smile.

There was not a single glint of doubt, no shadow or wavering thoughts.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time in Tokyo, sweetheart."

Her mother glanced over her shoulder, the wrinkles around her eyes increasing as her lips curved upwards. And Kozue returned the gesture, tilting her head softly to the side.

"I will."

* * *

The capital was really something else.

The teenager felt like a tourist in her own country. Moving against the flow of the people, bowing her head politely if she accidently bumped into anyone - it was hard not to step onto another person's toes. The streets were busy, summer vacation invited children and teenagers to go out and enjoy the sunny day, too. But Kozue wasn't really used to this rather fast pace, the many voices and faces.

The Gion area was lively as well, of course. But the atmosphere was different. The air there was lighter in a way, fruity. Filled with the aroma of trees and flowers and sweet herbs - although that thought didn't make that much sense to anyone but herself, she guessed.

The black haired girl watched the stores she passed, her hands holding onto the straps of her bag she had shouldered. She had written the directions down of the big hall where the InterHigh took place, and her mother had been able to tell her where it was. The older woman had driven past it before, although she had never stepped into it either.

In the end it had been a little adventure. Taking the train to drive from one ward to another, comparing the street names she had written down with the ones she saw on signs. Rie had been right, Kozue thought. She certainly had to go out a lot more often. If she had done that then maybe she wouldn't feel a little overwhelmed by everything here?

But soon the flow around her seemed to disband. She wasn't moving against it anymore. People went into other directions; others followed the same direction as she did. But the mass from before didn't exist anymore. There weren't too many other strangers walking down the street, through a little park towards an impressing building in the distance. High school basketball was still nothing more than high school basketball after all.

Kozue couldn't help but sigh in relief a little though.

She was still on time if her watch wasn't lying to her. The match of Rakuzan was about to start in ten minutes. It gave her enough time to take a look around, to find the staircases which led to the seats and check if she was truly right. The teen stepped into the building, approaching a broad schedule which depicted the names of the different high schools which participated in the tournament. Her eyes travelled from name to name, lingering upon the familiar letters of her school before she continued to look around.

It did remind her a little bit of middle school.

When she watched Rie and their volleyball team compete against others. The slight tension in the air, the murmurs of visitors who came to watch - it were never that many. Most often family or friends only, maybe classmates but that didn't change the fact that it was exciting anyway. Every team member was nervous, anticipating their turn since it decided whether they'd move ahead or be forced to go home and try again next year.

Was Akashi nervous, too?

The black haired girl smiled slightly as she turned away from the board. She walked down the long corridor to her left, seeking the visitor's section and the stairs which would lead to the seats. Kozue could only wonder, she mused. The red haired boy was always so calm, so confident. Only his eyes revealed the thoughts sometimes, the racing gears in his mind.

Nevertheless, she wished him good luck.

Even if the teen had pointed out every time that he wouldn't need it.

* * *

"When do we go out?"

Kotarō repeated for the fifth time. The blond haired boy was bouncing slightly on his spot, hardly able to stay still any longer. Reo tried to calm him, promising that they'd leave the locker room pretty soon. All what they awaited was the _'go'_ of their coach. The basketball team had to warm up for a few minutes as well before the match would start after all.

The energetic third-year though, was anything but satisfied.

"I wanna _play_. The last matches were so easy. Ōnita High is stronger, _isn't it_? They made the fourth place last year, _right_?"

"Calm down, will you?" Reo sighed again. "Why can't you be like Eiki- would you _please_ put this burger away, Eikichi? That's just rude!"

"But I'm hungry." The tall teenager argued. "I can't play if I'm hungry."

The black haired upperclassman could only frown, rubbing his temples to ease the upcoming headache away. The tension between them had been there. Like it had always been since the Winter Cup - but with every victory they had obtained, the others seemed to grow slowly a bit more confident again. Akashi led them. Wordlessly, with nothing but his eyes or gestures. But it was enough for them; their captain's orders were absolute after all.

They just didn't want to disappoint him again.

Reo glanced at the redhead over his shoulder who still stood in front of his locker. He could only see the back of him, the bright white and light blue of their team's uniform nearly glowing in the artificial light of the room. But his underclassman was looking at something in his hand, not sparing them any attention while Kotarō had started to annoy the poor second-year who was now filling out the position their previous member had left since his graduation.

"We should do these high fives like they do in the dramas." The bright blond suggested with a grin. "You know? When they all scream their team's name and dreams! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Eikichi barked a laugh, entertaining Kotarō for a change. The second-year looked a little dumbfounded by his senior's enthusiasm - so the bronzed teen lifted one of his broad hands instead, offering them the other two third-years after he had eaten his meal. And while the energetic boy was immediately joining that little game, giving his friend a high-five - Reo took a step back to distance himself.

"I'm _not_ going to touch your hand after you held that oozing burger."

"_Oh._ C'mon, Reo-ne!"

"No. All that fat and oil would ruin my skin."

"You're already ruining it by frowning so much, Reo-nee."

The black haired boy froze as he reached for his cheeks, holding onto them in slight fear while Kotarō's lips spread into a toothy grin.

"Not funny_, you barbarian..._"

"I thought it was funny." Eikichi added with a loud laugh. But he did lower his hands, standing akimbo instead.

"Sei-chan, say something will you?"

Reo was sighing, turning this time completely around to his team captain who finally seemed to notice their little childish spat. If you could call it that, that is. Akashi flicked his mobile phone shut he had been staring at earlier, stuffing it back into his bag in the locker. He seemed unimpressed, his mismatched gaze travelling from teenager to teenager before he suddenly settled upon something behind the boys.

"I assume we can start to warm up then?"

The team and the other members of the club turned around to Eiji Shirogane, slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of their coach. Kotarō quickly stumbled aside, allowing the middle-aged man to nod calmly without being blocked by the blonds' height.

"Yes. I'm certain Ōnita High won't hold any surprises, so I'll entrust you with the authority to decide whether or not any changes in the tactic are necessary to win, Akashi."

"Of course."

The dark haired adult nodded one last time to the teenagers in the room. They all bowed their head in respect, watching their coach leave. But the moment he had left their side, Kotarō rounded towards his friends with bright glowing eyes.

"He said we can go!"

There was no reason anymore to stop him or tell him to wait any longer. And all of them wanted to finally start the match anyway. Akashi nodded, signaling his fellow team members that they were now going to leave for the gym. And only after this gesture, the teenagers started to move. Eikichi stretched his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders back a few times while Kotarō was still trying to get a little more excited over their opponents. He did hope for a little challenge. They weren't part of Akashi's old middle school team, but they weren't bad either. And after this victory they'd finally meet one of the so called miracles again in a real match.

The redhead's mind was a little absent though.

He had been gazing once again at his mobile phone, expecting another message of the black haired girl. She had wished him good luck as he had left. Hoping, he'd enjoy his time in Tokyo. But it would take at least a week before he'd return to Kyoto. Another seven days he couldn't spend at the Iijima's. And to his slight dismay she hadn't sent him any other message afterwards either.

Maybe he should text her after the match.

If only to offer the opportunity to start a conversation; see how she was doing and how Hotaka was feeling. The older man had mentioned that the summer heat made it a bit hard to walk with his old bones. And with the heat of the season now at its peak...

"Sei-chan."

Akashi's eyes flickered to Reo beside him. They had finally stepped into the gym; the other team was already there. Running a few rounds, passing each other a few basketballs - but the slender teen's gentle smile seemed to speak of something entirely else. As they moved towards the other side of the court, barely registering Eikichi and Kotarō who already started to run and the other members of their club who fetched the orange colored basketballs, he finally voiced his question.

"What is it?"

Reo's expression grew a little more knowing before he nodded towards the audience. The red haired teen lifted a single eyebrow, for a second not really understanding what he could have seen in the rather sparsely visited rows of seats of their first InterHigh match in contrast to their Winter Cup finals. But then he followed the direction the third-year had pointed out, the gold and red travelling over the heads of strangers he hadn't seen before.

Until they locked with a familiar stormy blue, the color just as deep as he remembered it to be.

Akashi didn't look away, his eyes widening a tiny fraction as realization dawned upon him.

_She was here._

The certain girl wasn't in Kyoto where he thought she'd be. No. She was here. She was in Tokyo. And she was sitting in the audience to watch _his_ match. To watch _him_. There had been no invitation. No proposal. He hadn't even let the possibility flow into their conversations, because the capital was far away from her home. Tokyo was loud and noisy, not fitting Kozue's personality at all, he decided.

But she had come anyway.

She noticed right away that he had seen her. Attentive like always. And she didn't broke their eye contact as his piercing gaze found hers. Instead her lips grew into a warm smile, greeting him wordlessly with so much emotion.

The redhead took a deep breath, his chest rising with the sensation of hundreds of tingles racing up his arms.

She had come.

She was here.

For him it was crystal clear, just like it was for her, he believed.

"Akashi, aren't you gonna warm up, too?" Kotarō called out oblivious, holding onto a basketball.

But his captain's eyes glanced towards him suddenly, the beating heart in chest not loud enough for anyone to hear. Only he could feel it pound in his head and ears. The slight excitement every beat pressed through his veins.

"I shall." Akashi mused. "I'm confident the outcome of this match will be pleasant."

His upperclassman only furrowed his brow, shrugging with his shoulders before he started to move again. The blond wanted to win again. He wanted to show that he was capable of being dependable again, just like his other fellow friends did, too. Akashi, however, had other selfish thoughts upon his mind.

_He wanted her to watch him win._

* * *

_**Guest reviews!**_

_**Soul Empress**_ \- I'm not a fan either of stories where the girls chase the boys to an extreme extent. (Wolf girl, Black prince thingy? That's a _great_ example of why I _dislike_ shoujos.) A relationship should grow on both parts. And I can so totally promise you that Kozue won't turn into a love-struck clingy girl! It drives me mad when female protagonists only strive for the boy's love and afterwards they become so weak and helpless, like, NO. _NOOO_. We're on the same page there, haha; _**Guest**_ \- I'm happy to hear that! Have a wonderful day!; _**Guest²**_ \- Your review made me smile! Thank you, hehe; _**Elaine**_ \- Definitely! InterHigh was the best chance to allow a few GoM cameos, hehe. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters, too! Thank you for your lovely review!; Big Fan - I'm sorry for taking so long! But here is finally the update!; _**Guest³**_ \- I'm glad that Rie finally earned a bit more love, haha. And yes, there'll be cameos of other characters!; _**Guest**__**⁴**_ \- I hope I won't disappoint, hehe. And thank you! And _**KiroAddict**_ \- I'm not certain about the ending yet myself, but the story won't end after a kiss or a confession. I can promise that, haha. And oh my, thank you! It makes me really happy that you enjoyed 'Egoistical' as well, and I'm sorry for leaving you waiting for so long! I wish I could hug you for being so sweet. Have a lovely day, too!; And _**Daze**_ \- Thank you! There is still quite a little chaos here, but I think the worst is over. Thank you for worrying though, I appreciate it a lot!


	28. Chapter 28

I can't help but feel that this story is getting a lot longer than I anticipated...thank you for staying with me up until now, haha. And sorry for the rather short chapter? It feels short to me, I don't know. But it felt like a good cut so, _gah_. Hi. What's up?

To the guest reviews!  
_**all hail noodles**_ \- A big Akashi fan, eh? Haha. I'm glad you like it!; _**KiroAddict**_ \- I'm happy you enjoyed it! I'm afraid the confession in this story is not a simple _'I love you' _thing, hehe. It will be shown through actions over a few chapters. I play a lot with meaningful gestures in _'Lionheart'_. (at least I hope I do, Akashi doesn't look like the 'Hey, go out with me 'cuz I like you' guy, haha) - so watch out for those! With Akashi I have definitely a few more issues I want to explore. (his father, deceased mother, his personality to count a few) so stay tuned! And thank you for your concern!; _**Anika**_ \- Oh my gosh, thank you! I can't help but grin like a dork, that's such a lovely compliment! I can't promise too much yet, but if everything works out then I do plan to write more KnB stories. We'll see, hehe.; And _**Elaine**_ \- I'm glad you like their relationship! I'm still so delighted that you guys like Kozue, haha. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters, too!

Thank you for all the lovely follow, favorite and reviews!

* * *

_**Twenty Eight**_

Sports had always been quite intense.

Kozue could remember her middle school years clearly. The tournaments and matches of their volleyball team she always watched to support her friend Rie. The short girl was always giving it her all, never once doubting herself even if she was the smallest one of her team. She was fast; she jumped higher than anyone else. And she'd wail like a child if they lost, bottling everything up until they came home.

The black haired girl had never played any sport; she had always been only the observer, the supporter. But in that moment, sitting in the audience and watching the players rush over the field. Kozue understood for the first time why Akashi had always pointed out that he didn't need any luck.

Their opponents didn't seem to stand any chance. Attempting to stop the basketball players of Rakuzan High but failing terribly at the end most of the time. The blond haired teen who wore the snow-white and baby blue jersey was way too fast. Rushing past one, then two - it hardly felt human to an observer. He rounded around the third one so smoothly before he threw the ball, claiming another few points for their team.

And Akashi resembled a conductor.

Making light and vague gestures some times, barely noticeable - but every member of his team saw it. Their gazes immediately flew towards the second-year, attentive and obedient like nothing she had ever seen before.

He looked so serious from afar. His presence strong and confident in between the teenagers who were all towering over him, but he had always been like that. Carrying an air around him which spoke of such strength that you couldn't question him and his actions...and at the same time it resembled something like a wall, Kozue mused. Tall and insurmountable.

In moments like these the girl remembered his expression from weeks ago. As she had told him she liked to write her poems for fun, that she enjoyed sharing it with her grandfather's friends and nothing more. There were things even the red haired boy didn't understand yet. Things which were carved deep into his bones, whether that was good or bad...

The black haired girl blinked as two teenagers behind her spoke up, growing a bit louder as Akashi himself stole the basketball of one of their opponents. Without even touching the other boy, the redhead had taken over the lead. Barely watching the taller teen fall back a few steps - seemingly stumbling over his own two feet from one second to another.

Kozue folded her hands upon her lap, watching the number upon the board rise and rise.

It was certainly something else.

Just like the look in Akashi's eyes from time to time.

* * *

"As expected of Rakuzan, eh?"

Kozue glanced at the young adults who walked past her. Their conversation was obviously still circling around the match they had just witnessed. Discussing the tactics which had been used, the strengths and weaknesses - some terms were used she didn't even know, too. Thoughtfully, she took a step back, nearly leaning against the wall behind her to not be in their way.

The match was over.

People left their seats just like she had to move around, enjoying the break before the next game would start. Some left already, not interested in the other matches which would occur today. And she could understand that, she had been only attending Rie's matches in the past as well. The day after tomorrow would be the next one for Rakuzan since they had won this round. And how they had...even as a bystander it looked like Ōnita High stood no chance.

Her blue eyes followed absent-minded the strangers who walked by. The many faces she didn't know who all moved back and forth. It still felt a little crowded in a way, although maybe it was merely her imagination since Tokyo was such a busy city?

Maybe she could wait outside for him.

She could definitely use a breath of fresh air. Carefully moving against the flow, Kozue walked towards the exit. Her bag bounced a little, hitting her knees with every step she took since the teen held onto it with both of her hands in front of her.

But she wasn't left alone for long with her thoughts. The second she stepped out of the building, her phone went off. Blinking, she came to halt not far from the gym. It didn't take her long to dig her mobile phone out of her bag before she could read the text she had received.

_'Have you enjoyed your first basketball match?'_

Kozue couldn't help but smile.

She wouldn't have even needed to read his name on the screen to know that he had sent it. It was the way he worded things, polite and yet knowing...never showing a single spark of doubt anywhere. Kozue shut her mobile phone, observing the dark device for a second before she turned back towards the entrance of the gymnasium. The glass doors were still shut, reflecting the bright sunlight from above them.

But he wasn't far.

He was coming; the black hair girl knew it.

And the busy city around her appeared to be just a little quieter. The noises distant, like a sweet humming instead of being overpowering and loud. The electric doors slid open, the reflection of the sun disappearing for a second as a group of teenagers emerged from the building instead. And the familiar white and blue met her eyes, the colors of the grand high school from back home.

Slowly, Kozue's gaze rose, taking in the different people. It were Akashi's team members. The ones he had already told her about in one of their many conversations. And they all surrounded the very boy she had been waiting for.

"Iijima-san."

_Ah_, her heart skipped a beat.

Akashi parted from his group, earning a few curious glances here and there. From the description she had received before, the black haired girl was certain she knew who of them were Eikichi and Kotarō. The other boy next to Reo was someone she didn't know, although he was probably the replacement since their previous teammate had graduated this spring.

But it all felt suddenly like a puzzle where slowly but surely every piece fell into their rightful place.

"Congratulations..." She greeted him with a light nod. "...I did enjoy it."

Akashi's lips curved upwards, offering her a faint smile - although the quiet moment they seemed to share was quickly shattered.

"Who's that?" Kotarō piped up loudly, craning his neck. "_Neh_, _neh_ \- who's that?"

"I dunno."

"Sssh, you two. Be quiet."

"Akashi knows _girls?_"

"Kotarō, what for a question is that?"

"I never saw him talking to one before really."

"Eikichi, are you _blind_? He's always talking to the student council mem-"

Akashi's head suddenly whipped around. The red and gold of his eyes were glaring at his fellow teammates coldly. Kotarō literally jumped into the air, stumbling back until he was hiding behind the still clueless second-year who had become definitely the quietest of their team in no time. But that single stare was all it took to make them all shut up at once.

"W-well." Reo started carefully after a little while. "How about we go eat something, yes? I don't want to go back to the Inn yet."

"_Eeh?_ But-"

"Now." The slender teenager gritted through his forced smile, pushing his comrades forward.

More or less smoothly, they moved past their captain and his visitor. Kotarō and Eikichi still trying to catch a glimpse or two while Reo tried his best to prevent them from coming to a halt...he had certainly become one of the only ones who at least attempted to save others from the redhead's possible wrath. He deserved a medal for that, or that's what Reo himself believed as he dared to glance back to Akashi and Kozue who stayed behind.

Kozue, however, suddenly laughed beneath her breath. She lifted the hand with her mobile phone to hide her smile behind it.

It was too amusing, really. The red haired boy had mentioned the rather chaotic teammates of his. How loud and nosy they could be. But to experience it herself was truly something else. Those were the people Akashi saw every day at school. Who he trained and played basketball with. She did remember Reo, of course. But the others were even taller than him; looking unique and lively in their very own way.

"I apologize." Akashi sighed. "They can be rather..."

"I don't mind." Kozue interjected, her soft laughter dying down. "It's nice to finally see your teammates...they all worked hard."

The redhead blinked, his gaze flickering slightly from left to right to scan her face properly. But the girl only smiled, carefully putting her phone back into her bag. Any possible nervousness she had felt vanished, she thought. Even if she was quite far from home, seeing Akashi's schoolfellows and the red haired boy himself was calming.

And the teen seemed to share her thoughts to some extent as he smiled politely in return.

"How about a walk? I'm certain, I know a few corners of the city you would enjoy."

"I'd love to."

* * *

There were hundreds of things he wanted to show her.

He hadn't thought about it before, but the second he had seen her sitting in the audience he had known it. Tokyo was distant in a way which just didn't fit her warm-hearted personality. But there were places he wanted to take her to. Cafés, restaurants, museums about calligraphy and history only she'd truly understand like he did.

And the parks.

Koishikawa Korakuen was one of oldest ones which existed in Tokyo. And from what Akashi had learned from her the past weeks, she had never really visited any. The only thing she had become familiar with in the capital was the flat of her parents and a restaurant or two. Her father and mother tended to come visit them way more often after all.

But that only meant he had a lot more to share with her.

His nerves had been itchy for a while, satisfied to some degree that he had been able to make clear what he wanted and felt. And at the same time he had felt impatience knocking upon his door because in the end he wasn't able to control everything. His team? Not a problem. School? Simple. Friendship was already complicated. A romantic relationship however? A concept which didn't work without the consent of the other person - that had been something he was unfamiliar with. And it meddled with his usual calculations and plans. Akashi hadn't wanted to participate actively in the match today. But in the end he had out of the most selfish reasons.

Now, however, as he paid the little fee for both of them to step into the park...he felt fine.

Akashi glanced at the black haired girl, observing her expression as she looked around. She looked delighted. Definitely not expecting that such an oasis existed in between the skyscrapers and concrete, and it felt good to know that he was the first one to take her here. Show her the green scenery and ponds, the nature which was at its peak this season.

"I've been surprised to be honest." Akashi started as they trailed down the path towards the heart of the park. "I hadn't expected you to come all this way to Tokyo."

"Yes..."

Kozue took a light breath, adjusting her bag she had shouldered once again.

"...I'd been uncertain in the beginning...but in the end it had been Rie-chan's idea."

The redhead didn't show it exactly, but his train of thought came to a sudden halt. He twisted his head towards the girl at his side, blinking away the light disbelief he must have carried in his eyes. But Kozue only met him with her genuine smile, the stormy blue around her pupils glinting in the light.

"Komura's?"

"Yes. Don't tell her though that I told you." She chuckled amused. "Rie-chan only ever wants the best, she's a good girl."

That was something he could still argue about. Akashi wasn't fond of the dirty-blond girl; she was annoying in his opinion. And after he had decided to give Kozue the blue irises as his part of his confession, she had been actually the worst obstacle he could have ever had. Rie could have probably destroyed everything with nothing but the flick of her wrist. It made it hard to believe that she had actually supported her friend in this situation...

...maybe, _just maybe_ Rie had exceeded his expectations a little bit.

She could be more mature than he had assumed.

"I'm glad I came."

Kozue's voice awoke Akashi from his thoughts. And suddenly the red haired teenager came to a halt. The voices of the visitors around them were far away in that moment as he turned around to the black haired girl who had stopped walking as well. But she wasn't looking at him. Her attention was lying upon the pond they had reached, admiring the water lilies which were blooming around this time of the year.

She was glad she had come.

She was glad to be here.

_Me too._

That's what he had wanted to say actually. Akashi's lips parted, the two words were actually rolling upon his tongue, ready to be voiced. But in the end he closed his mouth again, silenced by the sight in front of him. He had seen this profile before. On a rainy say, under a temple's roof...

How long had it been since then?

How long had it taken to fully understand the extent his emotions had reached?

Akashi's mismatched eyes slowly travelled towards the pond. To the water lilies and the trees and flowers on the other side. In the middle of the noisy streets and tall buildings, it truly resembled like a tiny part of Kyoto. Who would have expected that he'd grow actually fond of the rural part of the region with all its ancient narrow streets and green districts?

His fingertips were buzzing as her hand graced them by accident, her eyes still glued to the beautiful scenery around them. But Akashi's reflex was stronger than any self control he possessed and he lifted his hand slowly towards hers, allowing Kozue's to slip naturally into the hold he offered without making a single noise.

In an instant his gaze flickered towards her once again, observing her warm smile and expression to make sure what he was doing was alright. _Nothing he had ever known prepared him for this_, he thought to himself, _it felt like he stepped further and further into an unknown territory_. But she didn't flinch away. Instead her fingers were closing around his softly to give him the assurance he needed to do the same.

He felt peaceful.

Everything was good.

"I've seen a pretty café near the entrance...can we visit it?"

Kozue was already gently pulling him by their joint hands, not once sparing them a single glance. Instead her blue eyes found his, sparkling in the sunlight so brightly. It wasn't hard at all to leave any concern he had on his mind before behind. His lips formed a smile as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Of course."

The red haired teen allowed her to lead him away, enjoying the loud beating of his heart.

* * *

_Gonna answer all the reviews now!_


	29. Chapter 29

Well, yes, who would have guessed that it's me! _I'm sorry for taking so long_. It's just I want to include _so_ many things; Akashi is like a ship wreck. And to make this character evolve and mature, there's like, so much to do. I hope you won't mind a long story? We're still not near the end. At all.

To the guest reviews!  
_**Soul Empress**_ \- I'm glad you liked it! I'm really happy I finally reached that part of the story, haha.; _**KiroAddict**_ \- Thank you! Maybe it's just really me, but I _love_ those gestures, subtle details and stuff a lot more than kissing, making out etc. I can read 50 chapters of a story and squeal in delight if they finally hugged in chapter 43 'cuz it means so much then, haha. And I'm sure your friend's story didn't suck that bad, haha. It's all about learning by doing. If you write enough you find your right pace and plotting. Thank you for being patient with me!; _**atsurA**_ \- Oh my, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my take on Akashi in this story!; _**Lala**_ \- Thank you! I can't repeat myself often enough, I feel so relieved that he isn't too OOC. And thank you for loving Kozue!; _**Elaine**_ \- Rie has come a long way, hasn't she? I'm really proud of her to be honest. And gosh, stop the compliments I'M BLUSHING HERE. THANK YOU!; _**Anika**_ \- SORRY. This chapter drove me nuts! I know I'm pretty late but! As an apology it made it a bit longer? I hope you will enjoy it! Thank you for the lovely wishes; I hope you had wonderful Holidays as well! And _**Guest**_ \- Let me hug you, haha. I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying my KnB stories, I hope I won't disappoint you in the future either!

2015 has started and life is really keeping me _extremely_ busy. I hope this year started out well for you guys!

* * *

After finishing 'Lionheart' I'll take a break, hahaha. Definitely.

* * *

**Twenty Nine**

The red haired boy had lived many years in Tokyo. He had grown up in the big city, had stayed here up until his graduation of middle school. Always aware of how full and busy this place could be.

But he had never thought that things could be perceived in a different way like this. Of course, he had known it somewhere. Akashi was not stupid in any way. But his mind had not spared this possibility much acknowledgement. He had more important things to do. To study. To train. He had his standards to keep up, that was natural.

But on the next day he observed the shops and stores on the street in a little different way. He used his free time to go out and not train. His whole schedule moved and shifted, just like it had done already before. And that all only because of a single person. It felt strange, certainly, but at the same time refreshing to be honest.

He had left the hotel his team resided in rather early. Not to go for a run or the gym, no, but for something entirely else.

"It reminds me of Central Kyoto a bit...close to the main station."

Akashi's mismatched gaze flickered towards Kozue who stood at the door of the train. The compartment they were in swayed softly from side to side, the trails smooth and modern just like everything else around the ward they were in. And it was still early. The sun rising to its peak, over the countless different yet tall buildings they could see from the window.

The teenagers stood right at the closed doors, away from the people who had filled the train. It had been a while since he had used the public system. The hotel he stayed at was in walking range of the gymnasium and he still had the privilege of having a driver who always took him to every place he had to be at.

So, even for him, this sight was something foreign in a way.

"It does, doesn't it?" Akashi mused, watching the blurry scenery of concrete and colors rush past them.

"But it's still taller, I think." The girl continued chuckling. "I can't help but feel it is."

It was easy to understand where her opinion was coming from this time. The corner in the eastern part of Kyoto where they lived was rather quiet. The redhead was still living rather close to the central part actually; Rakuzan High was residing on the edge as well. Just like his father's residence, he who owned quite a large property there where the red haired teen had lived this past year and a half. Kozue, however, lived even further in the closed off part. With the temples around her, the tiny shops and narrow streets that often still resembled their ancient counterparts from the past.

Akashi had certainly grown fond of that. The old house which belonged to Hotaka, with the sliding doors and long corridors...the teen couldn't help but think about the older man for a second. Wondering if he was feeling well without his granddaughter around, he was a strong man. Yes, definitely. But age didn't wait for anyone.

The teenagers blinked as a voice resounded throughout the train, calmly reminding them all how the upcoming station was called.

"That's ours." Akashi said calmly as the black haired girl leaned away from the door. "We will have to get off there."

"You still didn't tell me where we are going exactly."

The boy could only smile faintly as she was looking at him just as amused. But he hadn't been lying as he as he had thought of all the places he wanted to show her. There were still many corners left. And tomorrow was already their next match, since today were two others. Knowing though, that Yōsen and Shūtoku were playing against their opponents today...there was certainly nothing easier than to predict who would win. His former comrades weren't weak in the slightest, he expected them to win and compete since Tōō hadn't made it into the last rounds.

What a shame.

Akashi would have liked to see how Daiki had improved since last time. But Kotarō had already annoyed him loudly about how it had been the first year's fault. The new teammate in their team who hadn't known his place...there was still a chance to see the former ace of his middle school team at the Winter Cup though. The bright haired boy of his team was certainly excited to see the blue haired basketball player in action again. But only time would tell in the end.

And for now, his schedule had already changed after all.

"We will move through Ginza first."

The red haired teen offered her this piece of information right when the doors slid to the side. Her first clue, which was honestly a bad one, his true destination was Hama Rikyū after all. Another garden behind the giant shopping district. This one, however, had a teahouse which was standing upon a small island in the huge lake, an establishment he had visited before long ago. He was certain she would like it.

"Ginza?" Kozue repeated quietly as they left the train, passing the masses of people who were now getting on the train instead. "I'm curious."

Her light laugh drowned out the noises around him in a way, just like her smile as their hands joined together quietly. Her hold was nothing but confident and firm while still being gentle. Just like her persona itself.

He liked that.

This time his eyes only gazed at her profile for a short second, his need for acceptance, for some seal of approval still existent - but quickly his lips curved upwards. Satisfied.

Yes.

_He liked that._

* * *

Her eyes were the most interesting thing to observe, Akashi believed.

The shopping district was busy. Masses of people everywhere, the shopping centers tall and impressive - a perfect example of how different a capital could look no matter where you went. And Kozue was taking everything in, always close to his side, seeking comfort in his presence while her genuine curiosity soaked all the scenery around them in. The redhead wasn't used to this as well, even though such sights weren't too surprising for him.

But he enjoyed it.

Simply stopping at one of the small shops who sold pastries or crepes was already something he wouldn't have done before. Free activities like these weren't really his cup of tea to begin with. Next to his tight schedule and training there had never been enough time for such things. Kozue, however, would insist on stopping and buying something. Always wanting to try something new instead of ordering something she knew.

It were rather childish ideas.

_Like running through the rain... _

But it was nice.

Just being like this, observing her smile or the way her gaze reflected his whenever she turned to look at him. Kozue never looked away. All she did was raise her eyebrows, offering him her whole attention as if she was waiting for him to voice any thought he had on his mind. Or maybe, in _that_ very moment, she was merely curious what he thought about the crepe she had chosen with all the honey, banana and citrus ice cream. _A strange combination for sure._

"It is certainly something else."

Kozue murmured those words as they walked down the sidewalk, slowly moving towards the end of the shopping district to the garden he had wanted to show her originally. And Akashi's gaze travelled towards her, like countless times before, because he couldn't help but watch her profile as she was still looking forward.

"I do see the appeal of all of it...but it _is_ quite loud."

"I agree." Akashi replied. "It can be tiring...it makes you aware of how calm Kyoto can be instead."

"Indeed. _Oh_."

The slender girl came to a halt. Forcing the red haired teenager to stop as well as her hand tugged him back towards her side.

"Could we take a look?"

Out of all the shops they had passed. All restaurants and cafés he would have taken her to, Kozue had to choose a rather small and simple bookstore. The baskets in front of it were filled with small yet old novels, nothing pretty or grand. But it looked nearly amusing how much this store had squeezed into the crack between two other shops. Taking up the small narrow space as much as it took with all its charm...

"Of course."

A dusty smell of books greeted them immediately as they stepped inside, leaving the noisy street behind them. It reminded you of libraries of all kinds and the sweet sentiment only books could offer you on quiet days. Akashi's eyes travelled over the handful of shelves around the small room. Some colorful posters were the only thing which indicated that they were still in the big city, talking of concerts and bestsellers which were about to be released in the near future.

But the titles of the novels caught his attention. He knew some while others were still foreign. Light novels, literature, poems. Without a word the two of them moved through the aisles, taking their time to go through all of them until Kozue came to halt to reach for a small book.

Akashi still held onto her hand, internally not ready in the slightest to let go of her just yet, as she bowed down to grab a copy. However, what he hadn't exactly expected was to see a familiar face beside her. A pale haired teenager who stopped reading the book in his hands in order to glance over - he had always been rather attentive himself, hadn't he?

"Oh."

Although this time his ever so calm charade got broken, revealing a pair of grey eyes which widened slightly in surprise...or maybe even shock?

_Ah._ He remembered. Their last exchanged words hadn't been the _brightest_.

And just like the redhead, the other seemed to remember it as well since his gaze quickly darted back towards the book in his hands.

"Mayuzumi-san. Long time no see."

At Akashi's voice, Kozue perked up. She glanced over her shoulder towards him before she stood up again, cradling the book close to her chest. It didn't take her long to notice the other boy to her right, his nearly grey hair blending into his casual yet simple attire. And just like before his eyes flickered back to his former team captain, filled with something you could call distrust.

"...'Mayuzumi-_san'_?"

"Oh, to call you by your first name had only been for club activities. I'm not your captain anymore, am I?"

"No..." Mayuzumi muttered beneath his breath, his expression growing back into the shade of complete coolness like he had often worn back at Rakuzan High. "...although I wouldn't have expected you to be _here_...nevermind, it is the time for the InterHigh, isn't it?"

"It is."

"An old teammate of yours?"

Kozue's light question awoke both of them, making them grow aware of her presence again. And the pale haired teenager allowed his tense shoulders to relax, lifting a brow as the slender girl turned towards Akashi in hope for an answer.

"Indeed. Mayuzumi-san had been part of the basketball team last year. He had graduated this spring."

"Oh." She breathed, bowing her head politely before she smiled at the older boy. "Congratulations. I hope your life has been treating you well after high school."

Mayuzumi refrained from showing any evidence about what he felt or thought. But he at least showed enough manners by returning the bow half-hearted, accepting her gesture like a decent human being should.

"It did, I guess. I'm studying here in Tokyo now."

"I see."

Akashi's reply sounded final in a way. His head held high and shoulders broad. It was a familiar stature; his authority always present even though it obviously wasn't needed around the black haired girl. Mayuzumi, however, still eyed him vaguely. Maybe expecting him to blow up after his last words towards him in the Winter Cup had been nothing pleasant.

But Akashi didn't care.

It was that simple.

His teammates were _nothing_ but fools. They didn't succeed the expectations the redhead had; they were not worth to be worked up over. No one was. And in the end, his upperclassman had been wrong. Akashi didn't need comfort. He didn't need encouragement. He didn't need _them_.

The red haired boy had let them all slip through his fingers like sand, casting them aside.

And he had _won_.

Mayuzumi's last words resembled more or less the buzzing of a fly. _Nothing more._

"Well." The tall teenager breathed, closing the novel in his hands with a snap. "It was...interesting meeting you again, I suppose."

"I guess, it was."

Mayuzumi bobbed his head, not keen on staying in that store any longer than he already had. And even though Akashi had more important matters to care about, he could share this feeling. The former third-year had been an interesting experiment back then, yes, but with his resigning and leaving their team he had immediately become nothing more than one of the faces in the background again. A disrespectful one at that.

_A fly._

"Akashi." The grey haired student acknowledged, already turning away. "Girlfriend."

And just like that he was gone. Just like back then.

"My, that was a quick goodbye..." Kozue mumbled, blinking at the empty spot to her right. "...I wouldn't have minded if you two would have talked a little longer."

"There was nothing to talk about."

"I see..."

She twisted her head around to him, looking right into his mismatched eyes without any hesitation. And Akashi immediately locked their gazes, still calmly pushing every thought into some corner which had nothing to do with her or their time in this place. Some small part of him wondered if he had done it quickly enough or if maybe there were still traces left in his eyes which were clouded by the dark murmurs and conclusions. Kozue didn't need to be bothered by those. Ever.

"...it does feel funny though to be called _'girlfriend'_ by someone else."

Kozue lifted the novel she had picked, hiding her smiling lips behind it. She wasn't blushing. Composed like always if she wasn't truly caught off-guard, but her eyes were glowing. The sweet swirl of blue and grey around her dilated pupils told tales about her amusement. And maybe her delight if he dared to deduce her right, the red haired boy could never be sure about her. But his heart would certainly be fond of that answer.

"Do you want to get this?"

"Yes. It is written by one of grandpa's favorite authors..." Kozue turned the novel in her hands, allowing him to gaze at the summary on the backside. "...I thought that he'd like it."

"Then let's buy it."

Kozue smiled up at him, forcing his own lips to curve upwards slightly. But as they moved through the aisles towards the counter in the front, he should have expected of her to not stay quiet this time. She had definitely noticed the dry exchange between the boys; she was a clever girl unlike some others.

"What had happened?"

Akashi let go of her hand to let her reach for her bag. She wanted to fetch the money for her little present, talking politely with the cashier who apparently was the owner of this store as well. But he wasn't naive enough to not realize what she meant. She really picked up more than she let on. Never allowing anyone to see the cards she wasn't offering genuinely...

_Even though Mayuzumi should be her least concern..._

"I asked him to join our team back then...I did mention that, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Kozue bowed her head politely, thanking the cashier as he handed her a bag with the book inside. And only as they left the bookstore, stepping once again onto the busy sidewalk she reached for his hand again. Taking the lead in something he was still proceeding with caution. It was still an uncomfortable sensation to know he wasn't in complete control over the situation and maybe never would. She moved so natural then unlike him, giving him the chance to not start doubting yet again.

"But there seems to be more to the end of this story."

_Clever girl, indeed._

Akashi closed his eyes briefly, musing over his answer. "We...had our differences, I assume."

"Differences?"

"In basketball. He didn't meet what was asked of him...and it ended with his resignation after the Winter Cup final. Our...last conversation hadn't been pleasant either, I guess."

"Mh...the expectations of him by the team?"

_In a way._

"You could call it that."

The teenagers followed the flow of the people down the broad sidewalk. Finally closing in on the garden and teahouse the redhead had wanted to show her all day. But as the black haired girl had grown quiet after his last words, he glanced over towards her mildly curious. He had mentioned his former teammates from time to time, he had actually told her a lot about his team and school. Just like she had told him about her daily life, but in that very second, he wasn't too certain what exactly he had mentioned over these past few months. And what she remembered.

"I can understand his decision then. He was right to do so."

Kozue was smiling again while the boy at her side was actually tempted to come to a halt to allow his train of thought to catch up.

_She understood his decision?_

_She thought he was right to do so?_

Akashi furrowed his brow. Right when he thought he was able to read her and her thoughts in a way, she slipped through his grasp again. No matter what he had told her, he couldn't see where or when she came to such a conclusion. Mayuzumi's decision had been wrong and weak in Akashi's opinion. The grey haired teenager had been _wrong_ in total. How in the world did she think his decision was right?

But she looked so confident. Just like when he had asked her about her poems and publishing a few weeks ago. He still read them. He still very much enjoyed her work. But he _still_ couldn't comprehend her lack of disinterest to make more out of her talent. Her way of thinking. Her logic.

The Iijimas truly didn't make any sense, did they?

Akashi chuckled beneath his breath, amused by his own thought. He had come to that conclusion already and it still persisted to this day. Even though he was now holding onto her hand, even though his emotions had grown just like hers. And maybe that was fine. Akashi had met people before whose opinion didn't make sense to him completely, but that didn't stop them from respecting their decision.

And she was strong, stubborn how only she could be.

"_Mh?_"

"It is nothing." The redhead replied quietly, taking a breath. "I merely thought it is alright for once to not understand something completely."

* * *

Akashi had expected that he wouldn't be able to spent as much time alone as he wanted with the black haired girl. His life had always been rather noisy in a way, whether he liked that or not. His middle school years were never boring since second year. And after his dry unexpected meeting with Mayuzumi - he could have maybe expected a break.

He wanted to enjoy his free time for once. He wanted to talk to Kozue a bit more. To get used to these immature emotions he hadn't experienced in his life before like he did now. And to enjoy the thrill they brought with them every second he was able to spend far away from his team and gym and hotel and tournament, all alone with someone he deemed important.

However.

Akashi should have expected that this tranquility wouldn't last for long.

"Reo. Eikichi. Kotarō."

The red haired boy immediately came to a halt upon the sidewalk, his mismatched eyes glinting over his shoulder. His hold onto Kozue's hand pulled her gently back, making her grow aware of the three presences behind them who had attempted to blend into the crowd in front of a convenience store. Akashi had tried to ignore them for a while. _Ignorance could be bliss after all, people said._ But even his patience wasn't that generous, his fellow club members had been following them for quite a while now. The third-years could not expect him to be _that_ oblivious, could they?

"Sei-chan..." Reo laughed lightly as he finally stepped away from the broad window of a café. "...what for a coincidence, right?"

"That could be possible if you three hadn't followed us since we left Ginza since a few blocks back."

"_Well_..." Kotarō started slowly, dragging the word out more and more - only to let his voice die afterwards in defeat. He had no excuse. And he wasn't the best at lying to begin with.

"I _told_ ya he noticed us." Eikichi sighed. The tall dark teen scratched the back of his head, glancing at his comrades who were still trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. Both of them were certainly failing at that though. "He even noticed Mayuzumi back then all the time, too. And that guy had really become like a freakin' ghost during practice."

"You're not helping, Eikichi!" Reo exclaimed, quickly turning from the gigantic third-year towards their captain who was still deadpanning at them.

Akashi's face had resumed the familiar poker face again. Barely even blinking as the older teenagers in front of him sputtered and tried to come up with a good explanation or excuse as to why they were here. For the red haired boy it was already obvious that there was none. Those fools were acting immature - he was nearly a tiny bit surprised that Reo had been dragged into this little charade as well. Although the possibility existed that the black haired teen had even come up with the idea, it sounded _strangely_ like him. Anything concerning private matters always interested him.

Akashi could've come up with quite a few comments. Each and every one a blow to his teammates pride or self - they certainly deserved _every single one _of them for sure. But his attention quickly wandered towards the girl at his side the second he felt her squeeze his hand.

She was uncomfortable around young people, his mind recalled immediately, always uncertain about how she should speak with them.

But those childish third-years were his teammates. They may be not reliable people to a great extent, looking intimidating in their own special way, but just like ducklings they were following him around all the time. Attempting to please him by showing that they were training properly again, their fighting spirit slowly but surely returning after their terrible match at the Winter Cup.

And just like everything else those people were part of his life as well, even if they were nothing but fools concerning the sport.

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself properly yet." Kozue suddenly spoke up with a careful smile. "That was rude of me, I'm sorry."

Kotarō's eyes widened. The bright color lighting up as he stared at her in complete surprise. She was talking directly to them after all, Akashi mused, while all three of them had more or less only spoken about her in third person as of yet. Reo quickly returned the gesture though. Way too eager to escape the awkward atmosphere from before.

"Oh Kozue-chan, don't apologize! It has been a while since we saw each other, hasn't it? I'm so happy to see you again."

The black haired girl laughed in relief, bobbing her head. "It has. It is nice to see you again too, Mibuchi-kun."

Eikichi's quiet mumbling of, _'How come Mibuchi knows her?',_ got quickly drowned out by the dark haired teenager himself who clasped his hands loudly together.

"Oh, I have a splendid idea! We wanted to go to a restaurant close by tomorrow after our match - but how about we go now? Together?"

Akashi's gaze immediately flickered back towards Reo who was still smiling, his head slightly tilted to the side. His upperclassman could be quite sneaky. The redhead had to give him that. But at some point this had to happen anyway, no matter which path his trains of thoughts had followed in his mind. Akashi would definitely not be able to keep Kozue away from his teammates forever. He hadn't been able to keep her from Mayuzumi either. The question was merely if she was ready to face the chaotic bunch he had to endure every single day at school.

And if the redhead was ready to share her yet with anyone else...today was his free day after all.

He had planned it. Like anything else, of course.

They had nearly reached the garden, the teahouse. Akashi wanted her to see the old building upon the small island in the lake you could only reach through a bridge. The view suddenly looked very wrong with those colorful teenagers tagging along.

It was a quiet look he sent the slender girl beside him in the end. His fingers still closed around her hand, not loosening in the slightest while her thoughtful gaze still lingered upon the third-years. But from one second to another she glanced at him, the deep stormy blue of her eyes at ease.

"That sounds lovely. What do you think, Akashi-kun? Would you mind?"

The redhead took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't, I guess."

Ah.

That was disappointment he felt there, wasn't it? Not comparable to what he was used to. Not harsh or demanding. It was like a little prickling, similar to what he felt whenever Rie had succeeded at annoying him. Leaving his chest feeling itchy, that was the best comparison he could summon at this very moment.

But at the same time, it was light. It left him with a little spark of satisfaction because she took another tiny step into the world he knew. Those fools were part of it, no matter what he thought. And she'd meet them for real. Would see what his daily environment was about.

It was hard to keep his face straight since one corner of his lips was struggling to not curve downwards while the other preferred to lift upwards.

Although he wasn't certain how much of this possible gesture could be called sarcasm, Akashi was still talking about the third-years here.

Emotions weren't simple after all, were they?

* * *

_I hope the chapter is okay, I dunno, yeah, well. You guys are still sweet and awesome and I'm gonna answer all reviews now!_


	30. Chapter 30

My brain hurts. I'm sorry for taking so long but it takes a while to get to certain parts which are important and I'm seriously still trying to figure out how I'll reach them? Damn plot stuff. How frustrating it can be, haha.

I feel like this chapter kinda lacks, I dunno, my usual quality. _**Sorry**_. I really need to get back into my groove, maybe I should finally start to watch KnB season 3? I've only watched the first one, haha, oh man they are already at the 3rd or 4th episode now.

To the guest reviews!  
_**Soul Empress**_ \- I'm glad you like the pace! And thank you so much for the sweet compliment, I can't express what it means to hear that someone enjoys my writing style!; _**UxMishi is love**_ \- Thank you! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story and the slow development, hehe.

_Thank you so much for every follow and favorite and review guys!_

* * *

**Thirty**

Well.

He didn't know what to expect, he thought. The restaurant was nothing flashy; the guests were all rather young. Teenagers and young adults who met here and talked over a bowl of grilled fish or noodle soup about their summer holidays or other trivial matters which were supposed to be quite important and interesting to common people. It was definitely not comparable to the tea house the redhead had in mind this morning. The park and the lake the girl beside him now wouldn't see.

However, that had been certainly a location his companions weren't appropriate for.

Akashi's gaze travelled towards Eikichi and Kotarō who sat on the other side of the table. Their loud and rough demeanor was surprisingly gone. So suddenly, it was quite a thing to see when you thought about all the times where they had been yelling and laughing about anything in their sight no matter where they were. The fact that they were in public didn't stop them either. But the gigantic dark teenager was now looking at the table, his forehead set in wrinkles while Kotarō fidgeted strangely upon his seat.

They were sweating.

"You really don't mind black tea?"

Kozue's quiet voice startled the basketball players as they both snapped their heads into her direction.

"No!" Eikichi barked, recoiling quickly at the loud tone he had used. "I mean, _nah_. No, it's cool. I like tea."

"Uh-huh, yeah. _Tea_." The bright haired boy beside him joined in with an awkward laugh. "Black tea is great!"

The girl blinked at them surprised. Their outburst had been loud enough to catch a few glances here and there. But as the teenagers had all ordered what they had wanted, she had suggested a can of black tea - since she was certain that Akashi and she would choose that - not to forget that Reo had immediately agreed. And she was right, that clever girl. Akashi would have preferred the black tea to the meal he had ordered over any other kind. He wasn't too fond of sodas or lemonades. Even in summer warm tea was refreshing.

His teammates though had quickly lost their noisy attitude. The second they all had sat down at the table they had had grown humble, nervous and a little clumsy around the short haired girl who greeted them so politely and quietly. They didn't dare to oppose her suggestion. Awkwardly shaking their heads and keeping their hands close to their bodies as if they were moving through a room filled with glass and porcelain.

The basketball players just weren't used to this, Akashi thought as he watched Kotarō hit his friend in the side. Whispering obviously something about the way the dark teen had roared like a bear, something which would only scare the petite girl away - which Eikichi encountered with a grunted reply and glare since the blond wasn't any better.

At least they weren't impolite. The redhead had definitely pushed and formed them the previous year to a degree but in the end humans were fickle and easy to sway, he would have preferred not to chastise them if Kozue was around. But at the same time he couldn't let them act inappropriate around her in the end...the problem was there was rarely a time where they _weren't_ acting like monkeys...

Akashi crossed his arms, observing his fellow teammates with his usual stoic expression.

As long as they stuttered and sputtered they weren't doing any harm at the very least. And judging by Kozue light chuckle as Eikichi and Kotarō started arguing on the other side of the table, grabbing each other's hands in order to wrestle half-heartedly back and forth - she didn't seem to be too nervous around the teenagers anymore. That was all the redhead needed to see to relax in his seat as their meals finally arrived.

"So, Kozue-chan..." Reo started to say, reaching for the chopsticks beside his bowl. "...how have you been? I was surprised to see you at the match yesterday."

"I've been well." She replied with a smile. "The match was certainly amazing. It has been my first basketball match actually so I've been very impressed."

"Oh, you know-" The slender boy started, ready to complain a little about his noisy and primitive teammates and some other things like the terrible heat and lack of suntan cream - and of course about the basketball match too here and there if it weren't for the energetic teenager to his right who immediately gushed out a few words in excitement instead.

"-we're totally _kickin'_ everyone's asses in the InterHigh! It's awesome!"

Reo glared Kotarō who only now realized how loud he had been in contrast to his companions. And with an embarrassed grin he scratched the back of his neck, trying to cover up his noisy outburst by gulping his black tea quickly down. That idea though was not the brightest since the liquid had barely cooled down yet.

Eikichi leaned away as Kotarō yelped and coughed, making Reo sigh and remind him to think for once before acting. But the blond was too occupied by sticking out his burned tongue, fanning air at it with a hand in hope it would help cool it off.

_Yes, indeed._

_His teammates certainly left a good impression on her...how could he have ever expected something else?_

"Let's talk about something else already." Reo intervened. "We're already playing basketball tomorrow again, so how about another topic?"

"But I'm hungry, can't we just eat instead?"

Eikichi's slightly annoyed expression immediately melted away as Reo's gaze darkened. He was obviously upset that no one of his so called friends was able to act at least once like gentlemen. The gigantic third-year even dared to slowly lift the bowl of meat towards his lips anyway, taking a rather normal sized portion into his mouth because he was aware that a girl was still sitting at the table. But that was all the patience anyone could ever expect of the dark skinned third-year, no matter where they were.

"Don't mind me." Kozue assured Reo gently. "I may not understand much about the sport but Akashi-kun did tell me a few things."

"Sei-chan did?"

"Indeed." The redhead finally spoke, reaching for his own chopsticks and rice bowl.

The three boys were now staring at their captain, exchanging a few glances between each other while Akashi chewed on his share quietly. They certainly had waited for some time, more than the redhead had expected to be honest, but now Kotarō was the one who finally voiced the question which had bothered them all.

"How did you meet Akashi anyway?"

It sounded amusing coming from the blond, his pronunciation a bit off since he was talking around the burned tip of his tongue. But Kozue met him with a patient smile, her nervousness as good as gone by now.

He would have certainly preferred the teahouse, spending some more time alone with her there instead of sitting in a lively restaurant with the noisy third-years he saw nearly every day.

But it wasn't too bad in the end, he mused. Akashi could listen to her voice. How she spoke of her grandfather, the shōgi club and her home. And nearly shyly she mentioned her interest in poems as Kotarō dared to become bolder. Asking her more and more about herself since Akashi hadn't told him to be quiet yet - which was met with enthusiasm by Reo who pushed the blonds' face aside to aim their conversation to his newest love poem collection he had read.

_It certainly wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

"Seriously?"

Kozue nodded as they all stood at the train station waiting for the train to arrive which would take the black haired girl home according to her. Or at least to the apartment where her parents lived in Tokyo and where she stayed for the time being, no matter how you looked at it - it was the opposite direction the boys would take since their hotel was in another ward.

The energetic blond looked actually a little disappointed. Unlike their strict captain, she was really nice in his opinion. Very mature and quiet but still nice even if he was getting a little too fired up about something.

"Nah, Iji-chan - you're totally coming tomorrow though, right?"

Akashi observed wordlessly how Eikichi and Kotarō were saying goodbye, more or less talking once again about their basketball match tomorrow and how she had to come and watch it, too. _Their opponents were special after all. _And the blond would definitely show off his real skills if she wanted to which made her laugh - his excitement reminded her of a very good friend who had been really passionate about her matches as well. No doubt it was the short girl with her loose mouth. But Kotarō and Eikichi loomed over her like towers from Akashi's view. Giant children who had grown excited over the new friend they had made.

"I like her." Reo mused beside the redhead.

Akashi glanced towards the slender upperclassman calmly who leaned onto his right feet. But Reo wasn't looking at him. He was smiling contently at the teenagers in front of them who were still exchanging their last words. Kozue's polite bowing was met by a slight sputtering and rushed bows which were definitely way too low to be called casual.

No matter how much she tried to wave it off, assuring them that it was too much, it only ended in a contest of who could bow lower than the other. Having muscles was not a good excuse at being better at it though Kotarō argued while Eikichi obviously disagreed.

_Yes._

What for a _great_ impression they made, Akashi thought to himself. It was as if he was watching noisy children making a fuss. Ignoring the strangers around them who were glancing at the rather tall third-years or whose attention was caught by their meddling and loud remarks about each other. It could have been worse. _They_ could have been worse. But the train she needed to take was already arriving; the day was over before the redhead had even realized it.

And not only it felt like Rie would always be a thorn in his side concerning the black haired girl's attention, but his teammates could be, too.

"Watch it, Reo."

The dark haired third-year blinked at his captain in surprise. But Akashi was already ignoring him, striding forward to the slender girl who had now stepped onto the train to not miss it. Kozue waved lightly goodbye to Eikichi and Kotarō before she even noticed him approaching. But Akashi was fast, smoothly stepping into the train right before the doors closed behind him.

He barely spared his teammates any glance as they gaped at him dumbfounded. The blond called out his name, reminding him, _'That's the wrong train, Akashi!',_ but everything already started to move. The compartment they were in shook with the slow start, the faces of the Rakuzan students and strangers outside disappeared after a few seconds and all what was left was the familiar view of concrete and buildings everywhere.

"They were amusing."

"They were noisy."

His cool tune made her only grow more amused it seemed as she shook her head.

"Yes, but in a nice way."

The right corner of his lips lifted slightly. He could see where she was coming from. He had spent the whole previous year with their antics and not one day had been quiet or boring so say the least. Somewhere in his guts there was a fiber which was relieved that those fools hadn't made her uncomfortable, too. She came to know his team. The people he usualy saw at school and afterwards in the club. And she hadn't minded them. No matter how often they had acted like children or roared like animals because apparently having manners as soon to be adults was too much to ask of them.

"You stepped into the wrong train, Akashi-kun."

"On contrary." He murmured. "It was the right one."

"It was?"

Finally his gaze flickered towards her, taking in the way her gaze reflected the warm sun from outside. And she was smiling knowingly, her words not a question but a statement. Akashi couldn't help but think that he wouldn't let her go just like that. From what he had planned today, nothing had worked out in the end and even if the result hadn't been terrible, the teenager was left feeling a little restless.

Akashi knew order.

He had his plans and system.

_And changing them just like that felt dissatisfying._

"Yes."

Kozue slowly turned away from him and the door to take a seat upon the bank. The red haired boy only watched her move away from his side, his feet not moving just yet. But it felt like his heartbeat was the push his body needed to shift, trailing after her wordlessly until he was sitting beside her once again.

_Finally there was silence._

The absence of his teammates became obvious in the lack of noise and voices around him. There were only quiet mumbles here and there of other passengers but nothing which could compare to Eikichi's booming voice or Kotarō's loud laughter. It was a moment where the redhead actually thought fondly of Kyoto and Kozue's home. Where the scent of tea hung in the air and all he heard was Hotaka's thoughtful mumbles and Rie's snickers echoing down the corridor from the kitchen with the sound of clanking dishes in the background.

Akashi's mismatched eyes fell to his lap.

How had this day already come to an end?

It felt too short in his opinion. The last two matches of the InterHigh were coming up. And even though they'd definitely be against his former team members from middle school he was confident to win. Like always. But it wouldn't be completely the same since she'd be there as well. She'd be watching him_. Just him._

It was probably silly how his nerves fluttered at that thought.

Even more as he awoke from his train of thought, gazing at her pale thin hand which reached for his - so calmly, without hesitation - it was fascinating. He turned his own hand around which had rested upon his kneecap, greeting her warmth with his palm until her fingers folded around his hand.

Akashi's gaze flickered towards her face, wordlessly staring at her out of the corner of his eye. But all she did was smile, observing the city move past them out of the window on the other side of the train. Offering nothing but a glimpse of her profile before his fingers slowly closed around her slightly smaller hand as well.

_He liked that._

Something as trivial as holding the hand of another person had never sounded amazing to him. Those were the things middle school students giggled about. Romanticizing every gesture to the fullest, no matter how small it may be. But this simple skin contact was indeed nice. The warmth and softness, the knowledge alone that in the end he was the only boy she'd reach out to in that way for how long as he'd made sure of it.

Akashi's lips lifted into a faint smile as he watched the sunset outside.

He would definitely not let go.

* * *

It was quite full.

Kozue blinked at the masses of people who were in front of her, every single one walking into the grand gymnasium. Of course, the teenager had already learned how much livelier Tokyo city was in comparison to the corner of Kyoto she had grown up in. But it was still amazing if she took into account that all these people came to watch high school teams playing against each other.

Shouldering her bag once again, she could only follow the strangers inside. After Akashi had taken her all the way home yesterday, he did say that he'd come and greet her right before the match but she was a little late. In her eyes he had certainly appeared to be a little exhausted after their dinner with his teammates - who had been just as interesting as the redhead had described them in her opinion. But at the same time he seemed content.

It was an expression she was fond of, Kozue decided wordlessly in her mind. A certain twinkle in his eyes which made her happy, a sparkle which only made it sometimes to the surface. But if it did, it left her smiling with goosebumps on her arms and just plain warmth in her chest. Akashi always seemed so busy. Always hard-working with high expectations of himself first and foremost - the black haired girl hoped that after the InterHigh he'd find more time to relax though...

"Ah."

Her eyes already picked him out of the crowd, close to the corridor which led to the back of the building. His white jacket and pants were nearly shining through the different colors of all kinds around her. Or maybe that was what her mind was telling her because to confess that she noticed him right away without any help was a bit embarrassing in the end.

Akashi's mismatched gaze, however, lit up as he recognized her as well.

"Akashi-kun, I am not too late, am I?"

The red haired boy shook his head as he approached her, easily explaining that there were still a few minutes before the match would start. But due to the masses of people outside which had slowed her down a bit, he'd have to cut the time short he had calculated in the beginning. His noisy teammates had already been banned into the locker room in order to not cause a scene in the entrance hall if she arrived.

And she could only laugh at these words, because they seemed so amusing coming from the calm teenager in front of her.

"What a shame, I would have loved to wish them luck."

"They won't need it." Akashi mused. "We will win."

_Ah, he sounded so confident again._

His response was always so quick, not a second of hesitation behind them. Kozue tilted her head slightly to the sight, her smile gentle as she gazed at the hard gold and red in his eyes.

"I still wish you it though. It is against one of your former teammates, isn't it?"

"It is..."

Akashi grew a little quiet. A few thing wrinkles graced his forehead; just like the very rare few times she had seen him express confusion about something she said. But the hardness in his eyes was gone. The wild swirl of thoughts behind his mind's eye something which kept him a little occupied for the moment. Kozue chuckled beneath her breath, reaching for his hand to squeeze it.

"Good luck, Akashi-kun."

He never looked startled when his focus returned, but the red haired teen was fixating her now again. He slowly nodded, accepting her wish of good luck no matter how unnecessary he thought it was. And she could only wonder how much the gleam in his eyes could change again when he left her side to resume his place on the court.

* * *

"You know Akashi?"

Slightly surprised, Kozue looked away from the basketball players who were about to take on their formation. The loud noise which signaled the beginning of the match was something she barely recognized as her attention landed upon a tall teenager she hadn't seen before.

Or maybe she already had.

On a photograph Rie had showed her once on a website.

"Yes."

And the sound of squeaking basketball shoes echoed through the hall as the game begun.


	31. Chapter 31

Phew, **sorry** for the very random updates. Work and life is crazy, I'm sick since a week and a half and then I was suddenly drowning in countless messages. Again, _thank you for your concern! _But yeah, I told you why I don't wanna react on it. Just ignore it like I do.

It's once again a short chapter - sorry. Still trying to get back into my groove and the replies to the guest reviews are at the bottom! It's a big chunk of text, sorry, haha.

Thank you for being so patient with and for every favorite, follow and review!

* * *

**Thirty One**

The tall teenager was staring at her quietly, his lips forming a thin line.

But Kozue only tilted her head to the side, her hands still resting upon the railing which divided them from the court beneath them. The hall was filled with noise. The sound of people speaking lowly to another, the squeaking of shoes...but at that moment Kozue didn't spare the match any heed. Her polite smile met the stranger instead who was still glued to his spot.

"Would it be rude of me to ask why you are wearing sunglasses inside a building?"

"I don't want to be recognized." He stated without hesitation. "I would not hear the end of it by a certain someone."

"_Ah._"

The short haired girl nodded, finally turning back to the court in front of them. Everybody was already moving so fast over the floor in her eyes, the ball never staying in one spot for long. And Akashi stood in the back, a single wave of his hand easily signaling Kotarō to dash forward to slip through two players of their opponent team.

"You're not questioning me?"

"Well, I believe I have heard of you already..." Kozue smiled over her shoulder. "...Midorima-kun."

The green haired teen slowly lifted his hand to lower the dark sunglasses he had worn, his expression still calm and unfazed by her knowledge of who he was. She watched him reach for his normal pair of glasses, pressing the black frame onto the top of his nose where it had the perfect fit. He certainly looked as serious as Akashi had described him, Kozue couldn't help but think, not a single hair out of place.

Although the bright pink bunny plush toy he held onto in his other hand looked a little unusual for a boy his age...

"I see. I didn't think...he'd mention me."

"Oh?"

The tall student stepped closer to her side, his stern gaze ghosting over the basketball players beneath them who were playing against each other. But his tune had sounded rather dry. The way he had hesitated for a single second made the black haired girl wonder what else stood behind his words. The red haired boy had spoken of his middle school casually after all. In Akashi's voice hadn't been much remorse or bitterness, there had been more tales about chaotic practices or annoying childish bickering - nothing he hadn't mentioned without a faint glance of nostalgia.

"Although I wouldn't have expected to see a girl who knew him attend a match of him either..."

Midorima's green colored gaze flickered towards her after a second.

"No offense."

Kozue just shook her head. A little amused by how small the world could apparently be. And the boy at her side had certainly grown; he looked taller and more angular than the young teen she had seen on the photograph Rie had shown her. His figure was towering over her like Eikichi and Reo had done, too. But his expression. His calm, nearly emotionless expression was just the same. People truly didn't change much in the end, did they?

"You've come to watch Akashi-kun's match as well, haven't you?"

"Yes...but..." The green haired teen continued to stare at the court in front of them. "...I had mostly wondered what Oha Asa meant with the surprise surrounding Sagittarius today...then I saw you speaking to him in the entrance hall though."

Oha Asa?

Kozue only blinked at him slightly puzzled. She had no idea honestly who or what that was. And somewhere in her heart she hoped it was nothing she was supposed to definitely know. It was a tiny thing which made her toes curl in light discomfort. The uncertainty which usually accompanied her when she was talking to someone around her age, she had nearly grown out of it. Or at least that's what the girl had believed after she had come to know Akashi and his friends.

"Are you his classmate?"

"No. We do not attend the same school." Kozue started to smile again, tugging a few hair strands behind her ear to cover her silly worry. "I am going out with Akashi-kun."

"..._what?_"

Her blue eyes met his over the noise surrounding them. Midorima's cool expression was suddenly agitated instead of calm. His gaze wide, his mouth opened in disbelief. It did sound a little foreign to her ears as well, Kozue mused. The idea that someone could see her as anything but a friend was a little strange. There were so many small quirks and hobbies Kozue had. She could count them all upon her fingers. And they were all probably boring to anyone who wasn't over sixties years old yet.

Akashi appreciated them though.

The red haired boy who read her poems and understood every syllable and kanji she used, no matter how complex or many-faceted every line was in its possible meaning. And there was just something sweet in every moment she remembered, from the moment her grandfather brought him home to the day he had found her in the park close to her house as it had rained.

Midorima still stared at her. The disbelief written across his face before he caught himself, coughing to cover up his rather impolite gaping in a way - he'd never confess that he did feel a bit embarrassed for his reaction and how lucky he had been that his friend Takao was nowhere in sight to see him like that.

"I hadn't expected...he had always been too busy with everything and..."

Midorima grew quiet, his dark gaze landing once again upon the certain boy they were talking about. His former captain still stood in the back. Not once had he touched the ball yet to throw it, all the orange colored orb had done was grace his fingertips when he was passing it to someone else.

_Too confident. Too calculating._

Just like how he had always been. How Akashi had been in the last two years of Teikō, how he had been as Midorima had met him on the court...and how he had been after he had nearly lost his mask in the final match of the Winter Cup against Seirin nearly half a year ago.

No wonder that Kise was gritting his teeth. The usual confident blond basketball player rushed past one of his teammates impatiently only to be called back by another one who still kept a cool head in this heated war unlike him...

...it was no wonder. Kise was playing against Akashi after all. Midorima could only imagine the pressure his former teammate must feel. And maybe, just _maybe_ he would feel it again, too. Only this time he finally wanted to win. Just _one_ damn time against the unbeaten member of their old team...the talented boy who had lost a big part of himself those years ago...Midorima wanted to see him admit defeat. He wanted to see the old Akashi again he had once called his friend -

He blinked, suddenly waking up from his noisy train of thought. His attention quickly snapped back to the black haired girl at his side, the very teen who had voiced something so unbelievable in his eyes. Because Akashi was _still_\- his former captain _had yet_ to-

"You are aware of his...his personality, aren't you?"

There was loud clapping in the background; a part of the audience grew louder as the match beneath them grew heavier. But for once neither of the young visitors glanced into the direction of the game. Midorima couldn't and wouldn't be able to leave this topic untouched. It was him after all who had noticed the changes first in the past. He had been the one to look into his former captain's eyes, noticing the difference in them immediately before everything else broke apart.

And Kozue still smiled at him. Not fazed or confused by his comment. She lowered her attention to her pale hands upon the railing, watching the way her fingers twined around the smooth metal.

"I am." She murmured.

"I certainly can't say what had happened, but I am not blind. I do think that Akashi-kun is not exactly aware of it himself...but...sometimes..." Kozue shook her head. "Akashi-kun is a very ambitious and hard-working person. I'm a bit worried about that."

"I see."

Midorima sighed, his stature relaxing a little bit. This time he didn't show his mild surprise. He hadn't exactly expected her to be this observant. Not many had seen through Akashi's facade like that, even more when they hadn't known his old self. However. If she truly went out with the red haired boy he had known throughout middle school then she had to be a clever girl. Akashi wouldn't accept anyone less. Not him. Even more after that fateful day back then.

_But it still sounded strange_, Midorima thought; even if it wasn't comparable to the fact that the rude Aomine already had a girlfriend as well...something couldn't be right about _that_. The green haired boy had to question the patience and moral of the poor girl who had to deal with someone like their old ace. Satsuki had been already an angel in that aspect in his opinion.

"Will you be playing against him?"

"Probably."

Midorima shifted slightly, lifting the stuffed bunny.

"My match against Yōsen starts in half an hour. I'm confident we will win since cancer is in luck today. And I have my lucky item, too."

"Lucky item?" Kozue repeated quietly, finally understanding why in the world a young man like him would carry such a thing around all day. And in the end it was surprising, she didn't expect someone like him to believe in the horoscope and zodiac signs. "Oh, I see. I wish you good luck too then."

Midorima only nodded in return, his gaze still glued to the certain redhead on the court.

Kise wouldn't win. He could tell that right away. Akashi's team was too strong. Their defense too good. And the blond wasn't ready yet to face such a challenge, no matter how often he'd say that he would finally win. Not to forget all the messages Midorima had received these previous days, the green haired teen didn't understood why but Kise tended to send him one whenever they had won a match.

Probably because Kuroko rarely replied...

...all Midorima ever wrote was _'die'_ though.

"Ha! I told you so, didn't I? He's carrying a bunny around this time!"

Both teenagers turned around in surprise as a barking laughter filled the air. But where Kozue was merely blinking at the new stranger at the entrance, the boy at her side started to glower at him in annoyance.

"Where're your sunglasses, Shin-chan? I was pretty sure you'd try to disguise yourself again."

"Shut up, Takao."

Unfazed the dark haired teen grinned brightly into their direction, forming two circles with his hands which he pressed against his eyes.

"What? With your pink bunny friend, it would be a hilarious sight! Miyaji-san, c'mon look."

"It's captain to you, _dumbass_."

Takao dodged the well-aimed punch of the blond tall teen who appeared behind him. Still snickering to himself as if none of the boys were glaring at him and his antics. But Midorima was already sighing heavily, adjusting his glasses because he knew that any peace he had was now gone.

Miyaji had finally snatched the energetic teenager, strangling him slightly in annoyance since apparently Takao had failed to call him captain even once up until now. And beside the countless insults and curses the dark haired basketball player was only laughing sheepishly, glancing at the two bystanders before he finally noticed the quiet short haired girl.

"_Eeh?_ Who's that, Shin-chan?"

"None of your business."

"That's so cold. Seriously."

_"Stop ignoring me while I'm tryin' to teach you goddamn lesson, punk!"_

Miyaji shook Takao now violently, receiving nothing but a, _'sorry, sorry',_ by the very teen who still didn't seem to feel any remorse about his actions. Midorima though lifted his hand to cover his eyes, shaking his head in regret since he knew those two very well. It would be too late now to claim that they were nothing but strangers to him. Even more when you took into account that all three of them were wearing the same orange colored jogging suit.

_His luck must be testing him today..._

"It's time for me to leave then, I guess."

"I suppose." Kozue replied amused. "It was a pleasure to meet you though, Midorima-kun."

He would have probably replied if it wouldn't be for Takao who once again dared to make a joke about the fluffy lucky item in Midorima's hands. It was something about Alice in Wonderland, the rabbit which could be his so called best friend since both of their personalities were sour enough to make a child cry. The short haired girl never haired the end of it since the tall basketball player at her side lowered his head to conceal his annoyed glare. Midorima strode over to his teammate, grabbing his color to drag him away before Miyaji could have continued his assault.

Kozue lifted a hand to hide her smile behind it, watching the colorful teens slowly leaving this hall.

No matter who she had met up until now, every single person who knew Akashi seemed to be a very interesting person themselves.

Although the tall serious-looking boy in the distance was definitely one of the few who had known the redhead very well. She had noticed those little quirks. Akashi's certain view on things which may appear to be just very confident to others but in truth...in truth there was much more to it than the ambitious teenager would let on.

"Midorima-kun."

Midorima paused at the sound of her voice, glancing over his shoulders while Takao was still on the floor.

"I hope you'll get along with Akashi-kun again."

He didn't answer. Not that the girl had expected him to. But his lingered a little while before he turned away once again, ready to leave for his upcoming match which must be just as important to him as this was for her friends.

Kozue smiled nevertheless into his direction, furrowing her brow lightly in concern as the green haired teen continued to drag Takao with him down the corridor towards the other hall. She returned politely the wave of the smiling poor teen who was doomed to be dragged along by his friend and she would have surely been more worried if he didn't appear to be already used to such treatment judging by his relaxed demeanor.

But that left her alone in the end.

The girl turned back to the court, her eyes immediately seeking out the certain red haired boy in the back. And everything looked just as before. Kotarō was dashing forward, his head turning more than once back to his captain as if he was nothing but a child seeking approval of his father to go all out. And Akashi would give him a little nod, lifting his hands to catch the basketball. Throwing it all the way into the hoop on the other side of the court while Eikichi stood beneath it with a watchful eye...

Impressive. Amazing. Flawless.

There were many words in Kozue's mind which were fitting, but nothing was comparable to the way his bright eyes suddenly glanced into her direction. Just for a little second before he'd look back to his opponents and his teammates.

Kozue's lips formed a warm smile as she leaned once again against the railing, cherishing the silly way her nerves fluttered. It still felt special. It felt sweet in a way which made her feel giddy like a little child.

_But she really liked this small faint smile he'd sent her sometimes._

Even if the small voice in the back of her mind was still aware that there was something looming over Akashi which was nothing simple at all. Like a dark rainy cloud upon a calm sunny day.

The minutes passed, running along until the buzzer resounded throughout the great hall.

And Rakuzan won.

* * *

To the guest reviews! _**Soul Empress**_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I'll keep it a secret when that is gonna happen (muhaha); _**lovekagakuro**_ \- Thank you! But I'm afraid I can't see Rie interested in any of them, haha. I actually see Reo getting together with a guy someday since he had shown genuine interest in the same gender. You'll have to do with Akashi and Kozue only, I'm afraid - _but_ _it makes me really happy that you like her!_; _**Anika**_ \- I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the previous chapter. But I definitely felt fine while writing it? The only explanation I'd have is that Akashi is my least favorite, but then all the chapters should have been bad, I guess. Haha. Maybe my enthusiasm is slowly burning out? I'll try to get it up again!; _**Yumi014**_ \- It is! I really started to adore the Rakuzan team's dynamic and they are certainly easier to write than Akashi, haha. And thank you! It's such an honor to hear that my Akashi is really close to canon since that is always the biggest worry - and you will have to see, I'm afraid!; _**Shilove**_ \- Thank you! And oh, ooh, _yeah_...I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't touch that thing. In the eyes of a hobby writer like me it was terrible. _(plot holes?, character development?, rectons?)_ I don't wanna upset anyone with my opinion. And _**Eamraz**_ \- Sorry, the story isn't on hiatus. I just have big trouble right now to write for this story? I dunno, haha. Thank you for being so sweet though!


	32. Chapter 32

I had to laugh a little. I thought I had mentioned that Akashi is my least favorite character, but I guess I didn't? The reason why I write this story was because of you guys only, honestly. I made a poll since many asked if I could write another one. Akashi won. I wanted to make you happy so I thought _'Alright, start researching then to do him justice'_, haha.

To the guest reviews! _**lovekagakuro**_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed it!, _**Guest**_ \- Thank you! That's such a big compliment, I appreciate it a lot!; _**Yumi014**_ \- Oh my, I feel terrible for the late updates! Sorry for taking so long and _thank you for being such a sweet reader!_ You're making me blush here. Midorima is certainly a funny one, haha. I agree.; _**Elaine**_ \- I'm afraid she won't meet another one for now! I couldn't fit it in without being too random or forced, haha. I'll see what I can do!; _**Soul Empress **_\- I made a poll after _'Egoistical'_ and Akashi was the winner, haha. That's all, I'm afraid. And Akashi returning to his original self is the true purpose of _'Lionheart'_, we'll reach the 'climax' real soon. I hope I won't disappoint though, haha. And _**Reichin**_ \- Sorry it took so long! Here we go!

Thank you for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews! And for being patient and sweet. And for just everything else in general, too. _Go you!_

* * *

**Thirty Two**

"I'm totally _pumped!_"

Kotarō was beaming, crossing his arms behind his head as the teenagers stood in the entrance hall of the gymnasium. Reo didn't pay him any heed as he flipped through his novel, sitting on the bench beside the energetic blond to enjoy the last few moments of pure bliss and peace before he'd have to run and sweat again for quite some time.

The only one who really joined him in his musing was Eikichi who was laughing heartily in agreement. The dark basketball player could hardly wait to start. After their last match yesterday their next opponent could only be better - even more if they had improved since last time.

"We' gonna wreck them for sure."

"That's cool, right? Right?" Kotarō snickered. "Akashi won't be mad anymore if we win this."

It grew a little quiet in between the teens. The other two blinked at the bright haired boy as if he had voiced something neither of them had dared to even think of yet. But Reo and Eikichi pursed their lips thoughtfully, looking back at their novel or the ceiling above their head as they wondered if their friend was maybe right. The chances were slim though, weren't they? So much time had passed since then and practice still felt heavy.

Akashi didn't trust them.

That was something they all knew. He didn't even expect something of them anymore, the red haired boy would be able to do this all on his own – Kotarō was certain of that, too. That they were allowed to run over the court, attack and defend and give their best to win was nothing but the result of Akashi's tolerance. His permission.

It was ridiculous how easily the third-years were intimidated by their younger captain…

…although the redhead had been right about many things, too.

"…_maybe._" Eikichi grumbled in the end to break the silence and Reo lifted his gaze to look at his two teammates.

"We will see, I suppose."

"If not, we still got Iiji-chan." The blond threw in with a grin. "I'm sure she will be happy."

"If you two won't scare her away with your primitive antics that is." Reo huffed, flipping once again to the next page of his romance novel. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away sooner or later. I will blame you if I lose _my_ new poetry friend."

Kotarō turned towards him with an agitated expression. Playing dramatically the role of the insulted while their gigantic friend only crossed his arms to emphasis that his muscles certainly were not at fault - on contrary, Eikichi was certain that his strength was something which impressed her in a positive sense. _Of course._ It were meaningless discussions. Light bickering and pointed fingers, mostly by Kotarō, until their voices slowly grew quiet again.

The next match was so close already. And next to the knowledge that the third-years had sent their new teammate away to buy them all drinks – it was Reo who sighed and glanced into the direction of the exit where their captain had went to get some fresh air.

"Final match…eh?"

They were playing against that green haired guy again. The one who could always throw the ball into the hoop where he stood on the court, the slender third-year could only wonder if he and his short friend had improved. They had been a little surprise last time. Making them actually run and jump a little faster and higher than they had to in previous matches.

"Well, at least we don't have to play against the giant." Reo murmured as he glanced back to his novel.

"What?" Kotarō breathed. "He was the funniest of them all! It's stupid!"

"Funniest? He was like a walking wall."

"He ate chips in the small break last year, that was funny." The blond argued still, crossing his arms. "We _never_ do that."

"Because you can't play well on a heavy stomach- oh geez, why in the world am I even trying anymore…"

"I can only play well on a heavy stomach 'though."

Eikichi's comment drew both of their gazes to him, making one of them grin while the other only frowned. Yes, Reo was certain; he had definitely chosen the wrong people to associate with. How had he even survived the first and second year with them? He didn't know. He truly didn't know.

With a light glower, the pale teenager lifted his novel higher. Obviously attempting to disappear behind the pages of the sugar sweet love story while his friends continued their discussion about food and nonsense and every other topic Reo would never touch voluntary…how in the world had he become friends with such immature monkeys?

"Neh, _neh_ – Reo-nee! Who'd win in a fight? Ei-chan or the purple giant?"

"Me, of course." Eikichi laughed loudly.

But the black haired teen only closed his eyes. Willing the time to hurry a little, at least until their new teammate returned. No matter how little they had spoken to the new guy up until now, he was surely better company than these two.

Well, at least a _little_ more civilized…but that was his least concern since the match started in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

Akashi wondered if this was what he was supposed to feel.

The warmth of the sun on his skin, tickling his cheeks and chin slightly until the cool shadow of the pavilion shielded the rest of his body...there was noise, too. The echo of voices and cars in the far distance, but not close enough to swarm his senses.

He was calm.

There was nothing but silence in his mind, no turmoil or worry. There were only pictures, blurred; of when he had met the green haired teen once again after all this time. Facing him in another match, but this time it had been the final. Not the preliminaries not something half-baked, no. It had been the last match which would decide who would win the InterHigh.

And his old friend had stared at him with the same eyes as he had back then.

_'You remember my words, Akashi?'_

_'I do.'_

_'Nothing has changed, has it?'_

_'Why should it, Shintarō?'_

This time, Midorima didn't offer him his hand after Rakuzan had won. He only sent the redhead a last glance, so fleetingly after they had bowed to each other to express respect like it was expected of them all. And then he turned to his teammates. Listening to their half-hearted complains and frustrated outbursts since they had been _so good_ even after their upperclassmen had graduated here and there. They had been _good_ and they'd _try_ again.

There had been something scratching the back of Akashi's mind as Midorima left. Somewhere deep in his skull where he couldn't reach it with his hands, like a bug gnawing upon his bone. It was annoying. Akashi's left eye twitched slightly as he averted his eyes in the end. The red haired boy turned away from his old friend, trailing after his own teammates who were gathering their towels and drinks at the bench while exchanging a few little shoves and comments, too. Bits and pieces of conversations he didn't really care about anyway.

Akashi didn't have anything else to say to Midorima after they had won, he had thought.

This was how it was, even after this match had certainly been more interesting than it had been last year. A little harder, a little more surprising since the green haired basketball player had started to depend a lot more on his teammates in a way. 96 to 81 had truly kept this match from getting boring. And their polished skills had even forced Kotarō to go all out and Eikichi to watch his position right beneath the hoop properly...

But that's how it should be. How the redhead had expected it after Midorima had promised him to win with his team together last year.

Of course Akashi was aware that his old friend wouldn't win. That was impossible. As long as the red haired boy was his opponent, he would never win. However, his old teammate had changed a bit since Teikō. No, not truly changed. He had developed. Midorima had _grown_.

And after Akashi had left the gym behind him, his eyes immediately spotting the short haired girl in the small crowd outside - the scratching in his head was finally gone. His quiet pondering and musing, every thought which had not realized yet that it was over and he was the victor had grown finally quiet.

"Congratulations, Akashi-kun."

Indeed.

He had won. The InterHigh was over. Tomorrow he'd ride the train back to Kyoto, returning to the mansion there and his usual schedule. Summer break wasn't over yet after all. He'd resume his training and violin practice in the late afternoon. Prepare a bit for the upcoming semester, maybe, when he had time, take Yukimaru out for a proper ride.

But that all seemed so far away as he sat on that bench underneath the pavilion's roof.

His teammates were nowhere in sight, the heat of summer was in the air. Crickets were humming somewhere, drowning out the distant noises of the big city with their strange yet haunting lullabies. And the park was still green, everything growing in an organized chaos. It felt a little like Kyoto after all. An oasis in the busy Tokyo...and he wasn't alone. The red haired boy could hear Kozue flip to the next page of her novel beside him, a quiet smile upon her lips.

_Everything was fine, Akashi mused._

He closed his eyes swiftly, taking each new breath slowly in to savor the lack of pressure he felt. There was no stiff nail in his neck anymore, no unplanned appearance of his teammates who followed him everywhere like a group of lost puppies.

Akashi would honestly not mind it if time stopped right there.

The sun felt good, the rustling of the leaves made it easier to imagine they were at the park back in Kyoto instead. The one where he had found her sitting underneath the pavilion on the rainy day, reading a novel of hers just like she did now...and they wouldn't talk. They would just sit beside each other, enjoying the company of the other. She'd lightly tilt her book into his direction, allowing him to read along with her while the air grew moist.

If he allowed his mind to play a game on him, he could nearly taste the rain again, too.

Akashi's senses grew numb as his body relaxed further in his seat. Every other thought tumbled down, falling off his shoulders which left nothing but the calm behind he had sought.

And then reality slipped away, just like that.

There were blurred pictures behind his mind's eye. Silhouettes in a marvelous garden, moving across the green as the smaller figure chased after something. Familiar memories he had never dared to touch. Nostalgia he had pushed away long, long ago.

But it all slipped away soon again, the cool touch of a breeze meeting him suddenly. The lack of sunshine tickling his skin, the light shifting at his side...his surroundings had suddenly grown so quiet. His slightly sleep-drunken mind needed a second to gather whatever he could hear and feel. He had truly fallen asleep.

It was funny that it didn't bother him as much as it would have in the past. Dilly-dallying, how people called it.

And even with his eyes closed, Akashi could still hear Kozue closing her novel. Beside the distant noises of the streets, the redhead could hear her stand up carefully. She barely made a noise as her presence beside him suddenly vanished. She was still there though. Akashi was confident that she stood right in front of him now, observing him attentively like she always did.

Maybe she wondered if he was still sleeping? Too polite to wake him just up just yet, contemplating whether she should wait or not.

And she was thinking about _him_.

It was like a shudder. The familiar wave of a prickling sensation running down his arms, those silly reactions emotions were able to create out of thin air because of a tiny thought like that. Just like the pace of his heart which picked up, pushing every worry he could still have further and further away because there was no space for those in that moment.

There was just her. And he could feel her presence a lot closer now, her warmth not far away from his face since she must have bend forward.

Akashi finally opened his eyes right then, seeing her mildly surprised expression in front of him just like he had expected. The sky above him was already purple, the last rays of the sun disappearing behind the skyscrapers and buildings in the distance. He had slept for far too long, he thought as he observed her smile. He had missed the last chance of spending a bit more time alone with her before they'd have to go separate ways.

He still had to go back to the hotel and Kozue had to go back to her parents' until he'd visit her and Hotaka on the weekends once again.

"Good evening, did you have a good rest?"

Her question sounded rather silly. She was so close in that moment that he could observe her eyes, the stormy grey and blue drawings which made them so bright in his opinion. It was hard to not let his gaze wander. From her black hair which framed her face, to her nose and smiling lips. A spot where he lingered for a moment...

"Yes." He breathed finally as he lifted his eyes to hers once again. "I did."

Akashi wanted _to._

His mind was suddenly whispering something. His heart was a bit quicker as he pushed himself unconsciously forward. The need to be a bit closer, to close the distance just a bit more was prominent - _if only to escape the light chilly air _\- it wasn't difficult to understand that his mind was a little sick. Hormones, emotions - the teen wasn't stupid. They all pushed and pulled his limbs forward as his mismatched eyes stared at her intensely to try and read what she was thinking.

Flickering back and forth to make sure he was right. He always was, _yes_, but this was different. This was a game he wasn't playing alone, no matter how uncomfortable this fact was - he was aware of that.

But right where his body froze, not moving any more forward without consent, it was her who met him half-way.

Akashi wasn't someone who saw himself as a primitive person. He knew the chemical reactions which were accompanying the tingling in his chest. The mix of hormones which were the cause of the bubbling sensation he was suddenly feeling. And yet it was a bit more understandable why romance was such a popular topic for teenagers around his age now, he believed.

Trivial things, like the fact that her lips felt soft and sweet against his were something he noted. Not sweet as in the taste, but still it was a word which seemed fitting to describe it. They way he could see her eyes flutter shut while his stayed stubbornly open, not ready to look away yet.

And then it was over, just like that. A kiss was truly something short-lived even if he could still feel her on his lips afterwards for a bit. Kozue leaned back again, opening her eyes slowly only to stare right back into his.

Akashi would have expected her to blush. To turn away in embarrassment or something similar, that seemed to be quite the normal reaction. But the girl in front of him suddenly started to laugh gently, lifting a hand to cover her smiling lips while he was still sitting upon the bench.

"You didn't close your eyes."

"I didn't." He agreed in a heartbeat.

"I always thought people do so, now I have to wonder if I looked silly."

"You didn't."

Akashi's quick answer finally tickled a light blush out of short haired girl as she laughed into her palm again. He could hear that sound no matter where he was, he thought. Her light voice was smooth, not too loud or quiet. It was just right and forced his own lips to form a gentle smile as he finally stood up.

"I didn't, you say. You're smiling, Akashi-kun. That isn't helping."

"I suppose it isn't." Akashi murmured in amusement. He reached for her hand which was still covering her lips, lowering it until he held onto it in between them. His grip was still light, not tight enough to keep her fingers from slipping away. But Kozue didn't do so anyway. Instead of that they closed around his, giving him no chance to doubt his action in any way.

"That's all? Now I'm really worried, I'm afraid."

She wasn't, his inner voice hushed. She was still smiling.

"You don't have to, Kozue-san." Akashi continued. "No one except me would ever see this expression anyway."

Kozue blinked. For a second confused. But then her gaze crinkled, the genuine amusement written across her face.

"I see. Shall we go then, Akashi-kun? It's late."

It was, wasn't it?

Night was upon them already, the air grew cooler. And the redhead had yet to pack his belongings in preparation for their early leave tomorrow. The girl at his side would stay two days longer; she had already mentioned that she would be spending a bit more time with her parents before she'd go back, too. But that only meant that the weekend would be even closer when he'd see her again.

"We shall."

It would be a first, Akashi thought, that he was accompanying someone home on his feet. Just walking through the late evening in Tokyo until he stopped in front of a door which belonged to one of the countless apartment buildings in this ward...and he'd make his way to his hotel afterwards, satisfied.

The midterm exams and basketball Nationals were in fall.

There was still some time and peace, summer wasn't completely over yet.

And yet, when he left the building behind him and ventured back onto the sidewalk towards his next destination - there was this light itching back. Haunting the back of his mind, just like Midorima's face.

He had been right though, Akashi thought.

_Winners don't concern themselves with losers._

* * *

_It's rather short, I apologize. Adult life matters caught me!  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Do you even know me anymore? I did state it on my profile but – I've been accepted into a college. I'm happy, but I have to keep my part time job to pay for the fees so I've become extremely busy now. _I'M SO SORRY FOR SUDDENLY DISAPPEARING!_ I know I can't promise any fast updates – but I'm going to do my best!

Guest reviews! _**Reichin **_– I'm glad you liked it! Oh, and this story plays in an AU. I started writing it before the manga reached the final match. In my version, Rakuzan won not Seirin. So Akashi is still unbeaten. There are many hints in the story to point it out.; _**lovekagakuro**_ – Thank you! And sorry for taking so long to update. Good luck with your story!; _**Yumi014 **_– I'm definitely not going to abandon this story, I can promise that, haha. But I'm afraid it'll take longer than I expected to finish it.; _**Lolicon**_ – I'm glad you liked it!; _**a fan **_– Aaw, thank you! I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story!; _**Guest**_ – Oh, you watched it!? It's a wonderful movie, indeed! _**Soul Empress**_ – Oh, don't apologize! I always listen to intrumental pieces while writing this story, too. It's a great influence on the atmosphere, isn't it?; _**hanna**_ – Oh my, I'm flattered and all but take care of yourself! Eat a cookie, drink cocoa and sleep a little if you can. Life can be so stressful sometimes, I hope it gets better!; _**Alice**_ – Thank you! I'm really happy that you enjoyed my pace!

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows!_ I feel so overwhelmed! And you're all so sweet! The chapter feels a lot like a plot pusher, I apologize. But I wanted to update no matter what, move the plot ahead 'n stuff.

* * *

**Thirty Three**

The peak of summer was there. The last wave of heat greeting them before autumn would finally come. Kyoto was just like he remembered it. A lot greener than where he had stayed at the past few days. The heart of Kyoto was certainly just as busy as Tokyo was but the spot where he lived it was quieter. A bit slower. And the mansion was empty. So empty, he could actually see the imagery-dust collected upon the furniture if their personnel wouldn't have kept it as clean as they had.

Akashi lifted both of his hands as he stepped into his room, scratching his head. He ran his fingers through his deep red hair, two times actually if only to get rid of the light sweaty feeling which had accompanied him since he had stepped into the building. It had grown a little longer, he mused. He hadn't bothered to cut it properly after the Winter Cup, instead he had forgotten about it honestly. It hadn't been important enough to dwell on his mind any longer.

No. His thoughts were too busy gnawing upon his bones. It was ridiculous to believe that his old comrade had left such an impression on him. Shintarō had always this certain sharp glance in his eyes, his attitude never half-hearted about anything he did. Akashi could respect that. He did. But his old friend was wrong. Still so very wrong. Just like Chihiro had been. Like _Tetsuya_.

They were all _wrong_.

The redhead sighed as he finally allowed his hands to slip away. He lowered his arms as his mismatched gaze travelled from his desk towards the violin case beside it. It had been a while, hadn't it? The feel of smooth wood against his chin, the light weight of the intrument upon his arm. And the tune, a shivering running along his nerves as he played one note after another. Skillfully bringing a melody back to life out of nothing.

It nearly resembled the vibrating sensation of his heartbeat when he was on the court, basketball in his hand.

_Ah_...when had been the last time he had actually felt that?

The shivers, the burning, the knot in his throat.

Had he felt that at the Winter Cup back then? As he had abandoned his team and had taken on the path in front of him without looking back? Akashi closed his eyes, blocking out the pictures from the old tournament which were coming up. Especially the expression upon Tetsuya's face as the result of the game had wavered for a single second. _No_. It hadn't been the same. He was certain. It was a nostalgic thing to think about, something which sounded distant and more like a dream than a memory.

_But still._

The red haired teen sighed as he sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He shouldn't care. He won the InterHigh just like he had expected. And right before the Culture Festival, the Nationals which would take place, he'd win that, too. That's all what mattered. If his teammates would continue with their childish attemps to please him then maybe their input would actually be something more than just annoying meddling. The basketball player was well aware of their skills after all.

If only his thoughts would finally quiet down then.

Akashi leaned against his desk slightly, allowing the edge to press uncomfortably into his rips. Yukimaru was well-fed and taken care of for today. His notes for high school had been checked twice, making sure that he would be able to tidy up the upcoming requests of the student council after summer break was over. But there was still too much time upon his palm. Too much free time was something he wasn't used to really, his schedule was always full. It kept him busy. Since when had he actually loosened up his routine so much?

As if on cue his mobile phone suddenly rang.

The redhead dismissed his previous train of thought in a heartbeat, ignoring the little headache and scratching in the back of his mind. Instead he actually sat up straighter, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Kozue's name on the display was enough to catch his attention. He hadn't written her since his return, his mind elsewhere which it shouldn't be. But her familiar words and habit to attach photographs to her texts was something so endearing – something which seemed to be just her.

Akashi smiled faintly. Hormones were truly something silly. Such tiny empty details were suddenly so important from one moment to another even if it was nothing but a picture of a basket filled to the brim with vegetables and meat – it was her hand on the handle no doubt. Pale and rather thin.

_'Are you perhaps free? We want to make a little barbecue since I'm back.'_

A barbecue, eh?

The red haired teen lifted a hand to rub his chin for a second. Maybe free time wasn't so bad after all in such a context. And the balls of his feet were already rolling over in anticipation as he was about to get up again from his seat. Any thought or mess in his mind was gone as he scrutinized the content of the basket in the picture. From the paprika and onions to the meat next to the fish.

She bought too much again, Akashi thought amused.

They'd never be able to eat everything she was buying there. Not even if Rie was going to attend it. But the teen could stop at a convenience store on his way. A few bottles of iced tea would be thoughtful and Akashi could already imagine the expression upon Kozue's face when she'd see him – she did warn him that his countless presents were too much, she rarely gave him something in return. The redhead disagreed with that, but it wouldn't stop him either way.

Swiftly he replied, shutting the phone afterwards.

He could walk.

It was a little far, yes, but Akashi didn't mind. It would spare him the hassle of reminding his driver to halt around the corner down the block. And since he had come to known the Iijimas, walking everywhere became more and more natural to him. No matter how strange that actually sounded inside of his head...

Akashi's lips twitched slightly, suddenly growing amused of the warmth in his chest. Emotions were truly something funny if someone tried to observe them from a different angle. The light shivering and urge to move and seek another human being out. Not out of necessarity. No. It was something a lot more egotistical in that aspect.

The teenager finally stood up and approached his closet. He'd definetely have to change, his attire was smelling after hay and sweat after he had spent a few hours with Yukimaru out there. The weather was nice. A simple shirt with a vest would do, nothing too fancy. He wasn't going to the shōgi club after all before stepping into Hotaka's and Kozue's home. If he'd hurry then he'd be able to arrive at the Iijimas in half an hour, the stop at the store wouldn't take long.

The red haired teenager was already walking down the corridor, aiming for the broad staircase not far ahead. Akashi's thoughts were actually busy, trying to remember which flavors would be the best. Kozue loved herb teas, it shouldn't be sweet. Her grandfather though had a sweet tooth – and maybe, just _maybe_ the boy felt actually generous enough to buy something extremely sweet for the annoying dirty blond girl, too. He hadn't seen her in a while and as much as he was annoyed by her, he'd have to live with her somehow as well. Unpleasant people will always be part of your life, Akashi thought. Daiki and Shōgo hadn't been pleasant comrades either in middle school but it still worked out...

...well, after he made the worse one of them quit that is.

"Where are you going?"

Akashi froze in midstep.

He hadn't heard that voice in a while. Had it been weeks? Yes. It had been weeks. The redhead couldn't remember any letter or call which could have warned him in advance. He was a bit taken back by the sight of the middle-aged man behind him. The man whose dark hair had already turned more grey than black. And whose eyes felt piercing like the ones of a cat.

"Out. I didn't expect you to be here after there had been an emergency meeting in Hokkaido last week, father."

"Indeed." The older man observed the documents in his hands for a second, disinterested. "You've been awfully often '_out_' lately, I assume this sudden lack of discipline doesn't affect your performance?"

"No." Akashi replied steadily. "But I had been certain that as long as my educaton didn't suffer, I'm free to do what I please with my free time."

Ah. His father slowly looked up from his papers. Perhaps he had sounded too brash? Not that the teenager wasn't used to this monotone tune already himself. But the sudden feeling of his father's gaze upon him was a heavy weight. As if a force tried to push his shoulders down, keeping his feet in line which subconsciously corrected their pose a bit.

It was nothing Akashi allowed to slip through his stoic expression. His crimson and golden stare merely returned the gesture, returning the calculating gaze of the older man without hesitation. His father looked a little older than last time. The wrinkles on his face looked deeper in the light of the corridor, nothing compared to Hotaka's of course. But even age seemed to catch up with the head of the Akashi household, the redhead couldn't help but assume that the stress of his father's work lead him to the mansion in Kyoto.

_Strange how alien he looked though._

"You are." His father replied suddenly. "Just _don't_ get too distracted."

Did his father know? Akashi blinked, staring after the older man who turned away to head for his office down the hallway. It wouldn't be too strange, assuming that the boy had asked his driver more than once already to drive to the Iijimas these past months. Their personnal was hired by his father after all. Who would hold it against his personal driver to tell his employer what the son of the family was up to when he was gone. But at the same time that knowledge made the redhead slightly uncomfortable.

He shouldn't know about Kozue.

That felt wrong.

And merely the fact that the middle-aged man was now back in Kyoto for a while was something the teen could live without with. Akashi rubbed his tense neck for a second, forcing his feet into motion once again. It was not his concern. The Iijimas were waiting for him. And in the end his father had given him the permission to do as he pleases. There were still enough days until the end of summer vacation. Before exams and basketball practice were back on his mind again. Till then, Akashi decided, he had other concerns.

And with that thought, he left the mansion behind him.

* * *

"Rie-chan, it's not done yet."

There was light laughter echoing down the corridor. It came from the direction of the living room. Hotaka merely smiled over his shoulder to Akashi as he led the teen towards the source of noise and smell of food. It had been the older man this time who had opened the door for him, greeting him with such enthiusasm – his grandchild had told him about his victory already apparently – the redhead had glanced at him mildly surprised at first.

But Akashi couldn't deny the light tingling he felt as his elderly friend started to pat his shoulder suddenly, the touch unfamiliar and yet nice. Firm. Just like the pride in Hotaka's gaze which seemed to shine in the summer's light. His headache was already forgotten as he had stepped into the house, Akashi believed. The teen slipped out of his shoes, trailing after his friend who excitedly told him of his previous days where they hadn't seen each other. His neighbors. The club. Kozue's call where she had told him about the tournament.

And how _proud_ he was. The teen did tell him of his previous victories, but this was the first one since they had known each other that well. Hotaka felt like he was right there, crossing his fingers for the redhead and his team.

Akashi smiled. It already felt nostalgic to follow the elderly man like this, listening to his voice. He could still feel the the warmth upon his shoulder where Hotaka had patted him. And the scent of tea and grilled meat washed over him as they finally reached the living room. The usual space was flooded by light, the doors to the garden pulled aside. Akashi's eyes immediately flew over the low table to the two silhouettes outside, observing the backs of two girls who stood around a small grill.

They were talking still, laughing about something – until suddenly Kozue glanced over her shoulder.

"Akashi-kun." She smiled, her eyes crinkling. "Welcome."

Yeah.

He was welcome.

Well, at least that was what he thought until his eyes travelled to the short girl beside Kozue for a second. Rie's face was something in between a grimace and a pout, her lips quivering as if she didn't know whether to glare or smile. But it was indeed a reaction he had expected. At the very least she stood with her long tongs in safe distance, or else she might have attempted to attack him with those.

_That_ would have actually been a very poor, yet amusing sight.

"I hope I'm not too late." Akashi said instead, finally lifting the plastic bag in his hand. "I brought drinks."

"Oh." Kozue blinked at him surprised. "Thank you. I didn't stop you from anything, did I?"

The red haired boy swiftly stepped out of the room until he stood on the porch.

"Not at all. Can I help?"

"I dunno, can _you_?" Rie perked up, furrowing her brow. "Not sure if you even know how to grill."

Akashi slowly glanced at the short girl, his expression calm. She certainly hadn't changed. Even though it had been apparently her who had encouraged Kozue to go to Tokyo. It was nearly hard to believe. But if she still dared to foolishly oppose him then so be it. The basketball player sat the plastic bag down beside him, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"Hand it over, Komura."

Rie looked a bit taken back, clinging to the tongs in her hands as if she suddenly wasn't too certain it had been the right idea to challenge him in something like grilling. Oh, and it wasn't. No matter what he did, he did it right. The dirty blonde girl would never understand when she should stop, now would she? Akashi stood there patiently, waiting for her to finally hand over the tongs and with that the power over the grill.

"Don't let it get burned!" She urged on. "I don't know how you Rakuzan kids do it, but-"

"-I will do it perfectly." Akashi stated. "I don't do mistakes."

Rie lifted a finger eagerly, ready to continue with her countless arguments until Kozue stopped her smoothly with a single wave of her hand.

"How about giving Akashi-kun a chance, Rie-chan? We could fetch glasses, I'm certain grandpa is thirsty."

It was obvious the blonde was pouting lightly. But in the end she sighed, lifting both of her hands above her head. Always a bit dramatic in her movements, the redhead thought. Although maybe it was just her need to gesticulate. Like a child it was hard for her to not move around all the time. Immature. Just like her antics. _As if_ he wasn't able to grill meat and stuffed vegetables. _Laughabe_. He was always right, Akashi mused. Everything he did, no matter what, he suceeded.

As if something as silly as grilling food would be too hard-

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?" Akashi lifted his head slightly, looking up from the tongs he had scrutinized.

Kozue was smiling in amusement, gesturing to a pair of slippers.

"You can wear those, they belong to my father. I don't think you'd like to step into the garden in your socks."

The teenager blinked, only realizing now that he had left his shoes behind at the entrance like always. The porch was the last thing which seperated him from grass and flowers and other plants – where had been his manners?

"Indeed." Akashi breathed slowly, slipping into the grey colored slippers. "Thank you."

Kozue shook her head lightly, waiting patiently until the red haired boy finally stepped down from the porch. He joined her side at the grill, noting the absence of the annoying girl. He hadn't noticed right away that she had left to fetch the glasses, his mind had been narrowingly clinging onto something unimportant. Something he'd like to deny since he'd never allow himself to indulge in silly antics like others did. But the longer she was gone the better.

"How's been your remaining time in Tokyo, Kozue-san?"

The girl's stormy blue eyes lit up slightly at the sound of her first name. Just a little. But her smile grew as she tugged a few hair strands behind her right ear. Sheepishly locking their gazes over the sizzling meat and smoking coals.

"It was nice. My mother wanted to go out for dinner every day, it was quite interesting which establishments she wanted to try."

Akashi smiled faintly at her, barely paying the food on the grill any attention as he turned it over.

"Interesting?"

"Westernized. I hadn't truly eaten much western cuisine up until now. My mother wanted to try it no matter what though."

"Aah."

Maybe he should invite her to the french restaurante he had been at once then. It was quite fancy, due to his father's work and clients he had eaten there. Useless small talk and expressing interest even though he could care less about their children and empty compliments. If the black haired girl didn't know much about the western culture concerning meals, she could like it though. Or maybe the Italien in the other ward. The atmosphere there was rather cozy. Not too much luxury, not too much anything – would she like that more?

_He wanted to know._

And he could, Akashi thought. He could. He just had to invite her. Summer vacation wasn't over yet.

That idea alone was comforting in that moment. Any tension Akashi had felt before slowly eased away as Kozue stepped a little closer, lifting a hand towards her lips as if she was about to whisper something to him which no one should hear. And in that moment he could barely hear the chirping birds in the trees, the rustling leaves and the low tapping of wooden figures Hotaka moved across the board.

"I hope we can meet up again too, Akashi-kun."

His mismatched eyes stared at her because her face was so much closer than it had been before. Her smile was so bright, her gaze wide open – direct and not afraid. In basketball he had always been rather short in contrast to his comrades and even though Kozue was nearly as tall as him – he didn't mind it. At all. It just brought her so much closer to him in a moment like this. The lack of distance was _thrilling_.

His lips quirked into a lopsided smile.

"Me, too."

"**Aah!**"

The sudden outburst behind them caused both teenagers to turn around. Rie had obviously returned from the kitchen, the glasses she had brought all lined up on the table Hotaka sat at. But in contrast to what Akashi would have expected – another attempt of Rie to rip Kozue's attention away from him – the short dirty blonde girl was sitting on the porch, one of the drinks he had brought in her hands.

"It's the limited edition! Shou-chan, it's the honey melon flavor I told you about!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Rie cried out excitedly, lifting the bottle into the air above her head. "I was so totally wanting to try it!"

Kozue chuckled lightly beneath her breath, clasping her hands behind her back together.

"How thoughtful of Akashi-kun to buy it too then, right?"

Rie immediately stopped grinning, hugging the bottle close to her chest.

"...maybe."

"Maybe." Akashi deadpanned which only made the shorter girl frown in return.

"_Maybe._" Rie echoed, glaring at the calm boy stubbornly. "Shouldn't, shouldn't you watch the Yakitori? Concentrate, Akashi-kun!"

His left eye twitched lightly in annoyance. Right. No matter how often the black haired girl beside him would tell him that her dear friend had been a great encouragement. No matter how often Kozue would talk fondly of her. Akashi was still certain that she was nothing but a tiny barking dog. Immature. Bratty. Loud.

The redhead slowly glanced at the Yakitori on the grill for a long second.

_Maybe he should let it get burned..._

The sound of Kozue chuckling awoke him though. The black haired girl was covering her smiling lips with her hands, obviously amused of the little exchange between her friends. And Akashi only realized now how intensely he must have been staring at the grill in front of him. His rather boyish intention clear – _hopefully not_, he thought. It was completely Rie's fault that he had even thought about something useless as that to begin with.

Akashi sighed.

At least she was smiling. Her presence was more important than any childish attempt of Rie to annoy him. Kozue was still so close. Right there beside him. He'd only need to take a small step to his left and their shoulders would touch. Tempting. _Yes_. But before he could have done anything, it was actually her who leaned towards him. Closing the gap between them even more until there were mere centimeters separating them.

"I nearly forgot." Kozue murmured. "Akashi-kun, the Obon festival is starting the day after tomorrow. I'd love to go on it on the last day."

"The last day?" Akashi responded, slowly turning the meat over once again. "Because of the bonfires?"

"Yes. My grandmother loved those...I want to set a little lantern for her into the river."

Ah. The Obon festival...honoring the deceased. The festival here in Kyoto was actually quite popular, wasn't it? He had never attended it though. His father didn't care about such things. It was not worth his time. And up until now the redhead had always done something else, too. Practice. Training. Learning. There had never been a reason to go.

"Would you join me?"

Her voice was so close now, sounding as soft as always to his ears. And Akashi couldn't help but settle his weight upon his left foot, allowing his shoulder to finally brush against hers. Bumping into her side so lightly, he could feel her doing the same in return.

"Of course."

_Ah._

He could actually feel his heartbeat in his ears. A firm pounding, joining the tingling which danced across his left arm where he was touching her. It was hard not to smile to himself, watching the corn and fish upon the grill slowly turn darker and darker.

"I will come to pick you up."

Akashi could feel her gaze upon him, her weight against his side increasing.

"Yes?"

The red haired teen nodded, satisfied.

_Summer wasn't over yet._

* * *

_Gonna answer the other reviews slowly now, sorry it takes so long! I'm maybe gonna check this chapter again, it feels a little rushed to me, haha.  
_


	34. Chapter 34

Well, this is awkward. I fell out of writing. (for nearly a year!?)

I have written a lot of this chapter actually months ago and finally picked it up for real again now where my exams for the 2nd semester are over. It's a slow chapter, the flow isn't right but I can't bring myself to proof read it yet again. I'm so _sorry_ I'm throwing such a chapter out there! But after months of on and off writing, I just wanna update. (Man, I'm terrible…)

I feel so flattered though! All these reviews…but replying to them all…phew, I'm not sure if I can do that! Thank you so much for all the _favorites_, _follows_ and the _PMs_! A handful of you guys were worried about me that was so sweet!

I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging. I hope some of you still enjoy this story!

* * *

**Thirty Four**

"Is it too tight?"

"No, it's good."

Kozue smiled at the older woman warmly who folded the strap carefully around the girl's waist. The knot was tight, keeping the yukata in place while Kirigaya, the sweet old lady who lived next door, reached for the other strap. It had been a while since Kozue had worn this certain yukata and her fingers brushed over the familiar smooth black cloth fondly. It still fitted, reaching her pale ankles just right. For a second Kozue had been actually afraid that she had outgrown it.

"Thank you for helping me, Kirigaya-san."

"Oh, sweetheart." Kirigaya laughed, waving her immediately off. "I love to help! It reminds me of the old summer festivals when my daughter would ask me for help, too."

Kozue only watched how Kirigaya tied another ribbon beneath her chest, securing the yukata for a last time before they'd tie the obi around her. It was a relief to have someone helping her. Kozue's mother was quite busy in Tokyo; she had called earlier promising her daughter that she'd take a day or two off next week instead to make up for it.

It was a little bummer, certainly. But seeing the elderly woman's eyes shine every time she started to muse about old memories, or the way she tugged her already grey hair behind her ears to get them out of her sight was something which warmed Kozue's heart. It was very sweet of Kirigaya to come over immediately the second Kozue had called her.

"The Obon festival is very nice this year, too." Kirigaya continued as she lifted the deep blue colored obi . "I was there with my son's family yesterday."

"_Ah_. How are your grandchildren?"

"Energetic!" Kirigaya laughed. "They ran around all the time, such lively little troublemakers."

The obi felt just as smooth as the yukata's fabric. Kozue's fingers ghosted once more over the cloth, listening attentively to the rustling behind her where Kirigaya tied the big bow, still telling her tale of chasing her young grandchildren around all day. But would Akashi like the color? What a silly thought that was. It was just something she had never concerned herself with before. It was a little strange to suddenly wonder what a boy could think of her outfit.

Kozue lifted both of her hands, caressing her cheeks which felt a little warm.

It was still a sweet sensation though, she decided. A little exciting and foreign, it made her suddenly more aware of something as little as the blue butterfly pattern of her yukata. The Obon festival had been something Kozue had visited only with her grandfather and parents up until now. Sometimes with Rie too, but her best friend was often visiting her own grandparents over the festival in the countryside. And this year Hotaka wasn't feeling too well because of the summer's heat. Her poor grandfather was still not certain if he'd come along.

"Do you want me to put up your hair as well?"

"My hair?" Kozue repeated a little surprised as she glanced over her slender shoulder. "Isn't it too short?"

"Oh nonsense, sweetheart." Kirigaya shook her head, reaching for a few bobby pins. "A few braids here, a little flower clip there. You want to look cute on your date, don't you?"

"Date…?" Kozue pressed her hands against another, smiling a little against her fingertips. That's right. If Hotaka really decided to stay home instead to rest, then it would be only the two of them. That would certainly count as a date. "I do."

What would her grandmother think of Akashi if she could have met him? Kozue wondered if maybe she was still watching over her and Hotaka from time to time. Or if maybe the lantern she set into the river every year was truly reaching her with all her thoughts, wishes and new formed memories. This year, Kozue had definitely a little more to tell.

Kozue could feel how Kirigaya brushed through her short black hair, braiding a few strands on either side before she reached for a fitting hair clip with tiny fake blue flowers on it. Kirigaya was humming beneath her breath, more than confident in her skill and knowledge – and Kozue couldn't help but chuckle. No matter how old the sweet lady had become, she certainly gave off the vibe of a loving mother.

The door to the living room was suddenly slid aside. Hotaka gazed nearly timidly into the room, his forehead set in wrinkles.

"Am I interrupting?"

"We're done." Kirigaya replied with ease, patting the teenager's shoulders. "I hope you'll have lots of fun, Kozue."

"Thank you, Kirigaya-san. I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, you can always ask me for help." The older woman grinned lightly, turning towards Hotaka who still stood in the entrance. "What do you say, Hotaka-san?"

"Beautiful."

Kozue laughed as she finally turned completely around to face her grandfather. He looked still a little tired from the warm afternoon, but his familiar smile was making him look a little younger in the girl's eyes.

"You always say that, grandpa."

"Well, you are my lovely grandchild after all, my dear. I'm afraid, I'm biased."

Knowingly, the girl shook her head. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Definitely, although those old bones of mine are slowly getting to me." To emphasis his words, he tapped his lower back a few times. "I'll have to take it easy this year, I guess."

Kozue quickly approached the older man, laying a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't push yourself, grandpa."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. A little nap and I'm good to go again." Hotaka pumped a fist slightly into the air, a gesture he had definitely learned from Rie's countless visits. But it looked so silly if her grandfather did it. His broad smile was enough to calm Kozue's worries about his health though.

"Silly. I will say '_hi'_ to grandma for you, alright? We'll go visit her grave when it's a little cooler together."

"Alright…" Hotaka sighed lightly, lowering his fist once more. "Have fun, my dear. The Obon festival is meant to be a happy celebration."

"I know." Kozue replied warmly, leading Hotaka to the low table in the living room.

She could certainly remember the first Obon festival after her grandmother's death. She had cried terribly on that day. Sobbing and hiccupping, causing her parents and grandfather a lot of distress because neither of them was able to calm her down. Her father had been nearly crying too, Kozue remembered. Trying anything to make her stop because none of them was used to seeing her throwing a tantrum like that…it was strangely a really fond memory of hers.

And now, now the Obon festival was even more special to her; hopefully she could share it properly with Akashi as well.

As if he must have heard her, the bell suddenly rang.

"Ah, it must be him." Kirigaya mused. "Go on sweetie, I'll keep an eye on Hotaka-san for you."

"Are you certain?" Kozue wondered a little, but the older woman waved her away with an amused laugh. "Now go." Kirigaya urged her. "You wouldn't want to miss the Bon dance, now would you?"

Right.

"Thank you." Kozue bowed her head, reaching for her fitting small bag which lay upon the commode next to the open door. "I'll see you later then, grandpa."

"Have fun, my dear."

Kozue's naked feet moved quickly over the floor, her steps smaller than usual due to the yukata which was firmly wrapped around her. It was a little strange to go to the festival without her grandfather or Rie. She had visited a summer festival once with a group of classmates in middle school. Rie had been the one to pull her along, showing her how different it could be going with friends rather than with family. And it had been fun, yes. Today though, it would be entirely different again, wouldn't it?

Kozue slid on her old geta as she reached the entrance area. The traditional sandals looked already a little worn out, the straps smooth. But they still fitted perfectly, accompanying her every step with a quiet '_clack' _whenever her feet met the floor – and satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, Kozue slipped the door aside.

A very warm breeze greeted her immediately. The cicadas were still screeching, humming their melody into the orange colored sky. But what her eyes saw first, was the very red haired teenager she had been expecting to see. Akashi looked calmly into her direction, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

But he actually wore a simple yukata himself. She hadn't expected that.

"Good evening." Akashi started to say, his mismatched gaze ghosting once over her attire. "I hope, I'm not late?"

"Not at all." Kozue slid the door shut behind her again. "I'm a little surprised to see you in a yukata as well, Akashi-kun."

He glanced down at himself, taking in the simple grey colored scheme and stripes.

"I thought it would be fitting."

"It is." Kozue agreed. "It fits you well."

Akashi's gaze rose to meet her, for a second just staring. But then his lips twitched into a familiar lopsided smile. "Yours, too. The blue pattern brings out your eyes."

Ah, a compliment.

Kozue lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the warm skin right beneath her fingertips tingle. She wasn't used to compliments by a boy - at least not concerning her attire or look. But a part of her had actually hoped to receive one, she thought. She had wanted to look '_cute'_ after all. What a silly thought. And yet, she couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly beneath her breath.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

Akashi nodded, loosing up his crossed arms. He slightly turned away, inviting her wordlessly to start walking by his side as they left her house behind them. It was certainly still very warm, the air, the wind – and there was the scent of wood in the air. No doubt, it was coming from the mountain where they were preparing the bonfire already.

Kozue gazed at the sky for a second to watch the wandering clouds above their heads.

* * *

"Hotaka-san isn't feeling well?"

Akashi turned his head slightly towards Kozue, observing her profile from the side. He had wondered for a second why the older man hadn't accompanied the two, but in the end Akashi wouldn't ever say no to a chance to spend more time with the black haired girl alone. That Hotaka didn't feel well though, was a worrisome thing to hear.

"Yes. He often feels tired when summer comes around so he takes lots of breaks."

"Well, the season is rather warm in comparison to last year." Akashi murmured.

"Isn't it?" Kozue agreed smoothly, glancing towards him. "It makes you long for autumn."

Long for autumn? He had never thought of it like that before. Seasons weren't really something he had paid much attention to in the past. They weren't important. Time passed, the weather changed – there was nothing more to it than that. The summer heat didn't bother him, but it certainly could affect the health of an elderly person.

"I hope he recovers soon."

"Me, too." Kozue sighed lightly. "Maybe we'd be able to go next year together then. All three of us."

Next year? Together? She made it sound so easy to make such plans, Akashi thought. Next year was still far away, wasn't it? And yet it didn't seem to be if she voiced an invitation like this. But the thought was nice. Of wandering down the riverbank with Hotaka and her, watching the bonfire burn in the mountains when the night finally arrived – it sounded right.

"That would be nice." Akashi echoed his own thought. "Next year it is then."

She was smiling at him right then, not minding that he had obviously accepted the invitation boldly as if it was set in stone. And he most definitely was. His mind had already marked the next Obon festival in his mind. It felt like a promise that next year they'd still be walking down this path together, side by side. So close that he could feel her hand brush against his every now and then.

And as the first stalls came into sight, the river appearing on their right where it parted their side from the other – she was the first one to reach for his hand.

"What do you want to visit first, Akashi-kun?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were too busy gazing at her pale hand, how her fingers closed around his confidently. Something he had refrained from doing so himself – would she prefer not to be pressured into holding hands? Would she pull her hand away from him? Was there a possibility, no matter how small, that there could be a moment of hesitation? Akashi closed his hand slowly; making sure his grip upon her was secure yet not too firm.

"Akashi-kun?"

His eyes quickly rose to meet hers.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Always."

His answer came quick, so smoothly and calm that Kozue couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then lead the way, Akashi-kun. We still have quite some time until the bonfire starts."

Akashi nodded, still not allowing her to hear that his mind had been indeed distracted for a single second. But to feel her skin against his, the warmth of her fingers which held onto him just as much he was holding onto her was quite pleasant, he thought. It made it so easy to ignore his headache, to ignore the huge mansion where his father was probably still locked up in his office.

"I wonder what I should try first…"

"We have quite some time." Akashi replied. "It should certainly be possible to try a reasonable amount of things."

"You think so? Perhaps we could try everything?"

Her blue eyes were suddenly staring at him, twinkling in amusement and maybe even a little determination. She made it sound so simple, as if it wasn't something rather ridiculous.

"Everything?" Akashi repeated. "Wouldn't that be a little too much?"

"Probably. But the only way to find out is to try, right?"

Akashi shook his head. _Ridiculous indeed_. But he tugged at their joined hands anyway, leading them to the first stall which sold food. He was still confident that they would not try every single dish which was offered here, but it was amusing enough to attempt it. It had been a while after all since his last real summer festival, he might as well enjoy it.

And enjoy it he did.

It was quite something, or maybe it was the atmosphere?

The food smelled good, nothing compared to the meals the personnel at the mansion prepared day after day of course. But it was good enough to not be average. The two of them had been able to eat some fried noodles, grilled meat and stuffed vegetables. After the chocolate coated bananas though, Kozue called for a break. It was no challenge, obviously. But Akashi was _still_ able to eat more actually. To see the usual calm girl frowning a little as he suggested getting even more – it was her idea after all – Akashi actually chuckled a little to himself.

It felt like the bubble of tranquility had returned.

He hadn't danced the Bon dance before unlike Kozue, but Akashi kept quiet about that. It was something he had merely observed from a distance, watching people move to the drums and singing. When had that been? Ten years ago, perhaps? It was a vague memory, of back then when his mother was still alive and went out with him whenever she could. Strange how it was now that he finally was '_out'_ more often again…but as Kozue turned towards him, asking him if he'd care to join the dance for a few minutes – he found himself agreeing right away.

There was _nothing_ he couldn't do after all.

The drums were loud. A slow beat in the background with an old man leading the refrain of a popular folksong, it was definitely not glorious. He remembered the Obon festival in Tokyo being a lot more modern than here, but it was the charm of the old city which made it special all on its own.

Kozue was a step or two in front of him, joining the dance moves which were a lot different from the kind he had seen back in Tokyo years ago. He fell into step anyway though, glimpsing left and right to the mostly older people around them to check the choreography.

With every beat of the drum, he stepped forward. He trailed after the black haired girl, the blue flowers in her hairclip swinging softly from left to right. The dance was simple. Easy. No challenge at all. Every single step was easy to calculate, every move waving into the next smoothly. _It was a waste of time at most_ – or that would be something he would have thought a few months ago, he guessed. Silly dilly-dallying didn't seem so bad anymore once in a while. His former teammates had been fond of it back in middle school, too.

The music and dance made him forget the heat instead. His gaze rested upon Kozue's pinned up hair and pale neck. Her silhouette was highlighted by the sunset right in front of him, casting a long shadow beside his as they moved around the instruments in a circle.

His mother had danced too, he believed.

Back when she was still healthy enough to do so.

How long ago had that been again? Eight years? No, that was already the time where she did nothing but watch him from the sidelines when she went out with him. Her legs were too weak to keep up with him properly. It had been earlier. Still earlier. But did it matter? A memory was a _useless_ thing, wasn't it?

"Akashi-kun."

Kozue was suddenly at his side, reaching for his elbow.

The music was a lot quieter suddenly, the pattern had changed the dance was over for now. But his muscles had tensed. His track of time had been gone, leaving him standing in front of Kozue wordlessly.

"How about a break?"

Was she asking for one herself or for him?

"A break wouldn't hurt, I suppose."

The sky was nearly purple as they left the stalls behind them, seeking the riverbank. Children had abandoned their sandals, splashing through the shallow water without a care not far away. They jumped from one stone platform to another which connected both sides like a loose bridge. But the majority of the visitors were still crowding around the stalls behind them and the upcoming round of the bon dance.

Kozue lowered herself into the grass not far from the water, inviting him to join her side with a light wave. Akashi was still staring at her for a while, taking his time to sit down beside her until they were both facing the streaming river in silence. He was acting immature. Where had this sudden stress come from? He had always been rather tense, his strict schedule kept him on his toes often. But that was normal that was to be expected if you achieved something in your life.

Something as plain as a memory was nothing to be bothered by, his father said so, too.

Why did it bother him now though?

"You know, Akashi-kun." She paused. "I really love this festival." Kozue smiled gently, folding her hands in her lap. "It may be a bit silly, but I am glad you said '_yes'_ when I invited you."

This time she faced him properly, looking a little sheepish.

"I do not want to push you though if you're ever bothered by any of my requests."

"I'm not." Akashi uttered immediately, cutting her off.

They both grew quiet for a second, allowing the laughter of the children and distant murmur of the crowd to invade their space. But Akashi had turned towards her fully by now too, as if daring her to voice this concern of hers once again. She was wrong about that. He knew that. But did she?

"I'm not bothered." He repeated after a little while, pondering each word before he voiced it. "I merely remembered something."

Kozue's eyes lit up in understanding, but instead of pushing him, she merely listened to the familiar noise around them. She neither asked nor denied him, no matter what option he decided to choose in the end…_always_ so thoughtful, Akashi thought. _Always_ so polite. It was a silence he was very familiar with by now. One they had often shared in genuine bliss.

Although this time, it would be him to break it first without a question.

"I remembered my mother."

He had turned away from her by now, observing the shallow river which seemed to glow in the disappearing sunset. His tongue felt heavy, the sentence sounding alien to his own ears. When had been the last time he had mentioned her out loud? His father had never spoken of her again after she had died. It had felt like a taboo in their mansion, a simple concept. What was dead didn't belong to the here and now, anything which didn't concern the business or his education wasn't worth mentioning. Only his exams, maybe his victory at the competitions were worth to speak about once in a while. Naturally.

Victors wrote the history of mankind after all.

But Akashi hadn't thought about his deceased mother as much as he had in these past few weeks. It made him aware of how blurred a lot of his old memories had become. How hard it was to keep them all in line.

"Hold on."

Kozue suddenly stood up, brushing off the dry sand on her yukata. She lifted a single finger to signal that it would only take her a minute, whatever it was she wanted to do. And he could only watch her silhouette disappear into the direction of the stalls and the crowd. His clouded mind was all he had in his hands to occupy himself with.

Had she withdrawn?

Akashi blinked as something cool suddenly touched his forehead. His gaze snapped upwards, meeting Kozue once again who held something towards him. It took him a second to discover that it was a mask of a fox, a simple plastic mask they sold at a handful of stalls earlier. He accepted it slowly, waiting for her to sit down again – another fox mask, white instead of gold, in her own hands.

"I may not know what is best." She mused quietly, putting on the mask carefully to not get the string tangled up with her hair ornament. "But there had been a time where I would have been grateful for a mask like this."

_Ah._

Had he allowed something to slip through his controlled expression perhaps? Impossible. He never made a mistake. She was just being as thoughtful as always. But there was still a fiber of his body craving recalculate the previous conversation again. To check each spoken word, to remember each twitch of her lips or gaze and his own to see whatever detail he hadn't paid enough attention to. Akashi's finger graced the rim of the plastic once, lifting the fox mask like she had done to hide his face from the public in a single flash.

_A mask, huh?_

"The Obon festival can be painful, can't it?"

Akashi tilted his head towards her slightly, two tiny holes in his mask allowing him to see nothing but the face of a snow-white fox in place of the usual gentle expression of a girl.

He didn't agree.

It wasn't pain he felt.

It was…discomfort to a degree perhaps.

Akashi shook his head in answer.

"Hm…" She hummed, taking a little pause for raising her voice once again. "For me it had been once. When my grandma had died…it took me awhile to remember her fondly like this."

To remember someone fondly, people did do that often, didn't they? To cope with the death of a loved one, honoring them…that was the essence of the Obon festival after all. The myth of ancestors who rode to them on a horse's back and left on a cow because in theory it would be so much slower. Akashi was by no means a person of faith, he didn't believe in such myths or means. But listening to Kozue's reason and thoughts, he could see why a person chose to celebrate the Obon festival like this.

"Such things take time though."

Her voice was a little muffled by her mask. Their close proximity made it up though, allowing him to hear everything she said still. Akashi drummed an empty beat upon his thigh with his fingertips, choosing not to reply in the end. It had been alien to talk out loud about his mother. He still thought it was useless to a degree. But at the same time it was interesting to piece his picture of her in his mind together again. It had been a while and wearing a mask suddenly seemed lot more convenient than he had expected, Akashi thought.

He wasn't completely confident what kind of expression he wore in that very moment.

The loud laughter of children returned, squealing and giggling without a care in the world. Ignorant. But the tranquility was nice, like a soothing balm. Like back then, where Akashi had accepted Hotaka's first invite to continue their match at his place in peace. Juggling up his routine had been a change of pace; the altering of his usual schedule had been pleasant. This relationship with Kozue was proof of that.

Maybe _this_ little change was acceptable as well.

"My mother had red hair, like me." Akashi stated, and his mind ran wild.

He saw a picture of her right in front of him. Her hair long, very long and crimson, just like his. His father had black hair which was now ash-grey mostly. Completely different than his own, but that had been fine. His mother had been happy. Akashi remembered vaguely how she had mentioned it once, glad to see something in him immediately which belonged to her. But _when_ had that been?

"I'm sure she was a beautiful woman."

"She was." He agreed, his voice calm.

But his mother's expression was still a bit blurry. He hadn't looked at the photographs in so long, and if he had it had been brief, more a glimpse than anything. Akashi reached for the back of his head, the sweat was running down his neck where a few strands of his hair were glued to his warm skin. He couldn't feel the heat of summer anymore.

"Ah. The Bonfire."

Akashi looked up, following Kozue's hand which pointed towards the distant mountains on the left side of the river. Different corners of the kanji started to burn, lighting up until they glowed in a fiery red. A choir of "_Oh_" echoed towards the riverbank from the stalls, people were watching the highlight of the festival just like they did.

He could only stare, watching the fire burn in the far distance while Kozue reached for his free hand. Her grip was tight. Tighter than before, but he didn't mind. "_To remember someone fondly_" – that was one of those advices of the Iijimas he could get behind, Akashi thought quietly. At least once a year, where it didn't interfere with anything else…

Akashi watched the other four Chinese characters slowly lit up. One by one on the mountains landscape on the other side of the river. And the longer they burned, the easier it was relaxing once again.

* * *

"That all?"

"Yes, thank you." Kozue bowed her head, accepting the two lanterns with a gentle smile. She had lifted her mask for now, the snow-white fox attached to side of her head while Akashi still stood beside her with his one in place. The old man behind the counter nodded, accepting the money before turning towards the new customers behind them.

He would have paid for it if she hadn't hushed him immediately, quite sternly for her standard which was amusing enough for Akashi to let her do what she wanted. At least until his next opportunity to pay her back somehow. In that moment, however, she turned towards him with the paper lanterns in her hands. It was already dark by now, the Bonfire in the mountains were out.

Akashi tilted his head to the side, observing her slender figure in front of him as she lifted one of the lanterns a little.

"This one is yours."

"Mine." He repeated and Kozue bobbed her head once again, eyes crinkling.

"Yes. It's a start."

He accepted it, eying the hand-made paper lantern with mild curiosity. He was well aware that some Obon festivals celebrated this occasion with floating lanterns like these. Setting them into the river, the sea or at a shrine – it differed from area to area. He never did that himself though. A symbol for lighting up the way to the beyond for the deceased, for messages, for prayers…he hadn't cared for these customs that much.

Until now maybe.

"I always set a lantern into the river for my grandma." Kozue continued as they fell in step together, moving through the thinner crowd with ease. "They look really pretty, too."

"They do, I guess. A lot of people seem to do it." Akashi glanced left and right, it seemed that nearly every group around them had a lantern themselves. And now, he was one of them, too.

At least the heat cooled down a lot.

"Have you never done it before?"

She was glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, her eyes so blue in contrast to the warm lights around them which lit up the stalls. His view may be narrow through the mask, but it was still enough to see every detail of her profile and smooth nose. It was the surroundings he didn't clearly see anymore if he didn't pay proper attention.

"No. I have been often busy with more important things."

Kozue hummed in answer, probably not agreeing with him. But he expected that. It was her after all. And after knowing her now for a few months, Akashi could easily accept their disagreement as well. It was what made their conversations so interesting after all.

"Then this will be your first time." She was laughing a little, causing the corners of his lips to curl slightly. _That_ was an interesting way to put it, too.

"Yes, I assume it will be."

She was glimpsing at him again, but his expression was hidden from her. She could only judge it by the tone of his voice, although she seemed to be pleased either way. They slowly left the stalls behind them, approaching the riverbank they had sat at earlier. The water looked nearly black by now, the warm lights behind them too weak to light it up. But it certainly made the sight of floating paper lantern moving stream down a lot more enjoyable.

Golden spheres of light upon a black line…Akashi could see where the appeal was.

"You light it up and think of something. Your prayer, your wishes – anything. And this thought will lead your beloved ones back to the beyond after their long visit here." Kozue came to a halt in front of the cool water, crouching down. "At least that's what grandpa had always told me."

Akashi joined her with the sound of rushing water right in his ear. The loud laughter of the children was gone, without it, it was a lot quieter. Only the crickets were still awake and chirping. "It doesn't have to be anything specific?"

"No. For now…it is merely the beginning anyway, isn't it?"

The beginning…

"I guess, it is."

Kozue pulled a lighter out of her small bag. The small candle inside the paper lantern was burning quickly, the tiny wooden boat beneath it sturdy enough to carry both across the river. Akashi stared at the golden glow in his hands for a second, wondering what was necessary to pray or wish for. Wishes were useless in his opinion. You achieved nothing by merely wishing for something, it were the people who worked and trained who got far in life. But this festival here concerned the dead, not the living.

A single day of the year, where a memory was allowed to be more than just a memory - a day to remember someone fondly – Akashi thought that this would suffice as a wish. For now anyway.

He watched the floating lanterns get washed away slowly after they set them into the river. They joined the other golden spheres upon the black tongue, moving further and further away from their spot at the riverbank. The two of them watched them in silence until Kozue suddenly gasped softly. Akashi turned away from the lanterns to look at the girl at his side instead, who already been watching him for a little while apparently.

"Stars dance upon earth. Don't worry about falling. My hand holding yours."

A haiku?

"…don't they look like stars upon earth, Akashi-kun?"

In a way they did, she was right. Akashi laughed quietly to himself, finally lifting the mask to reveal his face to her again. The fresh air hit his warm face, cooling him down again. And she was still gazing at him with her blue eyes, reflecting him and the lights upon the river like a mirror.

"Indeed."

He reached for her hand, more confident and less careful than before. And Kozue only smiled warmly in return as she curled her fingers around his.

"Don't let me fall, Kozue-san."


	35. Chapter 35

Warning. **Extremly short plot-pusher ahead!** I feel bad that I'm getting fidgety and all but this fanfic has been going on since forever, without establishing a little cushion in between the key points it feels too rushed. Oh, the drama, haha. This chapter _lacks_ fluff, and all that!

On another note: I had been asked a few times per PM if I would consider creating a Tumblr blog, for questions and the time in between updates…I'm not sure, would you be interested in something like that?

Either way, thank you soo much for all the reviews, favorites and follows even after my long absence!

* * *

**Thirty Five**

"Didn't the Nationals blow past us last year, like it was nothin'?" Kotarō leaned against his chair, rocking back and forth even though Reo had warned him to stop it at least ten times already. "I wonder if it'll be like that too this time."

Eikichi scratched his broad chin, brooding a little over what his friend said. The blond wasn't wrong about that; they had played against the teams of the Interhigh who had won their assigned prefecture last year, winning in the end anyway. The Nationals were actually more important than the Interhigh and Winter Cup altogether…but Eikichi got always so pumped for the Interhigh in summer that it was hard to get overly excited for the Nationals in autumn anymore.

"Good guess." Eikichi reached for the sandwich he had bought earlier, biting into it. "I don't really care too much."

"Eeeh?" Kotarō stopped rocking his chair, somehow understanding what his teammate had said even though his mouth had been stuffed. "'Cause _that_ guy isn't playing anymore? Is that it? Didn't take you to be that sentimental, Ei-chan!"

Eikichi shrugged with his broad shoulders, shoving the rest of the sandwich easily into his mouth. "Ain't that." He mouthed around the bread and meat. "I just couldn't kick his ass with my muscles properly last year. Missed chance and all that jazz – he is a third year too, but I heard he retired."

"Missed chance, huh?" Kotarō whistled, slowly starting to rock his chair back and forth once again. "Well, what's his face team _did_ win their prefecture. Maybe this year's Nationals will be more fun. Seirin, was it, right? Ya know, I'm actually gettin' excited now!"

"I'm gonna buy another sandwich." Eikichi declared, standing up.

"Another!? That was the _eighth_ one!"

"I need _more_ meat to build up _more_ muscles!" Eikichi laughed, flexing his arm to emphasis this fact before leaving the classroom. Kotarō stared after him with a frown, one hand resting on his stomach as he tried to imagine eating just as much as his teammate did. But that was just impossible. He already felt sick just thinking about it.

But at least they had something to look forward to after summer vacation was now over. Summer itself was slowly ending too; their classmates were already discussing exams again. What killjoys. The girls tended to be more excited about the Culture Festival in October at the very least. Kotarō rocked his chair further and further backwards, staring at the ceiling of the classroom absent-mindedly as he wondered if the funny pun guy of Seirin would be playing again, too. Izuki was his name, wasn't it? Kotarō wasn't too sure – but he could hardly await the Nationals anymore by now. Akashi's training schedule would become harder as well.

Maybe he should go to the gym after the PE committee meeting…he hadn't been there in a while.

"Hayama-kun!"

Two girls of his class waved at him from their desks a few seats away. One of them lifted their sparkly cell phone, grinning from ear to ear as she clicked a few buttons.

"Say cheese! I wanna take a few more pictures of everyone till graduation. It's gonna be a little gift from the photography club!"

Kotarō's eyes lit up, his hands immediately letting go of his own desk as he made a peace sign with both of them with a bright toothy grin. He moved so quickly, his leg kicking out to get in action that he lost balance from one second to another – falling backwards with the chair he had been rocking with prior. The girls gasped, standing up at once as Kotarō crashed into his neighbor behind them with a '_woah!_' who was just as surprised as a handful of classmates around them.

"Hayama-kun!"

"I'm good, I'm good!" He laughed, sprawled upon the floor. "_Man_, my skills are getting rusty. Did the photo turn out awesome!?"

The girls frowned lightly, still concerned. But the one with the cell phone started to laugh as she lifted her phone to show him the photograph she had taken in the middle of his fall. Capturing the very second he had realized he was doomed to crash.

"It's definitely _'you'_ at least!"

* * *

"Sei-chan, did you already talk to the coach?"

Akashi looked up from the paper in his hands, coming to a halt in the hallway. He had been on his way to his classroom after a little discussion with a member of the student council, but the familiar slender figure of Reo blocked his path with an air of curiosity around him which was hard to ignore.

"Reo." He acknowledged the third-year calmly, lowering the paper in his hands. "I thought I had made it clear that I'll reveal the matchup of the Nationals to the team after school."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't help it! I'd rather spent my break with you than those barbarians anyway…"

Reo sighed, emphasizing his dismay. Akashi was aware what exactly his teammate was talking about. They had often eaten in the cafeteria together. Not to forget the few times they had met outside of school and training or had eaten at some establishment in public. Eikichi and Kotarō weren't the most civilized people Akashi had been around with in his life, next to them Reo had truly been a more pleasant presence this past year, too.

A little change perhaps, couldn't hurt.

The red haired boy lifted the paper in his hands again, ghosting over the printed words quietly.

"You aren't wrong, I guess. We can discuss the matchup on my way to the classroom."

"Really?"

Akashi ignored Reo's surprise and continued to make his way towards the staircase. The taller teenager immediately trailed after him, catching up with Akashi without a problem. With his long legs it wasn't too hard.

"The coach said he received the matchup this morning, our first match will be in a few weeks."

"I know that much, Sei-chan." Reo chuckled. "You know what I'm curious about."

The two of them reached the staircase and descended them. They moved past a group of students, allowing their loud conversation to pass them by first which was nothing either of them weren't used to. They often ventured like this through the school. Reo had to slow down a little before he claimed his position at Akashi's side once again, waiting impatiently for his captain to speak up. And only as they reached the last step to the second floor, Akashi faced his teammate.

"We will be facing Seirin High."

Reo's eyes widened in recognition and he faltered in his steps. He hadn't expected to hear that name so soon, last year they had played against another team first in the Nationals. However, last year they hadn't won the prefecture either to the Interhigh. It wasn't hard to realize what this meant. They were going to play once more against the very team which had split their team in half a few months ago. Well, not even half…it had been Akashi who had dropped them all in a heartbeat.

In Reo's eyes they had finally recovered from that shock. It seemed as if Akashi was putting a _little_ trust into them again after their failure at the Winter Cup. They were acting like _friends_ again. But knowing they'd face them once again so soon left a sour taste in the third year's mouth. It couldn't be all for nothing, could it? He had put a lot of work into patching their team up again.

"O-oh. What a surprise!" Reo recovered after his silence, trying to laugh it off. "They hadn't made it last year into the Nationals, had they? I didn't expect that."

Akashi glanced one last time at the letter in his hands, beside the sketch of how which team would compete against another to reach the next level, there was a written passage, too. Black on white. Rakuzan High would compete against Seirin High first, since the matchup had counted them both as the last options per random. The other winners of the prefectures in Interhigh would be facing each other instead.

He'd see Tetsuya again.

He'd be able to show him once more that he was superior. That he was right. _Still_.

Akashi was never wrong.

"I expect to see you and the others after school in the gym."

Without waiting for an answer, Akashi turned away. This time Reo didn't follow him, and Akashi didn't care. Break was soon over and the other half of the school day would begin. He had yet to refresh their training schedule and clear a few things with the student council before he'd visit the basketball club, too. But it all didn't matter. He could barely await the day he'd be able to crush Tetsuya one more time.

Reo still stood on the last step of the staircase to the floor of the second years, staring quietly after his captain who slowly disappeared down the hallway. _That_…had been unsettling. By no means, Reo wasn't naïve, but, but he really thought that he wouldn't see that expression again. After the Interhigh, after he and Kozue got together – hadn't Akashi changed?

Reo felt cold.

"Mibuchi?"

Eikichi appeared beside him, climbing his way up from the cafeteria. He furrowed his brow, cradling five sandwiches in his broad arms as Reo finally seemed to unfreeze.

"Eikichi? What're you doing here?"

"Me?" The tall dark-skinned basketball player exclaimed, growing more puzzled. "I should be asking ya that. Visiting Akashi or somethin'? You…look kinda white, more than usually, I mean."

"That was rude." Reo remarked half-heartedly, dabbing the little cold sweat away which had gathered on his forehead. "And…" For a second he remembered the cold smile of their red-haired captain, feeling another shiver running down his spine. "…I'm having a bad feeling right now to be honest."

"Huh? Like ya ate somethin' wrong? Digestive problems?"

"Oh, jeez! That is uncalled for, Eikichi!"

Unfazed by that reaction Eikichi blinked at his fellow teammate dumbfounded.

"Gas?"

"I'm really going to hit you!"

Just what had he done to deserve such indecent rude teammates in the first place? Reo would never know.

* * *

Kozue hummed lightly as she carried the basket with dry clothes into her room. She was still wearing her school uniform, folding her shirts and thin sweaters before her grandfather would come home from his cup of tea with friends. She had barely returned herself from school too, Rie had been busy for a change today.

That left her with a surprisingly amount of time to get a few chores around the house done. Silence had become rare these past few weeks, even more after Hotaka had brought Akashi home for the first time.

Her gaze flickered towards the fox mask upon her desk, reminding her of the Obon festival two weeks ago. If she closed her eyes and tried to remember, she could still smell the light note of burning wood in the air. Just like their conversation. Akashi and she talked about many things, she had gotten to know many things about him, his middle school life, his friends, his hobbies – but there were _still_ things she didn't know. It must have been anything but easy for him to speak about his mother to her on that night.

Maybe this burden upon his shoulders is the reason his gaze seems so distant at times?

Like when he talked about the opinion of some of his old teammates, or the way Midorima had spoken about him on the day she had met him in Tokyo at the Interhigh match. Kozue sighed, folding the last shirt carefully in her lap as she wondered if there was anything else she could do besides listening…or if maybe this was something only Akashi could come to terms with by himself.

"What would grandma do…?"

Kozue glanced towards her old desk under the window. Beside the vase of flowers she had received last Sunday from Akashi stood a photograph of a very old lady with a little black haired girl. Hotaka had always wise words as well; she had often asked him about his thoughts if she wasn't certain about something. But sometimes, sometimes Kozue would love to hear what her beloved grandma would have advised her.

The sudden ringing of her phone startled her for a second, but quickly she got up and went to fetch it. It wouldn't have surprised if Rie had sent her a message or a photograph – but instead it was the very boy she had been thinking about.

He must be busy with his basketball club right now.

'_The Nationals are coming up, our first match would take place right after the mocking exams. Would you perhaps be interested in coming to watch it?'_

Kozue smiled softly. Despite training he thought about her, maybe she shouldn't worry too much as long as he was all right.

'_Of course, I'd love to.'_

Another tournament, another trip to Tokyo. It was a bit funny how often she was going out by now, how her usual trips grew bigger and bigger since the moment she had met a single boy. But it was nice, she thought. Different, yet nice. Kozue approached her desk slowly, sitting down to start with her homework for now until her grandfather would come home.

Maybe she could prepare the basketball team a few healthy snacks for the tournament?

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Soul Empress**_ – The return of the real Akashi is actually the main arc. Everything which has happened up until now is building up to it! I haven't thought about Kozue's birthday too much, but they are both in the same grade. If either of them is older than the other then only by a few months; _**KiroAddict**_ – Sorry for disappearing so suddenly! I really don't want to leave this story unfinished either. I wanna get back into writing more often again, too; _**Sheiishuu**_ – In the summary and on my profile of this story it's stated that it takes place in an AU! I started this fic before the manga was finished so I didn't know how it ended. In my AU Rakuzan won the Winter Cup. Akashi didn't lose etc. I'm really happy to hear that you're enjoying alternative, haha; _**Guest and Guest²**_ \- Thank you! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!


	36. Chapter 36

Right, still boring. **Sorry**. It's just, I did research and to stay accurate I couldn't get all mushy/fluffy. (It's already obvious, but yeah, it's about Akashi's two personalities) We're moving towards Tokyo and the climax though! I'm gonna make this right, I swear!

I'm pretty busy, so I'm afraid I can't reply to the reviews! But oh _my gosh_, thank you all for being so sweet. I love reading your opinions or just little updates of your lives, hehe. I'm glad you're all doing all right! If you do want an answer, have a question or whatever: _thekirouniverse tumblr com_ – you can contact me there or through PM!

I'm off fighting real life! Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Stay classy!

* * *

**Thirty Six**

"Aw, Rie-chan you came, too?"

Reo waved at the girls from afar while the other members of the basketball club were busy talking to each other upon the train platform. Rie frowned the second she noticed Reo, immediately stepping behind her dear friend Kozue to hide. The train station was rather busy that morning, the line from Kyoto to Tokyo rarely unvisited by tourists or travelers – although today, they were part of the masses, too.

"Why so shy, Rie-chan?" Kozue asked, glancing over her shoulder while they continued to head for the group.

"Not shy!" Rie argued. "Remember the Open Day? I ran away and never saw him again! What if he's mad? He looks like someone who could break my bones easily and- _do_ you see the other giant next to him!? Why are they all so _freaking_ tall! Seriously!"

Kozue couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. But it had been sweet that her best friend had immediately agreed to drop her off the train station this early in the morning. Rie hadn't been too fond of knowing that she was going to Tokyo yet again because of Akashi, but grudgingly she stopped pouting after the promise of souvenirs and sweets.

In front of the tall boys though, she grew a little intimidated. It wasn't that usual to have such tall teenagers around after all, even their tallest classmate couldn't keep up with them. Stubbornly Rie ignored Reo's friendly wave, turning away from him while Kozue bowed her head to greet him properly.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Reo echoed, his smile faltering. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all...Rie-chan is…merely not a morning person, I guess."

"Well…" He sighed dramatically, pushing his hands into his hips. "…she is not the only one."

"Iiji-chan!" Kotarō pushed his slender teammate out of the way, grinning brightly from ear to ear. He ignored Reo's outcry about his rude interruption smoothly, too busy to ramble on and on about their long ride to Tokyo, with her joining them this time. "It's always totally boring," he continued, "I can't sit still for nearly three hours!"

"I'm sure we'll find something to keep us busy." Kozue mused with him. "I prepared some food, too…I hope you will like it."

"Definitely! Oh." Kotarō blinked, finally noticed the short girl behind Kozue. "_Neh_, who's that? A friend?"

"Ah, that's my best friend, Rie-chan. She wanted to drop me off today."

Begrudgingly Rie left her hiding spot, claiming the right side of the black haired girl. She held her head high, obviously trying to buy a few more inches in her height to appear more confident. But in front of the two basketball players she still looked tiny. Rie lifted a hand in a half-hearted salute, the other hand resting upon her hip.

"Yo."

"_Ooh_…" Kotarō crossed his arms, staring owlishly at the short blonde for a long second. "…a middle schooler?"

"I'm in high school!" Rie cried out, while Reo hit his teammate against the back of his head.

"That's not how you speak to a lady, moron!"

"But she's so tiny!" Kotarō continued, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "How can she be so tiny if she's in high school!?"

"I'm not tiny! I'm average! Well…not exactly, but I'm close to!"

Kozue smiled warmly as she watched an agitated discussion between the energetic teens blossom from one second to another. Rie was a very social person, in school it was always her who brought a bunch of people close, but all their classmates had never been so tall either. She was glad that her friend quickly warmed up, even as Eikichi joined them to see what all the fuss was about.

Things were looking up.

"Kozue-san." Akashi stepped past their loud friends, approaching her swiftly with a bag in his hand. "Good morning. I apologize for my teammate's terrible attitude this early."

"Not at all. I'm glad I can join you properly this time around."

He smiled briefly in answer, showing her their exact plan and the basketball club members beside the ones she already knew who'd accompany them to Tokyo. It weren't many, but the rules expected of them to have at least a certain amount of players with them to exchange their current team members in the game if need to be. It was a bit amusing to see them all wearing the same bright colored jersey like a uniform. Only their coach – a middle-aged man – stood out like a sore thumb between the boys in his suit, talking to someone on his phone.

"Are you excited about your first match?"

Their conversation had led them from the train ride to her grandfather at first. Hotaka was doing better again since the temperature was slowly dropping. He was already looking forward to seeing Akashi again after his return. And after her mother had heard about him, she would like to meet him too some time when they were in Tokyo. That's when Akashi still looked relaxed, perhaps a little amused by the idea of finally meeting her parents as well after having known her grandfather for so long.

But at her last question, his expression changed slightly.

"It will be interesting."

Kozue blinked. He wasn't focusing on her anymore. He was looking at a certain spot in the air instead, his piercing eyes boring into an invisible wall. Seirin, wasn't it? They were going to play against Seirin High, the high school from Tokyo one of his old teammates from middle school attended. But-

"The bullet train is arriving." The coach suddenly called out. "Gather around, boys. We'll get on here, and _no_ shenanigans – I'm looking at you two Kurosawa, Hayama."

Hayama looked up from his agitated conversation with Rie with whom he was still fighting about something – what exactly had been lost in their banter at some point. But the other basketball player called Kurosawa replied with a loud '_yeah, yeah' _to appease the strict-looking man. Kozue was distracted by her dear friend Rie who grabbed her hands, allowing the brief moment she had with Akashi to pass.

"Send me a few mails, okay? Oh, and pictures! And greet your parents for me and if Akashi-kun even dares to do anything, I'll make him pay!"

"Rie-chan, I'm merely gone for a couple of days." Kozue laughed, squeezing Rie's hands in return. "I'll see you on Monday."

The blonde nodded in return, grumbling a little to herself. She still looked a little crestfallen, gazing at their joined hands she'd have to let go in a couple of seconds. But just when Kozue wanted to cheer her up by promising her to buy _lots_ of her favorite candies – Rie surprised her with a big bright grin.

"Have fun, Shou-chan!"

Kozue nodded deeply, squeezing her friend's hands for the last time. "Thank you. Look after grandpa for me, will you?"

"Of course!"

The black haired girl trailed after the basketball teams who followed their coach's command. A lot of people made their way to the entrances, flooding into the long bullet train while a voice announced the destination and usual security warnings. Kozue followed Akashi inside after returning Rie's wave for a long moment. Rakuzan's basketball team was already busy with stashing their bags away. Akashi helped her with that, easily lifting her small bag to push it beside his into the storage space above the row of seats.

"We're near the end." Akashi stated, closing the lid. "I thought it would be perhaps more comfortable without having the others bother us too much."

"How considerate of you, Akashi-kun. I haven't even thanked you yet for asking your coach if it was all right for me to tag along, did I?"

He shook his head, dismissing her slight concern easily. "It's my pleasure. It would have been inconvenient to go separately to Tokyo, too."

"This way we can spend a little more time together."

The edge of Akashi's lips curled, offering her a gentle smile. The cold glint in his eyes from earlier was gone, no matter how much she tried to find it. Perhaps it was the stress? It were the Nationals after all, nothing somebody could shoulder light-heartedly. But in moments like these it was hard to shake off the knowledge about the rare moments where she had witnessed his strange reactions. This sudden cold that engulfed him from one second to another, only to be gone as quick as it came.

Kozue tugged a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she followed Akashi towards the back. They moved past the other high school students; each of them offered Akashi a short nod as greeting or out of respect. It was still a little funny to see people older than him look up to the second-year as their captain and student council president while their coach sat in the first row, busy with something else. Kozue's train of thought came to a sudden halt as Akashi himself stopped in his tracks. She was surprised that he had stopped moving without a single warning, but as she glanced to their right, she saw the reason why.

"Iiji-chan!" Kotarō waved from his spot next to Reo, who looked more than relieved to see someone else beside his club members. Eikichi was sleeping in the row in front of them, snoring as if he had been sitting there for hours instead of minutes.

This constellation was a bit new to the red haired basketball captain apparently.

"Why are you sitting there." Akashi asked, staring them down.

"Oh, there was probably just a mistake. We had seats in the front while coach said you sat in the back – no worries, we changed our seats with others. The team gotta stick together, right Reo-nee?"

"You're actually right, Kotarō." Reo agreed, smiling knowingly towards the pair. "Isn't that so, Sei-chan?"

"…I see."

In the end they joined Akashi's team, sitting down in the row behind them. Kozue had gotten the spot right beside the window, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the busy scenery outside. Kotarō and Reo were already talking again – about Tokyo, the hotel and how long it would take to get there. At least according to Kotarō, Reo was merely regretting to sit beside his energetic teammate for the upcoming three hours instead of someone else.

Akashi sighed. He leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes to allow them a little rest. His nosy teammates were too loud in his opinion. He had been the one to point their seats as far as possible from Kozue and his as he and the coach had bought the tickets. A part of him had expected this outcome though. What else should he await?

_Still…_

"Akashi-kun."

He opened his eyes again, turning slightly towards the girl at his side. Kozue was smiling at him, patience written across her face. Unlike him she didn't appear to be bothered too much by his teammates' meddling. For Akashi though, this long ride could have been a lot more enjoyable without them…

They were unnecessary.

"I bought tea and a few snacks."

She was about to reach for her bag in her lap, probably her little way of cheering him up. Had he become this easy to read? Impossible. But before she could reach for her thermos bottle, he grabbed her hand smoothly to stop her. Kozue blinked at him a little surprised, watching him set their hands down between them close to his knee.

"Mh?"

Akashi only shook his head a little.

"That's all I need for now."

Her eyes crinkled in a familiar way, warm and sweet. She leaned back into her seat with a small smile, closing her fingers around his hand in return. A last announcement resounded throughout their compartment, their ride would start any second - the two of them in the back didn't pay it much heed though. The silence between them was welcoming and something the redhead had missed a little these past few days thanks to his busy daily schedule.

That is until Kotarō's face appeared suddenly above the seat in front of them.

"Nah, Akashi, Iiji-chan! Let's play a game! I'm so bored."

"The ride barely started!" Reo scolded his teammate loudly, but Kotarō didn't care.

"But I'm still bored! C'mon, cut me some slack, will ya!"

Akashi's left eye twitched in annoyance, but Kozue only laughed.

* * *

_Half an hour had passed._

It had been barely thirty minutes and the ride reminded him already of the time they went to Tokyo for the Interhigh this year. Eikichi's snoring had grown louder, his neighbor was already trying desperately to wake him up – but it was in vain. Kotarō's complains had doubled, and Reo had found a way to ignore him thanks to Kozue since they had now started to talk about a few novels both of them knew.

Akashi stared out of the windows on the other side, facing away from his teammates and the noise. It was as if the world had decided to purposely worsen his headache by throwing everything it had at him. Tomorrow was the match. Tomorrow he'd see Tetsuya again and all his teammates were bothered by was their boredom.

Had his old teammate improved since the last time?

It was a thought he liked to muse about. He expected him to, of course. Tetsuya had been their sixth member, the phantom of their old middle school team. But he had looked anything but determined at the Winter Cup match after Akashi had won once again. He had looked beaten. Lost – _right_ _where he belonged._

Who knew how he'd face him this time?

"I enjoyed it, too." Kozue echoed, still conversing with Reo.

But she had started to slowly pull Akashi's hand closer to her lap, brushing over the back of his hand with her fingertips. His attention slowly wandered to her and away from the window. His thoughts grew quiet. She didn't look bothered by holding his hand in public like this, right under his teammate's attentive gaze. It was a refreshing thing to see, he guessed as he propped his chin with his other arm. And a change for his train of thought and coming headache, too.

"I have to admit, as I heard he took a break from writing, I was a little disappointed."

"Right?" Reo agreed, sighing. "The end wasn't satisfying enough, I wanted more."

"Can't we play something?" Kotarō intervened, groaning a little. "We've been on this train since forever-"

"-thirty minutes-"

"-and we still haven't arrived!"

The company could be more pleasant though, Akashi thought. Reo sighed, brushing his long bangs aside. "I guess a card game couldn't hurt. I brought a set with me."

"Really?! Nah, Ei-chan, wanna join, too?"

Akashi couldn't see the face of the dark-skinned third-year in the row in front of theirs. But he heard a grumble and mumbled reply. That had sounded a lot like a '_no'_. Lucky him.

"What about you, Iiji-chan? Akashi?" Kotarō was grinning over his seat in a second, acting more like a middle schooler on a school trip than a high schooler on his way to a national basketball tournament.

"I wouldn't mind." Kozue started carefully. "I know only a few card games though, I'm afraid."

"We'll just play Old Maid. That's easy. And if Sei-chan decides to join us, he'll win for sure anyway, right?"

Reo's smile was light while he shuffled the cards in his hands. Their seat arrangement didn't make it very easy to exchange the cards or play together – but the enthusiasm of Kotarō made up for it. According to him the redhead couldn't win forever if they were all going to give their best. Akashi only watched them for a while, contemplating if it was worth it or not. He would win anyway. There was no doubt about it. But…

"I might as well…"

If anything it would keep his teammates from being too noisy and kill some time. There was not a lot to do anyway. Kozue gave his hand a last squeeze before she let it go to accept her share of cards. She nodded politely a few times as Kotarō waved his cards around, explaining the game to make sure she knew the rules – and after a few minutes they were playing Old Maid.

* * *

"Impossible!"

Eikichi's snoring stopped abruptly at Kotarō's loud outcry, before a '_Hayama!'_ echoed down from the front. The blond snickered, scratching the back of his head while mouthing a 'sorry' towards his coach who sat quite a few rows in front of them. But quickly he turned back to Akashi and Kozue behind him. Two cards in his hands.

"How in the world did you not pick the Old Maid, Iiji-chan? I was so sure to finally get rid of it, too…"

Kozue chuckled beneath her breath, plucking two cards off her hand to set them down. "I'm sorry, Hayama-kun."

"Sorry doesn't make it easier." He grumbled, pulling a face. "Neh, let's change the direction again, going right was a bad idea."

"Already giving up, Kotarō?" Akashi glanced at his teammate for a second, reaching for Kozue's cards to pick one. He already had only one left on his hand unlike the others. He had won the past six rounds as well. But it had been a slight surprise how quickly the time passed by now since Kotarō's complains had grown more tolerable now. "Disappointing."

The blond haired teenager flinched, his grin faltering. "That's harsh, Akashi…"

Akashi, however, ignored him easily. His inner voice was pulling him over and over again towards the upcoming match, his mind wrapped around Tetsuya and his loud-mouthed friend. What had been his name again? Kagami Taiga, right? He had been an interesting surprise last time. A tiny figure on his chess board he hadn't been able to observe too much. An annoyance in the end.

And the closer they got to Tokyo, the more Akashi wondered how their first meeting after all this time would go.

Kotarō had sobered up quite a lot after his captain's remark, reaching wordlessly for Reo's hand to get a card. Like a balloon he had suddenly lost his air, offering the black haired girl his hand with a rather small grin.

Kozue stared at Akashi for a while, her mouth parted a little as if she was about to ask something. But she refrained from doing so in the last second, turning towards Kotarō again who still waited for her to choose one of his cards.

_Sometimes, it wasn't a simple thing to solve with a single question._

"Woah!" Kotarō suddenly called out, tiny tears springing into his eyes in euphoria. "It's gone!"

"You _do_ know that you're supposed to have a poker face in these games, don't you?" Reo wondered, but the blond was too busy snickering in glee.

"I guess, my luck has run out." Kozue smiled gently, adding the Old Maid to her hand. She shuffled the cards lightly, offering them the red haired boy at her side. "It's your turn, Akashi-kun."

Akashi blinked, scrutinizing her familiar expression for moment. But just like always she merely offered him a warm smile, not showing right away where the forbidden card could be upon her hidden hand. Had something happened? A voice in his mind whispered. Something was off. A little. Just a tiny fraction.

His fingers twitched as he reached for Kozue's cards, his headache was back knocking on the back of his mind. And strangely with it came a flash of the familiar face of his old teammate Midorima and their conversation at the last tournament. Like a reminder that this migraine of his was there to stay and not leave.

Akashi plucked a card from her hand and turned it over to glance at it.

Ah.

It was the Old Maid.


End file.
